New Dimensions
by Naruto no Ramen
Summary: Gara-gara pria bernama Uchiha Shin. Kini dia dan putri nya terlempar ke dimensi baru, yang di huni banyak ras. Dan karena ingin melindungi putri nya, dia memutuskan masuk kesalah satu dari mereka.(Gak pandai buat Summary).
1. Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, mainstream, Devil Naru! OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure. Supranatural. Family. Romace.(kurasa)

**Chapter 1.**

Setelah beberapa tahun berhasil mengalahkan sang ibu dari Chakra, semua desa telah damai tanpa ada lagi peperangan. Semua hidup bahagia termasuk tokoh utama kita yang tidak lain Uzumaki Naruto sang Nanadaime Hokage.(Disini aku membuat Naruto lebih cepat jadi Hokagenya).

Sekarang Naruto telah hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya, saat kembali dari bulan dia langsung menikahi putri tertua dari kapala klan Hyuuga. Dan sekarang mereka telah di karuniai seorang anak laki-laki bersurai kuning, dia sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Belum lagi istri Naruto telah hamil sembilan bulan, dan kelihatannya hari ini adalah hari kelahirannya.

Terlihat rumah sakit Konoha, tepatnya disalah satu ruang rawat, Naruto tengah menemani istrinya yang tengah berjuang melahirkan buah hati kedua mereka.

"Bertahanlah Hinata. Kau pasti bisa" Naruto berusaha menyemangati istrinya itu sembari menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Ugghh.. Hah~ Ha'i, a-aku akan b-berusaha" Balas Hinata sambil menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar nya tersenyum, lalu dia menyapu keringat yang ada didahi Hinata menggunakan tangan nya.

"Ayo Hinata, teran lebih kuat! Kepalanya telah keluar" Instruksi dokter surai pink yang tidak lain Haruno Sakura.

Hinata yang mendengar nya terus berusaha meneran sekuat tenaganya, dan usahanya tersebut membuahkan hasil saat terdengar tangisan bayi diruang itu.

"Ooeekk... Oooweekk..."

"Hahh~ Hahh~"

Tanpa sadar mata Naruto meneteskan air saat mendengar tangisan tersebut, lalu dia memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang lumayan pucat, mungkin karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga.

"Hiks! Arigato, Hinata. Kau telah membuat keluarga kita lengkap, aku sangat bahagia" Ucapnya sambil memeluk kepala Hinata dari samping. Hinata yang mendengar nya juga mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ha'i. Hiks! Aku juga bahagia Anata" Ucapnya membalas pelukan Naruto.

Sakura yang tengah membersihkan bayi tadi tersenyum melihat adegan tersebut. Dia jadi teringat akan tingah konyol teman nya itu saat mereka masih ada di team-7. Dan dia tidak menyangka pemuda yang dulunya konyol bisa merubah seluruh dunia Shinobi.

Melihat bayi itu telah bersih dari darah, dia lalu menyelubungi nya dengan handuk, lalu dia membawa bayi itu ke hadapan kedua orang tua nya.

"Selamat ya, dia perempuan" Naruto yang mendengar suara Sakura, melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu dia sedikit menjauh supaya Sakura bisa menidurkan bayi itu di samping Hinata.

Setelah meletakkan bayi itu di samping Hinata. Sakura memutuskan keluar dari ruangan itu memberikan waktu untuk keluarga itu bersama.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto membungkuk, saat melihat Sakura sudah ada didepan pintu.

"Sudahlah ini memang tugasku. Dan berhentilah membungkuk seperti itu, kau itu seorang Hokage" Balas Sakura sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar rawat itu.

Melihat Sakura yang telah pergi, Naruto kembali mengalir perhatiannya pada sang istri. Dia tersenyum lembut saat melihat Hinata tengah tersenyum sambil memeluk putrinya tersebut.

"Lihat Naruto-kun, dia memiliki tanda seperti mu" Ucap Hinata sambil mengelus pipi bergaris milik bayi itu.

"Hm, kau benar. Tapi dia memiliki rambut dan wajah cantik seperti ibunya" Wajah Hinata langsung bersemu mendengar ucapan Naruto. Belum lagi dia mengatakan dengan senyum yang sangat Hinata sukai.

Seakan tertarik akan pembicaraan Naruto dan Hinata, bayi itu mulai membuka matanya yang tadinya tertutup karena dia tidur. Dan terlihat biru Shapire seperti milik Naruto.

"Wahh.. Tou-chan membangunkan mu ya" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah konyol. Bayi itu langsung tertawa khas bayi saat melihat wajah konyol Naruto. Lalu tangannya terangkat seperti ingin mencapai wajah Naruto.

"Moo.. Apa cuma Tou-chan yang Hima mau peluk" Ucap Hinata pura-pura merajuk. Seakan mengerti, bayi itu langsung mengalihkan tangan kecilnya pada wajah Hinata yang lebih dekat darinya, lalu bayi itu tertawa saat tangan kecilnya berada di hidung Hinata.

Naruto yang melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu tersenyum.

"Oh iya! Apa maksudnya dengan Hima? Hinata" Tanya Naruto, karena dia tadi sempat mendengar Hinata memanggil bayi itu dengan sebutan Hima.

"Hm? Aku sudah memutuskannya, anak kita ini akan di beri nama Himawari, yang berarti bunga matahari. Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto-kun?" Jelas dan tanya Hinata.

"Ha'i. Itu nama yang cantik" Setujunya.

"Oh iya Naru? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat Boruto. Ada dimana dia?" Tanya Hinata saat dia tidak melihat anak laki-lakinya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa menjemputnya dari rumah Tou-sama. Baiklah sekarang aku akan menjeputnya, aku yakin dia pasti senang melihat adik kecilnya" Ujar Naruto, sebelum melangkah ke arah pintu dia menempatkan mencium dahi Hinata, lalu dia mulai melangkah ke arah pintu dan keluar dari sana.

"Kyaa..."

Naruto langsung tersentak, baru saja dia menutup pintu, dia mendengar teriakan Hinata dari dalam. Tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung mendobrak pintu dan saat didalam dia dapat melihat Hinata telah jatuh dari tempat tidur. Dia juga dapat melihat di dekat jendela seorang mengenakan jubah Akatsuki bertudung tengah memegang bayi mereka.

"Naruto-kun! S-selamatkan Himawari, hiks!" Gigi Naruto menggelatup geram.

"Siapa kau!? Cepat kembalikan anak kami!"

"Hm? Aku adalah Uchiha Shin, dan aku akan membangkitkan kembali Akatsuki!" Naruto tersentak saat orang itu berbalik, dia dapat melihat mata merah disana.

"_Sharingan! Siapa sebenarnya dia?"_ Batinnya.

"Dan itu dimulai dengan ini!" Mata Naruto dan Hinata membola saat melihat yang mengaku Uchiha Shin itu melemparkan Himawari keluar dari jendela.

**Whuss!**

Shin menyeringai melihat Naruto langsung melompat keluar jendela melewati nya. Dan dia langsung memeluk Himawari.

"Rasakan ini!"

**Siiuuu...**

Naruto dikagetkan saat merasa tubuhnya mulai terhisap, oleh lubang dimensi seperti milik Obito.

"Sayonara. Hokage-sama!" Ucap Shin menyeringai. Naruto hanya menatap Shin geram. Namun sebelum tubuhnya tertelan semua, dia langsung menggunakan jutsu andalan ayahnya dulu, apa lagi kalau bukan...

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu"**

**Flash!**

x

x

x

**Kuoh Forest.**

**Brukh!**

**_Naruto Pov On._**

"Hahh~ Hahh~ Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk melihat putriku yang masih aku peluk, setelah melihat dia sudah tidur lelap aku hanya dapat menghela nafas lega, dan dengan posisi terlentang begini aku dapat melihat langit hitam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang, dan bulan yang menerangi malam itu.

Dan saat aku menoleh ke kanan aku hanya mendapati hutan dalam pandangan ku. Dan saat menoleh ke kiri aku dapat melihat ada sugai kecil tidak jauh dari tempat ku sekarang.

"Ugghh.. Badanku sakit semua" Aku pun bangkit dan mulai berjalan mendekati sugai itu, aku membuka jubah Hokage ku untuk alas aku menidurkan Himawari. Setelah menidurkan nya, aku langsung melihat pantulan diriku didalam air, aku kaget saat melihat surai ku kembali seperti dulu, yaitu jabrik. Belum lagi wajahku menjadi seperti aku saat berumur 19 belas tahun di tambah warna kulitnya menjadi putih, tidak coklat seperti dulu. Dan perban di tangan kanan ku juga menghilang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku jadi muda lagi? Dan kenapa tangan ku kembali normal?" Kepala ku terasa mau pecah memikirkan ini semua. Dan aku langsung tersentak saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Uchiha Shin, apa mungkin ini ada kaitannya? Apa mungkin terjadi kesalahan saat aku menggunakan Hiraishin?" Semua ini benar-benar memusingkan kepalaku! Dari pada ini membuat ku pusing, lebih baik aku bertanya langsung pada Kurama.

"Kurama, apa kau ada disana?" Namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban, aku terus mengulangi menghubungi nya, tapi tetap tidak ada balasan dari Rubah itu.

Untuk memastikan sesuatu, aku mulai bermeditasi udah mengumpulkan chakra alam, tak beberapa lama aku sudah memasuki mode Sannin. Aku mencoba merasakan apa ada orang di sekitar sini.

Dan tidak jauh dari sini aku merasakan ada banyak orang, tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah? aku sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya chakra, selain milikku dan Himawari. Dan yang membuat ku kaget, ada banyak energi negatif disini.

"Hahh~ Aku rasa, aku telah berpindah ke tempat yang tidak aku ketahui? Semoga Hinata dan yang lain nya baik-baik saja disana!" Hanya itulah harapan ku saat ini. Lalu aku kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada putri ku, dan dia masih tidur lelap, seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Paling tidak aku harus membesarkan putri kami ini. Mau bagaimana pun aku belum tau caranya kembali" Jangankan kembali, tempat ini saja aku belum tahu.

**_Naruto Pov Off._**

x

x

x

**Skip Five** **Years Later**.

Sudah lima tahun Naruto dan Himawari sampai di tempat ini, dan selama itu pula Naruto telah mengumpulkan informasi-informasi. Sekarang dia sudah tau, dia sekarang ada berada di Kota Kuoh, dia juga sudah tau ada makhluk selain manusia di tempat ini, tapi dia masih diam saja dia tidak mau terlalu ikut campur akan dunia dia sekarang.

Dan dua tahun lalu, Kurama telah bisa dia hubungi lagi, ternyata dia kehabisan chakra, entah apa penyebabnya Kurama juga tidak tahu.

Naruto sempat berharap adanya Kurama bisa membuat mereka kembali. Tapi Kurama mengatakan itu hal yang mustahil, saat mereka datang saja itu tidak sengaja, belum lagi resiko yang sangat besar. Dan mau tak mau, Naruto harus memulai dari awal di dunia ini dan menyimpan memori nya tentang dunia Shinobi.

Dan selama satu tahun belakangan, Naruto juga mulai mengajar kan Himawari dasar-dasar Ninja, dia mulai mengajari gadis kecil itu menjadi Kunoichi, dan beruntung nya dia menyimpan gulungan jutsu-jutsu kuat Hokage dan setiap jutsu elemen, beserta Jutsu-jutsu klan Hyuuga di Fuin penyimpanan yang berada di lengan kirinya. Mungkin nanti saat Himawari cukup besar dia akan melatih nya.

Dan selama disini, Naruto mulai membuka usaha kecil-kecilan, yaitu kedai Ramen yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Kuoh Academy.

Seperti saat ini, terlihat Naruto tengah sibuk melayani para pelanggan di kedai ramennya. Yah walaupun tidak terlalu besar, tapi kedai ramen Naruto selalu dipenuhi pelanggan. Dan rata-rata pelanggan nya adalah anak Kuoh academy dengan mayoritas perempuan. Apa lagi Naruto yang cukup tampan jelas menarik minat mereka. Apa salahnya kan, makan ramen dengan kokinya yang tampan heheh...

"Yo.. Satu porsi seperti biasanya" Pesan satu pelanggan pria. Pria itu memiliki surai hitam namun uniknya dia memiliki poni berwarna kuning.

"Ah! Azazel-san. Baik akan saya buatkan, tolong tunggu sebentar"

Pria bernama Azazel itu hanya tersenyum, dia terus memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah sibuk membuat ramen.

"_Walau kecil, tapi aku bisa merasakan suatu energi dari nya! Apakah itu Sacret Gear?"_ Batin Azazel terus menatap Naruto. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya konsentrasi dengan masakan nya, walaupun dia tahu sedang di perhatian, tapi toh selagi dia tidak di usik itu bukan masalah besar.

"Ha'i. Ini pesanan mu, Azazel-san." Pria itu langsung tersentak, mungkin terlalu larut dalam lamunan dia sampai tidak menyadari Naruto telah ada didepannya.

"Ah, ya. Arigato" Naruto hanya tersenyum membalas terima kasih Azazel. Lalu dia kembali melayani pelanggan lainnya.

Melihat Naruto yang kembali sibuk, Azazel memutuskan pokus pada ramennya.

"Selamat makan" Azazel mulai memasukan mie itu ke mulutnya. Dan saat itu juga matanya langsung berseri-seri.

"Hmm... Aku penasaran resep dari Ramen ini!" Gumamnya bertanya-tanya. Memang kesan pertama Azazel datang ke kedai ini biasa saja, tapi saat dia membeli satu porsi dan mulai memakannya, dia langsung ketagihan.

"Selamat datang" Sambut Naruto saat dia melihat ada pelanggan yang baru masuk. Mata Naruto langsung membola di sertai pipi yang menggembung menahan tawa saat melihat pakaian pelanggan nya itu. Bagaimana tidak, pelanggan nya itu memakai pakaian Cosplay penyihir, lengkap dengan tongkatnya.

Tapi sebagai pemilik kedai yang sopan, dia tidak bolah menertawakan apapun yang di kenakan oleh pelanggan nya.

Azazel yang melihat perubahan pada wajah Naruto penasaran, dia pun melirik kesamping untuk melihat siapa yang baru datang. Dan matanya langsung membola sama seperti Naruto, tapi bedanya Naruto ingin tertawa, sedangkan Azazel kaget.

_"Oi.. Oi.. Oi_.. _Kenapa harus sekarang aku bertemu iblis betina ini_" Batinnya. Namun dia berusaha senormal mungkin seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Naruto setelah pelanggan nya tadi duduk.

"Hm... " Terlihat gadis itu seperti berpikir sembari melihat menu yang ada di meja, lalu dia mengalihkan perhatian pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin memesan pemilik kedai nya satu malam" Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Naruto. Azazel yang mendengar nya hampir tersedak, sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya dapat Sweatdrop. Bukan baru ini dia mendapat pesanan seperti itu, dia sering di goda oleh tante-tante yang makan di kedai nya ini.

"A-ahaha... Maaf nona, jika tidak mau memesan tolong tinggalkan tempat ini, soalnya masih banyak yang ingin makan disini" Ucap Naruto sesopan mungkin.

**Jleb!**

Walaupun sudah berusaha sopan, tapi seperti nya kata-katanya sangat menyakitkan pada gadis itu. Terbukti dengan awan-awan hitam di kepalanya. Tapi itu tidak lama, dia kembali memasang wajah ceria nya.

"Mou.. Baiklah aku pesan ramen porsi biasa" Ucapnya. Naruto yang mendengar nya tersenyum.

"Segera datang!" Balasnya langsung pergi membuat kan pesanan tersebut.

Melihat Naruto pergi, mata gadis itu menjelajahi tempat itu, 'sederhana' itulah yang terpikirkan gadis itu saat melihat tempat itu. Lalu pandangan nya tidak sengaja melihatnya pria yang ada disampingnya. Lalu terasa gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan aura permusuhan saat melihat siapa itu.

"Woow.. Lihat apa yang kutemukan di sini! Malaikat Jatuh!" Ucap gadis itu sinis. Azazel hanya melirik nya sebentar, lalu dia fokus kembali pada ramen nya.

"Itu juga berlaku padamu. Apa yang di lakukan salah satu Maou disini?" Balas Azazel santai.

"Tentu saja, ini adalah wilayah Gremory dan Sitri. Jadi aku bebas ke sini!" Jawabnya menatap Azazel sinis. Dan tanpa gadis itu sadari, karena aura tidak mengenakkan yang dia keluarkan, pelanggan lain mulai kabur dari sana.

"Hm. Aku disini cuma mau makan ramen saja" Balas Azazel sambil menyuap mie itu ke mulutnya.

Naruto yang melihat dan merasakannya, hanya dapat menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia sudah merasakan bahwa kedua pelanggan nya ini bukanlah manusia, tapi dia pikir selama mereka membayar dan tidak membuat masalah tidak apa-apa. Tapi sekarang dia menyesal karena semua pelanggan nya telah pergi.

"Apa kalian bisa menurunkan aura kalian!? Para pelanggan ku pada kabur." Gadis itu langsung tersentak saat mendengar teguran tersebut, dan dia dapat melihat Naruto sudah ada didepannya sambil meletakkan Ramen pesanannya.

Begitu juga Azazel, dia cukup kaget saat melihat Naruto biasa saja akan aura yang di keluarkan gadis itu. Yah walaupun aura yang di keluarkan tergolong kecil, tapi untuk manusia biasa sudah pasti mereka akan ketakutan.

"Jika seperti ini siapa yang akan membayar ramen mereka tadi" Gumam Naruto agak keras. yah biasa istilah menyinggung.

"Ahaha... Aku makin tertarik padamu! Baiklah aku yang akan membayar makanan mereka" Ucap Azazel tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Naruto senang mendengarnya.

"Dan melihat reaksi mu tadi, aku yakin kau sudah tahu bahwa ada makhluk selain manusia, aku benarkan?"

Naruto yang mendengar nya cengengesan, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Azazel makin melebarkan senyuman saat melihat reaksi pemu- ah pria itu. Walaupun penampilan Naruto masih seperti umur 19 tahun, tapi dia sudah berumur kepala 4.

"Baiklah kita mulai perkenalkan ulang. Aku Azazel, pemimpin malaikat jatuh. Dan dia Serafall Sitri, dia ini adalah salah satu Maou" Perkenalkan Azazel sambil menunjuk Serafall. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk menatap Azazel tidak suka.

"A-ahaha.. Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto" Balas nya membungkuk sedikit.

"Dan aku tidak percaya, pemilik jabatan penting di dunia supranatural makan di kedai sederhana ku ini" Lanjut Naruto sambil duduk di depan mereka. Serafall hanya diam saja, sebenernya dia tidak nyaman saat duduk berdekatan dengan Daten-shi disampingnya ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur.

Matanya langsung membola saat suapan pertama masuk ke mulutnya.

"I-ini luar biasa!" Kagumnya. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum, sedang kan Azazel dia mendengus bangga.( padahal bukan dia yang membuat, malah bangga, Azazel. Azazel:-)

"Pelan-pelan saja nona. Aku masih memiliki stok yang banyak kok" Canda Naruto saat melihat, yang katanya Maou itu memakan ramen seperti tidak makan sebulan.

"G-gomen, tapi ini benar-benar enak" Ucap nya jujur sambil melanjutkan acara makanya.

"Baguslah jika no-"

"Serafall. Kau bisa memanggilku Serafall, atau Sera juga tidak masalah" Potong nya sambil mengedipkan mata nya sebelah. Naruto hanya dapat sweatdrop melihat Serafall masih saja menggodanya.

_"Ingat Naruto! Kau sudah memiliki anak dan Istri!"_ Batin Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto, kelihatannya aku harus pergi dulu, ini uang nya" Ucap Azazel meletakkan sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak. Baru saja Naruto ingin mengatakannya, Azazel lebih dulu pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

"Ah~ Kenyang nya~" Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Serafall. Terlihat ramen gadis itu telah habis tanpa tersisa.

"Apa anda ingin tambah?" Tawar Naruto. Serafall menggeleng kecil untuk menjawabnya.

"Ini saja aku sudah merasa kenyang. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mampir lagi" Ujar nya mulai bangkit, lalu dia meletakkan uang untuk ramennya.

"Ne. Naruto-san, apa kau manusia?"

"Hm? Tentu saja" Balasnya.

" Berhati-hati lah dengan Daten-shi tadi" Peringati Serafall sebelum dia hilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

"Hahh~ Bagaimana menurutmu Kurama?" Tanya Naruto.

"**_Hm! Kelihatannya mereka cukup berbeda dari makhluk-makhluk yang kita temui! Tapi tetap saja, kau harus berhati-hati dengan mereka, mau bagaimana pun mereka itu belum bisa dipercaya!"_** Naruto mengangguk mendengar balasan Kurama.

"**_Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong bukannya ini sudah saat nya kau menjeput putri mu"_** Naruto tersentak saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kurama, dan saat melihat jam yang ada di dinding, jarum itu sudah menunjukkan jam 4 sore.

"Yah.. Semoga dia tidak marah" Panik Naruto.

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

Yo.. Gua buat fic baru, padahal fic lama belum selesai.. Yah aku gk mau banyak ngomong, jika kalian mau baca silahkan, jika tidak aku gk maksa, kalian tinggal tekan back udh selesai.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, mainstream, OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure. Family. Romace.(kurasa)

**Chapter 2.**

Hari sudah mulai gelap, terlihat Naruto dan anak kecil yang tidak lain Himawari di gendongan nya. Setelah menjeput anak nya dari TK, Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung pulang.

"Ne.. Ne.. Papa!"

"Hm. Nani?"

"Tadi di sekolah, tiba-tiba saja entah kenapa pandangan ku rasanya jadi Hitam-putih, dan aku juga bisa melihat tembus tembok loh" Ucap Himawari ceria.

Naruto langsung melirik anaknya tersebut, dia dapat melihat kini anaknya tengah memasang wajah ceria. Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"_Tidak aku sangka, Byakugan nya bangkit secepat ini"_ Batinnya kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke depan. Melihat papanya tidak merespon. Himawari terlihat menjadi sedih.

"A-apa Papa tidak percaya?" Lirihnya.

"Hm. Tentu saja percaya. Anak Tou-chan mana mungkin berbohong!" Balas Naruto melirik ke belakang, tidak lupa senyum lima jari nya. Himawari yang mendengar nya kembali ceria.

"Baiklah, Hima pegangan yang erat, kita akan meluncur" Mendengar apa yang di katakan papanya, Himawari langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Naruto.

"Kita meluncur!"

**Whuss!**

"Kyaaa..." Himawari langsung berteriak histeris saat papanya melompat dengan tingginya.

**Tap!** **Whuss!** **Tap! Whuss!**

"Kyaa.. Waa... Ini seru papa!" Naruto hanya dapat sweatdrop. Padahal tadi Himawari sangat ketakutan, tapi saat mereka melompat dari rumah ke rumah, dia malah kegirangan.

Naruto terus melompat rumah ke rumah, mungkin hanya memakan waktu 10 menit dia melompat, dan kini mereka telah mendarat didepan sebuah rumah yang sederhana.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto melangkah ke rumah itu dan membukanya.

"""Tadaima"" Ucap mereka, namun tidak ada sambutan.

Setelah masuk, Naruto pun menurunkan Himawari dari gendongan nya.

"Hima, cuci tangan dan kakimu, dan jangan lupa ganti seragam mu itu ya. Tou-chan mau membuat makanan untuk kita makan" Suruh Naruto. Lalu dia pergi ke dapur yang bersatu dengan ruang tamu.

"Haa'i~" Balasnya melangkah ke kamar.

Jika dilihat-lihat rumah Naruto dan Himawari sangat sederhana, tidak ada pasilitas seperti Tv ataupun teknologi lainnya, yang ada hanya meja makan ala Jepang(seperti milik keluarga Sasuke) dan lemari yang berisi beberapa buku dan baju. Dapur nya juga bersatu dengan ruang makan atau bisa juga dibilang ruang tamu tanpa ada Sofa atau pun Kursi, dan rumah itu hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur dan kamar mandi. Dan selebihnya hanya ada lukisan-lukisan kecil hanya untuk membuat supaya rumah itu tidak terlalu kosong.

"Hahh~ Aku jadi teringat Hinata dan Boruto. Bagiamana ya ke adaan mereka disana? Semoga mereka baik-baik saja" Gumam nya sambil terus memasak.

**Skip Day.**

"Papa. Papa. Bangun, ini sudah pagi! Bukannya papa sudah janji akan mengajari ku teknik-teknik ninja lagi"

Himawari terus berusaha membangunkan papanya yang masih tidur di kasur kecil mereka, dia terus menggoyang tubuh Naruto di sertai panggilan dari mulut kecilnya.

"Ughh.. Hima? Bukannya kau harus sekolah?" Ujar Naruto masih belum membuka matanya. Malahan dia mencari posisi supaya tidur nya lebih nyaman.

Gadis kecil itu langsung menggembungkan pipinya, melihat papanya masih saja tidur.

"Mou.. Papa! Ini hari Sabtu, jadi sekolah libur" Jawabnya masih menggembungkan pipinya.

Pria pirang itu langsung membuka matanya, lalu dia melihat ke arah putrinya yang sedang dalam mode ambeknya.

"Hehehe... Gomen, ne." Mohon Naruto dengan wajah memelas. Yang tadinya marah. Himawari jadi tertawa saat melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat lucu menurut nya.

"Wee.. Papa kena" Ucap nya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruto yang baru sadar bahwa anaknya hanya pura-pura marah memasang wajah cengo.

"Hee.. Kau mengerjai Tou-chan ya! Awas kau ya" Ucap Naruto mulai turun dari kasur.

Melihat papa nya yang ingin menangkapnya, Himawari langsung lari keluar kamar di sertai tawa nya.

"Heheh... Ayo tangkap aku Papa" Ledek nya. Naruto juga ikut tertawa melihat putrinya ceria seperti itu.

"Dapat. Hehe.." setelah berhasil menangkap Himawari, Naruto langsung menggelitik putrinya itu.

"Kyaa... Hahahah... Ampun papa.. Hahaha... Hima janji tidak akan nakal lagi" Mohon gadis kecil itu. Mendengar putrinya yang sudah menyerah, Naruto pun menghentikan gelitikkan nya. Tapi dia masih memeluk putrinya itu.

"Ne. Papa!" Panggil nya.

"Hm?" Gumam pria itu sambil menempelkan dagu nya pada kepala Himawari.

"Hm.. Sebenarnya Mama Hima siapa?" Tanya gadis itu lirih.

"Eh! Kenapa Hima tiba-tiba bertanya itu?" Tanya balik Naruto sambil memutar tubuh Himawari supaya menghadapnya.

"Mm.. Kemarin Hima melihat teman Hima di antar Mamanya. Jadi Hima juga mau di antar seperti itu. Dan apa Mama tidak sayang sama Hima makanya Mama meninggalkan Hima dan Papa" Ungkapnya dengan air mata yang mulai menetes.

"Hmm.. Dengar ya sayang. Mama itu adalah orang baik juga kuat, dia bukan meninggalkan kita, tapi karena suatu insiden kita terpisah dengan Mama. Jika Papa ceritakan sekarang, Hima pasti belum paham" Jelaskan Naruto lembut sembari menghapus air mata putrinya itu.

"A-apa itu b-benar? Berarti Mama sayang Hima?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Bukan hanya Mama, Papa juga sayang kok sama Hima" Mendengar apa yang di katakan sang Papa. Mata Himawari kembali di genangi oleh air.

**Greb!**

"Hiks! Hima juga sayang sama Papa. Sama Mama juga" Ujarnya sambil memeluk Naruto. Pria itu hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut putrinya.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Sekarang ini terlihat Naruto dan Himawari sudah ada di hutan, tempat pertama kali mereka datang ke dunia ini.

"Baiklah Hima, sebelum kita mulai papa akan menjelaskan tentang elemen lima dasar." Gadis itu hanya mengangguk menanggapi nya.

"Ehm! Lima elemen itu terdasar dari. Fuuton, Katon, Suiton, Raiton dan Doton. Atau bisa dibilang. Angin, Api, Air, Petir dan Tanah. Dan setiap...

Naruto terus menjelaskan setiap jutsu elemen, maupun Kekkai Genkai. Dia juga menjelaskan rangkaian-rangkaian Handseal untuk membuat setiap jutsu.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti Hima?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ha'i. Aku sudah paham" Jawabnya mantap.

"_Arigato Hinata. Kau telah memberikan kepintaran mu pada putri kita ini" _Batin dengan air mata bombay.

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai latihan!" Ujarnya semangat.

"Oosshhh..."

**x**

**Skip** **1 Month Later.**

**x**

"Yo.. Naru-tan! Aku datang lagi, dan lihat siapa yang aku bawa!"

Naruto yang tengah sibuk memasak ramen, harus mengalihkan perhatian pada pelanggan yang baru masuk. Dan dia dapat melihat Serafall sudah duduk dengan seorang gadis kecil rambut bob dengan kacamata berbingkai merah. Dan mungkin seumuran dengan Himawari.

"Ah! Serafall-San. Dan..?"

"Sona Sitri" Jawab gadis kecil itu melihat Naruto tidak tahu namanya.

"Ah. Sona-chan! Nama yang indah" Mendengar pujian itu, tak luput membuat wajah Sona bersemu.

"Mouu.. Naru-tan! Padahal aku sudah sering kesini, tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah memperlakukan ku seperti itu!" Naruto hanya dapat sweatdrop melihat mode kekanakan Serafall. Memang, selama satu bulan ini, Serafall sering datang ke kedai nya ini. Baik itu makan ramen, atau sekedar berbicara. Dia bahkan mengalahkan Azazel soal datang ke tempat ini.

"Nee-sama, jangan membuat malu!" Tegur Sona.

"Soo-tan" Sona langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada Naruto, tanpa menggubris rengekan Serafall.

"Maat atas tingkah Nee-sama, Nii-san" Ucapnya. Naruto yang mendengar nya tertawa kecil.

"Hehe.. Kau tenang saja. Itu sudah biasa buat ku" Balasnya.

"Jadi... Kalian ingin pesan apa?"

"Seperti biasa, dua porsi!" Jawab Serafall ceria.

"Segera datang!" Ucapnya sambil melangkah ke dapur.

Naruto yang selagi sibuk membuat ramen, pandangan Serafall sama sekali tidak lepas darinya.

"_Sudah dipastikan dia memiliki suatu energi dalam tubuhnya. Walaupun dia menekannya, aku masih bisa merasakan energi dalam tubuhnya!" _Batin nya sembari melihat Naruto yang membuat ramen.

"_Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu itu apa? Apakah Scread Gear, atau bukan!" _Lanjut batinnya. Dan karena terlalu lama melamun, Serafall sampai tidak menyadari Naruto telah ada didepan mereka sambil meletakkan dua mangkuk ramen.

"Ini pesanan nya. Selamat menikmati!" Serafall langsung tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Arigato Nii-san" Naruto tersenyum membalas ucapan Sona.

"Makan yang banyak ya. Supaya cepat besar" Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu. Sedangkan yang di perlakukan hanya dapat memerah. Lalu dia langsung melahap ramen tersebut, begitu juga Serafall.

"Humm... E-enak! Aku belum pernah makan ramen se'enak ini" Gumam Sona menatap takjub ramen tersebut.

"Baguslah jika kau menyukainya, hehehe..."

**x**

**x**

Setelah sepuluh menit, Sona dan Serafall telah menghabiskan ramen mereka. Mereka terlihat masih ditempat tadi untuk menenangkan perut mereka yang baru di isi. Sedangkan Naruto, dia terlihat mulai menutup tokonya.

"Naru-tan, apa kau ingin tutup?"

"Ha'i. Sebentar lagi Himawari akan pulang, aku harus menjemputnya" Balasnya sembari duduk didepan mereka berdua. Tentunya setelah berberes-beres.

Serafall hanya mengangguk paham, sebab dia juga sudah kenal Himawari, dan saat itu dia cukup kaget, ternyata Naruto telah memiliki anak.

"Ne.. Naru-tan!"

"Hm?"

"Apa nanti saat Sona besar, apa kau mau jadi anggota Peerge nya?" Naruto cukup kaget mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis kecil itu, terlihat dia memandang Naruto penuh harap.

_"Hahh~ Sudah aku duga! Dia pastikan merasakan chakra Kurama"_ Batin nya.

"Hmm... Apa maksudnya jadi budak yang kau bicarakan dulu?"

Memang, Serafall maupun Azazel telah menjelaskan sistem dunia mereka pada Naruto.

"Bukan Nii-san! Lebih tepatnya keluarga, bukan budak" Bantah Sona.

"Karena kami keluarga Sitri tidak pernah menganggap Peerge itu sebagai budak" Serafall tersenyum bangga mendengar adiknya tersebut. Naruto yang mendengar nya ikut tersenyum.

"Ha'i.. Ha'i.."Balasnya sambil mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu.

_"Mungkin tidak ada salahnya, lagian entah kenapa aku merasa, nanti aku membutuhkan kekuatan iblis untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku capai dengan aku yang sekarang. Entah apap__un itu aku tidak tahu?" _Batinnya sambil menjauh kan tangannya dari surai hitam itu.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ya. Takut nanti Hima-tan menunggu terlalu lama" Naruto hanya mengangguk melihat kedua pelanggan nya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ja'a. Naru-tan"

"Bye.. Bye.. Nii-san"

Ucap kedua gadis itu sebelum mereka hilang ditelan lingkaran sihir. Melihat kedua pelanggan nya telah pergi, dia lalu menghela nafas lelah.

"Bagaimana menurut mu, Kurama?" Gumamnya menanya pendapat bijuu tersebut.

**_"Itu terserah pada mu saja Naruto. Lagipula aku cukup penasaran dengan kekuatan mereka. Yah kau tahu kan, kita ini sudah lama tidak bertarung!"_** Balas Bijuu itu, tidak lupa seringai nya yang menakutkan bagi yang pertama kali melihat.

"Hahaha... Kau sudah seperti Madara saja!" Ledek Naruto. Sedangkan yang di ledek malah melebarkan seringainya.

Memang selama disini, Naruto sama sekali belum pernah bertarung, palingan jika dia bertemu iblis liar dia hanya akan kabur, dan jika terlalu berbahaya untuk manusia, dia langsung membunuh iblis liar itu tanpa perlawanan dari sang iblis.

"Baiklah, setelah menjeput Hima, kita akan mempelajari seluruh jutsu Hokage yang ada di gulungan ini" Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan gulung cukup besar dari fuin nya.

x

**Skip 11 Years Later**.

x

Dimalam yang gelap, di dalam hutan terlihat Naruto tengah berbaring dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Dan jika dilihat sekeliling nya, hutan itu sudah porak poranda.

"Hah.. Haahh~ Aku tidak menyangka, untuk menguasai seluruh jutsu di gulung itu akan memakan waktu selama ini!" Gumam nya dengan nafas yang mulai normal.

"**_Heh! Tapi itu sepadan dengan yang kau dapat. Aku tidak tahu ekspresi Madara jika melihat kekuatan mu sekarang! Mungkin dia sudah down lebih dulu sebelum melawan mu! Hahaha..."_** Naruto yang mendengar nya ikut terkekeh.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kurama mengatakan hal tersebut. Selama sebelas tahun ini Naruto rutin mempelajari seluruh jutsu Hokage. Baik itu Hokage pertama, kedua, ketiga, ke empat, kelima dan ke enam. dia telah memasteri semuanya. Bisa dikatakan sekarang ini Naruto adalah Dewa dari dewa nya Shinobi.

Tapi wajah Naruto berubah murung saat mengingat sesuatu. Dia teringat akan putrinya, entah kenapa setelah masuk Academy Kuoh tepatnya satu tahun lalu, sifat putrinya berubah. Baik secara berpakaian ataupun tingkah laku. Putrinya sekarang sudah mulai melawan Naruto, pulang juga dia sangat jarang. Dan Kurama juga mengatakan bahwa ada energi iblis di dalam tubuh anaknya. (Pemberitahuan saja, Naruto sama sekali belum pernah menunjukkan seluruh kekuatannya pada putrinya, dia hanya menunjukkan apa yang di ajarkan, seperti Rasengan, Kagebunshin, dan Jutsu-jutsu tingkat B ke bawah. Dan untuk yang lainnya Himawari berlatih sendiri, dari Jutsu Klan Hyuuga, sampai Jutsu elemen tingkat tinggi lainnya, karena Naruto tidak sempat mengajari nya).

"**_Sudahlah Naruto. Kau tidak perlu terlalu bersedih, mungkin setelah menjadi iblis dia memiliki kepentingan lain, bukannya kau sudah melihat, dia itu lagi kasmaran dengan pangeran mesumnya_**" Ucap Kurama berusaha menghibur Jinchuriki nya tersebut.

Memang Naruto dan Kurama sudah tahu bahwa Himawari sekarang telah di ubah menjadi iblis dari bangsawan Gremory. Tapi dia tidak tahu itu kapan, dan juga dia melihat tengah mendekati teman satu sekolahnya, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Issei. Dan kesan pertama Naruto melihat Issei adalah 'Mesum'. Tapi mungkin karena dia pemilik Secred Gear langka, yaitu Bosst Gear yang di huni salah satu naga surgawi yaitu Ddraig, dia jadi banyak didekati oleh gadis, termasuk putrinya.

Dan jika kalian penasaran dari mana Naruto tahu semua itu? Tentu saja dari dua pelanggan setianya, siapa lagi kalau bukan, Serafall dan Azazel.

"Tapi aku sedih melihatnya seperti itu. Seakan aku ini adalah ayah yang gagal mendidik anaknya!" Gumamnya lirih. Sebenarnya Naruto sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan Himawari yang telah menjadi iblis, atau tentang dia jatuh cinta, jika itu membuat Himawari senang dia akan senang-senang saja.

Tapi yang membuat dia sedih adalah sifat Himawari yang dulunya lembut seperti Hinata, malah berubah 180 derajat. Dia malah berubah seperti Hinata di dunia Tsukoyomi sementara yang pernah di masuki dirinya dan Sakura.

"Apakah ini ya perasaan yang aku pikirkan dulu!?"

Dia jadi teringat saat percakapan dengan Serafall dan Sona, yang ingin menjadikan keluarga Sona.

"Hahh~ Ternyata yang tidak bisa aku capai adalah putriku sendiri" Lanjutnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut. Karena Serafall pernah mengatakan dunia bawah atau Mekkai itu sangat berbeda. Walau secara harfiah tempat nya hampir mirip dengan dunia manusia, tapi tekanan energi disana sangat buruk untuk manusia. Dia juga pernah mengatakan, ada seorang manusia yang memiliki kekuatan besar dan ingin menantang Maou bertarung, dan dia nekad turun ke dunia bawah.

Tapi sebelum dia bertemu Maou dia lebih duluan mati, karena perbedaan tekanan Mekai yang di khususkan untuk iblis. Sedangkan dunia atas bisa ditinggali semua ras.

"Mungkin nanti aku akan menemui Sona-chan, untuk memenuhi janjiku" Ujarnya sambil membuat handseal.

"**_Apa kau sudah yakin? Dan jika kau takut tidak bisa pergi ke Mekai itu tidak mungkin! Dengan kekuatan mu sekarang jangan kan mekai, tempat Shinigami pun pasti bisa kau tinggali!"_** Naruto tersenyum mendengar penyemangat dari partner nya tersebut.

"Bukan seperti itu. Memang seperti yang kau katakan, aku mungkin memang bisa datang ke Mekai... Tapi, yang aku takutkan adalah jika mereka mengetahui manusia seperti ku memiliki kekuatan seperti ini, mereka pasti mengajakku bergabung. Dan jika aku menolak pasti mereka memburu ku dengan niat membunuh, karena mereka pasti menganggap ku sebagai musuh" Naruto menghentikan bicara nya hanya untuk menarik nafas.

"Walaupun aku sudah berteman dengan Serafall, dia belum tentu bisa membantu ku, malah bisa sebaliknya karena selama ini mereka tidak tahu aku memiliki kekuatan. Dan jika aku berhasil lolos pasti ras dan organisasi lainnya juga memburuku untuk mengajak bergabung, dan jika menolak sana seperti tadi. Diburu dengan niat membunuh!" Kurama yang mendengarkan semua penjelasan Naruto, mulutnya menganga lebar.

"**_Ffrff.. Buahahaha... Tidak aku sangka, si anak nakal dari Konoha bisa bicara bijak seperti itu! Buahaha_**..." Bukan nya tersinggung mendengar Kurama mentertawakan nya. Naruto malah menyeringai.

"Hehe.. Tentu saja. Begini-begini aku matan Hokage loh!" Ujarnya membanggakan diri sendiri.

"_Dan yang kuinginkan hanya memastikan putri ku bahagia, walaupun itu harus menjadi iblis" _Batinnya.

"**_Hahh~ Sudahlah, aku hanya bisa mendukung mu dengan kekuatan ku. Semua keputusan aku serahkan padamu_**" Ucap Kurama.

"Arigato" Gumam Naruto dengan senyum tulus, dengan tangan yang masih menahan handseal.

"**Mokuton: Jukai Kotan**"

**Brakh! Brakh! Brakh...**

Hutan yang tadinya hancur, digantikan dengan hutan baru saat Naruto mengeluarkan jutsu nya.

Melihat hasil jutsu nya, Naruto mengangguk puas. Lalu dia membentuk satu handseal dengan sebelah tangan.

"**Kai"**

**Pyarss!**

Terjadi bunyi seperti pecahan kaca di tempat sekitar latihan Naruto. Ternyata dia saat berlatih sudah memasang Kekkai, supaya tidak ada yang merasakan lonjatan chakra nya.

"Hosh.. Saatnya pulang" Ucap Naruto sebelum dia hilang dalam kilatan oranye.

**x**

**Naruto's House.**

**x**

Terjadi kilatan oranye di depan rumah yang cukup sederhana. Setelah kilatan itu hilang, terlihatlah Naruto berdiri disana. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Naruto langsung melangkah ke pintu rumah itu.

_"Apa dia sudah pulang ya?" _Harap Naruto.

**Kreett!**

"Tadaima!"

"..?" Dia langsung tersenyum kecut saat melihat tidak ada sambutan. Dia jadi teringat kehidupannya dulu saat kecil. Sendiri! Tanpa ada yang peduli.

"Hahh~ Sepertinya aku akan makan sendiri lagi" Gumamnya melangkah masuk ke dakam rumah nya tersebut.

**x**

**Ruang** **Penelitian gaib.**

**x**

Sementara Naruto yang sedang meratapi nasibnya yang putrinya jarang pulang. Sedangkan disalah satu ruang klub, yaitu klub penelitian gaib sang anak tengah di rangkul oleh pemuda surai coklat. Tapi bukan dia saja, masih ada dua gadis lainnya, yang satu bersurai merah tengah duduk dipangkuan sang pemuda, satu lagi surai hitam panjang di ikat ekor kuda tengah di rangkul sebelah kiri.(Kalau kalian bingung, begini. Rias ditengah, Akeno di kiri dan Himawari di kanan. Mereka ini sekarang duduk di sofa).

Sedangkan tiga orang lainnya didalam itu hanya menatap hal itu jengah. Sang gadis loli bersurai putih dengan iris kuning lalu bangkit dari tempat dia duduk, lalu menuju ke arah pintu.

"Kau mau k-kemana? Koneko-chan" Tanya gadis surai pirang.(Asia Argento)

"Keluar, tempat ini membuat ku mau muntah!" Jawabnya langsung melenggang pergi. Gadis pirang tadi langsung mengejar Koneko keluar. Sedangkan pria tampan surai pirang lebih memilih memoles pedangnya.

Ke tiga gadis tadi menatap ke arah pintu heran. Ya heran, kenapa gadis tadi bicara seperti itu. Sedangkan pemuda surai coklat jangan tanya. Jika pun kalian meledak kan bom didekatnya, dia tidak akan sadar, karena sekarang dia tengah di kelilingi yang namanya surga dunia.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Gumam gadis surai merah.

"Entahlah? Tapi yang terpenting aku bisa bersama Issei-kun" Ujar Himawari sambil memeluk pemuda surai coklat itu dari samping.(Untuk penampilan Himawari, wajah mirip Hinata, tapi dia memiliki dua garis di masing-masing pipinya. Dan juga surai indigo nya agak bergelombang, dia juga mengenakan seragam Kuoh dengan kancing atas yang di buka, dan memperlihatkan bra pink nya. Apa lagi asetnya dapat menyaingi Rias, tentu saja bertambah menonjol tuh gunung.

**x**

**Skip Day.**

**x**

Disinilah sekarang Naruto, tepatnya didepan gerbang Kuoh academy. Hari ini dia menutup warungnya dan memutuskan menemui Sona langsung di sekolahnya.

Dan jika di perhatikan, seluruh murid perempuan yang memasuki gerbang merona saat melihatnya. Walaupun Naruto sudah berumur kepala 5. Tapi wajahnya masih seperti umur 19 tahun. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya yang seakan tidak bisa menua.

Dan saat menasuki gerbang itu, terjadi lah teriakan histeris sebagai musik Naruto.

"Kyaaa... Siapa itu? Tampan sekali, bahkan Kiba-kun saja kalah" Teriak seorang siswi histeris.

"Kyaa... Bukanya itu Naruto-kun! Apa dia datang ingin menemui ku ya?" Teriak siswi yang ternyata mengenal Naruto.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Naruto-kun itu ingin menemui ku!" Bantah temannya tidak terima. Dan mereka langsung mengerumuni nya, sampai tidak ada celah buat maju.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat sweatdrop. Dia tidak menyangka kehadiran bisa membuat keributan sebesar ini.

"Ada apa ini!?" Semua murid yang mengerumuni Naruto terlihat nenegang, saat ada sebuah suara yang memasuki telinga mereka. Lalu mereka membuat jalur jalan, dan terlihat lah ada tiga orang tengah melangkah mendekati Naruto.

Yang pertama gadis surai hitam potongan bob, dia mengenakan kacamata berbingkai merah, dengan ekspresi datarnya, dapat membuat semua murid tegang melihatnya.

Gadis kedua tidak jauh berbeda, dia juga memiliki surai hitam panjang, dia juga mengenakan kacamata dan berwajah datar seperti gadis pertama tadi. Dan yang terakhir adalah pemuda surai pirang cukup tampan, tapi sayang itu di tutupi oleh ekspresi mesum nya.

Gadis yang tidak lain Sona cukup kaget saat melihat siapa yang jadi kerumunan murid perempuan.

"Kalian bubar!" Tanpa ada bantahan, semua murid yang mengerumuni Naruto tadi langsung bubar.

"Yoo... Sona-chan" Sapa nya sambil mendekati ketiga murid itu. Pemuda yang tidak lain Saji itu menatap Naruto tidak suka. Sebab dia tidak suka melihat pemuda didepannya ini sok akrab dengan Kaichou nya.

"Oy.. Jabrik, kau j-" Saji yang ingin marah, harus terhenti saat Sona memotong kata-katanya.

"Apa yang Naru-Nii lakukan disini?" Saji mau pun Tsubaki kaget bukan main. Bagaimana tidak? Kini Sona tengah menanyai pemuda didepan mereka dengan suara yang tidak datar, belum lagi itu disertai senyuman kecil.

"S-Saji, apa Kaichou sedang tersenyum!?" Bisik Tsubaki dengan pandangan horor.

"A-aku juga tidak percaya, Kaichou bisa tersenyum!" Balasnya berbisik, dia juga tidak kalah horornya saat melihat hal langka didepannya ini.

"Hehehe... Aku datang untuk menemui mu. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku malah senang" Kali ini kelihatannya Saji dan Tsubaki harus periksa jantung karena melihat sifat Kaichou mereka ini.

"Ayo kita keruangan ku!" Gadis berdada rata itu langsung menarik tangan Naruto menuju ruangan nya. Saji dan Tsubaki yang penasaran dengan pemuda tadi, langsung mengikuti mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari jendela gedung penelitian gaib, Himawari menyaksikan itu semua dengan tatapan sinis.

"Cih!" Lalu dia langsung pergi dari sana.

**x**

**Ruangan ****Osis.**

**x**

Saat sampai di depan ruang Osis, Sona langsung membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam, dengan masih memegang tangan Naruto.

"Oy.. Oy.. Sona-chan. Aku bisa jalan sendiri" Protes nya, tapi Sona masih tetap menarik tangannya.

Lima gadis yang berada di ruang osis itu menatap bingung. Namun itu tidak beberapa lama karena tergantikan dengan semu merah di pipi mereka.

""_S-siapa itu? Tampan sekali!"" _Batin mereka kompak.

_""Dan kelihatannya dia dekat sekali dengan Kaichou!""_ Batin mereka lagi saat melihat Sona menuntun Naruto duduk di tempat yang biasa Sona duduki.

Namun mereka langsung tersentak saat mengingat sesuatu. Sejak kapan Kaichou dekat dengan pria!'.

Saji dan Tsubaki yang baru masuk menatap anggota osis lainnya prihatin.

_""Mereka pasti shok!""_ Batin mereka kompak.

"Ehm! Tolong perhatiannya dulu. Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang dengan kalian" Ucap nya. Semua nya yang dari tadi memang menatap nya. Hanya memasang wajah seperti menunggu.

"Kalian mungkin sudah atau belum mengenal nya. Ini adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Pemilik Ichiraku Ramen." Semuanya hanya mengangguk. Memang mereka pernah mendengar tentang ke tampanan pemilik warung ramen yang tidak jauh dari gerbang Kuoh academy. Tapi mereka tidak menyangka ternyata pemilik warung itu benar-benar tampan.

"Uzumaki? Seperti nya aku pernah mendengar nya!" Gumam gadis surai putih.

"Ah! Benar. Bukannya salah satu peerage Rias Gremory memiliki nama klan Uzumaki!" Seru gadis surai putih tadi yang tidak lain adalah Momoi.

"Itu benar. Apa anda memiliki hubungan dengan nya?" Tanya gadis surai biru dengan perawakan tomboy.(Yura).

"Ha'i. Aku adalah Tou-san nya!" Jawab Naruto jujur. Tentu saja mereka kaget mendengar nya. Kecuali Sona yang sudah tahu dari dulu.

"T-tapi itu tidak mungkin! B-bahkan anda terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dengan umur kami!" Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil melihat respon pemuda pirang itu.

"Ya... Anggap saja, ini berkah yang kumiliki" Guraunya. Namun tetap saja, mereka memandang Naruto tidak percaya.

"Itu benar! Saat aku pertama kali bertemu diumur 5 tahun, Naru-Nii telah berumur kepala 4, tapi wajahnya tetap seperti remaja berumur 19 tahun" Benarkan Sona. Yang lainnya tentu kaget mendengar hal tersebut, mereka bisa saja memaklumi kalau itu seorang iblis. Tapi ini dirasakan dari mana pun, dia hanya seorang manusia.

"Lalu, apa hubungan Kaichou dan Naruto-san?" Tanya Tsubaki setelah dia berhasil mengontrol diri.

"Kami a-"

"Aku adalah salah satu bidak Sona-chan!" Potong Naruto saat Sona ingin menjelaskan. Tentu saja mereka kaget mendengarnya, termasuk Sona.

"Apa! Tapi kami sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya energi iblis pada tubuh anda" Ucap gadis kecil surai coklat di kucir dua.

"Itu benar Naru-Nii! Aku bahkan belum merubahmu menjadi iblis" Setuju Sona.

"Memang belum. Tapi akan!" Sona yang mendengar nya kaget. Lalu dia tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk Naruto. Tentu saja, aksi Sona tak luput dari pandangan anggota Osis. Sungguh mereka tidak menyangka Sona bisa bertingkah seperti ini dengan Naruto.

"Arigato Naru-nii" Gumam nya sambil memeluk Naruto. Sebenarnya Sona sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan adanya energi didalam tubuh Naruto, tapi kakaknya selalu mengatakan adanya energi didalam tubuh Naruto. Dan itu cukup kuat walaupun sudah ditekan.

Namun bukan itu alasan dia senang. Dia senang karena Naruto itu sangat memanjakan nya dulu. Bahkan Sona sudah menganggap Naruto itu sebagai kakak kandungnya. Dan jika Naruto bergabung dengan keluarganya, maka dia akan lebih sering menghabisi waktu bersama Naruto. Dan dia juga bisa membawa Naruto ke Mekkai untuk dikenalkan pada kedua orang tuanya.

Tidak sampai 2 menit, Sona sudah kembali melepaskan pelukannya, lalu dia menatap satu-persatu anggota nya.

"Kalian boleh masuk kelas. Aku akan disini untuk merengkarnasi kan, Naru-nii menjadi iblis" Perintah Sona.

""" Ha'i""" Mereka langsung beranjak dari sana keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sona menaikkan alisnya saat melihat satu anggotanya tidak pergi.

"Ada apa? Tsubaki!" Tanya Sona pada wakilnya tersebut. Gadis itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sebelum menjawab.

"Saya hanya ingin melihat proses nya saja. Dan lagian, apa anda yakin Kaichou? Walaupun dia ayah dari Himawari, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan ada energi seperti Himawari pada tubuhnya!" Jelasnya.

Memang jika dipikir-pikir, untuk apa Sona menggunakan Evil Piece, pada orang yang tidak memiliki kekuatan! Sona yang mendengar nya memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"Tsubaki! Aku tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa untuk jadi keluarga ku harus memiliki kekuatan. Itu juga termasuk pada kalian! Jadi jangan sama kan aku dengan Rias yang selalu ingin memiliki keluarga kuat!"

Tsubaki yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sona tersentak. Memang apa yang dikatakan Sona benar. Selama ini dia tidak pernah memasalahkan kekuatan mereka, dan jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan kolompok Gremory, kekuatan mereka tinggal cukup jauh! Tapi berkat kepintaran Sona, itu bisa di atasi dan membuat mereka seimbang.

"Gomen, Kaichou. Saya tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi" Ucap Tsubaki sambil membungkuk. Sona hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Sedangkan orang yang dari tadi dibicarakan, kini tengah menatap mereka bingung.

"Apa aku tidak akan bisa menjadi iblis jika tidak mengeluarkan chakra ku?" Tanya Naruto. Mau bagaimana pun, dia belum tahu tentang proses pengubahan menjadi iblis ini.

"Hm? Chakra apa itu?" Tanya Sona.

"Eh? Apa Himawari belum membicarakan kekuatannya padamu? Padahal kalian dulu dekat loh" Sona menggeleng kecil.

"Jangan kan bicara kekuatan. Bicara hal biasa saja kami tidak pernah lagi!" Naruto cukup kaget mendengar hak tersebut. Padahal dulu saat Sona ke warung ramen nya, mereka selalu bermain. Bisa dikatakan dulu Sona dan Himawari sangat dekat. Tapi memang jika di ingat-ingat, pada saat mereka berumur 10 tahun, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah melihat mereka main bersama lagi.

"Intinya Chakra adalah sumber kekuatan untuk Himawari dan aku" Jelas Naruto.

"Lalu jika memang anda memiliki kekuatan seperti Himawari-san, kenapa kami sana sekali tidak merasakan nya!" Ucap Tsubaki datar, sebab dia tidak suka jika ada yang ingin berbohong pada kaichou nya.

"Tsubaki!" Bentak Sona. Tentu saja Tsubaki kaget saat Sona membentaknya. Karena baru kali ini Sona membentaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sona-chan. Aku tahu perasaan nya. Dia hanya ingin kau tidak ingin kecewa" Tenangkan Naruto.

"Baiklah Ojou-chan, bagaimana jika kita sparing, untuk membuktikan aku ini berguna" Lanjut Naruto. Sona tentu kaget mendengar tantangan Naruto pada Tsubaki. Tapi tidak dengan Tsubaki, dia menyeringai mendengar hal tersebut.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat.. Jika aku menang, kau tidak boleh masuk dalam peerge Kaichou. Dan sebaliknya, jika kau menang kau boleh bergabung bagaimana?" Naruto hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum membalasnya.

Sona yang melihat Naruto menyetujui terkejut. Dia tahu Tsubaki itu cukup kuat, sedang kan Naruto? Yang dia tahu pria itu hanya pemilik kedai ramen.

"Naru-Nii, a-"

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan memberikan suatu pengajaran pada Ojou-chan ini" Potong Naruto masih dengan senyumannya.

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

Yo.. Semoga chap ini memuaskan. Jika tidak, yah maaf saja ini yang bisa saya buat.

Dan untuk Sona. Maaf aku gk bisa rubah lagi, aku sudah tetap kan Naruto gabung dengan Sona.

Dan untuk Akeno, tidak bisa, soalnya diakan gak punya Evil Piece, jadi gk mungkin bisa.

Kurasa itu aja, sampai jumpa di chap depan. Byee~ Byee~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, Semi-Canon, mainstream, OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure. Family. Romace.(kurasa)

Chapter 3.

Di sinilah Naruto, Tsubaki dan Sona berada. Tepatnya mereka sekarang berada di ruangan klub Kendo. Terlihat Tsubaki dan Naruto sudah saling berhadapan, sedangkan di tepi area pertarungan, terlihat Sona berdiri seorang diri.

"Apa kau yakin hanya memakai itu! O-j-i-s-a-n!" Ledek nya saat melihat Naruto hanya menggunakan pedang kayu. Sedangkan dirinya telah memegang Nagitana miliknya.

"Ha'i. Dengan ini saja sudah cukup" Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari. Namun sepertinya Tsubaki menyalah artikan senyum itu seakan meremehkannya.

"Peraturannya sederhana! Kalian tidak boleh mengeluarkan sihir. Ini hanya pertarungan menggunakan senjata" Ucap Sona agak keras.

"Hajime!"

Mendengar aba-aba dari Sona yang menyatakan mulai. Tsubaki langsung menerjang Naruto dengan kecepatannya. Melihat lawannya yang tidak sabaran, Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Setelah sampai ke titik untuk menebas, Tsubaki langsung mengayunkan Naginata nya horizontal, bermaksud menebas kepala Naruto.

**Whuss!**

Namun dia harus membulatkan matanya, saat dia hanya menebas angin, tanpa ada keberadaan Naruto.

"Yo.. Kau menyerang apa Ojou-chan" Terdengar suara Naruto dari belakang Tsubaki, disertai kekehan kecil.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Kagetnya saat melihat Naruto ada dibelakangnya. Bukan hanya Tsubaki, tapi Sona juga kaget melihat hal tersebut.

"Hm?"

"B-bagaimana kau bisa disana?" Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi wajah masih terkejut. Naruto yang melihat gadis itu terkejut, terkekeh geli.

"Hehe... Aku dari tadi disini Ojou-chan" Tsubaki yang mendengar balasan Naruto menjadi geram.

"Jangan main-main orang tua!" triak Tsubaki. Entah kenapa, Tsubaki yang biasanya berfikiran tenang. Dengan mudahnya terpancing emosi nya saat berhadapan dengan pria didepannya, apa lagi senyum itu, rasanya pria itu benar-benar memancing emosinya, Itulah yang difikirkan Tsubaki saat melihat senyum Naruto.

"Hiyaa.. " Sekali lagi Tsubaki mengayunkan senjatanya secara Horizontal.

**Trank!**

Namun sekali dia harus membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Bagaimana tidak, Nagitana nya bisa ditahan dengan pedang kayu Naruto. Padahal yang ditahan adalah bagian tajam nya.

"_Hehehe... Untung peraturan hanya melarang sihir, bukan chakra"_ Batin Naruto. Lagi-lagi dia terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi yang ditujukan Tsubaki.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah? Ojou-chan" Tsubaki langsung tersentak dari keterkejutannya. Lalu dia melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

"Kau curang! Aku yakin kau menggunakan sihir pada pedang kayu itu!" Tuduh Tsubaki. Sebab mana mungkin ada pedang kayu yang bisa menahan bagian tajam Nagitana.

"Ehh... Aku sama sekali tidak menggunakan sihir! Aku bahkan tidak tahu cara menggunakan sihir" Bantah Naruto. Memang dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan sihir, tapi dia hanya memperkuat pedang kayu itu dengan menyalurkan chakranya.

Namun Tsubaki sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kepercayaan di wajahnya, dia tetap menatap Naruto tajam, karena merasa telah di bodohi.

"Hahh~ Baiklah, aku akan membuang ini!" Ujar pria kuning itu, lalu dia melemparkan pedang kayu nya ke luar area pertarungan.

Sona yang melihat tentu kaget. Tapi tidak dengan Tsubaki, dia menatap Naruto tajam, dia tidak terima jika diremehkan seperti ini. Itulah perasaan Tsubaki saat Naruto melemparkan pedang nya.

"Cepat keluarkan semua kemampuan mu orang tua! Aku tidak suka diremehkan!" Kali ini Naruto benar-benar bingung pada gadis itu. Siapa yang meremehkan nya.

"**_Sudahlah Naruto. Beri saja dia sedikit kejutan, biar ini cepat selesai! Lagian dia yang meminta mu serius_**" Naruto terlihat ragu akan saran Kurama. Tapi toh! tidak ada salahnya memberikan kejutan dari chakarnya.

"Baiklah Ojou-chan kau yang meminta" Ujar Naruto menuntup matanya. Tsubaki langsung memasang kuda-kuda nya menunggu apa yang akan datang. Begitu juga Sona, dia juga penasaran apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

**Deg!**

**Husshhh...**

**Brakh! Braaakkh!**

Tempat Naruto berpijak langsung terjadi cekungan seperti jaring laba-laba, saat luapan chakra keluar dari tubuhnya waktu dia membuka matanya.

**Brug! Brug!**

"_Hahhhh... Haahh... A-apa-apaan tekanan ini! A-aku sulit bernafas!" _Batin Sona dengan tubuh yang sudah berlutut, jangan lupakan keringat yang sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"_T-tolong! Shahh.. Siapa saja! Tolong hentikan ini! A-aku sulit bernafas" _Kelihatannya kondisi Tsubaki lebih parah dari pada Sona.

**Penelitian ilmu gaib.**

**Deg!**

**Brug! Brug! Brug.**..

Penghuni ruangan itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sona dan Tsubaki, mereka juga di paksa berlutut. Tapi ada yang berhasil bertahan seperti Himawari dan Issei, itu karena mereka langsung mengeluarkan energi mereka untuk menahan tekanan tersebut. Tapi tetap saja tidak dipungkiri bahwa keringat mereka tetap bercucuran di wajah mereka.

"_Ini? Ini adalah chakra! Tapi siapa yang memiliki chakra sebesar ini? Tidak mungkin kan Orang itu!"_ Batin Himawari.

"Bocho!" Melihat majikan nya berlutut karena tekanan energi itu, Issei langsung mengalir kan energi naga nya untuk menangkis tekanan tersebut.

"Namun baru saja mengalir kan energi nya. Tekanan tadi langsung hilang seperti tidak pernah ada, bahkan dari mana tekanan tadi datang tidak bisa lagi di rasakan Himawari.

**"Byakugan!"**

Matanya yang tadi biru shapire, berubah menjadi lavender tanpa pupil, jangan lupakan urat-urat di dekat matanya. Lalu pandang nya tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Klub kendo. Dia dapat melihat Papanya ada disana dengan dua gadis, dan salah satu gadis itu sangat dibencinya.

Tidak ingin terpancing emosi, Himawari kembali menonaktifkan Byakugan nya.

"Apa kau melihat dari mana tempatnya Hima?" Tanya Rias yang telah berdiri kembali. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"_Apa yang dilakukan nya disana? Dan tempat mereka tadi juga hancur! Apa mungkin tekanan tadi memang darinya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, bahkan dia hanya bisa rasengan, dan jutsu tingkat rendah, bahkan saat aku melihat chakra nya, dia hanya memiliki sedikit chkara. Jadi aku yakin itu bukan darinya"_ Batin gadis itu berkecamuk.

"_Tapi kenapa lagi-lagi dia bersama gadis itu!"_ Lanjut batinnya geram.

"Aku akan memberi tahu Nii-sama tentang ini! Akan bahaya jika itu tadi energi milik musuh" Ujar gadis surai panjang berwajah cantik. Yang tidak lain adalah Rias, lalu dia langsung melakukan sihir komunikasi.

**Naruto Side.**

"Eh?"

"**Fuin" **Melihat kedua gadis itu yang berlutut dengan memandikan keringat, dia tidak menyangka padahal dia hanya mengeluarkan sedikit tekanan chakranya, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan berakibat seperti ini.

"Hey! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya nya membantu Tsubaki berdiri, lalu dia menuntut gadis itu ke tempat Sona yang sudah mulai duduk. Naruto lalu mendudukkan gadis itu di samping Sona dan dia duduk didepan mereka.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto ulang. Sedangkan dua gadis didepannya menatap dia sulit di artikan. Lalu pandang mereka beralih pada tempat Naruto tadi, dan mereka dapat melihat kawah cukup dalam di tempat Naruto berdiri tadi. Mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke Naruto lagi, dan mereka dapat melihat pemuda (Dalam kategori wajah) itu tengah menatap mereka khawatir.

""S-siapa kau sebenarnya?"" Naruto menaikkan alis nya bingung atas pertanyaan dua gadis itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Tentu saja aku ini Uzumaki Naruto!" Balasnya.

"Bukan itu maksud kami! Tapi apa kau ini? Tidak mungkin manusia biasa memiliki tekanan energi sedahsyat itu! Kecuali kau pemilik Secred Gear!" Jelaskan Tsubaki atas pertanyaan nya. Naruto yang mulai paham, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehe.. Itu tadi Chakra, sama seperti energi yang dimiliki Himawari. Kan aku sudah mengatakan tadi, aku ini Ayahnya Himawari" Balas pemuda itu.

"Tapi Naru-Nii! Bagaimana bisa kau menekan energi sebesar itu tanpa bisa kami rasakan?" Tanya Sona setelah nafasnya kembali normal.

"Hm? Ya anggap saja aku bisa menyegel chakra ku" Sona hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sebab dia percaya pada Naruto, lagian untuk apa dia berbohong sebentar lagi dia juga akan jadi keluarga nya.

Sedangkan Tsubaki masih menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Dan saat ingin bertanya lagi, Tsubaki harus mengehentikan hal tersebut, saat terdengar beberapa derap kaki melangkah ke arah mereka.

"Kaicho!" Mendengar panggilan tersebut, mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan mereka dapat melihat anggota osis lainnya tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kaicho! Apa kau mera- APA YANG TERJADI DISINI!" Saji yang ingin bertanya, langsung berteriak keras saat melihat klub kendo lumayan hancur.

**Buagh!**

"Kau hampir membuat telingaku tuli!" Ucap Momoi setelah memberi Saji jitakkan. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya dapat meringis.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa Kaicho, Tsubaki senpai?" Tanya Yura.

"Kami tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa kalian keluar kelas?" Jawab dan tanya Sona sambil berdiri, begitu juga Tsubaki.

"Tadi kami merasakan energi yang sangat kuat! Dan itu membuat semua murid pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan tekanannya! Kami juga hampir mengalami hal yang sama, untung tekanan energi itu langsung hilang" Jelas Saji.

"Dan karena kami khawatir, kami mencari mu" Sambung Tomoe. Gadis berkacamata itu mengangguk mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Nanti aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tapi sekarang aku meminta kalian tolong perbaiki tempat ini dan juga sadarkan para murid! Jangan lupa, kalian harus menghapus ingatan mereka tentang yang terjadi tadi, supaya mereka tidak trauma" Perintah Sona.

""""Ha'i! Kaicho"""" Mereka semua langsung memperbaiki klub Kendo tersebut.

"Ayo Naru-Nii. Sebelum Rias datang ke sini, aku yang dia juga merasakan yang tadi" Sona langsung menarik tangan Naruto tanpa persetujuan. Sedangkan bahwa pria dengan dua anak itu hanya dapat menurut saja.

Tsubaki yang dari tadi masih memperhatikan Naruto langsung ikut menyusul. Dia penasaran bidak apa yang akan bereaksi dengan laki-laki itu. Sedangkan yang lainnya masih fokus dengan pekerjaan mereka.

x

x

"Jadi, apa kau benar-benar setuju menjadi bagian keluarga ku?" Tanya Sona setelah mereka duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Osis tersebut. Dengan Tsubaki yang duduk di depan mereka.

"Hm? Tentu saja, bukanya aku yang memintanya" Balas nya.

"Tapi Naru-Nii akan kehilangan kemanusiaan, dan setelah berubah menjadi iblis kau tidak akan bisa menjadi manusia lagi. Apa itu tidak penting untuk mu?" Entah kenapa, Sona yang tadi sangat gembira mendengar Naruto mau jadi bagian keluarganya, kini malah mencoba membatalkan niat tersebut.

"Hahh~ Hal yang paling penting bagi ku adalah kebahagiaan Himawari. Dan aku tidak masalah menjadi iblis, karena dengan ini aku bisa mengawasi Himawari, walaupun dia turun ke dunia bawah" Jelaskan Naruto. Sona mengangguk paham, tapi ada juga rasa kecewa saat Naruto mengutarakan niat utamanya.

Tsubaki yang mendengar alasan Naruto ingin menjadi bagian keluarga Sona menggeram.

"Kau orang tua! Jika kau memang khawatir dengan putri mu, kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja dengan keluarga Gremory! Kau membuat Kaicho menjadi pijakan, untuk menjaga putri mu!" Teriak Tsubaki bangkit dari tempat duduknya, sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Tsubaki! Kau sudah keterlaluan!" Walaupun memang Sona juga merasakan apa yang dikatakan Tsubaki itu benar, tapi dia juga tidak ingin Naruto membencinya, karena dia sudah sangat dekat dengan Naruto sejak dulu.

Pemuda itu hanya dapat menghela nafas, memang jika dipikir kan, Naruto memang seakan membuat Sona sebagai pijakan untuk suatu tujuan.

"Bukan seperti itu! Aku ingin bergabung dengan Sona-chan, karena aku juga ingin melindunginya! Sama seperti aku ingin melindungi Himawari, karena bagiku Sona sudah aku anggap putri ku juga" Sona yang mendengar jawaban Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Dan aku juga tidak ingin bergabung dengan keluarga Gremory, karena aku sudah cukup lama memperhatikan mereka. Tepatnya saat aku merasakan energi iblis pada Himawari..." Naruto mengehentikan ucapan lalu menatap ke atas.

"Aku kecewa! Rias itu memilih orang-orang yang dia rasa memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Dan juga dia cukup arogan, karena memiliki salah satu pemilik naga Surgawi, yaitu Ddraig. Bahkan Himawari berubah saat setelah dia bergabung dengan keluarga itu! Itulah sebabnya aku tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka..."

"Dan aku juga sudah mengawasi keluarga ini, walaupun Ojou-chan kasar padaku, aku tahu semua itu karena Ojou-chan ingin melindungi Sona-chan. Dan dari yang selama ini aku amati, kalian lebih mementingkan persahabatan dari pada kekuatan" Lanjutnya.

Tsubaki yang tadi nya sangat emosi duduk kembali saat mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata pria didepannya ini sudah mengawasi mereka sejak lama! Dan itu sama sekali tidak mereka sadari.

"Sekarang semua keputusan ada ditangan mu. Jika kau memang tidak mau aku menjadi keluarga mu, aku akan memin-"

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Naru-Nii, selain aku!" Potong gadis itu dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. Tentu saja Naruto maupun Tsubaki kaget melihatnya.

"Aku.. Aku sangat menyayangi Naru-Nii, aku tidak, hiks! Ingin kehilanganmu" Ujarnya sambil memeluk Naruto dari samping. Naruto yang tadinya kaget, tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata Sona, lalu dia mengelus kepala gadis itu supaya tenang.

"Kaicho" Gumam Tsubaki. Dia tidak menyangka Sona sampai seperti ini hanya karena Naruto. Dia tidak tahu seperti apa hubungan mereka dulu, mungkin dia akan bertanya pada Sona nanti.

Hanya butuh dua menit, dan akhirnya Sona kembali tenang.

"Apa sudah baikan?" Tanya nya lembut saat melihat Sona melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hm. Arigato, Nii-san" Ucap Sona menghapus air matanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengacak rambut bob Sona, tidak lupa senyum lima jari nya.

"Naru-Nii!" Dia langsung menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari kepalanya.

"Hehe... Habisnya kau itu lebih cantik jika tersenyum" Ucapnya masih dengan cengiran nya.

**Blush!**

Namun sepertinya ucapan pemuda itu berefek dalam dengan Sona. Terlibat di pipi mulusnya ada blushing. Sedangkan Tsubaki hanya dapat mangap-mangap karena kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita sekarang melakukan ritualnya, aku ingin pulang dan menyiapkan makanan, siapa tahu Himawari nanti akan pulang" Wajah memerah Sona berubah menjadi datar. Tsubaki yang menyadari perubahan Sona menghela nafas.

"_Apa orang tua ini tidak peka terhadap keadaan ya?"_ Batin Tsubaki jengkel.

"Baiklah, Naru-nii berbaring lah disini" Perintah Sona sambil berdiri, lalu dia membuat lingkaran sihir dan mengambil sesuatu disana, dan terlihatlah sebuah papan catur dengan beberapa bidak yang Sona keluarkan.

Naruto yang sudah berbaring menatap Sona bingung.

"Apa kita akan bermain catur Sona-chan?" Tanyanya penasaran. Gadis itu menggeleng kecil.

"Ini adalah Evil Pieces. Benda ini lah yang akan merubah makhluk lain menjadi iblis" Jelas Sona. Lalu dia menaruh beberapa bidak di atas tubuh Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat, terlihatlah salah satu dari bidak catur itu bereaksi. Dan terlihat Sona maupun Tsubaki kaget melihat bidak apa yang bereaksi.

"T-tidak mungkin!" Kaget Sona.

"K-kaicho! A-apa kau tidak salah?" Tsubaki terlihat tak kalah kaget dengan Sona.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Evil Pieces lah yang menentukan mana yang bereaksi" Balasnya.

Naruto yang melihat kedua gadis itu kaget, mendengus bangga.

"_Kau lihat Kurama! Pasti bidak yang bereaksi untuk ku itu langka" _Kurama yang mendengar Naruto hanya pura-pura tidur saja.

"Ada apa Sona-chan? Apa bidak yang bereaksi dengan ku?" Walaupun Naruto tahu catur, tapi dia sama sekali belum pernah memainkannya maka dari itu dia sama sekali tidak tahu nama-nama bidak tersebut, walaupun dia melihat bidak apa yang bereaksi padanya.

"Kau bereaksi dengan satu Pawn, Nii-san!" Dengan ekspresi yang tidak percaya.

"_Pawn? Apa itu ya? Apa itu bidak terkuat? Ah, bodohlah. Kau dengar itu K-"_

"Padahal kau memiliki energi yang besar, tapi hanya bereaksi dengan satu Pawn, padahal Pawn itu bidak lemah dan kau hanya bereaksi satu!" Ucap Tsubaki.

**_"Buahaha... Kau dengar Naruto! Kau bereaksi dengan bidak terkuat! Dari belakang! Buahahaha..."_** Kurama yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tsubaki langsung meledek pemuda itu.

**Dong!**

"_Hiks! Aku tidak menyangka, aku cuma bereaksi dengan satu pawn" _Batinnya dengan awan di kepalanya. Sedangkan Kurama makin keras saja tawanya.

Melihat memang hanya bidak itu saja yang bereaksi, Sona pun kembali menyimpan bidak lainnya.

**"Aku Sona Sitri, iblis dari bangsawan Sitri, merubah Uzumaki Naruto menjadi iblis bagian keluarga ku"** Setelah Sona mengatakan hal tersebut. Terlihat bidak yang ada diatas Naruto mulai memasuki tubuhnya.

"_Ugghh! I-ini panas sekali!" _Batinnya saat merasakan panas di dadanya.

Tak beberapa lama, semua bagian catur itu pun masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto. Tak berapa ditelapak tangan kiri Naruto muncul lambang klan Sitri.

"Sudah selesai, nii-san boleh duduk lagi" Naruto hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sona. Setelah duduk dia menutup matanya untuk merasa kan energi yang baru saja masuk ke tubuhnya.

_"Jadi ini energi iblis! Ini gelap"_ Batinnya merasakan energi yang mulai bersatu dengan tubuhnya.

"Karena Nii-san sudah menjadi iblis, aku akan menceritakan hal-hal tentang dunia supranatural, walaupun aku tahu Nee-sama pasti sudah menceritakannya, dan aku yakin pasti ada yang tidak diceritakan oleh Nee-sama"

Dengan itu Sona mulai menceritakan semuanya, dari gread war, dan cara menggunakan energi iblis.

**Skip.**

"Apa Naru-Nii mengerti?" Pastikan Sona setelah dia mengehentikan cerita nya.

"Hm! Aku mengerti. Tapi satu pertanyaan ku, apa sekarang Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh masih berperang?"

"Hm! tidak, kami telah memutuskan untuk genjatan senjata. Tapi pasti ada saja yang tidak mau menuruti hal tersebut, contoh nya mereka yang memiliki dendam dengan ras lain, dan bisa saja mereka membuat perang kembali pecah" Jawab Sona. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"_Perang lagi ya! Bagaimana menurut mu Kurama?"_ Batin pemuda itu bertanya pada bijuu nya.

"**_Hm! Tidak ada yang spesial. Tapi jika itu terjadi lagi, yah kita hajar saja mereka!"_** Jawab sang Rubah kelewat santai.

"Naruto-san" Naruto yang mendengar panggilan tersebut menoleh ke arah Tsubaki.

"Ha'i. Ada apa Ojou-chan?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Hahh~ Tsubaki, kau bisa memanggilku Tsubaki. Dan aku ingin bertanya, sebenarnya kau itu apa? Aku masih penasaran dengan energi mu, walaupun Himawari-san memiliki nya, tapi tidak sekuat milikmu, jadi bisa kah kau memberi tahukan pada kami, apa itu chakra?" Kali ini Tsubaki bertanya dengan nada yang biasa dia pakai.

"Hm..."

"Seperti ini, aku akan menjelaskan secara singkat. Aku ini seorang ninja, dan di desa kami dulu setiap orang memiliki chakra dan itu adalah sumber kekuatan maupun kehidupan kami. Intinya, chakra itu sama seperti energi yang ada di tubuh kalian, sama-sama bisa mengeluarkan jurus, tapi cara dan pemakaian yang berbeda. Dan kenapa chakra ku lebih besar? Anggap saja aku ini istimewa" Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit canda.

Sona dan Tsubaki mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

**Kreett!**

Mereka langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah pintu yang sudah terbuka, dan masuklah satu persatu anggota Osis.

"Kaicho"

**x**

**x**

Setelah berkenalan dengan seluruh anggota Osis, Naruto pun memutuskan pulang setelah hari sudah beranjak sore. Dan kini dia sudah ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"_Hahh~ Apa dia tidak pulang lagi ya?"_ Batinnya sambil membuka pintu. Dan dia kaget saat melihat ada seseorang yang duduk di meja makan.

"Hima-chan!" Ucap nya kaget, lalu dia langsung duduk didepan gadis itu.

"Ada apa! Apa kau tidak senang aku pulang!" Naruto hanya dapat meringis dalam hati mendengar kata-kata dingin putrinya itu.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Kau ingin makan apa malam ini? Aku akan masa-" Sebelum Naruto selesai bicara, Himawari mengangkat tangannya meminta agar Naruto diam.

"Aku pulang bukan untuk itu! Aku hanya bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disekolah ku tadi!?" Tanya gadis itu datar.

"Aku tadi menemui Sona-chan" Jawabannya jujur. Tapi karena kejujuran tersebut, Himawari menatap pria itu tajam saat merasakan energi yang familiar untuk nya.

**Brakh!**

"KAU! APA KAU TELAH DI JADIKAN IBLIS OLEH JALANG ITU!" Teriak gadis itu setelah menggebrak meja.

"Hima! Jaga mulut mu, aku tidak pernah mengajarkan kau berkata kasar seperti itu!" Bentak Naruto. Terlihat tubuh gadis itu menegang mendengar bentakan tersebut, namun itu hanya sebentar, karena wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Kau benar! Kau memang tidak pernah mengajarkan ku apa-apa, setelah kau mengenal gadis itu!" Balas nya.

"Bahkan kau tidak peduli padaku lagi!" Lanjutnya, lalu dia bangkit dan langsung menuju pintu keluar.

"Hima!"

**Brakh!**

Bantingan pintu lah yang Naruto dapatkan dari panggilan nya tersebut. Melihat putrinya telah pergi, pria itu hanya dapat menghela nafas berat.

"Hahh~ Apa yang harus kulakukan lagi Kurama? Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu membenci ku?" Gumam pria itu lemah.

"**_Aku tidak bisa ikut campur dalam masalah ini Naruto. Karena kau harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sendirian"_** Balas Kurama. Namun Naruto hanya diam, dan dia mulai menidurkan kepalanya di meja. Tidak beberapa terdengar suara dengkuran kecil dari pria itu.

**X**

**X**

Seperti pagi biasa, kini Naruto tengah sibuk melayani para pelanggan di kedai ramen nya. Dan jika dilihat, warung ramen Naruto sudah berkembang dari 10 tahun lalu.

"Selamat da- Eh! Tsubaki-chan" Kagetnya saat melihat gadis surai hitam panjang masuk ke warung nya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil terlibat ada semu merah di pipinya.

_"O-orang tua ini! Apa dia memang selalu memanggil nama perempuan dengan sufix chan" _Batinnya.

"Ehm! Tempat ini lumayan ramai ya" Ucap nya basa-basi. Sambil duduk disalah satu bangku.

"Ya.. Seperti yang kau lihat. Oh iya, kau ingin apa? Aku yang traktir" Tawar Naruto. Gadis itu menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak. Aku kesini bukan mau makan ramen, aku diperintahkan Kaicho memanggil mu ke ruang Osis" Jelaskan Tsubaki atas kedatangan nya.

"Eh! Apa tidak bisa nanti sore? soalnya tidak mungkin aku mengusir mereka" Ucap pria itu. Tsubaki yang mendengar nya terlihat berfikir.

"Hmm.. Apa kau bisa jurus menggandakan diri seperti Uzumaki Himawari?" Naruto hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, tinggalkan saja klon mu disini, untuk menggantikan menjaga warung ini" Lanjutnya agak kecil, takut didengar oleh pelanggan lainnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lewat belakang saja" Ajak Naruto. Gadis itu hanya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Setelah sampai dibelakang warung, Naruto langsung membuat handseal.

"**Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"**

**Phoph!**

Terjadi ledakan kecil di samping Naruto. Setelah asap hasil ledakan hilang, terlihatlah replika dirinya, atau sering disebut Bunshin. Walaupun Tsubaki pernah melihat jurus ini satu kali saat Himawari menggunakan saat membasmi iblis liar, tapi tatap saja dia kagum melihat jurus ini.

"Ayo kita pergi Tsubaki-chan. Dan kau tolong jaga warung ya" Ajak dan pinta Naruto menyerahkan topi dan celemek pada bunshin nya. Lalu mereka berdua mulai melangkah dari sana.

"Kau tenang saja bos. Aku akan menjaga kedai ini" Ucap bunshin Naruto agak keras, supaya didengar sang tuan nya. Naruto hanya melambai membalasnya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

**X**

**Ruang Osis.**

**X**

Terlihat di ruangan Osis, telah berkumpul seluruh anggota keluarga Sona.

"Kaicho. Sebenarnya kita menunggu siapa?" Tanya pemuda satu-satunya diruang itu.

"Hm! Kita menunggu Naru-nii, lalu setelah itu aku dan Naru-nii akan ke klub penelitian ilmu gaib, aku ingin mengenalkan Naru-nii pada mereka, dan juga aku membahas sesuatu dengan Rias" Jawab Sona. Pemuda itu mengangguk paham.

Kemarin setelah sampai di ruangan Osis, anggota mereka bertanya pada Sona apa yang terjadi di klub Kendo. Dan Sona langsung menceritakan semuanya, tentang tekanan energi dan kenapa tempat itu hancur! Dia juga mengatakan Naruto sudah jadi bagian keluarga mereka.

Mereka tentu kaget mendengarnya. Tapi Tsubaki juga membenarkan cerita Sona. Jadi mau tidak mau, mereka harus percaya.

"Tapi Kaicho. Apa kau tidak merasa penasaran? Bagaimana Naruto-san menekan yang dia sebut chakra itu, sampai tidak terasa sama sekali! Sedangkan Himawari putri Naruto-san masih bisa dirasakan, apa dia memang sangat kuat, sampai-sampai bisa menekan nya" Ujar gadis surai putih.

"Hum! Aku juga tidak tahu? Selama aku bersama Naru-nii, dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluarkan satu pun kekuatannya! Dan saat dia melawan Tsubaki lah aku melihat dan merasakan kekuatan Naru-nii" Balasnya.

"Tapi Kaicho? Jika dia memang kuat, kenapa dia hanya menkonsumsi satu Pawn? Bahkan itu lebih buruk dari Saji-senpai!" Ujar gadis bertubuh paling kecil, dia memiliki surai hitam di ikat twintail.

"Ruruko. Kita tidak bisa bergantung pada Evil Pieces untuk mengukur kekuatan seseorang. Seperti aku yang menkonsumsi bidak King, belum tentu aku lebih kuat dari kalian. Jadi kalian tidak boleh memandang remeh ke iblis yang menkonsumsi bidak yang lebih rendah dari kalian, kalian mengerti!"

"""Ha'i Kaicho""" Balas mereka.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, sebelum pintu itu dibuka dari luar. Terlihatlah Tsubaki memasuki ruangan itu, disusul Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Aku kembali Kaicho" ucap Tsubaki.

"Yoo.. Minna!" Sapa pria itu, tidak lupa senyum lima jari nya. Mereka yang ada di ruangan itu membalas sapaan Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Jadi So- Ah! Kaicho, kita mau kemana? Apa kita mendapatkan misi?" Lanjutnya bertanya sambil duduk di samping gadis surai biru.

Sedangkan gadis yang ditanya menatap nya sebel.

"Naru-nii~ Kau tidak perlu merubah panggilan untuk ku seperti itu" Naruto terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Sona yang menurut nya lucu. Tapi tidak dengan anggota Osis(Kecuali Tsubaki dan Saji) mereka malah menatap Sona horor.

_"""S-sejak kapan Kaicho bisa berekspresi seperti itu!""" _Ya seperti itulah kira-kira pemikiran mereka.

"Hehe... Ha'i~ Ha'i~ Gomen, Sona-chan" Sona langsung tersenyum puas mendengar panggilan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kita ke klub penelitian gaib" Ajak Sona bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah ke pintu. Naruto yang mendengar nya menatap Sona bingung, namun dia hanya diam saja, lalu mengikuti Sona dari belakang, sedang anggota lainnya hanya diam ditempat, mereka tidak ikut, karena masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan.

**X**

**X**

Disinilah sekarang Sona dan Naruto sekarang, mereka ada didepan pintu klub penelitian gaib.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Sona pun mengetuk pintu itu, setelah ada suara yang menyuruh masuk, dia langsung membuka dan masuk kedalam, tak lupa Naruto yang mengikuti dari belakang.

Padangan Naruto langsung menjelajahi orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu, lalu pandangan nya terkunci pada gadis surai indigo agak bergelombang yang tidak lain putrinya sendiri tengah duduk disamping pemuda surai coklat, terlihat mereka tertawa bersama.

"Issei, Hima! Kalian nanti bisa melanjutkan itu! Kita sekarang ada tamu" Tegur gadis surai merah pada dua muda-mudi itu.

Mendengar teguran dari sang ketua, mereka langsung menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Ayo silahkan duduk, Sona" Mendengar ijin tersebut, Sona langsung duduk, begitu juga Naruto, dia duduk disamping Sona.

"Jadi? Ada apa kau sampai menyempatkan mampir ke sini?" Tanya gadis merah itu, tidak lupa senyum yang bisa memikat para pria, tapi sayangnya pengecualian pada pria pirang jabrik kita, dia hanya menatap gadis itu biasa saja.

"Hm.. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengenalkan anggota baru keluarga ku... Naru-nii"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Aku mengkonsumsi 1 bidak pawn"Ucap Naruto. Tentu saja Rias dan anggota nya kaget mendengar klan yang di sebutkan Naruto, lalu mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada Himawari yang kini menatap Naruto tajam.

"Ano.. Naruto-san, apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan Hima-chan?" Tanya gadis surai hitam panjang sambil meletakkan teh untuk Sona dan Naruto.

"Aku adalah ayahnya" Seluruh anggota Rias langsung membulat kan mata, kecuali Himawari yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Hanya ayah angkat!" Balas gadis itu

Naruto yang melihat dan mendengar reaksi itu tersenyum getir.

"Heh! Orang lemah seperti mu tidak mungkin ayah Hima-chan! Bahkan kau hanya mengkonsumsi satu bidak!" Setuju Issei dengan nada sombong nya. Naruto hanya menatap pemuda itu dalam diam. Baginya hinaan Issei belum ada apa-apa saat dia kecil dulu. Bukan hanya siksaan mental yang dia terima, bahkan fisik nya telah jadi bulan-bulanan warga desa saat dia kecil.

Namun yang Naruto amati selama ini! Pemuda surai coklat ini berubah sangat sombong saat dia tahu, didalam dirinya ada Sacred Gear langka, yang katanya kekuatannya bisa membunuh tuhan yaitu Boosted Gear. Namun Naruto juga tahu, karena itu juga Rias sangat memanjakan Issei dan pemuda itu hanya baru bisa menggunakan beberapa sihir dari Sacred Gear nya, salah satu yaitu Dragon Shoot.

Sona yang mendengar Naruto dihina ingin marah, tapi tangan Naruto menahan nya supaya diam saja.

"Hmm... Jika dilihat kalian memang mirip" Ujar gadis kecil bersurai putih dengan iris kuning, tidak lupa dia memakan makanan manis.

Mereka yang mendengar itu, langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada Himawari lalu Naruto, terus mereka melakukan itu sampai mereka yakin. Dan benar saja, mereka dapat melihat kemiripan pada Naruto dan Himawari, seperti iris biru indah dan wajah Himawari yang agak bulat sama seperti Naruto.

"Indah~" Tanpa sadar, gadis surai hitam terpana melihat keindahan mata sang mantan Hokage tersebut.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu? Ojou-chan." Gadis itu tersentak dari lamunannya.

"A-ah. Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun... Saya Akeno. Himejima Akeno, anda bisa memanggil saya Akeno" Balas dan perkenalkan gadis itu, yang ternyata bernama Akeno.

"Ha'i.. Salam kenal, Akeno-chan"

**Blush!**

Wajah gadis tadi langsung memerah saat melihat senyum Naruto. Bukan hanya Akeno, seluruh gadis disana memerah saat melihat senyum ceria dari sang ninja mengejutkan nomor satu di dunia Shinobi.

Bahkan Himawari yang tadinya menatap nya tajam, kini terlihat ada semu merah di pipinya. Namun itu hanya sebentar karena dia langsung menggeleng untuk menghilangkan sesuatu yang hinggap di pikiran nya.

"_A-apa-apaan senyuman nya itu? Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya aku ingin selalu melihat nya?"_ Batin Akeno. Tak berbeda-beda dengan yang lainnya, mereka hampir berfikiran sama seperti Akeno.

"Senyum_ itu! Aku... Aku sangat merindukan nya!"_(Ayo tebak siapa ini:-)

Melihat calon Harem nya terpikat, pemuda surai coklat itu langsung down.

_"Terkutuk kalian pria tampan!"_ Rutuknya.

"Ano... Kalian kenapa?" Mereka langsung tersentak mendengar pernyataan pria itu. Dan mereka langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke segala arah asalkan tidak ke Naruto.

"_Hehe... Pria yang tidak peka? Menarik"_ Batin pemuda surai pirang yang tengah mengoles pendang nya.

"Ehm! Jadi apa hanya ini yang ingin kau katakan Sona?" Tanya Rias setelah dia merasa dirinya sudah kembali bersikap normal.

Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab, dia lebih dulu melihat satu persatu anggota Rias, lalu dia kembali menatap Rias.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan bahwa hari ini mereka akan datang?" Tiba-tiba saja tubuh gadis merah itu menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan Sona. Lalu wajahnya yang tadi ceria terlibat berubah sedih. Namun itu hanya sebentar, karena dia kembali memasang wajah ceria nya.

"Ah.. Kau tenang saja, aku sudah mengatakannya. Itulah mengapa kami berkumpul disini" Balasnya dengan senyum nya, namun Sona yang sudah berteman dengan Rias dari kecil, dia tahu itu adalah senyum palsu.

Sona menatap sedih gadis itu, dia tahu Rias itu memang ambisius akan kekuatan, tapi dia tahu gadis itu adalah iblis yang baik.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna putih, lalu terlihat disana sudah berdiri seorang wanita surai putih dengan pakaian maid. Mereka langsung fokus pada wanita itu.

"Grayfia-Nee-sama" Ucap Rias sambil berdiri, di ikuti oleh anggotanya, begitu juga Naruto dan Sona yang ikut berdiri.

"Ojou-sama. Raiser Phoenix-sama datang berkunjung" Setelah wanita berpakaian maid itu, berkata hal tersebut, muncul lingkaran sihir warna merah dengan kobaran api disampingnya.

Setelah kobaran api itu hilang, terlihat disana berdiri pria surai pirang memakai pakaian formal berwarna merah(Maaf, jujur saja aku gak tahu namanya, maklum anak desa), pria itu memiliki keriput diwajahnya yang mengingatkan Naruto pada Uchiha Itachi.

"Yoo... Rias sayang ku, aku datang menjemput mu" Ucap pria itu dengan senyum khasnya.

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

Yah... Aku yakin kalian pasti kecewa lihat sparing nya kan? Maaf soalnya ini hanya untuk alur cerita saja.

Dan mengenai Himawari? Hahaha... Aku udh yakin banyak yang tidak akan setuju jika dia sama Issei. Soalnya aku salah satunya hahaha... Nanti akan ada flashback kenapa Himawari membenci Ah- tidak, jika kalian jitu melihat, kalian akan tahu siapa yang sebenarnya dibenci Hima disini(tepatnya chap 2), dan itu bersangkutan dengan Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dan bagaimana bisa Sona merengkarnasikan Naruto yang notabene lebih kuat dari Sona? Pertama, jujur aku gk tahu menahu tentang peraturan Peerage, aku hanya mengambil teori dan yang aku lihat, seperti Issei (yang katanya mampu membunuh tuhan Anime) bisa di rengkarnasikan oleh Rias jadi iblis? Maaf jika aku salah, soalnya aku cuma nonton dxd sampai Season 1, jadi aku kurang tahu. Begitu juga untuk tekanan Mekkai, aku gak tahu soalnya aku hanya mengumpulkan info dari fic yang pernah aku baca, dan pemikiran ku sendiri. Mekkai, atau neraka pasti memiliki tekanan yang kuat kan(Dan tentunya Naruto tahan disana).(lagi-lagi ini hanya pemikiran untuk fic ku, jadi gk usah di anggap serius)

Lalu soal Naruto yang jadi iblis karena takut diburu? Sebenarnya bukan takut di buru, dia hanya ingin menjaga Himawari dan kebahagian nya, tanpa harus di kejar-kejar oleh ras lain, jasi dengan bergabung dengan Sona, dia jadi bagian iblis, lebih tepatnya Peerage Sona.

Lalu terakhir, jika kalian baca review. Kalian pasti lihat ada bahasa Asing, jika kalian tahu itu bahasa(dan artinya) Tolong beri tahu ya. Yah.. Mau gimana lagi, B.inggris gua aja nol besar, ini malah bahasan yang gua gk pernah baca, hiks nyiksa banget...

Ok.. Kurasa sampai di sini dulu, jika kalian memiliki saran jangan sungkan mengatakannya (soalnya gua juga butuh saran hehe...:-) Siapa tahu bisa bantu aku buat fic nya.

Baiklah sampai jimpa di chap depan.. Byee~ Byee~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, Semi-Canon, mainstream, OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure. Family. Romace.(kurasa)

**Chapter 4.**

"Ahh... Teh buatan Queen Rias memang enak" Puji pria pirang berwajah keriput itu, terlihat disampaikannya Rias duduk dengan gelisah, saat tangan pria itu menjalar ke pahanya.

"Ara~ Ara~ Arigato" Balas nya dengan senyuman biasanya.

Issei yang melihatnya terlihat marah, karena tidak tahan dia langsung bangkit dan menunjuk pria itu.

"Oyyy... Bakayaro! Menjauh kau dari Bocho! Dia itu calon Harem ku! Dan sebenarnya siapa kau ini?" Teriaknya. Pria itu hanya menatap nya remeh, sedangkan Grayfia menatap pemuda itu tajam. Dan terasa hawa di ruang itu mulai dingin.

Naruto yang tadinya menutup matanya, mulai membuka matanya dan melihat ke sumber aura tersebut.

"_Energi nya cukup besar! Aku yakin dia bukan iblis biasa"_ Batinnya.

Sedangkan Issei, kini wajah nya mulai di basahi keringat.

"Beraninya kau menghina iblis kelas tinggi, iblis rendahan! Dan asal kau tahu, Raiser Phoneix-sama adalah tunangan Rias-Ojou-sama"

"Tapi aku sudah mengatakan, aku menolak pertunangan itu!" Bentak Rias bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Oy.. Rias, apa kau tahu, iblis murni itu tinggal sedikit! Dan jika kau berniat membuat malu Phoneix, aku akan menyeret mu ke Mekkai, walaupun aku harus membakar seluruh pelayan mu!" Tekan Raiser dengan api ditangannya.

Sona dan Naruto hanya diam saja, mereka masih duduk ditempat mereka tadi, tanpa berkomentar.

"Hentikan Raiser-sama, jika anda macam-macam saya tidak akan tinggal diam!" Ucap Grayfia datar, tidak lupa udara terasa semakin dingin.

"Oy.. Oy.. Yang benar saja, mana berani aku melawan Queen terkuat di Mekkai" Ujar Raiser menghilangkan apinya.

"Hahh~ Sirzechs-sama telah menduga hal ini! Maka dia memberikan pilihan untuk Rias Ojou-sama... Jika anda memang ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini, akan di adakan Rating Game untuk menentukan nya" Rias dan Sona tersentak mendengar hal tersebut, sedangkan Raiser dia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Itu tidak bisa, Rias p-"

"Baiklah aku terima!" Kata-kata Sona langsung di potong oleh Rias dengan tegas. Sona menatap gadis itu tidak percaya.

"Heh! apa kau pikir bisa melawan ku yang sudah pengalaman dalam Rating Game! Bahkan bidak ku sudah satu set lengkap, tidak seperti mu!" Ujar nya sombong, lalu dia menjentikkan jari nya.

Lagi-lagi muncul lingkungan sihir dengan kobaran api, setelah kobaran api hilang, terlihat lah disana berdiri beberapa gadis.

"Waaa... Oppai! Dia... Dia pria sejati!" Teriak Issei kesetanan.

Naruto dan Sona langsung sweatdrop melihat tingkah mesum Issei. Sedangkan Raiser menatap nya bingung.

"Oy.. Rias, ada apa dengan nya?" Tanya nya pelan.

"Hahh~ Dia memiliki memimpi menjadi raja Harem" Balas Rias.

Raiser yang mendengar nya menyeringai.

"Yubellena" Panggil Raiser.

"Ha'i~" Terlihat gadis surai ungu berjalan mendekati Raiser.

"Heh! Apa kau pernah melakukannya ini!" Ucapnya sambil memeluk gadis surai ungu itu, lalu dia langsung mencium gadis itu dengan panas.

Naruto yang melihat itu secara live, terlihat di pipinya ada semu merah.

"_Waa... Apa anak muda sekarang memang seperti ini? Mereka tidak malu sama sekali, padahal mereka melakukan hal seperti itu didepan orang banyak"_ Batin Naruto.

"**_Kau juga pernah melakukannya bersama Uchiha itu, kau ingat! Buahaha..._**" Naruto langsung down mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kurama.

"Bagaimana! Apa kau pernah melakukannya!" Ujarnya menyeringai.

"Teme! Jangan main-main dengan ku!" Teriaknya menerjang Raiser dengan Sacred Gear yang sudah aktif.

"Mira!" Panggil nya, seakan mengerti seorang gadis surai biru memegang tongkat langsung menerjang ke Issei.

**Buagh!**

"Uggh!"Tubuh Issei langsung terangkat ke atas setelah menerima pukulan tongkat gadis tadi.

**Brukh!**

Tubuh Issei jatuh cukup keras kelantai, dengan kondisi yang sudah pingsan.

"Issei-kun.. Tidak bisa dimaafkan!" Marah Himawari bangkit dari tempat duduknya, matanya yang tadi biru berubah menjadi lavender tanpa pupil.

"Hiiiaaa.." Teriaknya menerjang gadis yang menyerang Issei tadi. Gadis surai biru tadi langsung menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Namun dia harus dikaget kan saat sesuatu kasat mata menghantam nya sampai dia meluncur kebelakang.

"**Hakke Kusho"**

**Pusshh!**

"Kyaa..."

**Brakh!**

"Mira!" Teriak gadis surai pirang melihat gadis itu telah pingsan menghantam dinding dengan kerasnya.

Baru saja akan menyerang lagi. Mata Himawari membola saat melihat Raiser sudah ada didepannya.

**Grab!**

"Argghh..." Himawari berteriak kesakitan saat Raiser menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, tapi bukan itu yang membuat dia berteriak, tapi tangannya terasa terbakar digenggaman Raiser.

"Heh! Kau boleh juga! Tapi ini ad-"

**Buagh!**

**Brakh!**

Raiser tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, saat Naruto telah muncul disampingnya dan langsung menghantam wajah pemuda itu sampai dia tersandar pada dinding.

"Raiser-Sama" Panik para pelayan nya.

Mereka menatap tidak percaya pada pria jabrik itu, padahal tadi dia masih duduk disamping Sona, dan mereka sama sekali tidak melihat pria itu bergerak dari sana.

"Berani nya kau!" Marah Raiser.

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuhkan tangan kotor mu pada nya!" Ucap nya menatap tajam Raiser yang mulai berdiri normal kembali.

"_Papa_" Batin Hinawari kaget. Dia tersentak saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat mengeras sambil menatap Raiser.

Raiser bukannya takut, dia malah menatap Naruto menyeringai. Lalu hawa di ruangan itu mulai panas, bersamaan dengan api yang mulai mengobar dari tubuh Raiser.

Anggota Rias mulai berkeringat saat merasakan keadaan yang makin memanas, begitu juga Sona terlihat dia juga sudah siap-siap membantu Naruto, karena bagaimanapun Naruto itu adalah bagian dari keluarganya.

Namun sebelum terjadi pertarungan, hawa yang tadinya panas berubah menjadi sangat dingin disertai tekanan energi yang kuat.

**Brukh! Bruk..**

Terlihat beberapa anggota Raiser ada yang berlutut karena tidak kuat, sedangkan anggota Rias hanya gadis surai pirang yang tidak dapat berdiri lagi, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri Rias dan yang lainnya sudah bermandikan keringat, begitu juga Raiser yang mulai berkeringat merasakan tekanan yang di keluarkan dari Queen terkuat di Mekkai.

"Aku sudah mengatakan! Jangan ada pertarungan disini, aku tidak akan segan-segan membekukan kalian!" Raiser langsung menghilangkan kobaran api dari tubuhnya mendengar ancaman tersebut, sedakan Naruto? dia hanya melirik wanita itu seperti sama sekali tidak merasa kan apa-apa.

"B-baiklah, kami akan kembali!... Bersiaplah Rias, aku akan mempermalukan mu sepuluh hari lagi!" Ucap Raiser, sebelum dia dan keluarganya ditelan lingkaran sihir merah.

Merasa kondisi yang sudah mulai membaik, Grayfia langsung menghilang kan tekanan energi nya dan itu membuat mereka lega.

"Baiklah Rias Ojou-sama, saya permisi dulu" Pamitnya sebelum hilang di telan lingkaran sihir.

"Issei! Asia!" Panik Rias saat melihat pemuda dan gadis itu masih tergeletak di lantai, lalu dia mengangkat mereka ke sofa di bantu Akeno.

Dengan perlahan Naruto membalikkan badannya, dan dia dapat melihat Himawari yang tertunduk sambil memegang tangannya yang terlihat bekas terbakar.

Baru saja akan memegang tangan Himawari yang tidak terbakar. Tapi tangannya langsung di tampar gadis itu.

"J-jangan sentuh aku" Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Hima. Tolong, sekali ini saja! Aku menghawatirkan mu" Mohon Naruto, lalu dia kembali memegang tangan gadis itu. Melihat tidak ada perlawanan lagi, Naruto pun menuntun Himawari duduk di sofa.

Naruto dapat melihat luka bakar itu cukup parah, dan saat dia melihat ke wajah gadis itu, dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi yang di keluarkan Himawari, karena gadis itu sedang menunduk seakan tidak mau menatap Naruto.

Tidak ingin melihat luka itu lebih parah, Naruto langsung meletakkan tangannya di atas luka itu.

Sona dan yang lainnya menatap tidak percaya, saat melihat aura hijau yang muncul di telapak tangan Naruto, dan terlihat luka bakar itu mulai berangsur-angsur membaik sampai hilang.

"Hossh... Apa masih sakit?" Pastikan Naruto. Gadis itu menjawabnya dengan gelengan dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

Mendapat balasan tersebut, Naruto lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada Sona. Dia menaikan alisnya sebelah saat melihat Sona menatap nya seperti melihat hantu. Dan saat dia mengalihkan perhatian pada penghuni lainnya, tatapan mereka sama seperti Sona.

"Ano.. Kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu?" Tanya nya menatap heran mereka.

"Naru-nii! Apa itu tadi Sacred Gear?" Bukannya menjawab, Sona malah balik bertanya.

"Bukan.. Itu tadi Jutsu medis" Jawabnya.

"Jutsu medis?" Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada gadis surai putih yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Ha'i! Bisa dibilang jurus pengobatan.. Ano..?"

"Koneko. Toujou Koneko"

"Ah! Ya, Koneko-chan" Sambungnya.

"Ano.. Naruto-san. Kalau boleh tahu, sebenernya anda itu berasal dari mana?" Tanya gadis surai hitam panjang, yang tidak lain Akeno. Terlihat Naruto seperti menimbang-nimbang, apakah dia akan memberi tahu.

"Hahh~ Aku berasal dari Konoha. Konoha adalah sebuah desa yang dikelilingi oleh hutan." Jelaskan nya singkat.

"Konoha? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar desa itu! Sebenarnya ada di mana itu?" Tanya Rias, dia juga cukup penasaran pada desa Himawari, karena kekuatan yang di miliki Himawari berbeda dengan kekuatan pada umumnya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja itu! Lebih baik kalian memikirkan cara untuk menang melawan pemuda tadi" Ucap Naruto berusaha mengakhiri pertanyaan tersebut. Terlihat ada raut sedih di wajah tampan itu saat mengingat kampung halaman nya.

"Itu benar Rias! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Kau pasti tahu, Raiser itu sudah berpengalaman dalam Rating Game" Sona yang melihat raut sedih di wajah Naruto, langsung ikut mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hahh~ Aku dan yang lainnya akan pergi melatih Issei di vila Gremory, karena dia satu-satunya kunci untuk menang!" Ujar Rias sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Kenapa seperti itu? Bukan nya kau masih memiliki budak! Kenapa kau hanya fokus pada dia?" Rias melirik Naruto saat mendengar pertanyaan pria itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Issei adalah pemegang Sacred Gear longinus, dan jika dia menguasainya nya bahkan Riser bukan apa-apa baginya!" Ujar Rias, sedikit menyombongkan kekuatan Pion nya itu.

"Pantas bocah itu arogan! Kau pasti telah mengatakan dia memiliki kekuatan besar. Tapi ingatlah Ojou! Sekuat apapun kau, sebesar apapun kemampuan mu, sepintar apapun kau! Pasti! Kau pasti membutuhkan bantuan orang lain!" Tekan Naruto. Tentu saja mereka kaget mendengar kata-kata pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu?! Apa kau iri karena kau hanya mengkonsumsi satu bidak pawn, sedangkan Issei delapan!" Bukannya memahami apa maksud dari kata-kata Naruto. Rias malah marah karena dia mengaggap Naruto iri pada Issei.

"Hahh~ Bukan seperti itu! Yang aku maksud adalah, kau memiliki keluarga lain di team mu, tapi kau seakan lupa dan langsung menganak emas kan dia, saat tahu dia memiliki salah satu Sacred Gear yang termasuk Longinus...

"Jika kau memperhatikan yang lainnya, kau pasti dapat melihat potensi yang dimiliki masing-masing keluarga mu! Gadis pirang itu... Jika kau melatihnya dia pasti jadi menjadi menopang yang hebat dalam team mu, karena pengobatan itu sangat di perlukan di medan perang... Lalu Kiba-kun, yang aku tahu dia memiliki kecepatan yang hebat, dan dia juga memiliki Sacred Gear yang hebat juga...

"Lalu Koneko-chan, aku dapat merasakan energi Senjutsu padanya, Senjutsu itu bukan lah sesuatu yang bisa di anggap remeh, kekuatan mu bisa berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya"

Tubuh gadis loli itu menegang saat mendengar kata senjutsu dari Naruto.

"Lalu Akeno-chan, dia memiliki kontrol yang hebat dalam sihir, apa lagi dalam sihir petir, tapi lagi-lagi kau hanya fokus pada pemuda itu, dan menyuruhnya memanjangkan Issei juga... Lalu Hima, dulu dia sangat rajin berlatih, dan perkembangan nya juga pesat. Tapi sejak bergabung dengan mu, dia tidak berlatih lagi. Karena apa? Karena kau menyuruh nya fokus ke cara membangkitkan kekuatan pemuda itu, yaitu nafsunya. Dia jadi tidak pernah berlatih! Padahal jika dia berlatih, aku yakin dia sudah setara dengan ibunya, ah tidak, malah bisa lebih kuat saat seumuran dengan nya!"

Tubuh Himawari langsung menegang mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto.

Terdiam, tidak ada yang berkomentar dari apa yang di katakan Naruto. Bahkan gadis merah itu kita ini hanya dapat mematung dengan mata yang membola sempurna.

"Ingatlah Ojou, jika kau tidak tahu apa arti dari team. Kau tidak pantas menjadi ketua dalam sebuah team!" Lanjutnya, lalu dia berdiri dan pergi dari sana.

Hening! Terjadi keheningan di ruangan itu setelah Naruto pergi.

"Hiks! Hiks.. Apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini? Benar! Benar yang di katanya, aku hiks! Terlalu memanjakan Issei" Keheningan itu pecah, saat terdengar tangisan dari gadis surai merah itu.

Akeno menatap sedih Rias, memang yang dikatakan Naruto tadi semua nya benar, tapi dia sama sekali tidak membenci Bocho nya tersebut. Karena jika Bocho nya itu memerintahkan apapun, pasti dia turuti. Lalu dia langsung memeluk sahabat atau majikannya itu.

"Hahh~ Maafkan atas sikap Naru-nii, Rias. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia sampai berkata seperti itu" Ucap Sona membungkuk sedikit. Namun tidak ada balasan dari gadis itu, dia hanya menangis dalam pelukan Akeno. Mungkin itu adalah pukulan telak untuk Rias, karena selama ini tidak ada yang mau protes akan tingkahnya.

"Ano.. Kaicho? Bagaimana Naruto-san bisa mengetahui semua itu? Bahkan dia tahu energi Senjutsu yang dimiliki Koneko-chan?" Tanya Kiba penasaran. Sama seperti Akeno, kiba sama sekali tidak marah Rias menganak emaskan Issei. Jika itu yang terbaik untuk Bocho nya, yah dia mau bagaimana lagi.

"Yang Naru-nii katakan padaku, dia sudah lama mengamati kita. Baik team Rias, ataupun aku. Tapi mengenai merasakan energi senjutsu Koneko? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu? Karena aku juga belum tahu kemampuan apa saja yang di miliki Naru-nii, sampai-sampai dia mengamati kita tanpa kita sadari sama sekali" Balas Sona. Lalu dia menghela nafas memikirkan kata-kata Naruto tadi. Dia berfikir itu bukanlah hanya untuk Rias, itu adalah seperti pesan untuk semua nya, jangan pernah melupakan kerja sama team.

"Sona!" Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Rias, yang memanggilnya dengan suara serak.

"A-apa kau dan yang lainnya bisa ikut dengan kami latihan? Dan tolong bawa juga Naruto-san" Mohon Rias dengan suara serak. Gadis berdada kecil itu mengangguk, lalu dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah! Besok kita akan berangkat, aku juga pasti membawa Naru-nii. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Dengan itu, Sona langsung melangkah ke pintu.

Namun saat Sona membuka pintu, dia berhenti di sana.

"Himawari. Aku tahu kau masih membenci ku! Tapi kau tidak perlu melibatkan Naru-nii, dan sampai ikut membenci nya. Kau tahu dia sangat menyayangi mu, bahkan melebihi apapun" Ujarnya ambigu, lalu dia langsung pergi dari sana.

Terjadi keheningan setelah Sona pergi. Dan jika di perhatikan, Himawari yang dari tadi menunduk terlihat tubuhnya bergetar, bukan itu saja pahanya juga basah.

"_Hiks! Hiks.. Ternyata papa tidak pernah membenci ku. Dia bahkan selalu memperhatikan ku! Padahal ku kira selama ini papa sudah tidak perduli padaku. Hiks!"_ Batin nya dengan air mata yang mencucur deras.

"Gomen. Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Hima. Aku bersikap tidak adil pada kalian" Ucap gadis merah itu. Akeno dan Kiba mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Koneko dan Himawari hanya diam sambil menunduk.

**X**

**X**

Dibawah teriknya matahari, Naruto terus melangkah tanpa arah. Setelah keluar dari Kuoh Academy, dia sebenarnya ingin ke kedai Ramen nya. Namun tidak jadi karena mood nya sedikit buruk.

**_"Oi.. Naruto, kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang cukup menyakitkan itu!_**" Mendengar pertanyaan Kurama, Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Hahh~ Aku sedikit kesal tadi. Tapi kau benar, seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu tadi. Mungkin besok aku akan menemuinya dan minta maaf" Balas nya. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan antara mereka, Naruto terus melangkah sampai di sebuah jembatan, dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat ada seseorang tengah memancing di sungai dangkal tersebut.

"Bukannya itu Azazel-san?" Gumamnya. Lalu dia langsung melompat dari jembatan itu dan mendarat mulus dibelakang pria yang sedang memancing itu.

"Yo.. Azazel-san" Sapa nya sembari duduk disamping Azazel.

Azazel melirik kesamping, namun itu hanya sebentar, karena dia kembali fokus pada pancing nya.

"Tidak biasanya aku melihat mu jalan-jalan seperti ini. Apa kau tidak menjaga kedai Ramen mu?" Tanya Azazel memulai pembicaraan, walaupun pandangan masih ke pancingan nya.

"Ya~ Sekali-kali kurasa bukan masalah" Balasnya sambil melempar batu kecil ke sungai itu.

"Oi! Kau membuat ikan di sungai ini kabur" Protes Azazel melihat kelakuan pria itu.

"Hah? Ikan? Mana ada ikan di sungai yang hanya dalam sampai mata kaki!" Ujar pria jabrik itu. Azazel hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto itu benar.

Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Naruto terus melakukan hal yang dia lakukan tadi. Yaitu melempar batu ke sungai.

**Deg!**

Naruto langsung melompat menjauh saat dia merasakan ada yang melesat ke tempatnya.Begitu juga Azazel, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto.

**Boom!**

"_Wow.. Refleks nya cepat juga"_ Batin Azazel melihat Naruto juga menyadari serangan itu.

Saat debu hasil ledakan tadi hilang, terlihatlah di sana berdiri pemuda surai perak dengan wajah maniak nya, di tambah ada sayap berwarna biru punggung nya.

"Azazel! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku, bahwa kau memiliki teman yang bisa memuaskan rasa bertarung ku!" Ujar pemuda itu dengan seringai maniak bertarung.

"Oi.. Kau jangan gila Vali, dia hanya pemilik kedai ramen" Peringati Azazel supaya pemuda itu tidak melakukan hal yang membahayakan Naruto.

"Heh! Kau hanya tidak tahu... Dia ini orang yang kuat!"

**Whuss!**

Vali langsung menerjang Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi, setelah di depan Naruto, dia langsung melancarkan serangan berupa tinjuan pada Naruto.

**Bugh! Brakh!**

Tapi Naruto masih bisa menahan pukulan itu dengan menyilang kan tangan nya. Namun tanah yang ada di bawah Naruto terjadi cekungan, menandakan pukulan Vali bukan main-main.

Melihat pukulan bisa di block, Vali memutuskan melompat ke belakang menjaga jarak dari Naruto.

"Kau lihat Azazel! Dia adalah orang yang kuat! Kau bodoh jika selama ini berfikir dia hanya penjual ramen biasa!" Ujar Vali, menatap Naruto yang kini menetap dia tajam.

"_Benar yang dikatakan Vali. Pukulan tadi, aku yakin bahkan Malaikat jatuh yang memiliki dua pasang sayap tidak akan mampu menahan nya dengan tangan kosong"_ Batin Azazel setuju dengan apa yang di katakan Vali.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menyerang ku?" Vali menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku Vali, sang Hakuryu saat ini! Dan aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyerang mu! Kau tahu, aku ini sangat suka bertarung dengan orang kuat" Ujarnya dengan seringainya. Naruto menghela nafas mendengar alasan tersebut.

"Hahh~ Jadi kau pemilik Divine Dividing... Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dari ku?"

"Tentu saja... Bertarung dengan mu!" Ujarnya kembali menerjang Naruto. Azazel yang melihat akan ada pertarungan lagi, cepat-cepat membuat kekkai supaya tidak ada manusia yang melihat.

Melihat pemuda itu lagi-lagi menerjang, Naruto mempersiapkan diri untuk memberi pemuda itu pelajaran.

**Tak!**

Dengan mudahnya Naruto menepis pukulan yang di layang kan Vali kepadanya. Belum sempat Vali merespon, dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan kanan pemuda itu dan langsung membanting tubuh Vali kebelakang.

**Brakh!**

"Ghaakk!" Punggung Vali dengan keras menghantam tanah akibat bantingan tersebut. Namun Vali tidak bisa beratapi hal tersebut, karena dia dapat melihat tinjuan telah meluncur padanya.

**Braakkh!**

Azazel menatap horor hasil dari pukulan Naruto. Tempat Vali tadi terlihat sangat hancur, namun Azazel sama sekali tidak melihat ada Vali di sana.

Melihat pemuda itu berhasil menghindar, Naruto mendongak ke atas saat merasakan pemuda tadi ada di atas. Dan benar saja, terlihat Vali sedang melayang menggunakan sayapnya dengan nafas yang agak tersengal.

_"Hahh.. Haah.. Tadi itu hampir saja" _Batin Vali agak horor melihat tempat tanah yang kena pukulan Naruto hancur parah.

"Hahaha... Seperti yang di kabarkan! Kau memang kuat! Tapi... Aku akan serius!"

"**B****alance Breaker!"**

_"Oi.. Oi.. Yang benar saja! Apa Vali berniat membunuh Naruto, sampai-sampai dia menggunakan Mode itu!" _Batin Azazel saat melihat Vali telah bertransformasi.

"_Energi nya meningkat pesat! Apa ini salah satu kekuatan Sang Naga putih?"_ Batin Naruto menatap Vali yang sudah memasuki Mode **Balance Breaker. **Lalu terlihat di sekitar mata Naruto muncul bercak oranye dan pupil nya juga menjadi Horizontal. Ya, itu Mode Sannin.

Naruto yang sudah bisa dibilang master dalam senjutsu dapat menyerap energi alam dalam 3 detik. Itu adalah salah satu pencapaian Naruto selama berlatih disini.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi!" Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Vali menerjang Naruto lebih cepat dari yang tadi.

**Bugh! Boom!**

Vali maupun Azazel membulatkan mata kaget, saat melihat pukulan Vali dapat di tahan dengan tangan kiri oleh Naruto. Padahal pijakan Naruto telah terjadi retak kan seperti sarang laba-laba, menandakan kuat nya pukulan tersebut.

"Pukulan mu kuat juga! Tapi...

Naruto langsung menarik tangan Vali, supaya dia lebih dekat.

"Itu belum cukup!" Ujarnya menghantamkan kepalan nya yang sudah di aliri chakra ke wajah Vali.

**Buagh!**

**Whuss! Braakkh!**

Tubuh Vali meluncur dengan derasnya sampai menghantam batu pembatas di sebrang sungai. Azazel yang melihat hal tersebut, hanya dapat mangap-mangap karena tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan.

Naruto pun berjalan mendekati Vali yang masih tersandar di batu besar itu, dan terlihat bagian wajah helm Balance Breaker telah pecah dan terlihatlah wajah Vali yang berdarah.

"H-Ha-HAHAHA... Kau memang hebat, tepat seperti yang di katakan nya!" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di atas air, saat melihat Vali mulai bangkit dan menyeringai padanya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Naruto, dia cukup penasaran siapa yang di maksud Vali.

"Heh! Nanti juga kau pasti tahu!"

**"Divide!"**

"Ughh!" Naruto tiba-tiba berlutut saat tubuhnya terasa melemas, tapi itu hanya sebentar. Dan saat melihat ke Vali, dia melihat helm Balance Breaker pemuda itu sudah utuh lagi, dan terlihat sayap yang ada dipunggung nya bercahaya.

"_Apa yang terjadi? Aku merasa chakra ku tersedot sesuatu?"_ Batin Naruto bingung. Terlihat mode Sannin nya telah hilang.

"Hahaha... Bagaimana! Itu adalah salah satu kekuatan Albion, yaitu menghisap energi orang lain, jika aku menyentuhnya!" Ujar Vali dengan arogannya.

"Jadi seperti itu ya! Aku sudah tidak penasaran lagi" Ucap Naruto mulai berdiri lagi.

Vali yang melihat Naruto bangkit lagi menyeringai.

"**Di-**"

"**_Hentikan Vali! Kau sudah tidak bisa menghisap energi nya lagi!"_** Tahan sebuah yang cukup berat.

"_Apa bagaimana bisa? Bukannya aku bisa membagi kekuatan musuh tanpa batas, jika aku menggunakan Balance Breaker"_ Balasnya.

"**_Itu memang benar! Tapi itu jika kau masih bisa menampung nya... Tapi ini, tubuhmu akan hancur jika membagi kekuatannya lagi, karena energi mu sudah terisi penuh!"_** Vali membulatkan matanya, mendengar hal tersebut.

"Jadi kau ingin energi ku... Baiklah akan aku berikan" Ucap Naruto, dan saat itu lah chakra Naruto terlihat meluap dengan hebatnya.

**Deg!**

**Husshh!**

Wajah Azazel langsung dibanjiri oleh keringat, saat merasakan luapan chakra tersebut. Sedangkan Vali mengalami hal yang sama dengan Azazel, bahkan tubuhnya terasa tidak bisa dia gerakkan.

"_A-apa-apaan energi ini! I-ini gila!"_ Batin pria memiliki surai dua warna itu.

"**_Dia memiliki kekuatan sebanyak itu setelah kau membagi kekuatannya! Dia... Dia monster"_** Tanpa sadar Vali mengangguk menyetujui suara yang ada di kepalanya itu.

Dengan cepat Naruto merangkai handseal yang cukup panjang.

"**Mokuton: Jukai Kotan" **Gumam Naruto setelah dia mengakhiri handseal nya.

**Brakhh! Brakhh! Brakhh...**

Vali dan Azazel dikaget kan, saat muncul pohon-pohon dari bawah tanah. Belum sempat Vali merespon, salah satu pohon langsung menangkap dan mengurung nya, dan terlihat hanya kepala Vali saja yang terlihat, sedangkan tubuhnya terkurung dalam pohon yang lebih besar dari pohon-pohon lainnya.

"Ugghh... Apa-apa pohon ini! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh ku!" Gumam Vali sambil berusaha bergerak, tapi percuma saja itu sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

"D-dia memiliki jurus pohon! A-aku baru pertama kali melihat hal ini" Gumam Azazel kagum. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka, penjual ramen yang dia rasa memiliki kekuatan kecil dan yang membuat tertarik, memiliki kekuatan sedahsyat ini.

Melihat lawannya telah terperangkap, Naruto melompat mundur kembali ke daratan untuk menjaga jarak dari pohon-pohon itu. Lalu dia mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, terlihatlah muncul bola energi hitam kemerahan sebesar Rasengan.

"**Mini Bijuudama"** Gumam Naruto.

**Phuss!**

Mini Bijuudama itu meluncur dengan kecepatan ke arah Vali.

**_"Vali! Gunakan semua energi mu untuk memperkuat Balance Breaker!"_** Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Vali langsung melakukan hal tersebut sebelum dia di hantam Bijuudama tersebut.

**BOOMM!**

Azazel yang melihat hal tersebut dari atas menggigil ngeri, melihat hasil ledakan dari jutsu berukuran kecil tersebut.

"Semoga kau selamat Vali" Harap nya.

Setelah ledakan tadi mereda, terlihat semua pohon tadi telah lenyap, dan terlihat Vali masih berdiri dengan keadaan yang kacau. Bahkan Balance Breaker nya telah hilang.

"Chouk! Ghooekk.." Terlihat pemuda itu memuntahkan darah, sebelum tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah.

"_A-aku, kalah!"_ Batin nya sebelum pingsan.

Melihat pertarungan yang sudah selesai, Azazel kembali turun dan langsung menghampiri Vali. Dia meringis saat membayangkan jika dia di posisi Vali tadi.

_"Untung dia memiliki Sacred Gear Divine Dividing! Jika tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Vali" _Batinnya melihat kondisi Vali yang memprihatinkan.

**Tap! Tap..**

Azazel membalikkan badannya, saat dia merasa Naruto telah berdiri di belakangnya. Dan dia dapat melihat Naruto tengah menatap Vali, lalu pemuda itu terlihat menghela nafas.

_"Kemana lupan energi tadi? Aku tidak bisa merasakannya lagi, aku cuma bisa merasakan energi iblis di tubuhnya" _Batinnya. Namun dia langsung tersentak saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

"_Iblis? Ya.. Ini energi iblis!"_ Batinnya yakin. Dan saat ingin bertanya, dia harus membatalkan hal tersebut, karena Naruto melemparkan kantung kayin.

"Didalam itu ada pill mereda sakit dan salap untuk menyembuhkan luka... Dan tolong sampaikan maaf ku padanya, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan memberi dia pelajaran" Ujarnya.

"Dan aku juga minta maaf, membuat tempat ini jadi berantakan.. Ja~ Aku pulang dulu!" Lanjut nya, sebelum menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir klan Sitri, tanpa menunggu balasan Azazel.

Pria paruh baya itu mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, lalu dia menghela nafas saat otak nya sudah memproses kejadian tadi.

"Hahh~ Aku keduluan dari Cosplay itu" Gumam nya.

**Another place.**

"Kekuatanmu sudah meningkat ya, dari saat kita bertarung" Menolog seorang gadis loli surai hitam, melihat pertarungan Vali dan Naruto di sebuah layar yang ada didepannya.

"Bagaimana, dia orangnya kan?" Tanya nya pada tiga orang di sampingnya, mereka bertiga mengenakan topeng dan jubah hitam bertudung.

"Tidak salah lagi, terimakasih telah melihatkan nya pada kami" Balas salah satu dari mereka. Dan jika di dengar dari suaranya dia seorang perempuan.

"Tidak masalah, lagian aku masih memiliki hutang padanya" Ujar gadis surai hitam itu.

**BERSAMBUNG.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvv**

**vvvv.**

**Yossh.. Akhirnya chap ini selesai, maaf jika tidak sesuai keinginan kalian, karena inilah yang mampu otak ku buat. **Dan Terimakasih buat (Tsukasa) Karena telah menterjemahkan bahasa Spanyol itu. Dan juga Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sempatin baca fic gua ini.

Oh iya, nanti saat Boruto datang, kalian jangan marah ya kalau kekuatan nya tidak terlalu sesuai dengan canon, jujur saja aku gk terlalu ikutin animenya. entah kenapa, aku agak gk rela saat melihat scane pertama yang mengatakan Naruto mati. Jadi gua agak ngeri-ngeri ikutin animenya. Maklum, dari semua anime yang gua tonton. aku sngt jatuh cinta pada Naruto, jadi aku skit aja bayangin dia mati.

Baiklah sampai jumpa di chap depan. Bye~ Bye~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, Semi-Canon, mainstream, OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure. Family. Romace.(kurasa)

**Chapter 5.**

**Klub Penelitian Gaib.**

Setelah mentari menerangi di siang hari, kini sangat rembulan pula yang menerangi bumi. Di salah satu klub, yaitu klub penelitian gaib, terlihat dua gadis tengah duduk di sofa. Mereka adalah Himawari dan Rias.

"Apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa Hima?" Tanya Rias. Tadi setelah Naruto dan Sona pergi, mereka mendapati gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Dan itu berlangsung sangat lama, saat ditanya kenapa? Dia tidak mau mengatakan nya.

"Ha'i. Aku sudah baikan Bocho... Maaf membuat Bocho khawatir"

"Hm.. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf... Tapi sebenarnya kenapa kau menangis tadi?" Tanya Rias agak penasaran.

Himawari tidak langsung menjawab, dia lebih dulu melihat ke atas, seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Naruto-san" Tebaknya. Dan Rias tambah yakin saat melihat tubuh Himawari menegang.

"Hahh~ Kau benar Bocho! Aku telah menyesal berlaku kasar pada papa" Ucap nya dengan nada lirih.

"Jadi benar, Naruto-san adalah Papa mu?" Himawari mengangguk membalasnya.

**Flashback On.(_5 tahun lalu)_**

Di pagi yang indah, terlihat Naruto dan Himawari sudah ada di kedai tersebut.

**_Himawari Pov._**

Aku tersenyum melihat papa yang sedang sibuk melayani para pelanggan. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk sambil terus memperhatikan nya. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantu, tapi papa menyuruh ku hanya duduk saja.

"Kami datang lagi Naru-tan~ Eh! Ternyata ada Hima-tan juga" Aku langsung mengalihkan pada pelanggan tersebut. Aku dapat melihat ada gadis dewasa dengan anak kecil, mungkin seumuran dengan ku. Aku kenal dengan gadis dewasa itu, tapi anak kecil itu aku tidak kenal.

"Ah! Serafall dan Sona-chan" Aku melihat papa menyapa mereka, jadi kupikir papa sudah mengenal gadis kecil itu.

"Hima, ayo kenalkan dirimu pada adik Serafall-nee" Pinta Papa padaku. Aku mengangguk membalasnya, lalu mengalihkan perhatian ku pada gadis kecil, yang ternyata adik Serafall-nee.

"Aku Himawari Uzumaki, salam kenal" Aku langsung memperkenalkan diri sambil menjulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

"Aku Sona Sitri, salam kenal Hima-chan" Balasnya sambil menyambut salamanku.

"Semoga kalian berteman baik ya" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Papa. Aku melihat dia tersenyum pada kami berdua, aku dan Sona membalas senyuman Papa.

**X**

**Skip (5 Years Later)**

**X**

Sudah lima tahun aku berteman dengan Sona. Kami selama ini telah menghabiskan waktu selalu bersama, bahkan Sona sangat sering menginap di rumah kami, dan Papa tidak mempermasalahkan itu, selama Sona betah itulah kata papa, dia juga memperlakukan Sona seperti aku. dan sekarang kami sedang ada di dalam hutan, tempat yang sering aku gunakan saat berlatih. Kami disini karena habis latihan fisik.

Aku juga sudah tahu Sona bukan manusia, dari siapa aku tahu? Dia sendirian lah yang mengatakan nya, dia juga mengatakan di dunia ini ada banyak ras bukan hanya menusia saja. Saat pertama kali mendengar nya, tentu saja aku kaget. Tapi aku rasa itu bukan masalah besar, karena Sona sama seperti ku, itulah lah yang kurasakan.

"Hima!" Aku menoleh ke Sona yang duduk di samping ku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya ku saat melihat raut wajahnya yang berbeda.

"Aku sangat menyayangai Naru-nii!" Aku sama sekali tidak terkejut dia mengatakan itu, karena kami memang sangat menyayangi Papa.

"Hehe... Tentu saja, bukannya kita berdua memang menyayangi Papa" Balasku. Dan aku melihat ada perubahan pada ekspresi Sona.

"Hima! Ayo kita bertarung!" Aku tersentak mendengar apa yang Sona katakan tersebut.

"Sona ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kita harus bertarung?" Sungguh aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Sona.

"Aku.. Aku mencintai Naru-nii! Bukan sayang seperti mu pada Naru-nii! Aku mencintai nya, aku ingin selalu bersamanya!" Aku benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang di katakan Sona. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka dia memiliki perasaan itu ke Papa.

"Sona, kenapa kau melakukan ini pada ku? Bukannya kita ini sahabat?" Tanyaku menatap dia tidak percaya.

"Aku... Aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku menantang mu bertarung, jika kau menang. Aku akan berusaha membuang perasaan ini dan menjauh dari kalian."

"Tapi jika aku menang, aku akan merebut Naru-nii dari mu dan membawanya ke Mekkai!"

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku dengar saat ini, Sona berniat merebut Papa dari ku?! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut, walaupun harus kehilangan sahabat, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia merebut papa dari ku.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu! Dan mulai sekarang kita tidak bersahabat lagi! Aku membenci mu Sona!" Aku dapat melihat Sona tersentak saat aku mengatakan hal tersebut. Entah apa yang di pikirkan aku juga tidak tahu.

Namun aku tidak memperdulikan itu, aku langsung menerjang nya sampai terlentang dengan aku yang menduduki perutnya.

**Buagh!**

Aku langsung meninju wajahnya sampai kacamata nya terlempar.

**Buagh!**

Aku kembali memukul wajahnya, namun yang aku heran dia diam saja, dan aku dapat melihat dia malah menitikkan air mata.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?! Bukannya kau yang menantang ku!" Teriak ku kembali memukul wajahnya.

"Gomen. Aku pasti menyakiti mu karena mencintai Naru-nii" Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosi ku saat melihat dia menitikkan air mata lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung membuat Rasengan di tangan kananku, dan langsung mengarahkan pada wajahnya.

**Tap!**

Namum sebelum Rasengan ku menghantam wajahnya, tanganku lebih dulu di tangkap dari belakang dan saat aku menoleh, alu dapat melihat Papa lah yang menahan tangan ku.

"Pa-"

**Plak!**

Aku membulatkan mataku, saat Papa menarik ku dan langsung menampar pipiku. Dan saat aku menoleh padanya, aku melihat dia menatap ku kecewa.

Tanpa sadar, air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya. Sakit sungguh sakit rasanya, bukan secara fisik tapi hatiku sakit saat melihat papa menatap ku seperti itu dan juga ini baru pertama kali papa menamparku.

"Aku tidak tahu permasalahan kalian, tapi aku tidak pernah mengajarkan mu menggunakan kekuatan untuk melukai teman. Kekuatan untuk melindungi bukan menyakiti sahabatmu sendiri" Ujar Papa, aku hanya dapat mematung dan memperhatikan papa membantu Sona berdiri. Aku dapat melihat Papa memperlakukan Sona sangat lembut, tanpa sadar aku menggeram melihat hal tersebut.

"Aku! Aku membenci kalian!" Teriakku sebelum pergi menggunakan Shunshin.

**_Himawari pov off._**

**Flashback Off.**

"Lalu setelah itu kami jarang berkomunikasi, bahkan dengan Sona baru kemarin dia berbicara padaku."

"Lalu saat masuk academy ini, seperti yang Bocho tahu, aku setuju bergabung dengan mu dan juga mengajak Issei bergabung dengan keluarga mu"

(Disini Issei tidak mati terbunuh, saat di rubah jadi iblis)

"Jadi sebenarnya kau sangat menyayangi Naruto-san"

"Ha'i. Karena ku pikir Papa membenci ku, belum lagi saat itu papa jarang pulang ke rumah, entah apa yang dia lakukan, aku tidak tahu? Jadi aku bersikap seperti itu padanya"

"Tapi, mendengar apa yang dia katakan kemarin, aku menyesal telah kasar padanya, ternyata selama ini dia selalu memperhatikan ku! Bahkan, hiks, dia tahu kapan aku latihan dan tahu perkembangan ku. Aku benar-benar menyesal!" Ujar Himawari dengan air mata yang mulai keluar lagi.

Rias langsung memeluk gadis itu berusaha untuk menenangkan nya.

"Sstt.. Sudahlah, bukanya kau bisa memulai dari awal lagi"

"Lagian dari yang aku lihat, Naruto-san benar-benar sangat menyayangi mu, seperti yang dikatakan Sona kemarin" Ucap nya lembut.

"Arigato, Bocho" Ucap Himawari membalas pelukan Rias.

Yah, inilah Rias yang dulu, dia selalu lembut pada Bidak nya, tapi karena mengetahui Issei memiliki kekuatan besar, dia hampir lupa, bahwa Gremory itu tidak pernah membandingkan keluarga nya. Dan berterima kasihlah pada pria jabrik yang mengingatkan dia.

**X**

**X**

Terlihat pria kuning jabrik itu tengah sibuk membuat makan malam. Tadi setelah bertarung dengan Vali, Naruto tidak langsung pulang, dia lebih dulu ke kedai Ramen nya, untuk menutup kedai itu. Setelah itu dia baru pulang dan langsung memasak. Dan yang dia masak hanya ramen untuk makan malamnya.

"Yosshh... Lebih baik aku mandi dulu, baru makan malam" Gumam nya setelah menyelesaikan masakannya. Lalu dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Baru saja Naruto memasuki kamar mandi, tiba-tiba saja muncul lingkaran teleport di ruang makanya. Dan terlihatlah disana sudah berdiri gadis berwajah datar dengan kacamata bingkai merah.

"Hmm? Kelihatannya Naru-nii sedang mandi" Gumam gadis itu. Lalu dia melihat ada ramen yang masih panas di dapur Naruto.

"_Hahh~ Apa dia selalu makan ini? Lebih baik aku memasak sesuatu untuk nya"_ Batin Sona. Lalu dia melihat-lihat bahan yang ada di dapur. Setelah melihat apa saja bahan yang ada, dia memutuskan memasak kari untuk Naruto.

Setelah 10 menit, Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk kecil.

"Eh!" Baru saja keluar kamar mandi, dia dikagetkan saat melihat ada seorang yang tengah sibuk dengan alat masaknya.

"Sona-chan" Panggil nya saat mengenal siapa itu.

Sona yang tadinya dalam ke adaan memunggungi Naruto, membalikkan badannya dan saat itu juga wajahnya memerah sempurna saat melihat Naruto hanya mengenakan handuk kecil. Dia dapat melihat perut Sixpack pria itu, belum lagi tetesan air yang melewati tubuh itu, sungguh membuat gairah wanita naik.

Dan saat melihat ke wajah Naruto, wajah Sona semakin merah, bagaimana tidak dengan wajah yang tampan dan surai sang pahlawan dunia Shinobi itu.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya bingung, saat dia melihat Sona hanya terpatung dengan wajah memerah.

"Sona-chan! Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Wajah mu memerah" Sona langsung tersentak saat mendengar suara Naruto. Lalu dia langsung membalikkan badannya dan berusaha melupakan apa yang dia lihat tadi, tapi tetap saja wajahnya memerah.

"N-Naru-nii lebih baik berpakaian lebih dulu, ini juga sudah mau selesai. Setelah itu baru kita makan malam"

Naruto yang mendengar apa yang di katakan Sona, hanya menurut saja, dia pun melangkah ke ke kamarnya.

"_T-tubuh Naru-nii sangat bagus, dan terlihat kokoh, jika aku mengelus nya bagaimana rasanya ya?" _Batin Sona telah di kuasai oleh hayalan anak muda jaman sekarang#)

"_T-tidak Sona! Apa yang kau pikirkan, kau telah menganggap dia sebagai kakak mu! Dan melupakan perasaan dulu! Kau tidak boleh berfikiran macam-macam" _Lanjut batinnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu dia kembali fokus pada masakannya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Naruto langsung keluar dari kamar nya. Dia hanya mengenakan kaos biasa dan bagian bawah dia mengenakan celana jeans panjang.

Setelah keluar, Naruto dapat melihat Sona telah duduk di meja makan nya, dengan dua piring kari beserta nasi tentunya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto langsung duduk berseberangan dengan Sona.

"Hah~ Padahal kau tidak perlu repot-repot, memasak untuk ku Sona-chan. Tadi aku sudah memasak ramen" Ucap Naruto tidak enak karena merepotkan Sona.

"Naru-Nii. Seharusnya kau jangan terlalu sering makan ramen. Sekali-kali makanlah makanan yang bergizi, seperti daging atau sayur" Nasehat Sona. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Haha.. Ya, kau tahukan, Hima sekarang sangat jarang pulang. Yah, jadi kupikir tidak masalah, lagian aku ini tidak tahu memasak yang rumit. Thehe... "Ujar nya jujur.

Sona tiba-tiba saja menjadi murung mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto. Dia tahu karena ke egoisan nya dulu yang ingin merebut Naruto dari Himawari, malah berdampak buruk pada Naruto, yah salah satu nya ini.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan Sona, menatap nya khawatir.

"Hey.. Ada apa Sona-chan? Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

Sona langsung tersentak dan memasang kembali ekspresi biasanya.

"T-tidak, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa!... Ayo Naru-nii kita makan, sebelum kari nya dingin" Ajak Sona, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Naruto yang tahu hal tersebut, menghela nafas kecil, mungkin Sona memiliki masalah yang tidak bisa diceritakan padanya.

Mereka pun makan dalam diam, hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dengan piring saat mereka makan. Naruto sebenernya cukup risih akan suasana tersebut, tapi dia juga tidak mau memulai pembicaraan, karena dia fikir cara makan bangsawan memang seperti ini.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto pun berniat ingin mencuci piring kotor, tapi Sona mengatakan dia yang akan mencucinya dan menyuruh Naruto duduk saja.

Setengah selesai, Sona kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak enak terus merepotkan mu, Sona-chan" Sona tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naru-nii, aku tidak keberatan kok melakukannya" Balasnya. Namun tetap saja Naruto merasa tidak enak hati.

"Ne.. Naru-nii"

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan, tadi Rias meminta kita ikut latihan bersama mereka, dan kita akan berangkat besok pagi.. Kita berkumpul jam 5 pagi di penelitian gaib" Ujar Sona akan maksud kedatangan nya.

"Hmm... Baiklah, mungkin berlibur sementara baik juga untuk ku" Setuju pria itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu Naru-nii" Pamit gadis itu, lalu dibawahnya muncul lingkaran sihir klan sitri.

"Byee.." Ucapnya sebelum hilang dari sana.

Melihat Sona sudah pergi, Naruto meregang kan badannya.

"Hahh~ Mungkin aku akan mengajarkan beberapa jutsu untuk Himawari nanti" Gumam nya, lalu melangkah ke arah kamarnya.

**X**

**Skip**.

**X**

"Hoaamm... Aku masih mengantuk, tapi jika terlambat aku bisa-bisa kena omel nanti" Gumam pria jabrik yang tidak lain Naruto. Naruto mengenakan jaket oranye dengan hoddie, celana dia mengenakan jeans panjang.

Tadi lagi enak-enak nya tidur, dia di kagetkan oleh sihir komunikasi dari Tsubaki. Dia mengatakan semua anggota Osis dan penelitian gaib telah berkumpul. Dan dia saja yang belum sampai.

"Hahh~" Hela nya, sebelum menghilang dalam kilatan oranye.

**X**

**X**

**Flash!**

"Bodohnya aku, kenapa tidak dari tadi menggunakan Hiraishin" Rutuk nya pada diri sendiri. Dan jika di ingat-ingat padahal Naruto juga sudah bisa sihir teleportasi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menggunakannya.

**Kreett!**

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Naruto langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Setelah masuk dan benar saja, semua anggota penelitian gaib maupun Osis sudah ada di ruangan itu.

"Ahaha... Gomen, aku terlambat" Ucap Naruto agak gugup, saat semua mata melihat ke arahannya.

"Baka, kau membuat kami menunggu lama" Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada gadis surai biru dari team nya.

"Haha.. Gomen, Yura-chan.. Habisnya aku terlalu lelap tadi" Ujarnya dengan senyum lima jarinya. Lalu pria itu mengalihkan perhatian ke anggota Rias, dia dapat melihat ekspresi berbeda-beda di keluarkan oleh mereka. Dan yang paling mencolok ada Issei yang menatap dia benci, Himawari yang menatapnya sulit di artikan dan Rias seperti ragu-ragu menatap nya.

Pria itu lalu melangkah ke depan Rias, Sona dan yang lainnya menatap heran hal tersebut. Namun mereka harus di kaget kan saat pria itu tiba-tiba saja membungkuk kan badannya.

"Gomen, harusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal kemarin, dan aku harusnya tidak ikut campur dalam urusan mu... Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Ucap pria itu masih dalam ke adaan membungkuk.

"E-eh!" Rias langsung gelagapan dengan aksi Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini, padahal dia tadi juga sudah ingin minta maaf pada pria itu.

Tidak mendapatkan respon, Naruto masih saja membungkuk kan badannya, seakan menunggu balasan dari gadis merah tersebut.

"A-aku juga minta maaf, mungkin perkataan mu kemarin benar adanya, dan terimakasih telah mengingatkan saya" Naruto kembali berdiri setelah mendapat balasan tersebut. Lalu dia mengangguk kecil.

Asia, Issei dan anggota Osis lainnya menatap hal itu bingung, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi antara mereka. Kecuali Sona yang tersenyum kecil melihat hal tersebut.

"Baiklah karena semua nya telah berkumpul, kita berangkat sekarang" Instruksi Sona. Mereka semua langsung berkumpul di keluarga masing-masing, setelah itu mereka hilang dengan lingkaran sihir yang berbeda.

**X**

**X**

**Villa Gremory.**

Terlihat dua lingkaran sihir muncul di depan sebuah Villa yang cukup besar. Dan terlihatlah anggota Osis dan Penelitian Gaib disana.

"Wahh..." Kagum pria itu. Dia kagum akan vila tersebut, bukan hanya besar tapi tempat nya juga sangat indah.

"Sekarang kita masuk, kalian bisa pilih kamar yang kalian mau, setelah itu kita akan sarapan dan memulai latihan" Semuanya mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rias.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, mereka langsung memasuki villa itu, tentu saja sang pemilik yang duluan.

Lagi-lagi Naruto di buat kagum setelah melihat isi vila itu.

"_Pasti mereka sangat kaya, sampai-sampai memiliki villa besar dan mewah seperti ini"_ Batinnya melihat sekitar.

Kiba yang ada di samping Naruto, memperhatikan tingkah pria itu sambil tertawa kecil. Dia baru kali ini melihat ada yang terang-terangan menunjukkan ekspresi kagum akan villa tersebut. Yah, wajar saja, karena selama ini Naruto hidup sederhana baik itu dari kecil bahkan sampai dia jadi Hokage.

"Ne.. Naruto-san" Panggil nya.

Pria itu langsung menoleh padanya, saat mendengar panggilan tersebut.

"Hm? Ada apa Kiba-kun?"

"Bagaimana jika kita satu kamar, aku rasa memiliki teman satu kamar itu menyenangkan" Ajaknya.

"Baiklah aku setuju" Balasnya tanpa pikir panjang. Kiba tersenyum mendapat balasan tersebut.

**X**

**X**

Disinilah sekarang Naruto, tepatnya di tepi kolam yang ada di villa itu. Setelah memilih kamar yang berisi dia dan Kiba, dia memutuskan kesini. Sedangkan Issei, dia satu kamar dengan Saji. Himawari bertiga bersama Koneko, Asia. Lalu Rias bersama Sona, lalu anggota Osis lainnya mereka memutuskan satu kamar, karena kamar yang mereka tempati cukup besar.

**Tap! Tap!**

Mendengar suara langkah yang berhenti dibelakang nya, Naruto pun menoleh kebelakang, dia dapat melihat Himawari lah yang ada dibelakang nya, sambil menunduk.

"Hima ayo kemari, duduk di samping papa" Tanpa menjawab, Himawari melangkah ke samping Naruto dengan wajah yang masih menunduk.

Naruto yang melihat putrinya sudah duduk disampingnya tersenyum, lalu dia mengalihkan perhatian ke danau.

"Hehe.. Kau tahu, ibu mu juga selalu menunduk jika bertemu papa dulu... Waktu itu dia adalah gadis yang sangat pemalu, bahkan tak jarang dia pingsan saat berdekatan dengan papa" Ceritakan nya tiba-tiba.

"Dia adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Namun karena kebaikannya itu, dia di anggap aib di keluarga Hyuuga, karena tidak ingin menyakiti adiknya, dia kalah bertarung dengan adiknya... Namun setelah beberapa tahun, tepatnya saat ujian chunin dia kembali membuka mata keluarga nya, saat dia bertarung habis-habisan dengan Hyuuga Neji, yaitu paman mu" Naruto menghentikan sebentar ceritanya hanya untuk menoleh pada putrinya.

Dia dapat melihat tubuh gadis itu menegang. Namun Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh putrinya itu.

"Namun sekuat apapun dia berusaha, dia tetap kalah bahkan dia hampir mati di pertarungan itu! Tapi karena tekadnya yang kuat, dia berhasil selamat dari maut, dan setelah itu kakek mu mulai memperhatikan Ibu mu...

"Setelah beberapa tahun terlewati, ada kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawa ibu mu, saat itu ada organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki, mereka menyerang desa sampai rata, karena mereka ingin menangkap papa... Dan saat papa sudah tidak bisa melawan, ibu mu datang menyelamatkan papa, padahal saat itu papa mengatakan jangan ada yang mendekati pertarungan" Naruto kembali menghentikan cerita nya untuk menarik nafas.

"Namun dengan nekatnya ibu mu menyerang sendirian. Dan saat papa menyuruh dia kabur, dia malah berkata _'Senyum Naruto-kun yang selama ini menyemangati ku. Senyum Naruto-kun yang selama ini membuatku bangkit. Aku akan menyelamatkan mu, apapun yang terjadi. Karena aku mencintai Naruto-kun' _Kata ibumu sambil tersenyum"

"Saat itu aku berteriak marah dan menyuruhnya pergi. Dia malah berakta. _'Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, karena itu adalah jalan ninja ku'_ Aku tentu tidak menyangka dia mengatakan hal tersebut."

"Namun karena kekuatan musuh yang berbeda jauh, ibu mu hampir mati karena organ vital nya di tusuk dengan besi hitam oleh musuh kami. Dan setelah itu beberapa hal terjadi, papa berhasil mengalahkan musuh dan ibu mu berhasil selamat" Naruto kembali menghentikan ceritanya lalu menatap langit yang sudah terang.

"Walaupun papa pernah mendengar pernyataan suka dari ibu mu, tapi papa tidak terlalu yakin akan hal tersebut... Namun setelah beberapa tahun. Tepatnya saat ibu mu di bawa oleh orang yang bernama Otoutsuki Toneri untuk di jadikan istrinya, dan saat itulah papa merasakan kehilangan"

"Dan teman satu team papa mengatakan itu adalah cinta! Kau tahu, papa ini tidak peka dengan hal tersebut, pertama kali papa kira cinta itu sama dengan aku menyukai ramen" Ucap nya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Dan karena tidak ingin kehilangan Ibumu, kami membentuk team untuk menyelamatkan ibu mu dari tangan Toneri.. dan terjadilah pertarungan Papa dengan Toneri, yah kau pasti tahu papa memenangkan nya. Jika tidak mana mungkin aku disini" Akhirnya Naruto menghentikan ceritanya, dengan sedikit candaan di akhir.

"Kau tahu, papa tidak pernah bertemu wanita sekuat Hyuuga Hinata" Ucap nya menoleh pada Himawari, lalu menyerahkan selembar foto. Gadis itu menerima nya dengan wajah yang masih menunduk.

Tubuh Himawari yang tadinya bergetar kecil, malah menjadi bergetar hebat saat melihat siapa di foto tersebut... Itu adalah salah satu foto pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata yang selalu Naruto simpan di fuin nya.

**Grab!**

"Eh?" Naruto dikaget kan, saat Himawari tiba-tiba saja memeluk nya. Dia juga mendengar gadis itu menangis.

"Gomen, hiks! Gomen, hiks!" Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil membalas pelukan putri nya itu.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Bukannya kau dulu sering bertanya tentang ibu mu?" Tanya lembut. Gadis itu menggeleng masih memeluk Naruto.

"Bukan, hiks! Aku minta maaf, karena telah menjauhi papa dan berkata kasar pada papa, hiks!" Naruto mengelus-elus surai putri nya itu.

"A-apa papa tidak membenci ku, hiks!" Tanya gadis itu ragu. Naruto tidak langsung menjawabnya, dia mendorong Himawari dengan lembut, supaya gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Dengan lembut Naruto menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi putrinya itu.

"Ingatlah satu hal, sebagaimana pun kau membenciku, sebagaimana pun kau marah padaku! Papa tidak akan pernah membenci mu... Karena kau adalah putri kecil ku, yang sampai kapanpun akan seperti itu" Balasnya dengan senyum yang jarang diperlihatkan pria itu. Itu adalah senyum yang selalu di sukai sang istri dari pahlawan dunia Shinobi itu.

Mata Himawari membola sempurna, dia tidak menyangka padahal dia sudah berprilaku buruk pada papa nya itu! Tanpa sadar air mata gadis itu kembali keluar, tapi kali ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan! Ya, dia bahagia memiliki Papa seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Huuaaa..." Dia kembali memeluk Naruto dengan tangisan yang pecah. Naruto tersenyum geli mendengar tangisan Himawari yang seperti anak kecil.

Sekitar 10 menit gadis itu menangis, lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Naruto.

"Apa bisa papa menceritakan masa lalu papa dan desa tempat kita tinggal dulu?" Pinta gadis itu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, lalu dia mengetuk kan jarinya pada dahi putrinya itu.

"Lain kali saja ya" Balasnya sambil tersenyum. Himawari yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu merengut. Naruto hanya dapat terkekeh geli melihat tingkah putri nya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

Karena terlalu larut atau apa. Naruto dan Himawari tidak menyadari ada seorang gadis yang mendengar mereka dari awal sampai akhir.

"Hahh~ Memang aku tidak mungkin bisa merebut Naru-nii, dari dia" Gumam gadis yang tidak lain Sona, melangkah pergi.

**X**

**X**

Terlihat seluruh anggota Osis maupun penelitian gaib, kini tengah menyantap makanan mereka di meja yang besar itu.

"Kiba, aku ingin kau berlatih tanding dengan Issei saat latihan nanti. Apa kau bisa?" Tanya Rias di sela makannya.

"Ha'i. Tentu saja Bocho" Balasnya. Rias yang mendengar nya tersenyum.

"Ano.. Rias-chan, kenapa aku tidak berlatih bersama mu saja? Kau tahu kan aku membutuhkan asupan Oppai untuk kekuatan ku" Ujarnya pemuda surai coklat dengan tampang mesumnya.

"Itu tidak bisa Issei, aku juga harus melatih Asia, karena di pertarungan ini dia berperan penting" Balasnya lembut.

"Apa?! Kenapa seperti itu?! Padahal kekuatan Asia itu tidak berguna jika di bandingkan aku!" Ujar Issei keras. Sedangkan gadis yang di katakan tidak berguna hanya dapat menunduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Rias yang mendengar apa yang di katakan Issei, menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya.

**Brakh!**

Namun sebelum dia angkat bicara, gadis loli yang tidak lain Koneko, menggebrak meja makan lumayan keras.

"Kau jaga mulutmu itu, Mesum! Kau tidak berhak mengklaim orang lain tidak berguna! Dan bukan nya kau dulu sangat ingin menyelamatkan dia dari malaikat jatuh. Kenapa kau sekarang malah sering menghinanya!" Tegasnya dengan suara datar nya. Issei yang mendengar nya tersenyum remeh.

"Heh! Bukanya itu kenyataan nya! Bahkan saat melawan iblis liar dia hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang Bocho! Dan dulu aku ingin menyelamatkan nya karena dia cantik, tapi karena sekarang aku sudah memiliki Bocho, Hima dan Akeno, jadi aku tidak perlu lagi dia" Kali ini bukan hanya Koneko yang menatap pemuda itu tidak suka, anggota Osis juga memberikan tatapan tidak suka, kecuali Sona dan Naruto.

"Issei ka-"

"Maaf mencela, tapi ini adalah tempat makan, seharusnya kalian tidak bertengkar disini!" Sela Sona dengan wajah datarnya. Koneko yang sudah ingin menghajar Issei, kembali duduk ditempat nya tadi.

Begitu juga Rias yang ingin memarahi Issei menjadi diam, memang yang dikatakan Sona adalah kebenaran, seharusnya mereka tidak bertengkar di meja makan.

"Ano.. Jika Gremory-san bersedia, aku yang akan melatih Koneko-chan berserta Asia-chan. Dengan begitu kau, Kiba-kun dan Himejima-san bisa fokus pada kaisar naga merah" Saran Naruto.

"Heh! Memang yang lemah harusnya bersama yang lemah juga!" Ujar Issei. Naruto menatap pemuda itu biasa saja, sebab dia yang dari kecil sudah sering mendapatkan hal lebih menyakitkan dari pada itu.

"Eh? Tapi.." Ragu gadis itu, ya dia ragu karena bagaimanapun dia sama sekali tidak merasakan energi yang kuat pada pria itu.

"Kau tenang saja, aku berjanji akan membuat kemampuan mereka berkembang" Bujuk nya.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja Bocho, dengan begitu aku bisa bersama Bocho, Akeno-chan dan Hi-"

"Aku juga akan berlatih dengan nya!" Potong Himawari. Tentu saja Issei menatap gadis itu tidak percaya.

"Tapi Hima-chan, jika kita berlatih bersama, kau bisa memegang tangan yang bisa membunuh tuhan(fic) ini" Ujarnya menyombongkan akan Sacred Gear nya yang sudah aktif.

"Aku tidak peduli, lagian dia adalah papa ku, dia lebih tahu akan latihan yang tepat untuk ku dari pada kalian!" Issei yang mendengar nya menggeram marah, lalu dia menatap Naruto tajam. Sedangkan yang di tatap malah melahap makanan nya.

"Ara~ Ara~ Ternyata benar, Naruto-san adalah ayahnya Hima?" Tanya Akeno dan di jawab anggukan kepala dari gadis itu.

Rias menghela nafas panjang, lalu memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

"Hahh~ Baiklah aku mengijinkan nya... Tapi bagaimana dengan Sona? Apa dia membiarkan mu melatih mereka?" Setuju dan tanya Rias mengalihkan perhatian pada gadis berkacamata itu.

"Jika itu untuk kemenangan mu, kali ini aku setuju dan kami juga akan berlatih sendiri" Balas gadis itu. Naruto yang mendengar nya tersenyum.

Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan makan mereka.

**X**

**X**

Disinilah sekarang Naruto, tepatnya di dalam hutan dengan tiga gadis berbeda surai didepannya.

"Hmm... Baiklah, pertama-tama aku ingin kita perkenalkan dulu, yah, walaupun kita sudah saling kenal. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan" Ucapnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya tak lupa senyum lima jari nya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku bidak pawn" Mulainya.

"A-aku Asia Argento. A-aku bidak Bishop, d-dan aku pemilik Twilight Healing. M-mohon bimbingan nya sensei" Ucap gadis surai pirang, yang tidak lain Asia.

"Koneko Toujou. Bidak Rock" Naruto hanya tertawa kaku saat Koneko mengenal diri dengan datar.

"Aku Himawari Uzumaki. Aku bidak Rock" Naruto tertawa dalam hati saat mendengar perkenalkan Himawari.

"_Hahaha... Rasanya lucu juga saat anak mu memperkenalkan diri pada mu" _Batinnya.

"Dan untuk latihan pertama, aku ingin kalian merebut ini dari ku, kalian boleh menyerang ku dengan niat membunuh" Ujar nya mengeluarkan dua lonceng dari kantung nya.

"Bukannya anda ingin melatih kemampuan kami, kenapa harus merebut lonceng itu?" Tanya Koneko dengan satu alis terangkat. Tanpa sadar dua gadis lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar, tapi sebelum aku melatih kalian tentang kekuatan, kerjasama adalah hal paling utama dalam team... Jika kalian tidak saling mengerti, kalian tidak akan bisa melindungi teman kalian dalam pertarungan sesungguhnya" Jelas Naruto.

"T-tapi Naruto sensei. Apa t-tidak apa-apa jika kami menyerang anda dengan niat membunuh?" Tanya Asia. Dia cukup khawatir jika Naruto nanti terluka parah, karena dia pernah melihat kekuatan Himawari dan Koneko sangat kuat menurutnya.

"Itu benar Papa! Bagaimana nanti jika kami melukai mu?" Setuju Himawari dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Begini saja, siapa dari kalian yang mendapatkan lonceng sebelum jam 10 , aku akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian! Bagaimana?" Tawarnya. Tapi tetap saja Himawari dan Asia, menatap Naruto khawatir.

"Apapun itu?" Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Koneko.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu" Ucap nya sambil mengeratkan sarung tangan nya.

Naruto melompat mundur, saat melihat Koneko telah memulai serangan tanpa aba-aba.

**Brakh!**

Tempat Naruto berpijak tadi terlihat hancur karena pukulan gadis loli itu.

_"Pukulan nya kuat. Aku yakin jika itu di gabung dengan Senjuntsu, pukulan nya bisa setara dengan Sakura-chan"_ Batin pria itu.

Koneko kembali menerjang Naruto, dia terus melancarkan pukulannya pada pria itu. Tapi tidak ada satu pun pukulan yang mengenainya.

**Brugk!**

Naruto yang dari menghindari dan mundur, terpojok saat ada pohon besar di belakangnya.

**Brakkh!**

Namun Naruto masih bisa menghidar dari pukulan Koneko, dan saat dia kondisi pohon itu tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merinding.

"_Hiii... Aku jadi teringat pukulan yang dulu Sakura-chan berikan kepada ku"_ Batinnya saat melihat pohon besar itu hancur.

Dengan cepat Naruto berbalik saat dia merasakan sensasi saat dia ujian chunnin dulu... Dan benar saja, terlihat Himawari telah memasang kuda-kuda khas klan Hyuuga, dengan lambang Yin dan Yang di bawah mereka.

"**Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho!"**

"2 Pukulan!"

**Tak! Tak!**

"4 Pukulan!"

**Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak!**

"8 Pukulan!"

"16 Pukulan!"

"32 Pukulan!"

"64 Pukulan!"

**Tak! Tak! Tak...**

Mata Koneko dan Asia membola sempurna melihat apa yang ada mereka lihat.

"D-dia dapat menangkis nya!" Gumam Koneko tidak percaya. Ya, itulah yang mereka saksikan sekarang ini, padahal serangan Himawari begitu cepatnya, tapi kelihatannya Naruto lebih cepat membelokkan semua totokan tersebut.

Himawari juga tidak kalah kagetnya dari mereka, dia tidak menyangka salah satu serangan terkuat nya dapat di tangkis! Dan orang dapat menangkis nya adalah, papa nya sendiri orang yang mengkonsumsi 1 Pawn. Bahkan Bocho nya sendiri pernah mengakui tidak akan bisa menangkis serangan nya ini karena kecepatannya.

_"B-bagaimana bisa?!"_ Kaget batin Himawari, menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"_S-sekuat apa sebenarnya papa?"_ Lanjut Batinnya.

Melihat ketiga gadis itu hanya bengong, Naruto memutuskan melompat ke belakang menjaga jarak.

"Oi... Apa kalian hanya akan terus bengong seperti itu? Waktu kalian terus berjalan loh.." Mereka bertiga langsung tersentak mendengar teguran dari pria tersebut.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutan mereka, Koneko dan Himawari kembali menerjang Naruto.

**Boom! Brakh! Boom...**

**X**

**Skip Time.**

**X**

Naruto menatap ketiga gadis yang ada didepannya sambil tersenyum. Terlihat kondisi ke-tiga gadis terlihat kelelahan. Asia dan Koneko sudah terkapar dengan nafas yang memburu, sedangkan Himawari dia juga terlihat kelelahan, tapi tidak separah Asia dan Koneko.

"Kerja bagus. Walaupun kalian tidak bisa merebut ini, tapi kalian sudah berkerjasama cukup baik" Ujar Naruto. Ketiga gadis itu melirik pria pirang yang terlihat masih bugar, tanpa terlihat ada kelelahan pada wajah tampan itu.

_""S-sebanyak apa stamina yang di milikinya?""_ Batin ketiga gadis itu.

Melihat ketiga gadis itu tidak membalas, Naruto melangkah mendekati mereka sambil mengambil sesuatu dari balik bajunya.

"Makan ini" Ujarnya menyodorkan mereka sesuatu berwarna hitam, sebesar kelereng.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Himawari mewakili kedua gadis lainnya.

"Itu adalah pil pemulih stamina. Jika kalian memakan nya, setelah 5 menit stamina kalian akan pulih kembali" Jelasnya. Ketiga gadis itu mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu mereka langsung memakan pil tersebut.

Dan benar saja, setelah 5 menit terlihat mereka kembali bugar, tidak seperti tadi.

"K-kenapa anda hanya menghindar?!" Tanya Koneko agak kesal. Yah, tadi Naruto sama sekali tidak menyerang, dia hanya menghindari serangan mereka tanpa menyerang. Tapi tetap saja mereka tidak bisa merebut lonceng itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kerjasama kalian, bukan bertarung sungguhan. Dan kerjasama kalian cukup memuaskan, aku yakin dengan latihan kalian bisa saling mengerti, tanpa bicara dalam pertarungan sesungguhnya" Ujar Naruto.

"Sensei, apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Asia mengajukan tangannya.

"Hm.. Seperti ini, disaat kita bertarung atau berperang, ada saatnya kita membuat rencana, tapi ada kalanya kita tidak sempat membuat rencana karena keadaan terdesak, dan jika kalian saling mengerti, kalian bisa membaca apa yang akan dilakukan teman kalian dan bisa saling melindungi, tanpa berkomunikasi sedikit pun" Jelasnya, Asia mengangguk paham begitu juga dua gadis lainnya.

"Baguslah jika paham... Jadi apa kalian ingin melanjutkan latihan hari ini?" Tanya pria itu. Ya, siapa tahu ketiga murid dadakan nya itu mau istirahat.

""Tentu saja, memang itulah tujuan pertama kita""" Jawab mereka kompak. Naruto yang mendengar nya terkekeh kecil.

"Hehe... Kalian memiliki semangat yang bagus" Puji nya. Lalu terlihat pria itu membuat handseal.

"**Doton"** Gumamnya menghentak kan tangan nya ke tanah.

**Brraaggkkhh!**

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul batu-batu besar dari tanah, bukan itu sja tempat mereka juga berubah menjadi batu baik tanah yang mereka pijak, dan hutan di sekeliling mereka hilang di gantikan batu-batu besar.

"Waahh..." Kagum mereka saat melihat perubahan itu. Lalu mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka kembali pada Naruto.

"Ternyata Papa bisa Doton" Gumam Himawari.

"Yosh.. Kurasa ini ada tempat yang cocok untuk melatih kalian" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum lima jari nya.

"**Kagenunsbin no Jutsu"** Gumam Naruto. Lalu terlihat di sampingnya sudah ada dua bunshin nya.

"Hima dan Koneko-chan, kalian ikutlah dengan masing-masing bunshin ku, mereka akan melatih kalian untuk sementara. Sedangkan aku yang asli akan melatih kalian secara bergiliran, di mulai dari Asia-chan terlebih dahulu" Jelaskan Naruto.

""Ha'i/Hm""

Tanpa ingin protes, Himawari dan Koneko langsung mengikuti bunshin Naruto yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu.

Melihat kedua gadis itu sudah pergi, Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada Asia yang kini menatapnya ragu-ragu. Lalu terlihat Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari balik jaketnya, dan ternyata dia mengambil sebuah kunai.

Asia menatap benda itu bingung, karena ini pertama kali dia melihat benda itu.

"I-itu apa sensei?" Tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Hm? Ah, ini Kunai. Apa Himawari tidak pernah menggunakan ini?" Jawab dan tanya Naruto. Gadis pirang itu hanya menggelengkan sebagai balasannya.

"Jadi tidak pernah ya. Padahal ini senjata kami para ninja" Ujarnya.

**Jrassh!**

Asia membulatkan matanya kaget, saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto menusuk telapak tangannya sendiri sampai tembus.

"S-sensei?"

"Asia tolong sembuhkan luka ini" Pinta Naruto setelah dia mencabut kunai nya. terlihat darah telah menetes deras dari luka tersebut.

"H-Ha'i!" Gadis itu memposisikan tangannya di atas tangan Naruto yang terluka, lalu terlihat cahaya hijau di tangan gadis itu.

_"Ini mirip seperti jutsu medis, dia juga memiliki kontrol yang bagus tapi... Dia memiliki stamina yang kurang"_ Batin Naruto, saat melihat wajah gadis itu sudah berkeringat dengan nafas yang mulai tidak teratur.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi kan sensei?" Tanya Asia menghentikan pekerjaannya

Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada tangannya sendiri, dia dapat melihat luka nya tadi sembuh tanpa ada bekas.

"Ha'i. Arigato" Balasnya mengelus kepala gadis itu.

"S-sensei" Ucap gadis itu gugup. Naruto yang menyadari perbuatannya langsung menarik tangan nya.

"A-ahaha.. Gomen, gomen" Ucapnya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Asia mengangguk membalasnya, walaupun dengan wajah memerah.

"_Entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman dekat dengan sensei"_ Batin Asia.

"_Mungkin aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menutupi kekurangan nya itu"_ Batin Naruto menatap Asia yang selalu menghindar tatapannya.

"Dengar Asia, dalam Rating Game nanti, kau berperan besar untuk kemenangan Rias" Terlihat gadis itu tersentak mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto.

"T-tapi, itu tidak mungkin! S-selama ini aku selalu bersembunyi di belakang Bocho! A-aku ini lemah, seperti yang Issei-san katakan" Bantah Asia dengan suara yang kecil di akhir nya. Naruto yang mendengar nya menggeleng kecil.

"Kau salah, tidak ada makhluk lemah di dunia ini. Selama mereka mau berusaha keras, apapun bisa terjadi" Ujarnya.

"Percayalah, aku akan akan membuatmu berkembang." Lanjutnya.

"H-ha'i"

"Mari kita mulai latihannya...

**X**

**X**

**Himawari Side.**

Sementara itu disis Himawari dan bunshin Naruto, terlihat mereka telah berhenti di sekeliling batu-batu besar.

"Baiklah Hima, apa kau siap mempelajari jutsu baru" Ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Jutsu baru? Apa benar Papa?" Tanya gadis itu semangat.

"Ha'i. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah perkembangan Rasengan" Jelasnya.

"Perkembangan dari Rasengan? Apa Rasengan masih memiliki persi lain?" Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum membalas pertanyaan putrinya itu.

"Tapi sebelum itu..." Gantung nya membuka jaket yang di kenakan nya.

"Pakailah ini, nanti kau masuk angin " Ucapnya menyerahkan jacket nya pada Himawari. Himawari tersentak mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto.

"A-arigato" Ucapnya menerima jacket tersebut. Himawari sadar, sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin melihat dia berpakaian seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak saat berangkat tadi, dia hanya memakai celana jeans sepaha, dengan baju kaos ketat.

Naruto yang melihat Himawari sudah mengenakan jacket itu tersenyum.

"Perhatikan baik-baik" Ucapnya sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, dengan telapak tangan ke atas.

**Sshhhiiirriingggiiiiiinnggg!**

Himawari terpaksa menutup kedua telinganya, karena tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara nyaring dari jutsu Naruto. Himawari dapat melihat Rasengan yang di kelilingi angin berbentuk shuriken.

"Jutsu ini bernama..."

"**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"** Teriaknya melemparkan jutsu nya tersebut pada batu besar.

**Boom! ****Huuusshhhh...**Terjadi ledakan dan hempasan angin yang cukup kuat, saat jutsu Naruto menghantam batu besar tadi. Dan terlihat batu besar tadi sudah lenyap dari sana.

"K-kereen" Naruto tersenyum bangga melihat putrinya kagum akan jutsu ciptaannya itu.

"Apa aku sanggup mempelajari jutsu itu?" Gumam Himawari. Dia sadar jutsu tadi adalah jutsu tingkat tinggi.

_"Sekuat apa sebenarnya papa?" _Batinnya.

"Tentu saja, kau memiliki kontrol chakra yang hebat. Itu terbukti dengan jutsu klan Hyuuga yang kau kuasai, jadi aku yakin kau bisa menguasai jutsu ini" Ternyata Naruto dapat mendengar gumaman gadis itu.

"A-apa itu benar?" Tanya gadis itu ragu.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin Hima akan menguasainya sebelum Rating Game dimulai"

"M-mana mungkin aku bisa menguasainya secepat itu!" Bantah nya.

"Tentu saja bisa, dengan bantuan bunshin" Balas pria jabrik itu.

"Bunshin?"

"Ha'i. Buatlah Bunshin sebanyak mungkin, papa akan mengajari mu cara cepat menguasai jutsu" Ujarnya dengan senyum yang sering dia lihat kan.

"**Taju Kagebunshi no Jutsu!"** Walaupun bingung, Himawari tetap melakukan apa yang di suruh oleh Naruto. Dan terlihat di sekeliling mereka sudah ada mungkin lima ratus lebih bunshin Himawari.

"Apa segini cukup?" Tanya gadis tanpa ada raut kelelahan di wajahnya. Walaupun chakra Himawari tidak sebesar Naruto, tapi tetap saja dia adalah Uzumaki yang terkenal akan stamina dan chakra yang berlimpah.

"Ha'i. Itu sudah cukup" Balasnya.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai latihannya..."

**X**

**X**

**Koneko side.**

"Yoshh... Kurasa ini tempat yang bagus" Ucap Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Koneko yang ada dibelakang Naruto otomatis menghentikan langkahnya. Terlihat tempat mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan Himawari tadi.

"Baiklah Koneko-chan k-" Naruto mengherankan ucapannya saat Koneko mengangkat tangannya menandakan untuk berhenti.

"Sebelum anda melatih ku, aku punya pertanyaan!"

"Apa itu?"

"Haahh~ Bagaimana anda mengetahui bahwa aku bisa Senjutsu?" Tanya gadis itu menatap Naruto tajam, seakan dia tidak mau ada kebohongan disini.

"Aa.. Itu karena kita sama" Balasnya. Koneko menemukan alisnya pertanda dia bingung.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya nya masih tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan Naruto.

"Begini saja..." Gantung pria itu menutup matanya, lalu terlihat di sekitar kelompok matanya muncul bercak oranye.

"Seperti yang kau rasa, aku juga bisa senjutsu" Lanjutnya sambil membuka mata, dan terlihat iris biru tadi berubah menjadi kuning dengan pupil Horizontal seperti katak.

Koneko membulatkan matanya tidak pepercaya, saat melihat dan merasakan apa yang ada didepannya sekarang ini.

"T-tidak mungkin! I-ini benar-benar Senjutsu!" Gumam nya tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto saat mendengar gumaman gadis itu.

"I-ini benar-benar Senjutsu, tapi... Anda dari Youkai apa? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat pengguna Senjutsu tidak memakai wujud aslinya" Jawab dan tanya gadis itu.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu terkekeh kecil, dia tidak menyangka akan di kira Youkai oleh gadis ini.

"Kenapa anda tertawa?" Naruto langsung menghentikan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Gomen, gomen.. Ekhm. Pertama-tama, dulu aku seratus persen manusia, tapi tidak sekarang karena sudah jadi iblis. Dua Senjutsu ku ini berbeda dengan milik mu, untuk mendapatkan senjutsu aku dulu berlatih dengan salah satu guru ku, yaitu seekor katak yang bisa bibicara. Tidak seperti milik mu yang memang sudah ada sejak lahir"

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak berubah? Yah, memang saat berlatih dulu sempat beberapa tubuhku berubah jadi katak karena gagal, lalu setelah berusaha ketas akhirnya aku dapat menyempurnakan Senjutsu ku, tanpa ada perubahan sama sekali dengan tubuh ku" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi intinya, anda bukan seorang Youkai?" Naruto mengangguk membalas pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia bisa mempelajari senjutsu!" Bantah gadis itu masih tidak percaya akan yang dilihat nya sekarang.

"Ya.. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, selama memiliki keinginan dan perjuangan keras, pasti semuanya bisa dilakukan" Balasnya.

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan mu, sekarang apa kau bisa mengeluarkan Senjutsu mu?" Tubuh gadis itu terlihat menegang saat Naruto menyebutkan Senjutsu miliknya.

"A-aku tidak bisa, aku m-memiliki trauma dengan senjutsu klan ku" Balas gadis itu dengan tubuh bergetar.

Naruto yang melihat ada keganjilan dengan Koneko, mendekat kan wajahnya, ke wajah Koneko.

"Gomen" Itulah yang Koneko dengar sebelum kegelapan menghampirinya. Dan terlihat Naruto sedang menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Koneko.

Lalu ingatan demi ingatan milik Koneko mulai masuk ke penglihatan Naruto.

"Hahh~ Jadi karena Kakak nya ya" Gumamnya menatap Koneko prihatin. setelah dia menjauhkan kepalanya tentunya.

"Mungkin ini bisa membantu" Gumamnya menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi gadis itu.

"Gomen, aku tidak ingin melihatmu melakukan kesalahan seperti yang temanku dulu lakukan, aku yakin Nee-chan mu memiliki alasan melakukan itu semua" Ujarnya sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari dahi gadis itu.

Tidak beberapa lama, terlihat Koneko mulai membuka matanya.

"Ughh! Dimana aku?" Gumam Koneko sembari memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Yo.. Bagaimana tidur nya, nyenyak?" Koneko langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada suara tersebut, dan dia dapat melihat Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan mode Sannin yang sudah tidak aktif.

"N-Naruto-san! Bagaimana dengan latihannya? Maaf aku tadi ketiduran" Tanya gadis itu saat dia mengingat ada dimana dia sekarang.

"Itu tidak masalah. Jadi bagaimana, apa sekarang kita bisa melatih Senjutsu mu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ha'i. Aku juga ingin lebih kuat, supaya bisa menyelamatkan bocho dari Raiser. Dan saat bertemu Nee-chan nanti, aku ingin dia bangga melihat aku sudah kuat lagi, dari saat Nee-chan menyelamatkan ku dari para penjahat itu!" Balasnya penuh semangat.

Naruto tersenyum walaupun agak dipaksakan melihat reaksi Koneko, dia merasa bersalah telah mengubah sedikit ingatan gadis itu, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain, dia tidak ingin melihat Koneko sampai melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke, yaitu balas dendam pada Kakaknya.

"Baiklah, sekarang coba kau memasuki mode Senjutsu milik mu" Pinta Naruto.

"Ha'i" Tidak beberapa lama, terlihat muncul telinga kucing berwarna putih di kepala Koneko, tidak lupa ekornya juga muncul.

"Jadi Nekomata ya" Gumam Naruto.

"Ha'i. Aku memang dari Youkai Nekomata" Ucap Koneko saat mendengar gumaman Naruto.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai latihan nya..."

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

**Akhirnya hp ku udh bisa di pakai lagi, jadi bisa up deh hehe... Dan sebelum kalian marah saat melihat cara berbaikan Naruto dan Hima yang seperti itu, maaf saja cuma itu yang bisa aku tulis, yah sebenernya aku kepikiran saat Naruto nanti mengeluarkan kemampuan nya yang asli di sana Himawari menyesal, dan memang keren, tapi itu saat Naruto memiliki hubungan kekasihnya yang berhiyanat, tapi di fic gua beda, ini hubungan antara anak dan ayah, jadi menurut ku ini lebih normal, dan lagi kalau kalian berfikir Naruto terlalu lembek. Yah memang tidak bisa di pungkiri, dalam hal hati Naruto memang sangat lembek, apa lagi terhadap anaknya. Baik di anime Naruto maupun Boruto. Aku pernah nonton boruto salah satu episode (Aku nonton yang ada scene Naruto nya) Yaitu saat Himawari yang ingin di belikan Boneka Kura-ma, disitu aku terkesan, walaupun dalam ke adaan lelah, Naruto tetap berjuang mencari Boneka tersebut, saat dia melihat wajah sedih Putri nya, dan aku memang suka Naruto seperti itu, jadi maaf jika kalian memang tidak suka dengan sifat Naruto yang ada di fic ini.**

**Dan maaf ya, aku ada kesalahan pada chap kemarin, tepatnya saat pertarungan vali dan Naruto. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Dan untuk jadwal up? wah ini yang gua gak tahu, soalnya gua nulis ngikutin mood, jika mood gua baik bisa cepat, tapi kalau gk dan tetap maksain nulis, bisa-bisa kepala saya pusing. Jadi maaf ya, untuk ini aku gk bisa pastikan, takutnya PHP hehehe...****Baiklah, terimakasih buat kalian yang telah foll, fav, review dan baca fic ini. Jika kalian memiliki saran bisa tinggalkan di kolom review atau PM juga tidak apa-apa.****Sampai jumpa di chap depan, bye~ bye~ Dattebayou.. Hehehe...**** Oh iya satu lagi, jika kalian tahu nama-nama Peerage Raiser itu siapa aja, jujur saja aku gk tahu, soalnya terlalu banyak. Tolong beri tahu ya,(Bagi yang mau, kalau gk juga gk apa-apa:-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, mainstream, Devil Naru! OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure. Supranatural. Family. Romace.(kurasa)

**Chapter 6.**

Terlihat di balik batu besar, Naruto dan ketiga muridnya tengah beristirahat. Ini adalah hari ke 5 mereka latihan, tinggal lima hari lagi waktunya Rating Game.

"Hahh~ Hari ini sangat melelahkan" Ujar Asia sambil meregangkan badan dalam ke adaan duduk.

"Ya, kau benar, latihan ku tadi cukup memakan stamina dan energi ku" Balas Koneko sambil melirik Naruto.

"Thehe.. Gomen, mungkin aku terlalu keras melatih kalian" Ucap Naruto cengengesan, saat dia sadar tatapan

yang di berikan Koneko.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya ketiga gadis itu yang latihan. Naruto juga melatih sihirnya, dan Naruto cukup kaget ternyata menggunakan sihir lebih mudah dari pada ninjutsu. Konsepnya hanya konsentrasi dan membayangkan apa yang akan kau keluarkan. Tidak seperti ninjutsu yang harus pakai handseal.( Kecuali kalau sudah memasteri, dia tidak perlu pakai handseal)

"Tapi berkat Papa, kekuatan kita meningkat pesat" Ucap Himawari. Asia dan Koneko tersenyum mendengar apa yang di katakan Himawari. Naruto ikut tersenyum melihat kelakuan putri nya telah berubah, lihat saja pakaian yang di kenakan nya, gadis itu memakai baju dan celana yang lebih tertutup. Bukan Himawari saja yang berubah, Asia dan Koneko juga telah berubah dalam hal sifat.

Asia yang biasanya pemalu sudah lebih berani menyampaikan sesuatu tanpa gugup lagi, apa lagi jika bersama Naruto, lalu Koneko, dia juga berubah sangat ceria jika dengan Naruto, berbeda jika dia hanya bersama team Rias, dia akan datar seperti biasanya.(Kecuali dengan Asia dan Himawari).

"Baiklah, kurasa kita sudahi saja latihan hari ini. Lebih baik kita kembali ke Villa, hari juga sudah hampir sore" Ujar Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Ketiga gadis itu langsung ikut berdiri.

"""Ha~i""" Balas mereka. Lalu terlihat di bawah ketiga gadis itu muncul lingkaran sihir klan Gremory, sedangkan dibawah Naruto muncul lingkaran sihir klan Sitri. Setelah itu mereka langsung menghilang dari sana.

**X**

**X**

**Villa Gremory.**

Naruto dan ketiga gadis itu muncul di belakang Villa milik Gremory. Dan mereka dapat melihat bahwa Issei tengah latihan bersama Kiba, Akeno dan juga Rias. Mereka dapat melihat tubuh Issei telah berbalut armor merah, hanya kepalanya saja yang tidak tertutup apa-apa.

Namun kelihatannya ke-tiga gadis itu sama sekali tidak tertarik, mereka malah melangkah ke arah Villa.

"Kami masuk dulu Papa" Ucap Himawari.

""Kami duluan Sensei"" Naruto mengangguk membalasnya, lalu dia memutuskan melangkah ke arah Rias dan yang lainnya.

"Yoo.." Sapa pria itu setelah dia ada didekat mereka.

Keempat iblis itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah suara tersebut, Issei langsung menatap pria itu tidak suka akan kehadirannya.

"Naruto-san? Apa latihan kalian sudah selesai?" Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum membalas pertanyaan dari gadis merah itu.

"Heh! Latihan apa, aku sama sekali tidak melihat peningkatan pada mereka! Aku yakin kau tidak melatih mereka, melainkan menghasut mereka supaya Bocho kalah. Itu terbukti saat Asia membantah ku, saat aku memerintahkan nya buka baju untuk membangkitkan kekuatan ku. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak pernah seperti itu!" Naruto menaikkan alisnya mendengar hal tersebut.

"Issei!" Tegur gadis merah.

"Bukannya Bocho juga merasakannya? Bahkan Himawari sekarang sudah tidak seperti dulu, dia sekarang memakai pakaian tertutup, padahal dia dulu mau ku perintah untuk berpakaian minim, dan hal yang lainnya... Dan semua itu gara-gara dia" Lanjut pemuda surai coklat itu menatap Naruto tajam.

Wajah Naruto langsung menjadi datar mendengar apa yang di katakan pemuda itu. Dengan perlahan dia maju kedepan, dan saat tepat didepan pemuda itu Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Asal kau tahu Gaki! Himawari itu putri ku! Jika kau berani macam-macam padanya, aku tidak akan segan mengirim mu ke alam hampa! Walaupun kau bidak dari salah satu adik Maou" Ujar pria itu dingin, tidak lupa tekanan energi nya dia lepaskan sedikit.

Tentu saja mereka kaget mendengar apa yang pria itu katakan, alam hampa? Itu sama saja membunuh Issei. Dimana Iblis yang sudah mati akan tinggal di alam hampa. Belum lagi tekanan energi yang dilepaskan Naruto lumayan membuat mereka mengigil. Kecuali Issei tentu nya.

"Ha-Hahaha... Alam hampa? Buhahaha... Apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku ini pemegang salah satu naga surgawi, mana bisa dibunuh oleh makhluk lemah seperti mu! Yang ada aku yang akan membunuhmu!" Balas Issei dengan gaya arogan.

"Issei!" Peringati Rias, sedangkan Akeno dan Kiba hanya pokus pada Naruto. Karena baru kali ini mereka melihat pria itu marah seperti ini.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengakat tangannya kedepan dengan jari seperti ingin menyentil, dan jika diperhatikan terlihat ada bola hitam sebesar kelereng di jari Naruto, namun kelihatannya Rias dan yang lainnya tidak melihat hal tersebut. Issei maupun ketiga iblis lainnya menatap hal itu bingung.

"Aku tidak main-main Gaki!" Ucap Naruto sambil menyentilkan jarinya.

**Whuss! Boom!**

Mata Rias, Kiba dan Akeno membola saat melihat beberapa pohon di belakang Issei hancur berantakan, seperti di hantam sesuatu. Begitu juga Issei, matanya membola sempurna saat dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lewat dari samping kepalanya, saat Naruto menyentilkan jarinya.

"Jika kau bukan teman Himawari, aku tidak akan ragu menghabisi mu!" Ujarnya, lalu melangkah pergi menuju Villa.

"B-Bocho?" Itulah kata yang keluar dari Akeno saat dia sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Ha'i, walaupun energi nya terasa kecil, tapi dia sangat berbahaya" Ujar Rias saat tersadar akan terkejutnya.

"A-aku tidak menyangka, hanya dengan satu sentilan dia membuat kekacauan seperti itu" Gumam Kiba tidak percaya.

Sedangkan Issei menggeram dalam hati, merasa dia sang pemegang naga merah di permalukan oleh iblis lemah seperti Naruto.

"**_Aibo! Jangan kau mencari masalah lagi dengan nya, walaupun energi nya terasa kecil, tapi aku memiliki pirasat dia berbahaya jika dijadikan musuh._**" Issei langsung tersentak mendengar suara yang ada di kepalanya.

"_Apa maksudmu Ddraig? Apa kau takut padanya!"_

_"**Hahh~ Aku ini lebih pengalaman dari mu, jadi aku tahu siapa yang harus di hindari, dan pria tadi aku merasa dia sangat berbahaya. Dan dari yang aku amati selama ini, dia tidak pernah marah atau ambil pusing saat kau menghinanya, tapi saat kau mengatakan hal buruk tentang putri nya, dia terlihat marah, seperti tadi"**_

**_"Jadi aku peringatkan kau, jangan pernah mengatakan hal buruk yang bersangkutan dengan putri nya" _**Peringati Ddraig. Issei malah menyeringai mendengar apa yang di katakan partner nya itu.

**X**

**X**

"Hahh~ Aku tidak tahu apa mau bocah itu?! Dia selalu mencari masalah dengan ku" Rutuk Naruto dalam perjalannya menuju kamar yang di tempatinya.

"**_Hahaha... Tapi saat melihat wajah mereka tadi, itu sungguh lucu. Apa lagi wajah si naga mesum itu.. Hahaha..." _**Naruto tersenyum mendengar apa yang Kurama katakan. Namun senyumnya langsung lenyap saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Ne, Kurama" Panggil nya sambil menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

"**_Hm?"_**

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi ya? Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat merindukan mereka" Ujar Naruto dengan suara lirih.

Kurama yang mengerti maksud Naruto, menghela nafas.

"**_Hahh~ Aku tahu, tapi kita juga dari dulu telah berusaha mencari cara agar bisa kembali... Tapi seperti yang kau ketahui, kita sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil_** " Naruto tersenyum kecut mendengar balasan tersebut. Jadi intinya dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan keluarga, maupun teman-teman nya dulu.

Kurama yang melihat senyum itu mencoba berpikir, dan dia langsung tersentak saat mendapatkan ide.

**_"Ne, Naruto!"_**

"Hm?"

"**_Bagaimana jika kita menemui Kami-Sama? Jika dia memang Tuhan(_**fic ini**_) aku yakin dia mempu membuat kita kembali ke dunia Shinobi_**" Ucap Kurama menyampaikan ide nya.

Naruto tersentak mendengar ide Kurama

"Itu ide yang bagus. Tapi.. Apa itu tidak akan menimbulkan perang, saat Seorang iblis pergi ke Surga." Setujunya walaupun agak ragu.

**_"Yah, kita datang secara damai saja, langsung katakan saja tujuan mu datang ke sana. Jika mereka memang malaikat suci, mereka pasti tidak menyerang sebelum mendengar penjelasan mu" _**Saran Bijuu itu. Naruto tersenyum mendengar saran tersebut.

"Hehehe.. Aku berhutang padamu" Ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka, dia dapat melihat ada seorang gadis duduk di tepi kasur yang dia tempati.

"Sona-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya pria itu sambil melangkah masuk. Sona yang menyadari kedatangan Naruto menoleh, dan dia dapat melihat pria itu telah duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kau ada perlu dengan ku, Sona-chan?" Tanya pria itu saat melihat tatapan yang diberikan Sona.

"Naru-nii, menikahlah denganku" Pinta Sona sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto. Belum lagi pandangan lurus ke mata Naruto.

"E-EEE..." Teriak pria itu mewakili ke kagetannya.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Sona-chan, aku tidak mengerti?" Walaupun Naruto tahu yang di katakan Sona, tapi dia tidak tahu maksud dari ucapan tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Aku.. Aku benar-benar mencintai Naru-nii! Aku.. Aku sudah lama memendam perasaan ini. Walaupun pertamanya aku ingin membuang perasaan ini, tapi. Hiks! Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa membuang perasaan ini. Hiks!" Ujar gadis itu dengan air mata yang mulai keluar.

Naruto bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa mendengar pernyataan tersebut, namun saat melihat Sona menangis dia memutuskan untuk memeluk gadis itu.

"Sstt... Tenanglah, setelah kau tenang, baru kita bicara ya" Ujar pria itu lembut sambil mengosok surai gadis itu dari belakang, untuk menenangkan nya. Sona membalas pelukan pria itu, dengan tangisan yang pecah.

Setelah sepuluh menit, akhirnya Sona kembali melepaskan pelukannya, dan terlihat dia tidak menangis lagi.

"Apa sudah baikkan?" Sona mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"A-apa Naru-nii, mau menikahi ku?" Tanya ulang gadis itu. Naruto menatap gadis itu sebentar, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Gomen, Sona-chan, aku tidak bisa, aku ini sudah menikah dan juga telah memiliki 2 anak.. Lagian aku ini sudah tua tahu, mungkin umurku sudah sembilan puluhan, hehehe.." Jawab pria itu diakhiri candaan.

Namun gadis itu tidak tertawa sama sekali, menandakan dia tengah serius.

"Hahh~ Sekali lagi maaf Sona-chan" Balas pria itu.

"Tapi kenapa?!" Tanya gadis itu dengan air mata yang sudah mau keluar lagi.

"Karena kau telah ku anggap anak sendiri, sama seperti Hima." Jawab pria dengan senyum yang jarang dia perlihatkan. Yaitu senyum tulusnya.

**Grab!**

"Hiks! Gomen, hiks!" Tangis gadis itu kembali pecah setelah dia kembali memeluk Naruto.

"Eh? Kenapa kau minta maaf, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf" Bingung Naruto sambil membalas pelukan gadis itu.

"Gomen, hiks! Karena beberapa tahun ini, Himawari menjauhi Naru-nii, itu karena aku" Ucap gadis itu masih dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Hm? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu? Sona-chan."

"Sebenarnya...

Setelah itu, Sona menceritakan masalah nya dengan Hima.

"Jadi seperti itu lah, Hiks! Gomen, Hiks! Karena aku, Naru-nii, jadi dijauhi Himawari" Sesal gadis itu.

Naruto terdiam sesaat saat mendengar cerita Sona. Namun dia kembali tersenyum dan mengusap surai gadis itu.

"Sssttt... Tenanglah, aku tidak marah kok, lagian sekarang Hima sudah tidak marah lagi. Dan Sona-chan tidak salah mencintai siapapun, karena cinta itu bisa jatuh pada siapa saja. Tapi maaf ya, aku tidak bisa membalas cinta Sona-chan" Balas pria itu. Sona hanya bisa menangis mendengar balasan pria itu.

"Apa kalian sudah baikan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm. Hima-chan telah memaafkan ku" Balas Sona setelah dia tenang.

_"Hahh~ Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan hal mengejutkan seperti ini. Dan sampai kapan Himawari akan terus menguping disana" _Batin Naruto. Dan jika dilihat dari luar kamar, terlihat ada Himawari disana dengan Byakugan yang sudah aktif.

**Flashback On.( 4 Hari latihan)**

Terlihat Himawari tengah berjalan menuju ke Villa, setelah balik dari latihan. Dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat Sona tengah duduk di dekat danau Villa tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia langsung melangkah ke arah gadis itu.

"Sona" Panggil nya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil terlihat terperanjat menandakan bahwa dia tidak menyadari kedatangan Himawari.

"H-Himawari!" Kaget Sona saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hahh~" Himawari menghela nafas sambil mengambil posisi duduk disampaing Sona.

Hening... Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Setelah lama tidak berbicara, dan kini mereka duduk berdekatan tentu saja membuat mereka tidak tahu memulai pembicaraan. Yah, sebenarnya Himawari lah yang harus nya memulai pembicaraan karena dia yang menghampiri Sona.

"Apa kau ingat, apa yang kau katakan dulu?" Tanya Himawari memulai pembicaraan.

"T-tentang apa itu?" Tanya balik Sona, walaupun dengan nada yang terdengar gugup.

"Perasaan mu pada Papa" Balas Himawari menatap pantulan mereka didalam air danau.

"Gomen, ak-"

"Aku akan memberi mu satu kesempatan untuk mengatakannya langsung ke Papa" Potong Himawari.

"Apa ma-"

"Jangan tanya alasan nya, anggap saja ini syarat untuk kita kembali berteman, karena selama latihan, aku sadar Papa ingin melihat kita berdua seperti dulu lagi" Sona yang mendengar hal tersebut, tanpa sadar air matanya mulai menetas.

"A-arigato, hiks! Hima, masih mau berteman dengan ku" Ucap gadis itu sambil memeluk Himawari dari samping.

"S-sudalah" Ucap Himawari sembari berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sona. Setelah lepas dia menatap mata Sona serius.

"Tapi ingat, jika kau di tolak, kau harus membuang perasaan itu. Dan jika Papa menerima mu, aku akan setuju. Apa kau mengerti" Jelas Himawari.

"Hum" Balasnya Sona, dan gadis itu kembali memeluk Himawari.

**Flashback Off.**

_" Dengan ini, kegelisahan ku telah selesai"_ Batin Himawari melangkah pergi dari sana.

**X**

**X**

Terlihat Naruto, Himawari, Sona, Rias, Akeno, Asia, dan Tsubaki tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Naru-Nii. Mana potongan bawang nya" Pinta Sona.

"Ha'i" Balas pria itu memotong bawang dengan lihainya, lalu memberikan pada Sona.

"Papa, mana potongan kentangnya" Pinta Himawari.

"Haa'i" Balas pria itu memotong kentang dengan lihainya, lalu memberikannya ke Himawari.

"Sensei, mana potongan wortelnya" Pinta Asia.

"Ha'i" Lagi-lagi Naruto dengan lihainya, memotong wortel yang di pinta Asia.

Akeno dan Rias hanya dapat bengong melihat kelihayan Naruto memotong. Padahal dia tidak memakai sihir sama sekali, tapi pria itu bisa memotong semua permintaan mereka dengan cepat.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu, Naruto-san itu adalah seorang koki ramen?" Tanya Tsubaki. Kedua gadis itu menggeleng berbarengan.

"Dia itu memiliki kedai Ramen dekat dengan Academy Kuoh, dan katanya Ramen Naruto-san sangat enak, yah walaupun aku sendiri tidak pernah merasakannya sih. Tapi saat aku masuk ke kedainya, tempat itu ramai akan pelanggan, jadi mungkin benar yang murid-murid katakan, bahwa Ramen Naruto-san, sangat enak." Lanjut Tsubaki. Posisi mereka agak jauh dari Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Mungkin, nanti aku akan ke sana mencoba satu mangkuk" Ujar Akeno.

"_Memiliki kekuatan misterius, dan hebat membuat ramen. Aku tidak tahu, apa saja yang disembunyikan oleh pria ini" _Batin Rias memperhatikan Naruto yang sibuk memotong bahan-bahan makanan.

"Ne, Naruto-san" Panggil Rias, pria itu langsung menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Ada apa, Gremory-chan?" Rias meringis mendengar panggilan yang digunakan oleh pria itu.

"Ano.. Tolong maafkan atas sifat Issei tadi, aku tahu dia keterlaluan, jadi tolong maafkan dia" Pinta gadis itu membungkuk sedikit, lalu dia kembali berdiri. Penghuni disana menatap gadis itu bingung, yah kecuali Naruto dan Akeno tentu nya.

"Ah, ya, aku juga tidak memikirkan hal tersebut. Lagian Gremory-chan tidak perlu minta maaf, aku tahu itu bukan kemauan Gremory-chan, dia hanya bertindak akan ego nya sendiri" Balas Naruto kembali memotong bahan-bahan makanan.

"Terimakasih, dan apa anda bisa memanggil saya Rias, jika anda memanggil saya seperti itu, terasa canggung" Balas dan pinta gadis itu. Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya dan kembali menatap Rias. Bukan hanya Naruto, Sona, Himawari, Asia dan Tsubaki menatap Rias penuh curiga.

_"Ara~ Ara~ Kelihatannya Bocho mulai tertarik dengan Naruto-san" _Batin Akeno melihat gelagat Rias.

"Hmm.. Ya, kurasa bisa, Rias-chan" Balas pria itu disertai senyum lima jarinya.

**Blush!**

Tiba-tiba saja, Rias merasa pipinya memanas saat melihat senyuman pria itu.

"_A-apa-apaan ini? K-kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang? Dan k-kenapa pipiku memanas?" _Bingung gadis itu akan hal yang melanda nya. Bukan hanya Rias, seluruh gadis disana menjadi terdiam dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Baiklah minna, ayo kita selesaikan masakan kita ini" Ujar Naruto semangat. Dan itu berhasil menyadarkan seluruh gadis itu dari lamunan mereka.

**X**

**X**

Disinilah Naruto sekarang, tepatnya dia ada di balkon kamarnya. Setelah makan malam dia memutuskan bersantai disini sembari melihat langit malam dengan bulan dan bintang yang menerangi malam.

"Ne, Kurama... Apa mungkin Kami-sama bisa mengembalikan kita, kedunia Shinobi?" Gumam Naruto.

**_"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi jika dia memang tuhan, pasti kekuatan nya sangat hebat, dan kita masih memiliki kemungkinan jika meminta pertolongannya" _**Balas Kurama.

"Kau benar juga, lagipula tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan" Setuju Naruto.

"Kurama, bukannya Sona-chan mengatakan jika iblis akan kesakitan saat menyebut Kami-sama. Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasakannya?" Tanya Naruto saat menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi.

**_"Entahlah, lagian itu bukanlah masalah besar"_** Balas Kurama malas, dan terlihat didalam tubuh Naruto, Kurama sedang membaringkan tubuhnya.

Naruto langsung sweatdrop mendengar nada malas Kurama kambuh.

**Tap! Tap!**

Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang, saat dia menyadari ada yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Dan dia dapat melihat dibelakang nya berdiri pemuda pirang tampan, dengan dua pedang kayu ditangan nya.

"Kiba-kun, apa kau mau latihan?" Tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Ha'i. Apa Naruto-san mau latihan bersama ku?" Tawar pemuda itu.

"Hmm... Kurasa tidak ada salahnya, baiklah mari kita sparing di sana" Setuju Naruto sambil menunjuk halaman Villa yang luas.

Kiba mengangguk setuju, tidak lupa senyuman yang bisa membuat para gadis menjerit histeris.

**X**

**X**

Disinilah sekarang Naruto dan Kiba, tepatnya dihalaman Villa Gremory, mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan dengan posisi cukup jauh, tidak lupa mereka memegang pedang kayu ditangan mereka.

"Ini hanya sparing menggunakan pedang, jadi kita tidak boleh menggunakan sihir. Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itulah yang memang aku mau latih" Balas Kiba memasang kuda-kuda nya.

Naruto yang melihatnya, ikut memasang kuda-kuda nya. Yah, walaupun terlihat lebih santai dari pada Kiba.

**Whuss!**

Dengan cepatnya Kiba menghilang dari tempatnya. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kekagetan akan hal tersebut. Dan saat merasakan bahaya dari belakang, dengan cepat dia membalikkan badannya.

**Tak!**

Mata Kiba membola saat melihat serangannya dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

"Memang tidak dapat diragukan kecepatan dari bidak Knight Gremory" Puji Naruto. Kiba tersenyum membalasnya, walaupun masih dengan posisi pedang yang saling dorong.

"Anda juga tidak dapat diragukan, anda sangat misterius, walaupun energi anda terasa kecil. Tapi aku merasa anda menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar dibalik itu semua" Ujar Kiba, lalu dia melompat ke belakang menjaga jarak dari Naruto.

"Dan aku akan memaksa anda menunjukkan sesuatu yang anda sembunyikan itu!" Ujar Kiba langsung menghilang dari tempatnya.

**Tak!**

Naruto masih dapat menangkis serangan Kiba, yang muncul dari samping kirinya.

"Hoo... Aku ingin melihat usaha mu itu" Balas Naruto masih dalan posisi adu dorong pedang kayu dengan Kiba.

_"Dia memiliki kecepatan dan insting yang tinggi. Aku yakin jika dilatih dengan tepat, dia bisa menjadi Knight yang sangat hebat" _Batin Naruto.

Dengan tambahan tenaga sedikit, Naruto mendorong pedangnya kesamping, otomatis Kiba terpaksa mengikuti arahan pedang Naruto karena kalah tenaga.

"_A-apa-apan tenaganya ini, dia memiliki kekuatan seperti Rook"_ Batin Kiba.

Melihat pertahanan Kiba yang terbuka, Naruto langsung melancarkan tendangan pada perut Kiba.

**Whuss!**

Namun Kiba masih berhasil menghindar dari tendangan tersebut, dengan cara salto kebelakang.

**Tap! Whuss!**

Baru saja jijak ketanah, Kiba kembali menerjang Naruto dengan kecepatan lebih tinggi dari pada yang tadi.

**Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak...**

Kiba langsung menyerang Naruto secara brutal, namun tidak ada satu pun serangan yang mengenai Naruto.

Namun bukannya berhenti, Kiba malah menambah kecepatannya menyarang Naruto dari segala sisi.

**Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak...**

Namun semua serangan tersebut, masih sama saja, semuanya dapat ditangkis oleh Naruto.

Merasa serangannya sia-sia, Kiba langsung menghentikan serangannya dan menjaga jarak dari Naruto.

_"Hah.. Hah.. Bagaimana bisa dia menangkis semua itu? Dan dia sama sekali tidak terlihat tertekan" _Batin Kiba saat melihat Naruto masih ditempatnya, dengan kondisi yang sangat bugar tanpa ada keringat sama sekali. Hanya pedang kayu nya yang mengalami retak sama seperti pedang milik Kiba.

"Hah.. Seperti yang aku duga, anda bukanlah orang sembarangan" Ujar Kiba. Naruto hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah Kiba-kun, saatnya aku yang menyerang" Ucap Naruto.

Lalu terlihat Naruto menaruh pedangnya di pinggang, dengan gagang yang dia pegang seperti ingin mencabutnya (Seperti gaya samurai). Setelah itu terlihat dia menutup matanya, walaupun dengan kuda-kuda yang santai.

Kiba langsung mempersiapkan diri nya, untuk serangan yang akan datang.

**Whus!**

Mata Kiba membola sempurna, saat Naruto hilang dalam sekedip mata. Dan terlihat Naruto sudah berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang Kiba dengan posisi yang masih sama.

**Krakh! Pyar!**

Pedang Kayu milik Kiba langsung hancur berkeping-keping,bersamaan dengan Naruto membuka matanya.

**Brukh!**

Kiba langsung berlutut, saat menyadari kekalahannya.

"A-aku kalah, dengan satu serangan" Gumamnya tidak percaya.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Kiba mendongak keatas, saat melihat ada kaki didepannya. Dia dapat melihat Naruto tengah berdiri didepannya dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Selamat, kau berhasil membuatku mengeluarkan kemampuan ku" Ujar Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangannya, untuk membantu Kiba berdiri.

Kiba yang menyadari kata-kata Naruto ikut tersenyum, lalu pemuda itu menyambut tangan Naruto.

"Yah.. Tapi aku yakin, masih banyak yang tersembunyi" Balas Kiba, setelah dia berdiri. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, membalas apa yang dikatakan Kiba.

"Kurasa kita akhiri sampai di sini saja, lagian ini sudah terlalu larut, ayo kita masuk" Ajak Naruto, melangkah lebih dulu. Kiba hanya mengangguk lalu dia mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Terlihat disalah satu jendela, berdiri Rias dan Sona. Ternyata mereka dari tadi telah menyaksikan latihan yang dilakukan Naruto dan Kiba.

"K-kecepatan nya jauh di atas Kiba! Kau melihat semuanya kan Sona?! Kau tidak membohongi ku kan, mengatakan Naruto-san mengkonsumsi 1 Pawn" Tanya Rias setengah berteriak karena kekagetannya.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu semua ini. Naru-nii sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan kekuatan nya padaku. Dan tetang mengkonsumsi 1 Pawn, itu memang benar. Dia hanya menkonsumsi 1 Pawn. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu, padahal dia memiliki kecepatan tinggi. Paling tidak dia harusnya mengkonsumsi bidak Knight" Jawab dan jelas Sona.

"_Dan tekanan energi nya waktu itu juga sangat kuat!" Lanjut batin Sona._

"Bukannya kau dulu sering bersama nya? Apa kau sama sekali tidak pernah melihat dia menggunakan kemampuannya?" Tanya Rias.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya menggunakan kekuatannya." Jawab Sona. Rias langsung memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

"Hahh~ Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang di sembunyikan oleh bidak mu itu." Ujar Rias.

"Hahh~ Sudahlah, labih baik kita tidur. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat kepala ku pusing" Lanjut gadis merah itu, sambil melangkah ke arah kasur yang dia tempati dengan Sona.

"_Mungkin nanti aku akan menanyakan secara langsung, sebenarnya siapa Naru-nii dan Hima-chan sebenarnya"_ Batin Sona mengikuti Rias yang sudah berbaring di kasur.

**X**

**X**

**Skip ( 1 Hari sebelum Rating Game)**

**Bomm!**

**Duarrr!**

**Boomm!**

Terlihat di tempat biasa Naruto melatih ketiga muridnya, mereka tengah melakukan latih tanding. Dan terlihat tempat itu sudah sangat kacau.

"Hah.. Hahh.. Hiyaa..." Teriak Koneko menerjang Naruto, sambil menghantam kan tinjunya.

**Boomm**!

Namun Naruto masih bisa menghindari serangan tersebut, namun tempat Naruto berdiri tadi telah hancur akibat pukulan Koneko yang tidak main-main.

"Wow.." Gumam Naruto mendarat tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"Hima-chan!" Teriak Koneko.

Mengerti akan hal tersebut. Himawari langsung merangkai handseal.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **Gumam Himawari. Setelah itu dia langsung menyembur kan bola api cukup besar ke arah Naruto.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki!" **Gumam Naruto membuat handseal dengan satu tangan. Lalu terlihat dari ketiadaan muncul dinding air dengan derasnya.

**Boomm! Peesss...**

Kedua jutsu itu pun saling bertabrakan, dan menyebabkan kabut sementara.

Setelah asap hasil ledakan menghilang, terlihat Naruto sudah ada dibelakang Himawari dengan kunai yang mengunci di lehernya.

"Kalian kalah lagi" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya. Koneko dan Asia yang tadi ingin membantu Himawari langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

**Bruk!**

**"**Hahhaahh~ Memang tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Sensei" Ujar Koneko setelah dia menjatuhkan pantatnya di batu.

"Hah~ Kau benar, bahkan kita tidak pernah mendaratkan satu serangan padanya" Setuju Asia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Koneko, sembari menyembuhkan luka gadis Neko itu.

Naruto langsung melepaskan Himawari saat melihat mereka tidak melawan lagi. Lalu dia ikut duduk didekat mereka tentu saja bersama Himawari.

"Maa~ Maa~ Tapi kalian sudah berkembang dari yang dulu. Jadi kuharap kalian memenangkan pertandingan besok, oke" Ucap Naruto.

"Hahh~ Tapi tetap saja, papa jauh lebih kuat dari kami. Dan kami yakin papa masih belum memperlihatkan semua kemampuan Papa" Ujar Himawari, Asia dan Koneko langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Maa~ Sudahlah, dari pada memikirkan hal itu. Ini aku memiliki hadiah untuk kalian" Ujar Naruto mengambil sebuah gulungan dari balik bajunya.

**Phoff!**

Terjadi ledakan kecil saat Naruto membuka gulungan tersebut. Dan terlihat di atas gulungan itu ada sarung tangan hitam yang tidak memiliki jari-jari dengan permata hijau di punggung telapak tangan sarung tangan tersebut. Lalu pil dengan tiga warna yaitu merah, hijau dan kuning yang disimpan didalan kaca(bayangin aja pil Choji saat misi mengejar Sasuke) dan beberapa kunai berikat kertas dengan tulisan kanji yang rumit. Lalu terakhir ada sebuah ikat kepala berlambang Konoha.

"Baiklah, yang pertama ini untuk Koneko-chan" Ucap Naruto menyerahkan sarung tangan itu.

"Ini sarung tangan apa sensei?" Tanya Koneko setelah menerima pemberian Naruto.

"Hmm.. Jika kau memakai nya, kau akan sangat mudah mengalir kan Senjutsu ke tangan mu dan juga kegunaan permata itu, itu dapat menahan energi Senjutsu saat kau mengalirkannya, walaupun kau kehilangan konsentrasi" Jelaskan Naruto. Mata Koneko langsung berbinar-binar mendengar hal tersebut.

"Arigato, sensei" Ucapnya, Naruto mengangguk mendengar terimakasih dari gadis itu.

"Lalu ini untuk Asia-chan" Ucap Naruto menyerahkan tiga pill dan beberapa kunai tadi.

"Ini untuk apa sensei?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Kunai ini, kau hanya perlu melempar ke arah bayangan musuh. Setelah itu nanti kau akan tahu apa kegunaan nya. Lalu pil ini, nanti kau bisa memakannya jika kau sudah merasa kehabisan tenaga maupun energi sihir."

" Tapi jangan pernah kau memakan yang merah." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang horor.

"M-memangnya kenapa sensei?" Tanya Asia.

"Jika kau memakannya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan tubuhmu!" Balas Naruto dengan nada yang serius. Tubuh Asia langsung menegang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Dan terakhir, ini untuk Hima." Ucap Naruto menyerahkan ikat kepala tadi.

"Ini apa Papa?" Tanya Himawari menatap benda itu bingung.

"Ini adalah lambang desa kita. Semua ninja memiliki ini, dan ini adalah milik ibumu. dia menyerahkan ini ke Papa saat dia sudah tidak aktif lagi jadi ninja." Ucapnya.

"I-ini milik Mama?!" Tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

"Ha'i. Dan sekarang papa menyerahkan ini padamu" Lanjut pria itu, dan dia langsung mengikatkan ikat kepala itu di leher Himawari, sama seperti Hinata.

"Hmm... Kau semakin mirip ibumu, cantik" Puji Naruto mengusap kepala Himawari saat dia.

"Sensei benar, Hima-chan terlihat cocok memakai itu" Setuju Asia dan di balas anggukan kepala oleh Koneko. Sedangkan yang di puji tengah menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Baiklah kurasa sudah semua, dan ingat lah ini. Siapa yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, tapi siapa yang meninggalkan temannya lebih rendah dari pada sampah. Tanamkan itu dihati kalian" Ujar Naruto. Ketiga muridnya itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita kembali ke Villa, mereka mungkin sudah siap-siap untuk kembali" Ujar pria itu.

Dan mereka semua langsung menghilang, menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

X

X

Seperti biasa, terlihat Azazel tengah duduk dengan pancingan di bawah jembatan. Terlihat muka tua itu mulai menunjukkan kekesalan karena tidak pernah mendapat ikan sama sekali.

Tidak beberapa lama, terlihat ada seorang pemuda bersurai perak turun disamping Azazel.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain, selain melakukan hal bodoh ini?" Ujar pemuda itu. Azazel melirik sebentar pemuda itu, lalu dia kembali fokus pada pancingnya.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh dari pertarungan dengan nya kemarin? Vali" Bukannya menjawab, Azazel malah melontarkan pertanyaan pada pemuda yang ternyata Vali.

"Heh! Walaupun memakan waktu cukup lama, tapi sekarang aku sudah sembuh total. Dan energi Albion juga telah kembali penuh" Jawab pemuda itu dengan nada yang sedikit sombong.

"Ya, mungkin kau akan tergeletak cukup lama di rumah sakit, jika tidak dia yang memberikan obat!" Balas Azazal tenpa mengalihkan perhatian dari pancingan nya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pil dan obat yang selalu kau oleskan itu adalah pemberian nya, dia mengatakan itu tanda minta maaf kepada mu" Vali mengerutkan keningnya mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Azazel.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakan nya. Padahal aku tadi sempat ingin memuji mu karena aku kira kau hebat dalam medis" Azazel langsung tertawa mendengar hal tersebut.

"Hahaha... Kau tahu, walaupun aku ini pemimpin malaikat jatuh, aku sama sekali tidak tahu membuat hal tersebut. Jadi jangan lupa kau harus berterima kasih padanya" Ujar Azazel.

Namun tidak ada balasan dari Vali, terlihat dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sudah aku putuskan!" Ujarnya tiba-tiba. Dan itu mendapat perhatian dari Azazel.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, cepat katakan dimana tempat tinggal pria jabrik itu?"

"Jika kau masih ingat bertarung, aku sarankan jangan. Kau telah melihatnya sendiri kan? Bagaimana kekuatan yang dia miliki!" Peringati Azazel.

"Sudahlah, cepat katakan dimana? Aku ingin mendatanginya!" Azazel hanya dapat menghela nafas, melihat keras kepala Vali.

"Aku tidak tahu rumah nya... Tapi setahu ku, dia memiliki kedai Ramen dekat academy Kuoh"

**Whuss!**

"... Hahh~" Lagi-lagi, Azazel hanya dapat menghela nafas, saat melihat Vali pergi setelah mendengar info dari nya.

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

**Hmmm... walaupun agak terlambat, pertama aku ingin mengucapkan. Minal aidzin walfaidzin Mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk kalian semua.****Yaa... Sudah cukup lama gk nongol kini gua nongol lagi, maaf ya karena lama gk up, kalian tahu sendiri lah Duta. Ini juga aku nulis nya nyicil.****Terimakasih buat kalian yang masih mau membaca fic ku ini. Dan semoga kita bertemu di chap depan bye..bye.. Dattebayou hehe...**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, mainstream, Devil Naru! OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure. Supranatural. Family. Romace.(kurasa)

Chapter 7.

**Mekkai.**

Terlihat disalah satu ruangan, seperti nya itu adalah ruangan untuk para pemimpin di Mekkai. Ada seorang pria surai merah panjang, tengah duduk sembari memandang keluar jendela. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, seperti nya pria itu memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat nya lelah. Itu terbukti sesekali terlihat pria itu menghela nafas berat.

**Tok! Tok!**

Walaupun pria itu mendengar suara ketukan pintu, namun pria itu sama sekali tidak menggubris nya.

"Saya masuk" Ucap suara dari luar. Dan terlihat ada seorang wanita surai perak panjang dengan pakaian maid. Dan terlihat wanita itu menghela nafas saat melihat pria itu, seperti itu.

"Apa anda masih memikirkan tentang pertunangan Rias-Ojou-sama. Sirzecsh-sama?" Tanya Maid itu setelah dia berdiri di belakang pria itu. Tidak lupa dia memeluk pria itu dari belakang.

"Tidak semua. Ada beberapa hal baru yang membebani ku" Balas pria itu sembari mengelus tangan putih yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya perempuan itu penasaran.

"Kemarin Azazel menemui ku, d-"

"Apa yg di inginkan oleh malaikat jatuh itu!" Potong wanita itu dengan suara tegas. Sirzech hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar ucapan di potong.

"Tenang lah, dia menemui ku bukan bermaksud jahat. Dia kemarin menemui ku, dia memberikan saran padaku" Ucap pria surai merah itu.

"Saran? Saran apa?" Tanya maid itu penasaran.

"Seakan dia tahu, aku memikirkan Rias tidak akan mampu menghadapi Riser. Dia mengatakan padaku, ada iblis rengkarnasi dari keluarga Sitri. Tepat nya Peerage Sona Sitri..."

"Jika Rias kalah, dia menyarankan padaku, supaya membujuk Peerage Sona untuk bertarung merebut kan Rias. Dia juga mengatakan aku akan melihat sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa" Lanjut Sirzecsh.

"Dan siapa nama iblis itu Sirzecsh-sama?" Tanya Grayfia agak tertarik.

"Iblis itu bernama Naruto, dia memiliki surai kuning jabrik. Apa kau melihat dia saat menemui Rias kemarin?" Jawab dan Tanya pria itu.

Terlihat Grayfia berusaha untuk mengingat saat pertemuan dia dengan Rias. Dia langsung tersentak saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku ingat, memang ada pria bernama Naruto di dalam Peerage Sona Sitri. Bahkan dia sempat ada perselisihan dengan Riser Phenex" Jawab Grayfia setelah dia mengingat nya.

"Apa kau melihat ada hal yang special dari nya?" Tanya Sirzecsh lagi.

"Hmm.. Aku kurang yakin! Tapi dia sempat memberikan pukulan ke Riser tanpa aku sadari, padahal dia pertama nya hanya duduk saja. Dan saat aku mengeluarkan aura ku, aku lihat dia sama sekali tidak tertekan sama sekali, padahal Rias-Ojou-sama dan yang lain nya terlihat tertekan" Ujar Wanita itu panjang lebar.

"_Hmm... Padahal aku sendiri cukup tertekan saat Grayfia mengeluarkan tekanan energi nya. Apa mungkin yang di katakan Azazel benar ya?" _Batin Pria itu.

"Oh iya! Kemarin dia marah, aku sempat mendengar, dia mengatakan pada Riser' Jauhkan tangan mu kotor mu dari putri ku' Itulah yang dia katakan" Lanjut Grayfia saat dia mengingat hal tersebut.

"Putri? Siapa dia maksud?"

"Kalau tidak salah naman nya Himawari, dia adalah salah satu Peerage Rias Ojou-sama" Balas nya.

Sirzecsh yang mendengar nya tersenyum senang. Sekarang dia memiliki kartu AS jika pria bernama Naruto itu menolak permintaan nya.

"Haahh~ Semoga Ini berjalan dengan baik" Ujar nya.

"Aku mengerti, pasti berat memikirkan itu semua" Ujar Grayfia masih dengan posisi memeluk Sirzechs.

"Ne~ Grayfia?"

"Hm.."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi manja seperti ini?" Tanya sang Lucifer dengan polosnya.

Raut wajah sang maid langsung berubah memjadi datar, tak lupa perempatan muncul di dahinya. Lalu tangan yang tadi memeluk berubah menjadi memcekik leher pria itu.

"Dasar suami tidak peka!"

Mari kita do'a kan semoga pria itu selamat dari keganasan istrinya.

X

X

(**Hari Rating Game**)

Kini terlihat kelompok Rias sudah berkumpul di ruangan klub mereka. Bukan hanya mereka, masih ada Sona, Tsubaki dan Naruto disana. Setelah habis latihan selama sepuluh hari, dan kini saatnya untuk team Rias bertarung di Rating game.

Dan terlihat Issei menatap Naruto benci, bagaimana tidak. Dia melihat kini Himawari, Asia dan Koneko tengah duduk dekat dengan Naruto. Padahal dia telah mengklaim mereka sebagai calon harem nya.

Sedangkan yang ditatap malah sedang asik bercanda dengan putri nya. Dan sesekali terlihat Koneko dan Asia ikut tertawa mendengar lolucon Naruto.

"Rias, apa kau sudah memikirkan rencana untuk mengalahkan Riser?" Tanya Sona. Dan itu membuat Naruto menghentikan loluconnya.

"Hm.. Sudah. Aku yakin pasti kami menang melawan Riser. Apa lagi Issei sekarang sudah bisa menggunakan Balance Breaker selama 10 detik" Balas Rias. Sedangkan yang dibicarakan tengah memasang senyum sombongnya.

"Bagusla jika seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau dapat laki-laki seperti Riser" Ujar Sona.

"Kaicho tenang saja, aku pasti mengalahkan burung panggang itu, dengan ini!" Ujar Issei mengaktifkan Sacred Gear nya.

"Cih!" Koneko langsung mendecih melihat sifat sombong Issei.

Tidak beberapa lama, terlihat di atas meja muncul sihir komunikasi, dan terlihat ada wanita surai putih. Rias yang melihat siapa itu langsung berdiri, di ikuti oleh Peerage nya. Termasuk Hima, Asia dan Koneko yang pindah ke dekat Rias.

"Apa kalian sudah siap Rias Ojou-sama?" Tanya Wanita itu, yang tidak lain Grayfia.

"Ha'i. Kami sudah siap Nee-sama" Balas Rias mantap.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirim kalian. Dan tempat yang digunakan sama seperti Academy ini. Dengan posisi team Ojou-sama di klub ini dan team Riser Phenex di ruang kepala sekolah" Jelas Grayfia. Dan terlihat di bawah Rias dan yang lainnya muncul lingkaran teleport.

"Ingatlah, apa yang sudah kita pelajari selama 10 hari ini" Ucap Naruto. Ketiga gadis itu mengangguk sebelum mereka hilang dari ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat pertarungan mereka" Ucap Sona. Lalu terlihat didepan mereka ada dua layar yang menunjukkan team Rias dan Riser.

**X**

**X**

**(Dimensi Rating Game)**

Kini terlihat Rias dan team nya masih berada di klub ilmu gaib. Kelihatannya mereka tengah mendiskusikan rencana mereka.

"Jadi seperti yang aku katakan, Kiba dan Akeno pergi lah kehutan, aku ingin kalian memasang perangkap disana."

"Lalu Hima, Koneko, Issei ka-"

Sebelum Rias menyelesaikan ucapannya, Himawari mengangkat tangannya.

"Bocho, apa bolehkah aku satu team dengan Asia dan Koneko?" Pinta gadis itu.

"Eh? Tapi, bukannya bahaya jika Asia maju ke garis depan?" Balas Rias.

"Bocho tenang saja, kami berdua akan melindungi Asia. Jadi lebih baik Bocho yang bersama Issei, dan lagi kami sudah sering menjadi team saat latih tanding dengan Papa." Ujar Himawari.

Terlihat gadis merah itu seperti menimbang-nimbang permintaan Himawari. Mau bagaimana pun dia sudah tidak bisa meragukan kekuatan Naruto, saat dia melihat bagaimana kecepatan pria itu.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Aku dan Issei akan menunggu disini. Dan jika kondisi memburuk aku dan Issei akan langsung pergi ke markas Riser untuk menghadapinya. Karena hanya dengan mengalahkan dia, kita akan langsung memenangkan pertarungan ini" Semua Peerage Rias mengangguk kecuali Issei yang terlihat memandang Hima sulit di artikan.

"Baiklah, mari kita menangkan pertarungan ini!" Ujar Rias memberi semangat pada anggota nya.

"Yooosshhhh!"

Dengan itu mereka langsung pergi dari ruangan itu, dan hanya meninggalkan Rias dan Issei saja disana.

"_Semoga ini berjalan dengan lancar" _Batin gadis itu berharap.

**X**

**X**

Kini Asia, Koneko dan Hima, sudah ada di ruangan kendo. Mereka terlihat mengendap-endap, supaya tidak ketahuan oleh musuh.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Riser-Sama. Kalian pasti mengambil jalan ini untuk menuju parkiran!" Ujar sebuah suara dari depan mereka, dan mereka dapat melihat tiga gadis.

Yang pertama gadis surai biru di ikat dua ke atas, dia memakai Yukata merah pendek dengan tongkat di tangannya. Lalu kedua gadis surai biru gelap panjang, dengan pedang cukup besar ditangannya. Lalu ada dua gadis surai hijau pendek, mereka terlihat sangat mirip satu sama lain. Dan terlihat ditangan mereka, mereka membawa Cingsho.

Mereka adalah, Mira, Siris, dan si kembar Ile dan Nel.

"Kelihatannya memang mustahil menyusup tampa ketahuan" Ujar Koneko sambil mengeratkan sarung tangan nya.

"Kau benar, tapi ini juga hal bagus, karena kita akan melihat hasil latihan kita selama 10 hari ini" Balas Himawari sembari mengaktifkan Byakugan nya.

Sedangkan Asia hanya diam, dia memutuskan mundur kebelakang Koneko dan Himawari.

**Whuss!**

Tanpa berlama-lama, Siris langsung menerjang Koneko dengan kecepatan yang dimilikinya.

"Rasakan ini!" Ujar gadis itu menebaskan pedangnya. Namun Koneko terlihat santai tanpa ada ketakutan diwajahnya.

**Trank!**

Mata Siris harus membola saat melihat, tiba-tiba saja Himawari sudah ada didepannya dengan sebuah Kunai bermata tiga menangkis tebasan nya.

**Buagh! Whuss! Braakhh!**

Belum sempat Siris merespon, tubuhnya terlebih dahulu melayang dan menghantam dinding dengan kerasnya, akibat pukulan yang diberikan oleh Koneko.

**"1 Knight Riser-sama telah gugur!"** Mereka yang melihat dan mendengar apa yang terjadi, terkejut bukan main. Hanya dalam sekali pukul Knight Riser telah gugur.

"A-apa!?" Kaget Mira, bukan hanya Mira kedua gadis kembar itu juga kaget bukan main.

"Hmm.. Siapa lagi?" Ujar Koneko dengan wajah datar nya.

"K-kurang ajar! Kalian a-" Namun belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dibawah nya sudah ada lambang Yin dan Yang.

"**Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho!"**

"2 Pukulan!"

**Tuk! Tuk!**

"4 Pukulan"

**Tuk! Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!**

"8 Pukulan"

**Tuk! Tuk! Tuk...**

"16 Pukulan"

"32 Pukulan"

"64 Pukulan"

**Tuk! Tuk! Tuk! Tuk! Tuk...**

Himawari terus memberi totokan pada tubuh Mira, sampai 64 pukulan dengan akhiri dia menghempaskan telapak tangannya ke dada gadis itu.

**Brukh! Brugh!**

**"Mira pawn Riser-sama telah gugur!"**

"Kami tidak akan main-main!" Ujar Himawari manatap kedua gadis itu tajam dengan Byakugan yang aktif.

Tanpa sadar kedua gadis kembar itu mengambil langkah mundur, saat melihat tatapan tajam dari salah satu Doujutsu terhebat itu.

"Kalian akan meberima akibatnya, karena telah berani macam-macam pada Bocho!" Ujar Himawari. Dengan tangan yang terlihat menahan suatu gelombang di tangan nya.

"**Hakke ****Kuushou****"**

"Kyaa../ Kyaa.."

**Brakh! Brakh!**

Kedua gadis itu menabrak dinding lumayan keras, saat tubuh mereka terhempas karena gelombang yang di hempasan kan Himawari.

"Asia-chan" Panggil Himawari. Seakan mengerti, Asia langsung mengambil dua Kunai dari kantung ninja yang di berikan Naruto tadi. Lalu melemparkan dua kunai itu ke bayangan dua gadis kembar itu.

"Ugghh.. K-"

Belum sempat mereka melanjutkan kata-katanya, dengan cepat kanji yang ada di kertas kunai itu, menjalar dengan cepat ketubuh dua gadis itu.

"Aarrgghhh!/Aarrghhh!"

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja kedua gadis itu berteriak kesakitan. Tak beberapa lama kedua tubuh gadis itu pun ambruk.

"**Dua Pawn Riser-sama telah gugur"**

Tentu saja mereka yang melihatnya terkejut, termasuk Himawari, Koneko maupun Asia. Karena mereka sama sekali tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka hanya melihat ada kanji-kanji aneh menjalar di tubuh dua gadis itu.

"A-aku tidak tau? Apa yang sensei buat ini?" Ucap Koneko terheran. Kedua rekan nya hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui apa yang di katakan Koneko.

"Hahh~ Sudahlah, lebih baik kita melanjutkan perjalanannya kita menuju parkiran" Ujar Himawari. Dengan itu mereka langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

X

X

Sementara itu, terlihat di kantor kepala sekolah masih tersisa tiga iblis lagi. Satu pria dan dua wanita.

**Brakh!**

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka dapat di kalahkan secepat itu!" Marah pria itu menggebrak meja.

"Tenang lah Riser-sama. Mereka tidak akan mampu mengalahkan kita! Lagian Riser-sama telah berpengalaman dalam Rating game dari pada Rias" Ujar gadis seksi bersurai ungu panjang.

"Benar yang di katakan Yubellena, Nii-sama. Lagian kita masih memiliki ini" Setuju gadis surai pirang panjang di kepang seperti bor.

"He! Kalian benar, aku tidak mungkin kalah dari Rias!" Setuju pria itu.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan, kita jalankan rencana B!" Perintah pemuda itu. Kedua gadis itu langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"_Lihat saja Rias, setelah kau kalah! Kau akan merasakan betapa sakit nya malam pertama yang aku buat dengan mu!" _Batin pemuda itu dengan seringainya.

X

X

Sementara itu terlihat di Klub penelitian gaib asli. Sona dan Tsubaki menatap layar di depan mereka dengan ekspresi terkejut. Lalu mereka mengalihkan perhatian pada pria yang tengah menatap layar sambil tersenyum senang.

"N-Naru-Nii?" Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada Sona saat mendengar gadis itu memanggil nya.

"Ada apa Sona-chan?" Tanya nya.

" Sebenernya apa yang kau ajarkan pada mereka? Kenapa kekuatan mereka bisa meningkat pesat seperti itu?" Belum sempat Sona bersuara. Tsubaki lah lebih dulu bersuara.

"Hmm? Aku cuma mengajarkan sedikit yang ku tahu" Jawab nya jujur.

"Lalu apa yang di lemparkan oleh Asia itu? Aku yakin itu pasti pemberian mu?!" Tanya Tsubaki menuntut.

Naruto langsung cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Heheh... Itu benar aku yang memberikan nya... Itu tadi kunai dengan kertas yang sudah aku beri Fuinjutsu. Jika kanji dari kertas itu menyebar ketubuh, yang terkena akan merasakan tubuh nya seperti terbakar oleh api yang sangat panas. Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi" Jawab pria itu panjang lebar. Lalu dia kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada layar.

Sona dan Tsubaki hanya menatap Naruto dengan sulit di artikan.

_""Sebenarnya siapa dia ini?/ Sebenarnya siapa Naru-nii ini?""_

Tanpa sadar kedua gadis itu membatin hal yang sama.

X

X

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Himawari, Koneko dan Asia menghentikan langkah mereka, saat mereka sudah tiba di perkiran.

"Ay-"

**Boom! Duarrr! Boom!**

Belum sempat Koneko buka suara, mereka di kaget kan saat terjadi beberapa kali ledakan dari dalam hutan.

**" Satu Rook, Satu Bishop, tiga pawn milik Riser- sama telah gugur!"** Ketiga gadis itu langsung tersenyum senang mendengar apa yang di umumkan oleh Grayfia.

"Kelihatannya Akeno dan Kiba juga tidak ingin membuang waktu" Ujar Himawari. Kedua temannya mangangguk setuju.

" Ayo kita berkumpul dengan mereka" Ajak Himawari sambil berlari ke arah hutan. Namun baru saja berlari, mereka terpaksa melompat ke belakang saat ada bola api yang menghantam tempat mereka tadi.

Mereka bertiga langsung mendongak ke atas, untuk melihat siapa yang menyerang mereka. Dan mereka dapat melihat ada gadis surai pirang yang kini menatap mereka tajam.

"Heh! Aku tidak menyangka, kalian bisa semerepotkan ini!" Ujar gadis itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, adik dari Riser langsung menghadapi kami! Ravel Phenex!" Balas Koneko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku tersanjung kalian mengenal ku. Tapi..." Gantung Ravel

Koneko langsung tersentak saat merasakan bahaya dari belakangnya.Dan benar saja dia dapat melihat ada seorang gadis berpakaian cina di belakangnya.

**Buagh! Whuss! Brakkh!**

Dia langsung menerima tinjuan dari belakangnya, sampai dia meluncur ke depan menghantam dinding.

"Koneko-chan!" Panik Asia. Namun wajahnya langsung berkeringat saat gadis yang memukul Koneko tadi, telah ada di depannya siap memberikan pukulan pada nya.

Namun sebelum gadis itu meluncurkan tinjuan nya. Tubuh gadis itu langsung terpelanting ke samping saat tubuh nya terhantam gelombang kasat mata. Namun gadis itu masih bisa mendarat s mempurna.

"Kerja bagus Xuelan" Puji Ravel yang masih ada di udara.

"Ha'i. Arigatou atas pujian nya, Ravel-sama" Balas gadis tadi, yang ternyata bernama Xuelan.

"Hmm.. Serangan tiba-tiba ya!?" Ujar Koneko mulai keluar dari reruntuhan itu, lalu dia melap darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya.

"Hoo... Kelihatannya kau cukup kuat!" Ejek gadis berpakaian cina itu.

Koneko tersenyum mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Xuelan.

"Itu belum ada apa-apa nya, di bandingkan dengan latihan yang di berikan sensei pada kami!" Ujar Koneko seakan mengatakan, bahwa pukulan Xuelan bukan lah hal besar bagi nya.

Gigi Xuelan langsung mengeratup geram, dia sungguh geram melihat gadis neko di depannya ini.

"Kurang ajar! Aku yakin sensei mu itu hanya orang payah, bahkan aku yakin dia sama sekali tidak akan bisa mendarat kan pukulan ke Riser-sama, jika dia ikut dalam pertarungan ini!" Karena terlalu emosi, Xuelan langsung mengutarakan kata-kata kasar. Namun dia langsung terdiam saat merasakan tekanan energi mulai meningkat dari Himawari dan Koneko.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau berani menghina sensei/ Papa!" Ravel dan Xuelan langsung tersentak saat melihat energi senjutsu Koneko neluap dari tubuh nya dan terlihat ekor dan, sampai menyelubungi tubuhnya dan terlihat ekor dan telinga kucing Koneko keluar. Bukan hanya Koneko, dari tubuh Himawari juga keluar chakra berwarna ungu menyelubungi tubuhnya. Bahkan pola mata Himawari berubah menjadi seperti pola salju berwarna biru bercampur putih.

Sedangkan Asia terlihat mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

**Klub penelitian gaib(Nyata)**

"M-mata itu!?" Kaget Naruto, saat melihat pola mata Himawari yang tidak asing baginya.

"A-ada apa dengan mata itu?" Sona dan Tsubaki langsung kaget saat melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Hahh~ Itu adalah salah satu Doujutsu yang di miliki oleh leluhur kami para Shinobi. Bahkan aku pernah bertarung dengan pemilik mata itu! Dan kekuatannya mampu membelah bulan!" Sona dan Tsubaki langsung membulat kan mata mereka mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Naruto.

"M-m-membelah bulan!" Kaget Tsubaki, sedang kan Sona hanya diam walaupun dia kaget.

"Ha'i. Ibu Hima memang masih memiliki darah dari leluhur Shinobi" Tsubaki dan Sona hanya dapat mengangguk walaupun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menumpuk di pikiran mereka.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali memperhatikan layar di depan mereka.

X

X

**Whuss!**

Koneko dan Himawari langsung hilang dari pandangan Ravel dan Xuelan. Melihat dua musuh nya menghilang, Xuelan dan Ravel terlihat memasang posisi siaga.

Xuelan tersentak saat merasakan bahaya dari sampingnya. Dan benar saja, Koneko kini telah ada di sampingnya siap memberi dia tendangan.

**Duagh!**

"Ughh!"Walaupun dia merasakan keberadaan Koneko, namun dia tidak sanggup menangkis tendangan Koneko yang mendarat dengan indah di pinggangnya.

Terlihat tubuh Xuelan meluncur karena tendangan Koneko. Namun kelihatannya penderitaan Xuelan tidak sampai disitu, terlihat tiba-tiba saja Himawari sudah menunggu Xuelan dengan tinjuan yang terkepal.

"Rasakan ini!" Ujar Himawari sembari meluncurkan pukulan, ke perut Xuelan yang masih dalam keadan meluncur.

**Bughh! Bumm!**

Tubuh Xuelan langsung terhenti saat menerima pukulan Himawari, dengan akhiran Himawari menekan Xuelan ke tanah dengan pukulannya.

"Chok! Chok!" Xuelan pun batuk darah akibat pukulan Himawari yang tidak main-main. Lalu terlihat tubuh itu mulai bercahaya dan pudar.

"**_Xuelan Rook Riser-sama telah gugur!"_**

Mereka yang melihat apa yang terjadi terdiam! Terutama Ravel, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka musuh mereka benar-benar kuat.

**Bomm! Duarr! Boom!**

**"_Dua Pawn, satu Knight Riser-sama telah gugur!"_**

Lagi-lagi Ravel kaget bukan main mendengar pengumuman tersebut.

"_Gawat, apa masih lama lagi aku harus menahan mereka disini!?"_ Panik nya melihat Koneko dan Himawari yang sudah kembali normal, tapi terlihat kedua gadis itu ngos-ngosan.

"_Kelihatannya energi mereka sudah berkurang drastis, akibat perubahan tadi" _Batin Ravel.

**Booomm! Boomm! Bomm!**

"**_Knight dan Queen Rias-sama telah gugur!"_**

"**_Queen Riser-sama telah gugur!"_**

Koneko, Asia dan Himawari kaget saat mendengar Akeno dan Kiba telah di kalahkan. Sedangkan Ravel yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang, lalu dia menatap mereka remeh.

"_Heh! Ternyata sihir meledakkan diri Yubelluna berguna disini"_ Batin Ravel.

"Heh! Kelihatannya tugas ku sudah selesai! Ja'ne" Dengan itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Ravel bercahaya dan melebur.

**_"Bishop Riser-sama tereliminasi!"_**

"Hahh.. Hahh! Lebih baik kita ke tempat Bocho" Asia dan Koneko mengangguk setuju akan saran Himawari.

**X**

**X**

**Klub Penelitian gaib(Rating Game)**

Sementara itu terlihat Rias dan Issei masih ada di ruangan klub sebagai markas mereka.

Tadi Rias sangat senang mendengar team Riser banyak yang gugur, tapi dia tidak menyangka Akeno dan Kiba harus gugur.

"Bocho! Bagiamana ini, apa tidak sebaiknya kita menyerang Riser langsung?" Rias langsung menoleh pada bidak kesayangannya itu yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Itu tidak perlu! Karena aku yang langsung mendatangi kalian!" Rias dan Issei tersentak saat mendengar suara dari jendela. Dan mereka dapat melihat Riser sedang terbang disana dengan bola api berukuran sedang di tangannya.

"Rasakan ini!" Riser pun meluncurkan bola api nya ke gedung itu.

"Bahaya!" Dengan sigap Rias langsung menarik Issei menerobos jendela lainnya.

**Krash!** Boomm!

Untung saja Rias dan Issei berhasil keluar, jika tidak bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka akan kalah. Bagaimana tidak? Klub penelitian gaib hancur total karena di hantam bola api Riser.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Issei" Tanya Rias menoleh kesamping nya. Kini terlihat Rias dan Issei melayang tidak jauh dari gedung penelitian gaib.

"Ha'i! Aku tidak apa-apa Bocho" Balas pemuda surai coklat itu.

Mendengar pawn nya baik-baik saja. Rias mengalihkan pandangan ke depan, dia dapat melihat Riser terbang dengan sayap api tidak jauh di depan mereka.

"Hoho... Rias sayang ku! Ternyata kau berhasil selamat ya?!" Ujar Riser memandang Rias dan Issei remeh.

"Teme! Kau pikir aku sang naga merah ini alan membiarkan Bocho terluka!" Ujar Issei Arogan. Tidak lupa dia melipat tangannya didada.

Rias yang mendengar nya jadi Sweatdrop, jika bukan karena nya. Mungkin Issei sekarang sudah gugur.

"Hmm? Naga merah? Apa sang naga merah hanya bisa bersembunyi!" Ucap Riser dengan seringai nya.

"Teme! Jangan main-main dengan ku!" Seringai Riser bertambah lebar saat melihat Issei maju menyerangnya.

"Issei! Jangan!" Namun kata-kata Rias sama sekali tidak didengarkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Ayo! Kemari lah!" Tantang Riser, terlihat tangan penuda surai pirang itu mulai diselimuti oleh api.

"Hiiyaa!"

**"Boost! Boost!"**

Terdengar suara dari Sacred Gear Issei, manandakan kekuatan nya telah digandakan.

"Rasakan ini!" Teriak Issei menghantam kan tinjauan nya. Namun seakan tak ingin kalah, Riser langsung mengadu pukulan dengan Issei.

**Dugh! Hhusss!**Terjadi hempasan angin saat dua pukulan itu beradu. Namun kelihatannya Issei harus menahan panas dari api yang ada di tangan Riser.

"_Ughh! Api nya benar-benar panas!"_ Batin pemuda surai coklat itu.

Melihat musuhnya mulai melemah, Riser pun melakukan membuka kepalannya laku menarik Issei mendekat padanya. Tak sampai disana, Riser langsung memberikan pukulan pada dagu Issei, lalu dengan cepat dia melakukan tendangan pada dada Issei, sampai pemuda itu meluncur dan menghantam bekas gedung yang hancur tadi.

**Brakh!**"Issei!" Panik Rias, melihat pawn kesayangannya itu.

"Hahaha... Kau belum terlambat untuk menyerah Rias!" Ujar pemuda pirang itu arogan.

Rias langsung menatap Riser tajam. Lalu terlihat ditangan gadis itu mulai keluar energi hitam bercampur merah.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari mu, Riser!" Marah gadis itu, lalu dia menembakkan energi nya tadi ke Riser. Namun terlihat pemuda itu sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menghindari serangan Rias.

**Boom!**

Riser pun kena telak akan serangan Rias, terlihat kedua tangan pemuda itu putus karena menahan serangan Rias. Namun tidak beberapa lama tangan yang tadinya putus kembali pulih.

"Hahaha... Percuma saja Rias! Kami dari klan Phenex adalah iblis abadi!" Gadis itu langsung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya geram. Mau bagaimana pun dia tau apa yang di katakan Riser itu benar adanya.

"**Abadi! Heh! Aku akan menghajarmu sampai kau tidal bisa pulih lagi!"** Rias dan Riser mengalihkan perhatian pada suara berat itu. Dan mereka dapat melihat dari tempat Issei tadi, muncul sosok menggunakan armor merah berbentuk naga lengkap dengan ekornya.(Bayangin aja Balance Breaker Issei, bingung jelasinnya#)

"Issei!" Kaget Rias.

"Heh! Jadi itu Balance Breaker!" Ujar Riser memandang remeh Issei yang berbalut armor merah nya.

"**Ya! Dan aku akan menghanguskan mu dengan ini!"**

**Whuss!**

Issei dengan cepatnya menghilang dari tempatnya, dan muncul didepan Riser.

**Bosst! Bosst! Bosst!**

Dengan kekuatan yang sudah digandakan. Issei langsung memberikan pukulan Uppercut, sampai Riser melayang ke atas.

"Ughh! Rasanya sakit sekali"

**Whuss!**

Lagi-lagi Issei dengan cepatnya, muncul di depan Riser siap memberikan tendang sapuan.

**Duaghh!**

Lagi-lagi Riser melincur ke arah lainnya. Dan lagi-lagi Issei muncul di depan Riser, dan memberikan serangan yang sama.

Kita tinggal kan dulu mereka, mari kita beralih ke Rias.

Terlihat gadis itu hanya dapat memperhatikan pertarungan atau lebih tepatnya penyiksaan untuk Riser.

"Bocho!" Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke bawah, saat mendengar ada yang memanggil nya. Dan dia dapat melihat tiga Peerage nya yang masih bertahan sudah ada di bawah nya. Lalu gadis itu memutuskan untuk turun menemui ketiga Peerage nya itu.

"Asia, Koneko, Hima. Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya gadis itu khawatir akan kondisi bidak nya itu. Ketiga gadis itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban nya.

"Bocho, apa itu Issei yang bertarung dengan Riser?" Walaupun sudah tau jawabannya, namun Himawari menanyakan hal itu.

"Ha'i. Issei sudah memasuki Mode Balance Breaker nya. Dan seperti yang kalian lihat, Issei bukan lah tandingan Riser" Ujarnya sedikit membanggakan Issei.

"Hmm.. Tapi, aku merasakan perasaan gelap disana" Balas Koneko sembari menunjuk Issei yang masih menghajar Riser.

Ketiga gadis lainnya langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke atas. Dan mereka dapat melihat Riser jatuh dengan cepat nya membentur tanah tidak jauh di depan mereka.

Dan mereka juga dalat melihat, terjadi perubahan pada Issei. Tangan kanannya yang tadinya berbentuk mekanik, mulai berubah seperti tangan naga beserta cakarnya, belum lagi energi merah mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

Pandangan Issei yang tadinya ke arah Riser, beralih ke arah Rias dan lainnya. Atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Himawari.

**"Bunuh! Bunuh semuanya!"** Rias dan yang lainnya langsung tersentak saat mendengar apa yang di katakan Issei. Belum lagi terlihat di atas kristal hijau di kedua belah tangannya mulai terbentuk energi merah sebesar bola sepak.

"Oi! Oi! Kelihatannya Senpai mesum mulai aneh! Kenapa serangan nya mengarah pada kita!?" Panik Koneko. Bukan hanya Koneko, Hima Asia dan Rias tak kalah panik nya.

X

**Ruang Maou**

"Sirzech-sama! Ini berbahaya, kelihatannya dia kehilangan kendali!" Panik wanita surai perak memakai pakaian maid. Pada pria surai merah panjang yang wajah nya sangat mirip Rias.

"Hmm... Kau tenang saja, aku merasakan akan ada yang menarik setelah ini!" Ujar Pria itu, menatap layar di depannya.

X

**Klub penelitian gaib(Nyata)**

"Apa! Apa yang ingin dilakukan si mesum itu! Apa dia ingin membunuh Rias dan yang lainnya!" Panik Tsubaki. Mereka tahu jika terluka di dimensi Rating game, akan di keluarkan secara paksa. Tapi jika luka itu terlalu patal akan berakibat pada tubuh mereka di dunia nyata.

"Ada yang aneh dengan nya!?" Ujar Sona.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia menatap layar serius.

"_Ternyata segitu ingin dia menghajar ku, sampai-sampai dia menyerahkan tubuhnya di kendalikan naga itu dan membunuh Himawari! Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" _Batin Naruto geram.

Kita kembali ke dimensi Rating Game. Terlihat Issei masih mengumpulkan energi nya.

**Bosst! Bosst! Boost! Bosst! Bosst...**

Merasa energi sudah terisi penuh, Issei langsung menembakan serangan nya.

**"Double Dragon Shot!"**

**Phuss!**

Rias dan yang lain hanya bisa terdiam kaku, saat serangan Issei mengarah pada mereka.

**Flash!**

**Boomm!**

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

Yo... Minna:) Haha... Akhirnya aku ada kesempatan untuk Up.. Maaf ya up nya lama. Dan maksih buat kalian yang nunggu fic ku ini, aku gk nyaka fic ku ada yg nunggu juga( Senang nya:) Dan untuk yg gak suka, aku minta maaf karena fic ku gk masuk selera kalian. Dan kalian bisa cari fic yg manjadi kesukaan kalian, siapa tau dari ribuan fic yang ada, mungkin ad satu atau dua yang kalian suka:) Dan untuk yang nunggu fic I bacame familiar, hmm.. Untuk fic ini mungkin harus bersabar lagi, jika aku punya ide dan waktu aku akan up.

Oh y, ada yg nebak Vali ingin jadi murid Naruto di Review. Selamat tebakan anda benar:)

Untuk Hinata, bakal ketemu kok nanti dgn Naruto. Tapi dia gk sendiri dong nemuin Naruto:)

Maaf aku gk bsa balas Review kalian smua, tapi aku tetap baca kok, sekali lagi maaf y.

Dan maaf jika masih banyak Typo, dan pertarungan yang kurang memuaskan. Jujur aku gk terlalu paham menuliskan gaya bertarungnya. jadi maaf y jika masih berantakan:-)

Ok, sampai sini aj dulu, smoga kita berjumpa di chap depan. Bye~Bye Dattebayou hehe..:)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, mainstream, Devil Naru! OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure. Supranatural. Family. Romace.(kurasa)

**Chapter 8.**

**"Double Dragon Shot!"**

**Phuss**!

Rias dan yang lain hanya bisa terdiam kaku dan menutup mata, saat serangan Issei mengarah pada mereka.

**Flash**!

Namun sebelum serangan Issei mengenai mereka. Muncul kilatan oranye di depan mereka.

**Boomm!**

Terjadi ledakan dan hempasan angin yang sangat dahsyat akibat serangan Issei. Sona dan Tsubaki diam membatu melihat tidak ada kemungkinan selamat bagi Rias dan yang lainnya.

"R-Rias!?" Gumam nya menatap layar tidak percaya.

Sedangkan di mekkai Sirzechs menatap layar datar, namun walaupun begitu dia tetap was-was akan keadaan Imouto nya tersebut. Begitu juga Grayfia tidak kalah khawatir nya.

**Dimensi Rating Game.**

Rias yang hanya merasakan hempasan angin tanpa rasa sakit dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Dia di buat kaget ada seorang pria surai pirang tengah berdiri di depan mereka, dengan kedua tangannya yang dikelilingi aura kuning bercorak hitam(Mode Kyuubi tapi cuma bagian tangan saja) sedang mengadah ke atas. Dan saat pria itu menoleh Rias langsung membulat kan mata saat melihat siapa pria itu.

"N-Naruto-san!" Teriak nya. Akibat teriakan itu Asia, Koneko dan Himawari juga ikut membuka mata mereka. Dan mereka juga tak kalah kaget melihat Naruto telah ada didepan mereka tidak lupa senyum lima jari nya.

"Yo.. Kelihatannya kalian baik-baik saja" Ujar nya.

Tidak beberapa lama, asap hasil dari ledakan tadi mulai menipis. Sirzechs, Grayfia, Sona dan Tsubaki menajamkan penglihatan mereka. Dan setelah asap tadi hilang seluruhnya Sona, Tsubaki dan Grayfia kaget saat melihat Naruto ada di sana. Bahkan Rias dan yang lainnya terlihat tidak kenapa-napa.

Sedangkan Sirzechs tersenyum senang, saat melihat firasat nya benar. Dia akan melihat hal menarik.

**Flashback!**

Terlihat Sirzechs sedang duduk sembari meminum kopi di salah satu Cafe di Kuoh. Lalu tidak beberapa lama, terlihat ada seorang pria paruh baya dangan surai beberapa warna duduk di depannya.

"Maaf.. Apa kau lama menunggu?" Tanya pria itu setelah dia duduk.

"Hmm.. Tidak terlalu!" Balas Sang Maou Lucifer itu.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?! Kau tahu kan, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan Malaikat jatuh!" Ujar Sirzechs mengaduk-aduk kopi yang ada di depannya.

"Hahah... Jangan seperti itu... Kau tahu, kita sudah berdamai" Balas Azazel santai.

Sirzechs yang melihat tingkah Azazel menghela nafas.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan! Aku akan per-"

"Aku memiliki info dan kai pasti akan menyukai ini!" Potong Azazel. Dan itu berhasil membuat sang iblis kembali duduk.

"Jadi? Info apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Hahh~ Aku punya dua info.. Yang satu buruk dan satu lagi bisa buruk juga baik!" Sirzechs kenaikan alisnya bingung dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Azazel. Namun dia memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan apa yang akan di katakan Azazel.

"Yang pertama adalah, aku mendengar ada Organisasi bernama Khaos Brigade... Aku tidak terlalu tahu tujuan mereka? Tapi aku sedikit tahu anggota mereka! Beberapa anggota mereka adalah keturunan dari Maou lama!" Ucap Azazel.

Sirzechs yang mendengar nya terlihat menahan emosi. Itu terlihat dari genggaman tangan nya yang menguat.

"Dan yang lebih parahnya... Pemimpin dari Organisasi itu adalah Ouroboros Dragon! Ophis!" Iblis yang ada di depan Azazel tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya saat mendengar nama dari salah satu makhluk berbahaya itu.

"O-Ophis!? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Azazel hanya menggeleng tanda dia tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang di inginkan Naga itu sampai-sampai dia mengumpulkan pasukan!?" Ujar Azazel sedikit prustasi karena batas info yang dia miliki.

"Hahh~" Sirzechs terlihat menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

"Lalu yang kedua? Apa maksudnya dari kata berita buruk atau baik itu?" Akhirnya Sirzechs, memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang kedua.

"Hmm... Untuk yang ini, sungguh menakjubkan! Bahkan aku tidak menyangka iblis dari klan sitri bisa merekrut nya menjadi iblis!" Ujar Azazel ambigu.

"Hmm?" Terlihat Azazel menyeringai melihat Sirzechs yang kebingungan.

"Aku tahu kau lagi prustasi karena pertunangan adik mu... Di klan Sitri ada pria bernama Naruto kau bisa minta tolong pada nya untuk menyelamatkannya" Seru Azazel mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Dan aku peringatkan jangan buat dia jadi musuh! Dia sangat berbahaya, bahkan pemegang Vanishing Dragon bagaikan mainan untuk nya!" Sirzechs yang mendengar hal tersebut tentu kaget.

Dan saat dia ingin bertanya lagi, Azazel sudah tidak ada didepannya.

"Naruto?! Kah!?" Gumamnya.

**Flashback Off.**

"B-bagaimana Naru-Nii, bisa ada di sana?" Kaget gadis surai bob itu menatap layar di depannya.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu Kaichou? Padahal dia tadi duduk di samping kita?!" Balas Tsubaki memperhatikan tempat Naruto duduk tadi.

**Dimensi** **Rating**** Game.**

"P-Papa!? B-bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?!" Tanya Himawari melangkah mendekati Naruto. Diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Hmm? Ah, karena ada itu" Balas Naruto sambil menunjuk Kunai bercabang tiga yang ada kantung Himawari.

"Eh? Karena ini?!" Bingung nya sambil memperhatikan Kunai yang sudah ada di tangannya.

"Ha'i" Balas nya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka terus memperhatikan Kunai yang ada ditangan Himawari penasaran! Bagaimana mungkin hanya karena itu, pria didepan mereka bisa ke dimensi Rating Game ini.

"**Hahaha... Uzumaki Naruto! Akhirnya kau datang mengantarkan nyawa mu langsung!"** Mereka semua langsung tersentak karena baru tersadar, tadi mereka hampir luka parah karena serangan Issei. Kecuali Naruto tentu nya.

Mereka semua mendongak untuk melihat Issei yang masih melayang di atas. Menatap Naruto tajam, bagaikan predator yang menentukan mangsanya.

"Issei! sadarlah! Aku mohon!" Teriak Rias kencoba menyadarkan Issei.

Namun sepertinya hal itu hanya sebagai angin lalu bagi Issei.

"Hyodou Issei! Sebegitu ingin nya kau bertarung dengan ku ya!?" Ujar Naruto datar.

"**Hahah... Aku bukan hanya ingin bertarung dengan mu! Tapi aku ingin membunuh mu... Ya, jika kau tidak muncul aku tadi ingin membunuh putri mu itu su-"**

**Flash!**

**Buagghh!**

**Whuss!**

**Braakh!**

Terdiam... Mereka yang menyaksikan apa yang terjadi terdiam seribu bahasa! Bagaimana tidak! Belum selesai Issei menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Naruto muncul di samping Issei dan langsung mengharamkan pukulan sampai pemuda yang berbalut baju besi itu meluncur bagaikan roket ke tanah dan membuat retakan laba-laba dengan Issei sebagai pusatnya.

**Tap!**

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus nya di depan Rias dan yang lainnya.

"C-cepat!" Gumam Koneko, Asia dan Himawari. Walaupun Naruto melatih mereka selama sepuluh hari ini. Tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak terlalu menggunakan kekuatan nya. Bahkan mereka baru pertama kali melihat kecepatan pria itu.

"Issei!" Teriak Rias panik melihat pawn nya itu. Dan saat dia ingin menghampiri Issei, tangan Naruto langsung menghalangi dia untuk maju.

"Minggir Naruto-san! Aku ing-"

"Apa kau mau mati! Itu bukanlah dirinya lagi!" Potong Naruto melirik Rias yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ap-"

"**Menarik! Kau benar-benar menarik... UZUMAKI NARUTOOO!" **Teriak Issei yang sudah bangkit kembali.

**Phusshhh!**

Terlihat energi merah yang sangat kuat keluar dari tubuh Issei dengan dahsyat nya. Terlihat juga di belakang Issei muncul sayap naga yang cukup besar.

**Bruk! Bruk!**

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, dia dapat melihat ke empat gadis itu sedang tertunduk karena tidak kuat menahan tekanan energi yang keluar dari tubuh Issei.

Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan ke atas. Naruto terlihat berbicara tanpa suara.

**Mekkai!**

**Beberapa**** saat sebelumnya.**

Sirzechs dan Grayfia yang tadi shok mulai pulih kembali, mereka tidak menyangka kecepatan pria itu setara dengan cahaya.

"Grayfia! Apa kau melihat pria itu bergerak?!" Tanya Sirzechs pada Maid atau Istrinya yang berdiri disampingnya sekarang ini.

"Tidak sama sekali! Bahkan dia seakan melakukan teleportasi dengan sangat cepatnya!" Balas Grayfia.

"Hmm.. Kau benar! Dia tidak bergerak, tapi dia melakukan teleportasi!" Setuju Sirzechs.

"_Tapi teleportasi apa yang bisa secepat itu?" _Lanjut batin nya bertanya-tanya.Namun baru saja tenang beberapa saat! Mereka di kagetkan saat melihat tiba-tiba saja, energi berwarna merah keluar dari tubuh Issei dengan dahsyat nya.

"Sungguh kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa... Bahkan aku bisa merasakannya sampai kesini" Ujar Sirzechs, saat dia merasakan energi kuat. Padahal mereka ada di dimensi Rating Game.

Sirzechs mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat pria surai kuning itu berbicara menghadap layar mereka, seakan dia tahu ada pengintai disana.

_"Keluarkan mereka!"_ Sirzechs mengangguk kecil, saat mengerti apa yang disampaikan oleh Naruto.

"Grayfia.. Cepat keluarkan Rias dan yang lainnya, kecuali Naruto-kun dan Issei-kun" Perintah Maou Lucifer itu.

"Ha'i! Sirzechs-Sama" Balas Grayfia.

**Dimensi Rating Game.**

"E-eh?! Kenapa dengan tubuh kita?" Bingung Asia saat melihat tubuh mereka bercahaya, bahkan Riser yang dalam keadaan pingsan. Kecuali Naruto dan Issei tentu nya.

"Kalian keluarlah dulu dari sini! Aku... Ingin memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada Kaisar naga merah ini" Ujar Naruto mulai melangkah ke arah Issei.

Himawari yang mendengar nya kaget, mau bagaimana pun mereka dapat merasakan kekuatan Issei sangat besar. Itu terbukti dengan energi yang meluap-luap dari tubuhnya.

"Jangan T-" Namun belum selesai dia bicara, tubuh nya dan yang lain lebih dulu menghilang dari sana.

**Klub penelitian ilmu Gaib.**

"-Ou-chan!" Sona dan Tsubaki mengalihkan perhatian pada Himawari, Asia, Koneko dan Rias yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping mereka.

"Rias! Minna!" Kaget Sona.

Himawari yang menyadari mereka telah di kirim kembali. Langsung mendekati Sona, atau lebih tepatnya dia mendekati layar yang ada disana.

"Tou-chan.." Gumam nya ssaat melihat Naruto tengah berhadapan dengan Issei yang sudah mulai berubah seperti naga.

Sona yang melihat itu menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Tenanglah... Aku yakin Naru-Nii akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Sona berusaha menenangkan Uzumaki itu.

Sona mengalihkan perhatian pada Rias yabg terlihat masih di tempat nya muncul tadi, begitu juga Asia dan Koneko.

"Rias, Asia, Koneko! Dari pada kalian di situ terus, lebih baik kesini dan menyaksikan apa yang akan Naru-Nii lakukan untuk Issei" Ujar Sona.

Asia, Koneko dan Rias yang tadi masih shok karena tekanan energi Issei, melangkah mendekati Sona, Tsubaki dan Himawari yang sudah duduk di sofa.

"_Dengan ini.. Mungkin aku akan melihat kekuatan Naru-Nii/Naruto-san" _Batin Sona dan Tsubaki.

**Dimensi Rating Game.**

"**Uzumaki Naruto! Kau benar-benar membuat ku marah! Kenapa kau mengambil Himawari dari ku!" **Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat pemuda didepannya ini. Mengambil? Dia sungguh bingung dengan kata-kata tersebut!? Mau bagaimana pun Himawari adalah putri nya, bagaimana pemuda ini bisa mengatakan mengambil Himawari dari nya! Sungguh misteri?

"**Aku akan membunuhmu disini! UZUMAKI NARUTO!"** Teriak Issei dengan suara berat. Terlihat dia lagi-lagi mengalami perubahan pada kepalanya, helm yang dia gunakan terlepas dan Naruto dapat melihat wajah Issei yang sudah memerah lalu di kepala pemuda itu muncul tanduk.

**Whuss!**

Dalam sekedip mata, Issei sudah ada didepan Naruto. Siap memberikan pukulan pada pemuda itu.

**Tak!**

Namun dengan mudahnya Naruto menepis pukulan itu. Namun dia membulatkan matanya saat Issei langsung berbalik dan mengibaskan ekornya pada Naruto.

**Duagh!**

**Srrttt..**

Walaupun berhasil menblock serangan Issei. Namun Naruto harus terseret sekitar tiga meter ke belakang.

"_Ternyata gelar mereka bukan sekedar gelar"_ Batin Naruto saat merasakan kibasan ekor naga itu.

"_Tapi aku cukup penasaran kekuatan penuh dari naga itu! Apa aku langsung aku keluarkan dia ya!?"_ Lanjut batin pria jabrik itu.

**"_Buahaha... Kau sudah mirip dengan Madara! Naruto"_** Naruto yang mendengar ejekan Kurama terkekeh kecil.

"_Aku bukan mirip Madara! Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana kekuatan Naga ini? Apa mungkin setara dengan mu?"_ Balas Naruto.

**"_Baka! Jangan sama kan aku dengan kadal busuk itu! Aku ini tentu jauh lebih kuat dari kadal itu!"_** Naruto kembali terkekeh mendengar balasan Kurama. Padahal dia tadi hanya menggoda Bijuu itu, tapi tidak dia sangka Kurama malah menganggap nya serius.

"_Haha.. Aku tau itu" _Dengan itu Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan nya dengan Kurama. Lalu dia melompat kesamping saat merasakan bahaya mendekati nya.

**Boom!**

Dan benar saja, tempat dia berdiri tadi hancur akibat serangan Issei.

"**Uzumaki Naruto! Ayo tunjukkan kekuatan mu! Atau kau hanya dapat menghindar saja!"** Ujar Issei menggeram.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya mendengar hal tersebut. Bukan nya marah, dia malah tersenyum kecil.

"Jika kau mampu membuatku terpaksa mengeluarkan nya! Maka tunjukan lah!" Balas Naruto santai. Kali ini Naruto terlihat benar-benar seperti Madara! Belum lagi dia mengatakan hal tersebut dengan melipat tangannya di dada.

Issei yang mendengar nya marah bukan main. Terlihat energi yang keluar dari tubuhnya bertambah besar, namun itu sama sekali tidak berpengruh pada Naruto.

**Whuss!**

Dengan kecepatan yang menyamai roket, Issei meluncur menyerang Naruto dengan kepalan tangan kiri yang siap menghantam wajah Naruto.

Namun Naruto terlihat sama sekali terlihat, tidak ada niat untuk menghindar ataupun menahan pukulan Issei. Dia hanya diam sembari menunggu pukulan itu.

"**Rasakan ini!"**

**Buagh! Whuss! Braakhh!**

**Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.**

"PAPA!" Teriak Himawari khawatir, saat melihat Naruto menerima telak pukulan Issei, sampai pria itu meluncur dan menghancurkan bangunan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tenanglah Hima! Kau harus percaya dengan Naru-Nii" Ucap Sona. Walaupun sebenarnya khawatir tapi dia berusaha menahan itu.

"Ta-"

"Kau harus tenang Hima-chan! Aku yakin Sensei tidak akan kenapa-kenapa! Bukan nya tadi kau melihat kecepatannya?! Jika dia mau dia pasti dapadapat menghindari serangannya Issei-senpai! Aku yakin dia memiliki alasan menerima pukulan itu!" Ujar Koneko. Himawari mengangguk paham walaupun dengan wajah yang terlihat masih khawatir.

"Naruto-san! Issei" Gumam Rias menatap layar didepannya. Dia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, dia hanya berharap Naruto tidak kenapa-kenapa dan Issei segera sadar.

**Dimensi Rating Game.**

**"H-h-HAHAHAHA... RASAKAN ITU UZUMAKI NARUTO!**" Teriak Issei kesetanan. Namun dia langsung terdiam saat melihat dari reruntuhan itu, keluar Naruto dengan santainya tanpa terlihat ada luka yang berarti. Hanya darah sedikit keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Cuih!" Naruto meludah kan sedikit darah dari mulutnya, setelah dia berdiri tidak jauh di depan Issei. Sedangkan sang pemilik Sacred Gear itu hanya dapat menggeram marah, melihat Naruto sama sekali tidak cidera, padahal dia ingin melihat kepala pirang itu pecah karena pukulan nya.

"Hmm? Hei, apa kau kecewa melihat ku baik-baik saja?" Ucap Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya ledekan pada Issei.

"Hehe.. Melihat ekspresi mu.. Aku tebak iya" Lanjut nya dengan cengiran nya. Namun ekspresinya berubah dengan cepat menjadi datar.

"Aku rasa main-main cukup sampai disini!" Ujar nya datar.

"Aku akan mengajari mu cara bertarung Shinobi!" Lanjut nya.

"**Hahaha... Jangan hanya bicara! Ay-"** Belum selesai Issei berbicara. Naruto lebih dulu sudah ada didepannya.

"Pertama... **Taijutsu!"**

**Duagh! Buagh! Buakh! Duagh! Buagh..**

"**Ughh**!" Issei hanya bisa meringis tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa menagkis pukulan Naruto yang berpusat pada wajahnya.

**Buagh! Whuss! Brakh!**

Naruto mengakhiri pukulan nya dengan pukulan kuat, ke dada Issei yang terbalut armor, sampai pemuda itu meluncur dan menabrak pohon di belakangnya.

"Kedua...** Ninjutsu!"** Ujar nya membuat handseal dengan cepatnya. Lalu terlihat dia menarik nafas panjang dan menahan nya di dada.

"**Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku"** Gumam nya.

**Phusshh!**

Naruto langsung menyembur lautan api ke arah Issei yang masih berusaha bangkit.

Mereka yang melihat lautan api itu, tentu kaget bukan main! Terutama Sirzechs. Dia tidak menyangka ada yang bisa menciptakan api sedahsyat itu selain klan Phenex. Tidak bahkan mungkin klan Phenex tidak bisa membuat api dengan daya jarak seperti itu.

"**Aarrggghh!"** Naruto sama sekali tidak menghentikan api nya walaupun dia mendengar teriakkan Issei. Dia tahu, hanya dengan ini tidak akan membuat pemuda yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi separuh naga itu tidak akan kalah.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto menghentikan jutsu nya itu! Dan mereka yang ada di luar Dimensi dapat melihat semua pohon yang lebat tadi, gosong tanpa ada yang tersisa.

"**Ugghh!"** Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda nya saat melihat tubuh Issei mulai bangkit dari abu-abu pohon disana, dia dapat melihat kondisi Issei yang sudah mulai kacau.

Lalu dia mengambil sebuah kunai Hiraishin di fuin penyimpan tangan kirinya, dan menambah kan chakra angin disana. Dan terlihat Kunai yang tadinya pendek, sekarang sudah seperti pedang karena chakra angin tersebut.

"**Ughh" **Terlihat pemuda surai coklat itu berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Naruto.

**Whuss!**

Dengan kecepatan Knight seperti Kiba! Naruto kini sudah ada didepan Issei dengan Kunai yang sudah berbalut chakra angin.

"Selanjutnya... Kenjutsu!" Gumam nya menatap Issei datar.

**Crass!**

**Crashh!**

**Crashh! Crasshh!**

**"Aaarrrggghhhh! Aarrrrggggggggg!"**

**Brukh!**

Naruto dengan sadisnya memotong tangan, Kaki, Ekor dan Sayap Issei tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali di wajahnya. Terlihat pria surai surai kuning itu berdiri tepat didepan Issei yang sedang terlentang karena sudah tidak memiliki tangan dan kaki untuk dia berdiri.

**Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.**

"Issei! Hiks! Tidak tolong... Hiks! Tolong hentikan... Hiks!" Rias berteriak dengan histeris melihat kondisi Issei yang memprihatinkan.

Sedangkan gadis lainnya hanya dapat membatu! Tanpa sadar badan mereka terasa menggigil sendiri melihat kejadian tersebut. Bahkan Himawari yang melihatnya sampai menitikkan air mata, dia tidak menyangka Tou-chan nya yang sangat ramah itu memiliki sisi keji seperti ini.

**Mekkai.**

"A-apa-apaan dengan Iblis itu! Sifatnya...? Sifatnya! Sudah seperti iblis lama! Aku sama sekali tidak melihat keraguan di wajahnya melakukan hal tersebut!" Ujar Grayfia.

Sirzechs yang mendengar nya mengangguk setuju. Namu yang membuat Sirzechs lebih shok adalah, pria itu memperlakukan Issei si pemegang Naga merah bagaikan mainan. Ternyata yang di katakan Azazel hari itu bukanlah bualan.

_"Tapi aku yakin, dia telah melewati rintangan yang mungkin tidak bisa di lewati oleh banyak makhluk untuk jadi seperti ini"_ Batin Sirzechs, dia yakin dari melihat gaya bertarung pria itu. Naruto sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam bertarung.

**Dimensi Rating Game.**

Naruto menatap Issei yang terbaring bagaikan sampah! Sedang Issei terlihat menatap Naruto sulit di artikan. Terlihat ada rasa takut, benci dan juga mengormati sekaligus.

"Selanjutnya... **Genjutsu!"** Gumam Naruto membuat Handseal sebelah tangan.

**Dunia Genjutsu!**

"**Ughh! Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa disini!?" **Bingung pemuda itu, saat merasa dirinya diikat di kayu berbentuk salip.

Tidak beberapa lama, terlihat didepannya muncul Naruto dan mata langsung membulat melihat di belakang Naruto ada seekor Rumah Oranye berekor 9. Namun bukan itu saja dia juga melihat seekor Naga besar berwarna hitam dengan mata merah menatap dia tajam.

"Aku serahkan pada mu... Kurama" Ucap Naruto.

"**Haha... Terima kasih Naruto! Sudah lama aku tidak main-main"** Ujar Rubah itu menyeringai.

Setelah itu, penyiksaan Issei pun dilakukan oleh Kurama.

**Dunia Genjutsu Off.**

**"Aaarrgghhhh! Hentikan! Tolong Hentikan Arrghhh!"** Issei berteriak seperti orang gila dengan mata yang mombola sempurna. Mereka yang melihat kejadian tersebut, tentu kaget dan juga bingung. Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak melihat, Naruto melakukan apapun pada Issei selain berdiri didepannya.

Naruto yang merasa penyiksaan nya cukup, membuat Handseal sembari mengatakan..

**"Kai!"**

**"Guah... Hahh~ Hahh~"** Issei yang sudah terlepas dari genjutsu menatap Naruto horor. Bahkan perubahan di tubuh nya telah menghilang dan Naruto dengan jelas dapat melihat wajah menyedihkan dari pemuda yang selalu mencari gara-gara dengan nya itu.

"Menjauh! Jangan mendekat! Hiks!" Terlihat kondisi Issei benar-benar sayangat menyedihkan. Dengan tangan dan kaki yang tidak lengkap, dia berusaha menjauh dari Naruto. Dan tentu saja hasilnya sudah di pastikan dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"S-SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA!" Teriak pemuda itu, menatap Naruto bagaikan melihat Hantu. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, sambil melihat ke langit seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hahh~ Dulu aku sering di panggil Monster oleh orang-orang! Tapi... Seiiring nya berjalan waktu aku mulai dikenal sebagai Uzumaki Naruto" Ujar Naruto dengan suara lemah. Namun Issei masih dapat mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto.

"Hyodou Issei! Aku memiliki pertanyaan untuk mu..." Issei hanya diam mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria itu.

"Sebenarnya... Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan kekuatan mu yang besar ini?" Lanjut Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada pemuda itu.

Issei yanh mendengar nya terdiam? Dia bingung sebenarnya untuk apa dia memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini? Dia dulu sering mengatakan ingin menjadi Raja Harem! Dan melindungi teman-teman nya! Tapi setelah mengetahui kekuatan nya begitu besar dan kedatangan Naruto dia mulai melupakan itu! Dia malah terobsesi dengan menghancurkan yang lemah dan tadi dia juga hampir membunuh teman-temannya.

Dia sebenarnya tadi tidak seluruhnya hilang kendali, dia masih memiliki kesadaran tapi karena terlalu termakan emosi dia tidak bisa mengendalikan akal sehatnya.

"Aku.. Hiks! Aku?" Naruto yang melihat pemuda itu mulai terpuruk akan semua yang dia lakukan menghela nafas.

"Aku akan menyegel kekuatan mu! Sampai kau yakin, apa sebenarnya tujuan mu" Ujar Naruto. Terlihat di jari-jari Naruto muncul chakra dengan kanji-kanji.

"Selanjutnya... **Fuinjutsu!"** Gumam nya.

Naruto langsung menekan jari-jari nya ke perut Issei. Lebih tepatnya mengelilingi pusar Issei.

"**Fuin!"** Gumam nya.

**Mainscape Issei.**

Terlihat ada seekor Naga sedang berbaring dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

**"Aku tidak menyangka! Energi ku sampai habis melawan pria itu! Sebenarnya siapa dia?"** Gumam Naga itu.

Namun dia di kagetkan saat di atasnya tiba-tiba saja, muncul beberapa pilar raksasa.

**Whus!**

**Brakh! Brakh! Brakh! Brakh!**

Pilar itu langsung jatuh, dan mengunci pergerakan dari Naga merah itu atau lebih tepatnya Ddraig sang kaisar naga merah.

"**Ughh!? Apa-apaan ini? Aku.. Aku tidak bisa bergerak!**" Terlihat Ddraig berusaha bergerak, tapi dia merasa jika dia berusaha kuat untuk keluar dari pilar yang mengekang nya. Pilar itu malah bertambah kuat mengunci nya.

"**Hahh~ Kelihatannya aku harus tidur beberapa saat"** Akhirnya Ddraig memutuskan untuk pasrah dan menutup matanya.

**Mainscape Issei Off.**

"Arraggg! Perutku terasa terbakar!" Teriak Issei. Dia benar-benar merasa panas di perut nya setelah Naruto menjauhkan tangannya. Tidak beberapa lama, jeritan Issei pun menghilang, bersamaan dengan kesadaran nya yang menghilang.

**Mekkai.**

"Grayfia keluarkan mereka ke klub Rias Ini sudah berakhir" Perintah Raja Iblis itu.

"Ha'i! Sirzechs-Sama"

**Dimensi Rating Game.**

Tidak beberapa lama, terlihat tubuh Issei mulai bercahaya dan menghilang dari sana, disusul dengan Naruto.

**Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.**

Terlihat di samping Rias dan lainnya, muncul cahaya hijau setelah cahaya itu lenyap. Terlihatlah disana berdiri Naruto dan Issei yang terbaring lemah, dengan kaki dan tangan yang masih lengkap.

"Issei!" Rias langsung berlari ke arah bidak nya itu, dan memangku kepala surai coklat itu.

"Issei. Hiks!" Rias terlihat menangis sesenggukan melihat kondisi pawn nya itu. Walaupun tubuhnya masih utuh tidak seperti di Rating Game tadi. Tapi kini dai dapat melihat ekspresi kesakitan dalam pingsan Issei.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum kecut. Ada perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya menghajar pemuda itu habis-habisan tadi.

**Brugk!**

"Eh?" Naruto di kaget kan saat tiba-tiba saja, tubuh nya di tubruk seseorang. Dan saat melihat kebawah, dia dapat melihat iris lavender dengan genangan air tengah menatapnya sulit di artikan.

"Hiks! Jangan... Hiks! Papa, aku mohon jangan seperti itu lagi! Aku tidak ingin Papa menjadi seperti tadi! Hiks! Aku ingin Papa yang seperti biasanya, murah senyum dan ramah pada siapapun. Hiks! Aku takut." Naruto yang mendengar penuturan Himawari terlihat kaget. Namun tidak beberapa lama dia tersenyum lembut sambil menggosok surai putri nya itu.

"Gomen.. Tou-chan membuat mu takut! Tou-chan janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi" Balas Naruto lembut.

"Papa janji?" Tanya Himawari melepaskan pelukannya lalu menjulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Ah..Tou-chan janji" Bukan nya menyelipkan kelingking nya ke kelingking Himawari. Naruto malah mencubit hidung Himawari.

"Ittei.. Papa!" Naruto hanya memasang cengir nya melihat putri nya mengembungkan pipinya.

Asia, Koneko, Sona dan Tsubaki yang melihat ke akraban Ayah dan Anak itu, merasa iri di hati mereka.

Terutama Sona. Dia benar-benar sangat ingin berada di posisi Himawari sekarang. Tapi cepat-cepat dia menepis pikiran tersebut, karena dia tidak ingin merusak hubungan nya dan Himawari lagi.

Di sudut ruangan, tiba-tiba saja muncul lingkaran teleportasi berwarna merah. Lalu terlihat disana sudah berdiri dua iblis berbeda surai dan gender.

"Maou-sama!" Kaget Sona. Dengan itu mereka semua langsung menunduk ala anbu(Kecuali Naruto, Rias dan Issei) setelah Sirzechs berdiri didepan mereka.

"Kalian berdiri lah" Perintah Sirzechs. Sona dan yang lainnya langsung berdiri menuruti apa yang dikatakan sang Maou tersebut.

Sirzechs melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Rias, yang masih menangis sembari memangku kepala pawn nya itu.

Terlihat pria surai merah itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong nya.

"Beri dia minum ini.. Air mata Phenex akan memperbaiki sel nya yang hancur" Ucap Surzechs menyerahkan air mata Phenex pada Rias.

Gadis itu langsung menerima air mata phenex itu. Lalu dia membuka mulut Issei dan meminumkan air itu.

Tidak beberapa lama, terlihat tubuh Issei bercahaya dan setelah cahaya tadi hilang, semua luka Issei hilang tanpa ada bekas sama sekali.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu berdecak kagum. Baru kali ini dia melihat ada air sehebat itu.

"Rias.. Kau tahukan apa yang akan terjadi pada Issei-kun setelah ini?" Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan Kakaknya menegang.

Tentu saja dia tau, Iblis yang berkhianat dan berusaha membunuh tuanya akan di eksekusi atau di penjara seumur hidupnya. Dan itu akan terjadi pada Issei.

"Maaf Rias? Tapi Issei-kun harus di eksekusi.. Jika tidak dia ak-"

"Stooopp!" Semua penghuni disana langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada Naruto, mereka dapat melihat pria itu kini sedang memasang pose kocak ala Jiraya saat dia mengatakan stop tersebut. Tentu saja mereka langsung sweatdrop di tempat melihat hal tersebut.

"Ah.. Naruto-kun! Terimakasih karena telah mengetikkan Issei-kun, jika kau tidak ada di sana, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan Rias dan bidak nya" Ucap Sirzechs dengan senyumnya. Tapi Naruto yang sudah lama hidup, tau senyum itu memiliki maksud tersembunyi.

"Maaf, aku ingin bicara dengan anda!" Ujar pria itu.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, ayo ikuti aku" Setuju Sirzechs, lalu dia memimpin jalan menuju kamar Rias dengan Naruto dan Grayfia di belakangnya.

X

X

"Jadi? Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku!?" Baru saja mereka masuk ke kamar Rias. Naruto langsung melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

Grayfia yang mendengarnya menggeram. Bukannya pria berwajah remaja ini yang ingin bicara tadi. Namun sebelum Grayfia angkat suara, Sirzechs terlebih dahulu terkekeh kecil.

"Hehe... Insting yang luar biasa" Puji Sirzechs. Namun Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa terpengaruh akan pujian itu.

"Langsung ke inti nya saja... Siapa kau ini sebenarnya? Uzumaki Naruto!?"

X

X

**Kreet..**Rias dan yang lainnya langsung mengalihkan perhatian, saat mendengar suara pintu di buka. Mereka dapat melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar tersebut di susul Surzechs dan Grayfia.

"Papa, apa yang Papa bicarakan dengan Maou-sama?" Tanya Himawari saat Naruto sudah berdiri di depan mereka.

**Puk!**"Bukan suatu hal yang besar" Balas nya sambil mengusap-usap surai putri nya. Tidak lupa senyum yang selalu ada di wajahnya.

"Hooamm... Hima, ayo kita pulang aku sudah lelah" Ajak Naruto. Himawari mengangguk setuju tidak lupa senyum senang nya.

"Apa kalian ingin ikut?" Tawar Naruto pada Sona, Koneko, Asia dan Tsubaki. Ketiga Gadis itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Maaf Naru-Nii, setelah ini aku dan Tsubaki masih ada pekerjaan" Balas Sona.

"A-aku ingin membantu Bocho merawat Issei-san disini" Balas gadis surai pirang itu.

"Aku juga ingin disini membantu Bocho, tapi besok aku akan ke rumah Sensei, saat berangkat sekolah" Balas Koneko. Naruto yang mendengar nya mengangguk paham.

Lalu dia mengalihkan perhatian pada Rias dan Issei yang sudah di pindahkan ke sofa. Lalu dia mengalihkan perhatian lagi pada Sirzechs.

"Aku harap kau memenuhi persyaratan kita!" Ujar Naruto. Sirzechs yang mendengar nya tersenyum sebagai tanda iya.

**Flash!**

Naruto dan Himawari langsung hilang dalam kilatan kuning dari ruangan itu.

"_Uzumaki Naruto... Benar-benar pria yang menarik!"_ Batin Sirzechs mengalihkan perhatian pada Issei yang masih pingsan.

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

Yo... Jumpa lagi dengan ku... Untuk chap ini saya usahain cepat up dari biasanya.. Tapi maaf word nya masih pendek, mau buat panjang-panjang takut nya terlalu lama. Oke makasih untuk kalian yang masih menantikan fic ku ini. Dan untuk yang gak suka, sudah aku katakan gk usah baca masih banyak fic yang bertebaran di dunia fanfiction!

Kurasa cukup sampai sini saja dulu, semoga kita bertemu di chap depan. Bye-bye~ Dattebayou hehehe...


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, mainstream, Devil Naru! OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure. Supranatural. Family. Romace.(kurasa)

**Chapter 9.**

**Flash!**

Terjadi kilatan oranye di salah satu rumah sederhana, yang berada di kota kuoh. Setelah kilatan oranye itu hilang, terlibat lah Naruto dan Himawari berdiri disana.

"Hoaamm... Hima.. Kau tidur lah di kamar, Tou-chan akan tidur di ruang tamu saja, menggunakan futon" Ujar Naruto.

Namun Himawari hanya diam, dengan wajah yang menunduk. Naruto yang tidak mendapat respon, menoleh pada putri nya itu.

"Ada apa Hima?" Tanya nya bingung.

"N-Ne.. Papa.."

"Hmm?" Naruto menekukkan alis nya bingung, melihat putrinya seperti ragu-ragu.

"A-aku ingin tidur di temani oleh Papa!" Ucap Himawari menatap langsung wajah Naruto. Tidak lupa wajahnya sedikit memerah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"E-eh... Tapi kau kan sudah besar" Kaget Naruto. Namun dia hanya dapat sweatdrop melihat putri nya itu menggembung kan pipinya.

"Moo.. Ayolah Papa! Aku ingat tidur di temani Papa.. Aku mohon.." Bujuk Himawari, tidak lupa dia memasang wajah memelas.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut, hanya dapat menghela nafas. Sungguh dia sangat tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi wajah itu.

"Hahh~ Baiklah... Tapi kita lebih baik membersihkan diri dulu.. Pertarungan tadi membuat ku berkeringat" Ucap Naruto, sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah pergi ke kamar mandi. Wajah Himawari yang tadinya memerah, berubah murung.

"Entah kenapa.. Aku tidak mengenali Papa saat dia bertarung tadi!? Itu seperti tidak papa yang selama ini bersama ku" Gumam Himawari pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun dengan cepat dia menggeleng, dia tidak boleh berpikiran aneh tentang Papa nya tersebut. Lalu dia pun pergi membersihkan badannya.

X

X

**Skip Day.**

**Mekkai.**

Sementara itu di mekkai, terlihat Sirzechs sedang duduk berhadapan dengan gadis iblis, surai hitam twintail.

"Jadi... Kau sudah lama mengenal pria itu?" Tanya Sirzechs menatap gadis di depannya. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas, sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Hehe... Maaf Sir-tan.. Sebenarnya aku memang sudah lama mengenal nya" Balas nya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan ku pada nya? Apa kau tidak ingin aku tahu kekuatan besar yang di miliki pria itu? Serafall!" Tanya Sirzechs lagi, kini dengan nada yang terlihat serius.

"Tidak-tidak..." Serafal dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan tangan yang di kibas-kibaskan.

"Aku memang tahu dia memiliki kekuatan... Tapi, aku sama sekali belum tahu jelas itu besar atau tidak, soal nya dia sangat ahli dalam menahan aura" Jelas Serafall, supaya pria didepannya ini tidak salah paham.

"Bahkan aku terkejut, saat melihat rekaman ulang yang kau perlihatkan pada ku tadi" Lanjut gadis itu. Sirzechs yang mendengar nya, hanya menghela nafas.

"Hahh~ Baiklah, aku anggap semua yang kau katakan itu benar... Lagian, dia tidak ada niatan untuk menyerang ras iblis" Ujar Surzechs.

Serafall yang mendengar nya tersenyum senang. Lalu dia mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah Sir-tan, aku pergi dulu ke dunia atas. Aku ingin berkunjung ke tempatnya, sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen buatan nya... Jaa~"

Dengan itu, Serafall pun hilang dengan lingkaran sihir khas klan Sitri.

Melihat gadis didepannya sudah pergi, Sirzechs menyandarkan tubuhnya. Lalu dia menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

**Flashback On.**

_"_ _Siapa kau sebenarnya ini Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Surzechs datar._

_"Hmm.. Bukannya kau sudah tau, aku hanyalah iblis yang di rengkarnasi?" Balas pria jabrik itu santai._

_"Aku tau itu! Tapi sebelum kau manjadi iblis.. Kau itu makhluk apa?" Tanya ulang Sirzechs._

_"Hmm... Aku hanya manusia sebelum di rengkarnasikan menjadi iblis" Jawab Naruto. Surzechs yang mendengar nya, menatap pria itu tajam._

_"Kau jangan main-main Uzumaki Naruto! Aku sudah lama hidup di dunia ini, dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat manusia memiliki kekuatan sedahsyat mu, kecuali dia pemilik Sacred Gear!"_

_"Dan aku sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya Sacred Gear pada tubuh mu!" Lanjut Sirzechs dengan tekanan energi nya yang mulai keluar. Untung Grayfia tadi saat masuk, sudah membuat kekkai, jika tidak Sona dan yang lainnya pasti dapat merasakan tekanan energi yang di keluarkan Sirzechs._

_Bukannya takut, Naruto hanya menatap Sirzechs datar. Lalu terlihat pria itu menghela nafas melihat Sirzechs sama sekali tidak menghetikan tekanan energi nya._

_"Hahh~ Jika kau tidak percaya itu terserah mu... Dan aku tau sebenarnya kau curiga aku ini adalah musuh, benarkan?" Tanpa mendengar jawaban Sirzechs. Naruto yakin seratus persen dengan asumsi nya tersebut._

_"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu.. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menjadi musuh kalian, asalkan Himawari tidak di usik, aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati kalian" Lanjut pria itu._

_"Tapi kenapa anda mau bergabung dengan Sona-sama? Melihat kekuatan anda, tidak mungkin anda mau bergabung dengan iblis muda seperti Sona-sama tanpa ada niat tersembunyi!?" Akhirnya Grayfia yang tadi diam, akhirnya angkat bicara._

_Sirzechs mengangguk setuju atas pertanyaan istrinya itu. Tidak mungkin orang yang memiliki kekuatan seperti Naruto mau bergabung dengan Sona yang jauh lebih lemah dari Naruto._

_"Aku hanya ingin melindungi putri ku dan Sona, karena Sona juga telah aku anggap anak sendiri" Jawab Naruto jujur.__ Sirzechs dan Grayfia menatap Naruto curiga._

_"Apa hanya itu?" Naruto mengangguk mantap akan pertanyaan Sirzechs. Dan entah kenapa, Sirzechs merasa tubuhnya seperti di gelitik akan jawaban pria didepan nya ini._

_"Hahaha... Aku tidak menyangka kau orang nya sangat sederhana" Ujar Sirzechs tertawa lepas._

_Naruto dan Grayfia menatap raja iblis itu bingung. Terutama Naruto, dia bingung kenapa Sirzechs tertawa? Padahal dia merasa tidak ada yang lucu atas jawabannya._

_"Baiklah Uzumaki Naruto... Aku percaya pada mu.. Dan walaupun agak terlambat.. Selamat bergabung dengan ras iblis" __Ujar Sirzechs penuh wibawa._

_Naruto yang mendapat sambutan tersebut, tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.__"__Naruto-san, semoga kau bisa hadir di pertunangan adik ku 4 hari lagi" Ujarnya tiba-tiba._Naruto_ yang mendengar nya menaikkan alis bingung? Bukan nya tadi Riser sudah sekarat, jadi kenapa pertunangan Rias masih di lanjutkan.__"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya Riser telah kalah?" Sirzechs yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tersenyum kecut._

_"Ya kau memang benar... Tapi sebelum Riser di nyatakan kalah dia telah di keluarkan dari dimensi Rating game untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan" Naruto yang mendengar nya mengangguk kecil._

_"Gomen.. Aku tadi tidak ada pilihan selain menyuruh kalian mengeluarkan mereka semua... Aku takutnya Issei menyerang mereka, untuk memprovokasi ku" Ujar pria itu membungkuk sedikit pertanda dia menyesal._

_"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagian itu bukan lah salah mu, jika aku di posisi itu mungkin juga akan memperingatkan hal tersebut" Balas Sirzechs tersenyum._

_"Jadi bagaimana dengan Issei-kun? Apa yang akan kau lakukan supaya dia tidak di hukum?" __Tanya pria surai merah itu._

_"Untuk Issei.. Kalian tenang saja, aku sendiri yang akan mengawasi dan melatihnya. Dan aku jamin, dia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi"_ _Sirzechs yang mendengar balasan itu tersenyum._

_"Oh iya Naruto-san.. Aku ada satu perminta- Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya permohonan" Naruto kenaikan alisnya bingung melihat tingkah Sirzechs yabg terlihat canggung._

_"Apa itu?"_

_"Hmm... Aku mohon, tolong kau batalkan pertunangan adikku" Mohon Sirzechs bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu membungkuk pada Naruto._

_"Ehh..? Bukannya tadi kau mengundangku untuk ke pesta pertunangan? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau ingin aku membatalkannya?" Pria kuning itu benar-benar di buat pusing oleh pria didepannya ini._

_"Hahh~ Sebenarnya aku juga tidak setuju dengan pertunangan ini! Tapi karena posisi ku sekarang, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, selain menyetujuinya" Jelas sang raja iblis itu._

_"Oh iya, nanti aku pasti akan memberikan imbalan padamu. Dan aku tidak akan menunjukkan hasil pertarungan tadi ke keluarga Phenex, karena di mekkai hanya aku dan Grayfia yang menonton pertandingan tadi. Jadi tidak akan ada yang mengenali mu di sana "__ Naruto yang mendengar nya terlihat menimbang-nimbang._

"_Yah.. Kecuali Peerage Riser" _Lanjut bantinnya.

_"Hmm.. Tapi bagaimana cara ku untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu?"_

_"Tentu saja, kau datang ke sana. Dan saat ingin penukaran cincin, kau membuat kerusuhan dan mengatakan tidak setuju. Karena Rias adalah milikimu seorang" Jawab Sirzechs dengan entengnya._

Sedangkan_ sang istri, kini terlihat menepuk jidatnya karena suaminya itu mengatakan hal tersebut, pada orang yang telah memiliki anak._

_"Mengacau dan mengatakan Rias milikku seorang? Mengacau dan mengatakan Rias MILIKKU SEORANG!!!"_ _Grayfia langsung menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan kaget dari Naruto._

_"I-itu tidak mungkin! A-aku ini telah punya istri, dan juga memiliki dua anak! A-aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal memalukan tersebut" Balas Naruto tidak setuju, tentu dengan wajah sedikit memerah._

_"Ah.. Ayo la Naruto-san... Kau kan hanya mengatakan hal tersebut. Lagian kau sekarang iblis memliki lebih dari satu istri bukan masalah, dan jika kau memang ingin Rias jadi istri kedua, aku akan setuju" Ujar Sirzechs berusaha merayu Naruto._

Sedangkan_ yang di rayu kini terlihat wajahnya pucat pasi, saat membayangkan wanita surai surai indigo sebahu tengah menatapnya dengan Byakugan yang aktif._

_"T-TIDAAAKKKK... HINATA AKU TIDAK SELINGKUH! AKU TIDAK SELINGKUH!!!"_

Sirzechs_ dan Grayfia menatap Naruto sweatdrop melihat Naruto yang terlihat panik, sampai bersujut di lantai seperti meminta ampun._

_Jujur saja, Sirzechs tidak menyangka respon Naruto seperti ini._

_"Ekhm... Uzumaki-san?! Anda tenang saja, anda hanya perlu datang, dan mengatakan tidak setuju. Lalu selanjutnya serahkan saja pada kami" Akhirnya Grayfia yang dari tadi diam angkat suara.__"B-Benar kah?" Tanya Naruto setelah bangkit dari posisi sujut nya.__"Ha'i"_

_Mendapat balasan tersebut, pria kuning itu terlihat menghela nafas lega. Lalu dia kembali memasang senyum konyol nya._

_"Baiklah.. Jika tidak ada lagi yang di katakan, lebih baik kita keluar. Aku takut mereka akan berfikir macam-macam kerana kita terlalu lama" Dengan itu Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya. Di ikuti oleh Sirzechs dan Grayfia._

**Flashback**** Off.**

"Hahaha... Uzumaki Naruto... Benar-benar menarik"

**Dunia atas.**

**Uzumaki Home.**

Sementara itu terterihat di rumah sederhana Naruto. Himawari menatap makanan di meja makan ala Jepang milik mereka. Setelah beres, dia langsung berjalan ke arah pintu kamar satu-satunya milik mereka.

"Papa apa kau sudah siap? Ayo sarapan aku sudah menyiapkannya" Panggil gadis itu.

"Ya.. Aku sudah siap"

Terdengar balasan dari dalam. Tidak beberapa lama, pintu itu pun terbuka dan keluar lah sesosok pria surai kuning memakai kaos oranye panjang dengan logo kota di tengahnya. Lalu di untuk bawahan dia mengenakan jens panjang.

Himawari melihat penampilan ayah nya dari bawah ke atas, dia melakukan itu berulang-ulang. Walaupun terlihat sederhana! Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa ayahnya terlihat keren di matanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melihat Tou-chan seperti itu? Apa kita tidak jadi sarapan?" Gadis itu langsung tersentak mendengar teguran itu.

"A-ah.. Ayo Papa, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya" Dia langsung menarik tangan Naruto untuk menuju meja makan mereka.

**X**

**X**

**Skip**X

X

Terlihat kini Naruto dan Himawari sedang berjalan berdampingan. Namun tentu mereka memliki tujuan berbeda, walaupun arahnya sama, tapi Himawari untuk ke sekolah sedangkan Naruto ingin ke kedai Ichiraku miliknya dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Hima.. Bagaimana sekolahmu akhir-akhir ini? Apa berjalan baik?" Merasa selama perjalanan hening. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan memulai percakapan seperti seorang ayah.

"B-baik.. Semua nya baik, n-nilai ku juga tidak buruk" Jujur saja, walaupun sudah cukup lama berbaikan dengan Naruto. Himawari masih merasa canggung, karena ini pertama kali dia berjalan beriringan dengan Papa nya tersebut.

"Baguslah.. Kau memang memiliki kecerdasan seperti Kaa-chan mu. Untung kecerdasan Tou-chan tidak mengalir pada mu, kalau tidak teman-teman mu akan iri" Ujar Naruto dengan sedikit kekehan di akhir nya.

"Hmm? Memang nya dulu saat sekolah, Papa dapat berapa besar di sekolah?" Jujur saja, Himawari sangat ingin mengetahui kisah kecil Papa nya ini.

"Hooo... Tou-chan mu ini dulu dapat juara satu... Bahkan dulu gadis-gadis di sekolah selalu mengejar-ngejar Papa" Himawari yang mendengar nya terlihat matanya menunjukkan kekaguman.

"_Hiks... Maafkan Tou-chan Hima. Tou-chan tidak mungkin menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya"_ Batin pria itu menangis.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Eh?" Himawari di buat kaget, karena tiba-tiba saja Koneko melumat ketengah-tengah mereka.

"Koneko-chan?! Kau membuatku kaget saja!" Koneko hanya memberikan tanda viss dengan tangannya, pertanda dia menyesal.

"Jadi Naruto-sensei dulu adalah murid populer?" Tanya Koneko penasaran.

Sedangkan yang di tanya terlihat gelisah, dan sesekali dia melirik dua gadis yang menatapnya penasaran.

"T-tentu saja.. S-seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku ini populer.. Heheh.." Balas Naruto grogi.

Namun kelihatannya kedua gadis itu tidak menyadarinya. Mereka malah terlihat takjub pada pria itu.

**_"Hahaha... Itu benar, kau memang populer. Sampai-sampai seluruh warga mengejarmu karena mencoret semua rumah warga Konoha. Hahaha..."_** Naruto yang mendengar balasan dari dalam tubuhnya sweatdrop.

"Diamlah Kurama. Lagian itu adalah salah satu cara ku untuk menarik perhatian orang lain" Balas Naruto. Namun dia mengerutkan keningnya, saat tidak mendengar balasan. Dan saat membuka mata, dia dapat melihat dua gadis tadi tengah menatapnya penasaran.

"Papa kenapa? Lalu siapa Kurama itu? Kenapa Papa menyuruh dia diam?" Himawari langsung menyerang Naruto dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Tentu saja pria itu hanya dapat salah tingkah.

"Haha.. Bukan apa-apa... Nanti aku akan mengenal kan kalian padanya. Tou-chan sudah sampai, kalian pergilah ke dalam sekolah" Balas Naruto.

Dan benar saja, terlihat Naruto, Himawari dan Koneko sudah ada di depan kedai Naruto. Dan tidak jauh di depan mereka benyak murid yang mulai masuk ke sekolah melewati gerbang.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, ayo Koneko-chan" Himawari langsung menarik tangan Koneko pergi dari sana. Dan saat sampai di gerbang, mereka melambaikan tangan pada Naruto. Dan di balas lambaian tangan juga oleh Naruto.

"Hahh~ Saatnya kembali membuka Ichiraku. Sudah berapa lama aku menutup mu ya?" Gumam Naruto pada diri nya sendiri sambil membuka pintu ichiraku.

Baru saja masuk, dia terlihat kebingungan saat melihatnya ada seseorang tengah duduk atau lebih tepatnya terkapar di salah satu mejanya.

"A-aa-akhirnyaa... Kau daatang" Ternyata orang itu menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Namun Naruto di buat heran dengan suara orang itu, dia terdengar sangat lemas.

"Ooi.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Entah kenapa, walaupun orang ini masuk ke kedai nya tanpa ijin. Dia lebih mempertanyakan kondisi orang itu.

"Apa yang tidak apa-apa!? Aku menunggumu disini lebih dari 10 hari. Dan kau sama sekali tidak datang" Tiba-tiba saja entah dapat tenaga dari mana, orang tadi langsung bediri tegak tidak terlihat lemas seperti tadi.

"Eh? 10 hari menunggu ku? Memang kau ada perlu dengan ku? Dan yang lebih penting kau ini siapa?" Walaupun dia sudah melihat jelas surai perak dan wajah tampan dari pemuda itu. Namun dia tidak ingat siapa pemuda di depannya ini.

"Grr... Setelah menghajar ku kau lupa dengan ku? Sungguh kejam sekali!?" Ucap pemuda itu meratapi nasibnya.

"Menghajar...? Tunggu dulu! Kau si naga putih itu!?" Kaget Naruto. Dia baru ingat, pemuda ini adalah si pemilik salah satu naga surgawi.

"Hahh~ Akhirnya kau ingat juga" Entah kenapa, pemuda surai perak itu terlihat senang karena telah di ingat oleh Naruto.

"Jadi? Ada apa kau mencari ku? Jika kau ingin bertarung lagi, maaf saja aku tidak ada waktu. Aku harus membuka kedai ini" Tanya dan jelas Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Bukan, aku bukan datang untuk bertarung... Aku ingin kau jadi guru ku" Jawab pemuda itu.

Naruto yang tadi ingin mengambil penyapu, terlihat terhenti sejenak. Lalu dia kembali mengambilnya.

"Maaf.. Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak ada waktu. Aku harus mencari uang untuk putri ku sekolah" Ujar Naruto. Walaupun alasan itu tidak logis, mau bagaimana pun mencari uang sebenarnya perkara mudah bagi Naruto jika dia menggunakan kekuatan nya. Tapi dia tidak ingin mencari uang dengan kekuatan ninja nya, dia ingin mencari uang dengan usaha tanpa chakra.

"Tenang saja! Mau berapa pun aku akan memberikan uang padamu! Asalkan kau mau melatih ku!" Terlihat Vali berusaha membujuk pria itu.

"Sudahlah anak muda, aku tidak ada waktu melatihmu. Lagian aku harus selalu bersama Sona, mau bagaimana pun aku adalah Peerage nya" Ujar Naruto sambil bersih-bersih.

Vali yang sudah menunggu lama, tentu tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dia cegat dia mengambil kain untuk membersihkan meja.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya minta di latih saat kau senggang, aku tidak akan menerapkan jadwal latihan ku" Ucap Vali sambil membersihkan meja-meja di sana.

Naruto yang mendengar dan melihat kelakuan Vali hanya menghela nafas. Lalu dia melangkah ke arah jendela, untuk membuka gorden jendela tersebut.

"Memang nya Azazel kemana? Bukan kah dia yang melatih mu?" Tanya Naruto sambil membuka gorden.

"Dia itu pemalas, tau nya hanyalah memancing padahal dia itu pemimpin malaikat jatuh, tapi dia menyerahkan semua kerjaannya pada bawahannya" Jelas Vali dengan sedikit geraman karena sifat Azazel.

Naruto yang mendengar nya terlihat terkekeh geli, dia tau yang di katakan Vali adalah kebenaran.

"Tapi atas dasar apa kau ingin jadi murid ku? Kau tahu aku ini adalah iblis loh" Tanya Naruto.

Vali yang mendengar nya terlihat menyeringai, lalu tanpa aba-aba dipunggung nya muncul sayap iblis. Naruto yang melihatnya sama sekali tidak kaget, karena dari pertama bertemu dia tau pemuda ini memiliki darah iblis.

"Hehe... Dari ekspresi mu, kau sudah tau aku memiliki darah iblis?!" Dugaan Vali diperkuat dengan anggukan dari Naruto.

"Aku memang tidak salah pilih! Bahkan Azazel yang sudah lama melatih ku, tidak tau bahwa aku memiliki darah iblis" Ujar Vali.

"Jadi apa kau bisa melatih ku, Aku mohon!" Ucap Vali membukuk sedikit. Naruto yang melihatnya menghela nafas kecil. Kelihatannya tidak ada salahnya memberikan sedikit pengetahuannya pada generasi muda.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, tapi kau harus membantu ku melayani pelanggan hari ini" Ujar Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Vali yang mendengar hal tersebut, senang bukan main. Dia benar-benar diterima oleh orang yang mengalahkan nya dengan mudah, menjadi murid.

"Ha'i.. Daijoubu Sensei!" Balasnya tegas. Entah kemana sifat Vali yang tenang dan coul.

_"Ternyata benar kata mereka... Dia orang yang ramah dan baik hati" _Batin Vali sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan ke ruang ganti pakaian.

"Ayo cepat ganti pakaian mu, supaya kita bisa membuka kedai ini" Terdengar Naruto memanggil Vali dari dalam ruang ganti pakaian.

"Ha'i"

Dengan itu, Naruto dan Vali pun mengganti pakaian mereka, Naruto pakai Chef tanpa topi sedangkan Vali pakaian pelayan. Namun itu tidak menutup ketampanan mereka.

**Skip Time.**

Kini Matahari sudah ada di tengah-tengah langit, menandakan hari telah tengah hari. Namun itu tidak membuat semangat Naruto dan Vali melayani pelanggan yang semakin banyak masuk ke kedai mereka. Dan pelanggan mereka kebanyakan perempuan, baik siswi Kuoh maupun ibu-ibu yang tinggal di lingkungan itu.

"Wahhh... Sekarang Naruto-kun memiliki pelayan, bahkan pelayan itu tidak kalah tampan dari Naruto-kun" Terlihat Siswi-siswi yang baru masuk histeris saat Vali menyambut mereka.

Walaupun kedai Naruto tidak sebesar restoran berkelas dan hanya menyediakan beragam ramen. Tapi kedai itu cukup luas.

"Ha'i.. Saya baru bekerja di sini. Ayo silahkan Ojou-sama, saya akan membawa kalian ke meja yang kosong" Ucap Vali dengan gaya pelayan restoran bintang lima.

"Kyaa..." Tentu saja mereka langsung histeris karena sambutan tersebut. Perempuan mana yang tidak mau di perlakukan seperti itu, itu sungguh romantis menurut mereka. Apa lagi yang menyambut mereka adalah pria tampan.

Naruto yang memasak, sesekali memperhatikan Vali. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat Vali yang terlihat serius melayani pelanggan.

X

**Kuoh**** Academy**

**X**

**Teng****! Teng! Teng!**

Bell pertanda pulang pun akhirnya berbunyi. Sementara itu, terlihat di Acadamy Kuoh kelihatannya tentang pelayan di kedai Naruto sudah menyebar. Itu terbukti di beberapa kelas mereka menggosipkan hal tersebut.

"Eh, apa kalian tahu! Naruto-Kun telah memiliki pelayan loh, katanya pelayan itu tidak kalah tampan dari Naruto-kun" Cerita salah satu siswi pada temannya.

"Eh? Apa benar?! Kalau begitu menunggu apa lagi, ayo kita ke sana" Dengan itu dua siswi tadi langsung pergi dari sana.

Sementara itu terlihat Himawari, Sona dan Tsubaki yang kebetulan ada di kelas mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh siswi tadi.

"Sejak kapan Naru-Nii memiliki pelayan?" Tanya Sona pada Himawari.

"Entahlah? Aku tadi berangkat dengan Papa, tapi tidak melihat ada orang di depan kedainya?" Jawab Himawari.

"Hmm... Dari pada penasaran, lebih baik kita pergi kesana" Usul Tsubaki.

"Itu ide yang bagus" Mereka bertiga pun bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Ooii! Kalian mau kemana?" Baru saja keluar kelas, mereka mendengar ada teguran dari belakang. Saat melihat kebelakang, mereka dapat melihat Rias, Koneko, Akeno dan Asia berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Kami mau makan ramen ke kedai Naru-nii" Jawab Sona.

"Apa kami boleh ikut?" Tanya Akeno cepat.

"Hmm? Tentu saja!" Balasnya.

Setelah itu, mereka semua pun pergi dari sana menuju ke kedai Naruto.

X

Baru saja keluar dari gerbang, mereka semua di buat ternganga di tempat. Bagaimana tidak, di depan kedai Naruto banyak sekali orang yang mengantri, dan itu kebanyakan Siswi kuoh.

"A-apa-apan ini? Kenapa banyak sekali orang?" Kaget Rias.

"A-aku juga tidak tau? Biasanya walaupun banyak, tapi tidak sebanyak ini" Balas Sona.

Dari pada tidak mendapatkan jawaban, mereka pun memutuskan melangkah lebih dekat. Siswi-siswi yang tengah mengatri tadi yang menyadari para primadona academy mereka mendekat, terlihat menyingkir membuka jalan untuk mereka.

"Kaichou" Sapa mereka.

"Hmm" Balas Sona. Tentu saja itu membuat mereka histeris, mau bagaimanapun banyak Siswi yang mengidolakan Sona sang Kaichou academy kuoh.

Rias yang melihat nya sedikit kesal, padahal dia juga berjalan dengan Sona, tapi sedikit yang menyapanya.

Saat memasuki kedai itu, mereka dapat melihat semua meja telah terisi, mereka juga melihat Naruto dan pemuda surai perak tengah kewalahan melayani pelanggan yang banyak tersebut. Ada yang memesan dan pergi, ada juga yang tetap bertahan di dalam kedai itu untuk menggoda atau sekedar ngobrol dengan dua pria tampan itu.

"Papa.. Apa ada yang bisa Hima bantu?" Karena melihat Papa nya kewalahan, akhirnya Himawari menghampiri Naruto.

"Eh? Ah, Hima! Minna Kebetulan, Tou-chan butuh bantuan. Bisa kalian bantu melayani pelanggan lainnya, dan juga memotong bahan-bahan. Kami benar-benar kerepotan" Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kalian ganti lah dulu pakaian kalian di sana" Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk ke ruang ganti dengan arah gelengan kepala.

X

"Papa kami sudah selesai"

Naruto yang melihat gadis-gadis itu sudah mengenakan pakaian Maid yang beberapa hari lali dia beli, sebenarnya dia berencana membesarkan tempat ini dan merekrut beberapa orang untuk membantu nya.

Dia melihat satu persatu mereka dan tanpa sadar, wajahnya memerah karena melihat iblis-iblis muda itu sungguh cantik.

"B-baiklah, tolong bantuannya" Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah Minna, saat nya kerja!" Seru Sona.

"""Hmm/Ha'i/Yossh/Ok""""

Dengan itu, pelanggan di kedai Naruto mulai bisa di tangani dengan lancar. Bahkan jika ada yang ingin menggoda Naruto maupun Vali, langsung mundur karena Sona dengan tegas menolak mereka.

**Skip Time.**

Kini langit Kuoh sudah gelap, menandakan hari sudah malam.

Didalam kedai Ichiraku kini, beberapa gadis tengah terduduk dengan wajah penuh keringat dan nafas sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Hahh. A-akhirnya shelshai jhuga" Ujar Rias dengan nafas tersengal.

"Kau bnhar, aku tidak habis pikir. Ternyata pekerjaan ini melelahkan juga" Ujar Akeno.

"Hmm.. Naruto-sensei sungguh kuat, melakukan pekerjaan ini setiap hari sendiri" Ucap Koneko.

""Hmm/ Kau benar"" Setuju Sona dan Tsubaki.

Sedangkan Himawari, dia hanya diam tanpa bersuara. Namun sebenarnya dia juga berpikiran sama dengan mereka.

"Ha'i.. Ini makan lah, kalian sudah sangat membantu hari ini" Ujar Naruto meletakkan enam mangkuk ramen di atas meja para gadis itu.

"Ah.. Arigato" Ucap Sona.

"Hm? Tidak-tidak, aku lah yang harus nya berterimakasih karena kalian telah membantu ku hari ini. Anggap saja ini traktiran ku untuk kalian" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Vali ayo kemari bergabung dengan mereka, aku juga akan membuatkan bagian mu" Ujar Naruto, kembali ke dapur.

Tanpa membantah, pemuda itu langsung duduk di meja yang sama dengan para gadis itu. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka, sampai Naruto kembali dengan dua makuk ramen dia bawa.

"Ini makan lah, aku yakin kau pasti juga lapar" Ucap Naruto menyerahkan satu makuk ramen pada Vali. Sedangkan yang satu lagi untuk dia sendiri.

"Arigato" Ucap Vali.

""'Ittadakimasu""" Gumam mereka semua, sebelum memakan ramen tersebut.

Baru saja satu suapan masuk, mata Rias, Tsubaki, Akeno dan Vali membola. Lalu mereka memandang ramen itu tidak percaya.

"I-ini benar-benar enak!" Kagum Rias. Tanpa sadar Tsubaki, Akeno dan Vali mengangguk setuju.

"Srruuppp... Ahhh~ Pantas semua murid yang makan di sini tidak pernah bosan" Ucap Tsubaki.

"Haha.. Bagus lah jika kalian suka" Balas Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka pun makan dalam ketenangan. Tidak ada yang bicara lagi, mungkin karena bagi mereka bicara sambil makam itu kurang sopan.

X

Setelah selesai makan ramen dan berganti pakaian. Kini Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah berdiri di depan kedai Ichiraku yang sudah di tutup. Kecuali Vali yang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini.. Kalian sangat membantu" Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk. Tentu saja mereka salah tingkah akan hal tersebut.

"A-anda tenang saja, lagian Naruto-san juga sering membantu kami" Balas Rias. Tsubaki dan Akeno mengangguk setuju.

"Ara-Ara~ Lagian Naruto-Nii juga sudah aku anggap kakak sendiri. Fufufu.." Ucap Akeno dengan gaya khasnya.

Para gadis di sana langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada Akeno. Jujur saja mereka kaget dengan panggilan Akeno pada Naruto.

"Hmm... Tidak apa-apa, Akeno-chan juga bisa memanggil ku seperti itu" Balas Naruto disertai senyuman nya.

Blush

Walaupun sebenarnya niat Akeno ingin menggoda. Tapi wajah dia langsung memerah mendapatkan respon positif dari Naruto, belum lagi senyum pemuda itu.

"Baiklah Minna, kami pulang dulu. Ayo Hima" Ucap Naruto. Himawari mengangguk lalu memegang tangan Naruto.

"Jaa'ne Minna" Dengan itu, Naruto dan Himawari langsung hilang dalam kilatan oranye.

Para gadis iblis disana menatap tempat hilangnya Naruto dan Himawari beberapa saat.

"Baiklah Rias, kami juga harus pergi. Ayo Tsubaki" Rias hanya mengangguk mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Sona.

Dan kini dis sana hanya tinggal Rias dan Peerage nya.

"Koneko, Asia" Panggil Rias.

""Ha'i Bochou""

"..." Namun setelah itu tidak ada suara yang di keluarkan oleh gadis merah itu. Tentu saja itu membuat mereka bingung.

"Rias? Ada apa?" Akeno yang sudah lama berteman dengan Bochou nya, tentu tau dari gelagat Rias gadis itu memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hiks! Hiks! Apa mungkin... Di pertunangan ku nanti Naruto-san juga datang menyelamatkan ku? Seperti dia datang menyelamatkan kita dari serangan Issei?" Ucap gadis itu dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Mereka yang melihat Rias seperti itu ikut sedih. Memang mereka tau, kemarin setelah selesai rating game, Sirzechs mengatakan pertunangan akan tetap di lakukan. Karena pertarungan itu di anggap tidak sah, karena Issei yang hilang kendali dan hampir membunuh mereka.

"Hiks! Entah kenapa aku merasa, Naruto-san adalah harapan ku yang terakhir. Hiks! Walaupun aku harus memberikan tubuhku padanya, aku akan mencoba meminta bantuan pada Naruto-san!" Ujar Rias, mulai melangkahkan kakinya ingin pergi ke rumah Naruto.

Namun sebelum dia melangkah jauh. Tangannya di tahan dari belakang, saat berbalik di dapat melihat Koneko lah yang menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau menahan ku Koneko-chan!" Bentak Koneko. Walaupun agak kaget, tapi Koneko sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangan Rias.

"Bochou.. Jika kau melakukan hal tersebut, Naruto-sensei bukannya akan membantu mu, tapi dia akan memandang mu dengan berbeda!" Ucap gadis loli itu.

"Apa maksud mu?! Bukannya dia akan sukarela membantu jika aku memberikan tubuhku padanya!" Balas Rias agak keras. Entah kenapa, sifat Rias sangat berbeda malam ini. Padahal tadi masih baik-baik saja.

"Hahh~ Naruto-sensei bukanlah pria seperti itu! Dia tidak akan bisa kau samakan dengan Issei-senpai! Apa kau lupa, waktu Bochou, Akeno-Senpai dan Hima-senpai! Membiarkan tubuh kalian di pegang oleh Issei-senpai, hanya untuk membangkitkan kekuatan nya!"

"APA BOCHOU LUPA BAGAIMANA DIA MARAH!" Akeno dan Rias di buat kaget, karena baru kali ini mereka melihat Koneko berbicara dengan keras. Sedangkan Asia hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja.

"Hahh~ Kami setelah berlatih selama sepuluh hari dengan Naruto-sensei, mulai mengerti akan dirinya. Dan hanya satu saran dari ku, jika Bochou ingin minta tolong pada Naruto-sensei, jangan lakukan hal bodoh!" Ujar Koneko dengan tekanan di akhir katanya.

"Ayo Asia-senpai" Dengan itu, Koneko dan Asia pun pergi dari sana. Dan hanya meninggalkan Rias dan Akeno yang diam membantu.

"R-Rias.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Akeno khawatir.

"Hiks! Ha'i. Ayo kita kembali, aku ingin istirahat" Gumam gadis itu dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir.

**Skip Day**.

**Uzumaki Home.**

Dipagi yang indah ini, terlihat di rumah Uzumaki seorang gadis surai Indio tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, dia adalah putri dari kepala rumah tanga Uzumaki itu.

"Hima, lagi masak apa?" Tanya Naruto setelah keluar kamar mandi. Dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa baju, dengan handuk yang masih di kepala.

"Hmm.. Cuma Omelette, untuk sarapan pagi ini" Jawab gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya.

Naruto yang mendengar nya mengangguk, lalu dia memutuskan duduk sambil menunggu Himawari selesai. Dan karena hari ini hari Minggu, Naruto tidak terlalu sibuk. Dan mungkin dia bisa melatih Himawari beberapa jutsu.

Tidak beberapa lama, Himawari pun ikut duduk setelah dia meletakkan dua Omelette di meja makan mereka.

"Wah... Ittadakimasu" Ujar Naruto memakan omelette tersebut.

"Humm... Ini sungguh enak, kau memang pintar memasak Hima" Puji Naruto.

Sedangkan yang dipuji kini wajahnya bersemu merah. Entah kenapa dia deg-degan mendengar pujian papanya itu.

"S-Syukurlah jika Papa suka" Balas gadis itu gugup.

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Hanya ada suara sendok dan piring yang berlaga.

"Hima, apa kau ada kegiatan klub hari ini?" Tanya Naruto memulai percakapan.

"Tidak ada, Bochou mulai hari ini telah kembali ke dunia bawah. Tiga hari lagi dia akan bertunangan, jadi dia kembali untuk mempersiapkan nya" Jawab Himawari.

"Ne, Papa" Panggil Himawari.

"Hmm?"

"Apa Papa tidak bisa membuat pertunangan Bochou batal? Aku tau, Bochou sangat tersiksa dengan pertunangan ini. Jadi aku mohon, hiks! Tolong bantu Bochou" Ucap Himawari memohon dengan air mata yang sudah mulai keluar.

Sungguh dia sayang menyangi Bochou nya itu. Walaupun Rias itu terkadang egois, tapi dia adalah gadis yang baik.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, lalu melangkah ke samping Himawari.

"Gadis bodoh.. Kau tidak perlu menangis hanya untuk meminta Tou-chan melakukan sesuatu" Ujar Naruto melap air mata putri nya itu dengan ibu jari.

"Kau hanya perlu meminta, dan Tou-chan akan melakukan apa yang kau pinta semampu Tou-chan.. Masalah Rias kau tenang saja, jadi jangan menangis lagi ya" Ucap Naruto lembut.

Himawari yang diperlakukan seperti itu terlihat menutup matanya, dia mencoba merasakan sentuhan tangan Naruto di pipinya. Hangat! Dia benar-benar merasa tenang saat tangan itu berpindah ke kepalanya.

Tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Arigato.. Hiks! Arigato karena telah jadi Papa ku" Gumam Himawari.

Naruto yang tadinya kaget, langsung tersenyum lembut mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Himawari. Lalu dia pun membalas pelukan gadis itu.

**BERSAMBUNG.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvv**

**vvvv.**

Yo.. Jumpa lagi dengan gua, maaf y lama banget update nya heheh... oh iya, walaupun agak terlambat. HAPPY NEW YEAR Minna... Semoga di tahun 2020 ini kita semua mendapatkan kemajuan di kehidupan kuta masing-masing... Oh iya, maaf y jika msih banyak typo, jujur saja aku kalau sudah siap nulis langsung upload, tanpa baca-baca lagi. jadi maaf y hehe...

Okelah samapu sini saja dlu, smoga kita jumpa lagi di chap dengan, Bye~Bye~ Dattebayou hehe...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, mainstream, Devil Naru! OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure. Supranatural. Family. Romace.(kurasa)

**Chapter 10.**

Disinilah sekarang Naruto dan Himawari, yaitu di hutan tempat yang sering Naruto gunakan untuk latihan. Tadi setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Naruto mengajak Himawari latihan disini.

"Baiklah Hima.. Sebelum Tou-chan mengajarkan mu jutsu baru..." Gantung Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Aku ingin kau mencek kembali tipe chakra mu" Lanjut Naruto sambil menyerahkan kertas chakra pada putrinya itu.

"Eh? Bukannya dulu sudah Papa? Kenapa harus di cek lagi?" Tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Hmm... Ini hanya dugaan ku saja, tipe chakra mu mungkin sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi." Jelas Naruto. Himawari yang mendengar nya mengangguk, lalu dia mengalirkan chakra ke kertas itu.

Kertas itu langsung terbelah empat, satu basah, dua terbakar menjadi abu, tiga mengkerut lalu yang terakhir melebur.

"Apa!? Bagaimana mungkin? Bukannya dulu aku hanya punya tiga elemen, Fuuton, Suiton dan Katon!? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Himawari benar-benar dikagetkan dengan hal ini. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka sekarang dia memiliki lima elemen dasar.

"Walaupun jarang, tapi memang ini bisa terjadi saat Shinobi melakukan latihan keras. Dan lagi yang memicu lima elemen dalam tubuh mu adalah mata mu" Ujar Naruto.

"Mata ku? Memang nya ada apa dengan mata ku Papa?" Tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Apa kau ingat, saat bertarung dengan Riser kemarin, tubuh mu di selimuti aura yang pekat, dan juga kau pasti merasakan ada perubahan di matamu! Aku benar kan?" Jelas dan tanya Naruto.

"Hmm... Ya, itu memang benar walaupun hanya sebentar, tapi aku merasakannya" Benarkan Himawari.

"Mata itu di sebut Tenseigan.. Mata dari kakek buyut dari keluarga Hyuuga" Jelasnya pria itu.

"Tenseigan? Bukannya aku memiliki Byakugan?" Tanya Himawari lagi. Sungguh, dia bingung karena baru kali ini mendengar kata Tenseigan tersebut.

"Itu benar... Dan setahu Tou-chan, Tenseigan adalah Byakugan yang telah berevolusi. Namun tidak semua pemilik Byakugan bisa membangkitkan nya" Jawab pria itu.

"Dan dari yang aku lihat, Tenseigan mu aktif dengan sendirinya" Lanjut Naruto.

"Hmm.. Papa, apa Tenseigan adalah Doujutsu yang kuat?" Gadis itu kembali mengutarakan pertanyaan yang menganggu pikirannya.

"Bisa di bilang Tenseigan adalah Doujutsu yang kuat.. Tapi itu sebenarnya kembali pada si pengguna, walaupun kau memiliki kekuatan yang dahsyat tapi tidak memiliki kontrol yang bagus, itu hanya akan percuma" Balas pria itu.

"Dan sekarang Tou-chan akan mengajarkan mu, salah satu jutsu andalan teman Tou-chan dulu dan beberapa jutsu lima elemen" Ucap Naruto sambil membuat handseal, setelah itu dia mengadahkan tangan kirinya ke bawah.

Tidak beberapa lama, terlihat di tangan Naruto mulai muncul kilatan listrik yang dengan bunyi seperti burung.

"Ini adalah jutsu andalan teman Tou-chan.. Dan namanya adalah..."

**"Chidori!"** Teriak Naruto sambil menghantam kan jutsu tersebut ke pohon.

**Brakkh!**

Himawari menatap kagum saat melihat tangan Naruto telah menembus pohon tersebut. Dia tidak menyangka daya tikam jutsu itu sungguh mengerikan.

"Jadi Hima, apa kau mau mempelajari nya?" Tanya Naruto setelah dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari pohon.

"Ha'i.. Aku ingin mempelajari jutsu itu Papa" Jawab gadis itu penuh semangat. Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah putri nya itu.

"Baiklah.. Mari kita mulai latihan nya"

**(Skip 3 Hari kemudian)**

**Uzumaki Home.**

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak Naruto melatih Himawari. Namun tidak seperti dua hari lalu mereka selalu berlatih, kini terlihat di ruang tamu Himawari terlihat sangat cantik. Dia mengenakan dress putih tanpa lengan dengan renda-renda, Lalu rambut indahnya yang di gerai. (Bayangin kalian aja lah, sumpah aku gk berpengalaman dalam pakaian)

"Papa apa sudah siap?" Panggil Himawari.

"Ha'i, sebentar lagi" Terdengar balasan dari dalam kamar Uzumaki itu.

Jika kalian ingin bertanya mau kemana mereka? Mereka hari ini ingin turun ke dunia bawah untuk menghadiri pertunangan Rias dengan Riser.

**Klek!**

"Maaf menunggu" Ucap Naruto setelah keluar.

Himawari menatap bingung Papa nya tersebut. Padahal mereka ingin pergi ke pesta pertunangan iblis bangsawan, tapi pria itu hanya mengenakan baju oranye panjang dengan garis-garis hitam. Lalu untuk celana dia menenangkan celana hitam panjang, ditambah dia mengenakan jubah putih di belakang nya.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja Naruto masih tampan di mata Himawari. Himawari menggeleng-geleng kan kepala nya saat suatu pikiran masuk ke kepalanya.

"Ne, Papa.. Apa Papa tidak memiliki baju yang lebih formal?"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya bingung, padahal dia sudah menggunakan pakaiannya saat dia jadi Hokage. Bahkan dengan jubah nya sekali gus.

Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya, lalu menunjukkan tulisan di belakangnya pada Himawari. Lalu dia berujar dengan bangga.

"Ini adalah pakaian yang formal, bahkan di desa dulu Papa selalu memakai ini di pertemuan penting"

"Nanadaime?" Gumam Himawari membaca tulisan di punggung Naruto.

"Itu benar, begini-begini Tou-Chan mu ini adalah pemimpin desa generasi ke tujuh"

Ternyata Naruto mendengar apa yang di gumamkan oleh Himawari. Lalu menjelaskan tulisan di jubahnya tersebut.

Tentu saja Himawari kaget disertai kagum mendengar Papa nya ini adalah pemimpin desa. Pantas terkadang dia merasa jiwa pemimpin papanya terkadang muncul.

"Eh? Aku baru tahu Papa adalah pemimpin desa!"

"Hehhe.. Tentu saja, karena Tou-chan tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu" Balas Naruto setelah dia berbalik lagi.

_"Ternyata banyak yang tidak ku ketahui tentang Papa" _Batin gadis itu.

"Papa ap-"

Baru saja ingin menanyakan banyak hal tentang Papanya tersebut. Namun itu harus terhenti saat Naruto mengangkat tangan pertanda supaya Himawari mengehentikan pertanyaan.

"Maaf Hima, tapi sebaiknya kita bergegas. Sona, dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita"

Himawari yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto melihat jam yang ada di dinding!? Benar apa yang di katakan Papa nya, sekarang sudah jam 15.26 sore. Dan pertunangan nya akan di adakan nanti malam.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat Papa"

Naruto mengangguk, lalu mereka berjalan kedepan ke tempat sepatu mereka berbaris, lalu memakai sepatu mereka dan mereka pun hilang dalam lingkaran sihir masing-masing.

**Klub penelitian gaib.**

Terlihat di ruangan klub penelitian gaib, sudah ada beberapa gadis dan satu pemuda iblis. Mereka adalah Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Sona,Tsubaki dan Kiba.

"Kenapa Himawari lama sekali ya?" Tanya Kiba entah pada siapa.

"Sebentar lagi mereka pasti sampai"

Dan benar saja, baru saja Tsubaki mengatakan hal tersebut, muncul dua lingkaran sihir berbeda.

"Yo.. Maaf menunggu lama" Sapa Naruto.

Namun respon mereka sama sekali tidak ada, mereka malah memperhatikan pakaian Naruto yang dikategorikan sederhana untuk menghadiri pesta pertunangan.

"Ano... Naru-nii? Kenapa kau tidak mengenakan Tuxedo seperti Kiba?"

Mereka yang mendengar pertanyaan Sona mengangguk setuju. Menurut mereka pakaian Naruto terlalu sederhana untuk sebuah pesta.

"Hahh~ Kenapa kalian sama bawel nya seperti Himawari?" Ujar Naruto sedikit prustasi, padahal dia sudah mengenakan pakaian terbaik yang dia miliki. Dan lagian dia tidak memiliki Tuxedo untuk dipakai.

Himawari yang mendengar Papanya menyebut dia bawel mengembangkan pipinya, sebelum dia berujar dengan mulut bercerut kedepan.

"Moo... Papa.. Aku bukan bawel"

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan putrinya itu terkekeh kecil. Lalu dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua orang di sana?

"Si naga merah kemana? Apa dia tidak datang ke pertunangan Rias?" Tanya Naruto menyadari Issei tidak ada disana.

"Kami juga tidak tau? Tadi setelah pulang sekolah, dia tidak terlihat sampai sekarang" Jawab Akeno, didukung anggukan dari Asia dan Koneko.

"Hmm.. Kaichou lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang" Merasa terlalu lama mengobrol, akhirnya Tsubaki mengajak mereka berangkat.

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi" Setuju Sona.

Himawari yang tadi berdiri di samping Naruto berpindah ke tempat Akeno dan team nya. Sedangkan Sona dan Tsubaki mendekat pada Naruto.

Setelah itu, mereka semua pun hilang dalam dua lingkaran sihir yang berbeda.

**Mekkai.**

Didepan mansion keluarga phenex, muncul dua lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory dan Sitri. Mereka adalah Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Naruto yang melihat rumah keluarga Phenex sangat besar membulatkan matanya kaget. Karena baru pertama kali dia melihat ada rumah sebesar itu.

"Waahhh... Besar sekali" Kagum Naruto, beberapa iblis yang sedang melewati mereka memandang Naruto remeh. Melihat dari respon Naruto mereka tahu, pria itu iblis rendahan.

Sedangkan Sona dan gadis lainnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala, sungguh mereka heran Naruto apa tidak malu mengatakan hal tersebut dengan kuat.

"Hehe... Naruto-san, anda sungguh menarik" Berbeda dengan para gadis, Kiba malah mengatakan hal tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"..?" Naruto berjalan mundur sembari menatap Kiba horor.

"Ak-aku masih normal" Ujar nya. Dengan ekspresi ketakutan memandang Kiba.

Para gadis iblis yang melihat tingkah Naruto berusaha menahan tawa. Bahkan Tsubaki yang jarang terlihat tersenyum, kini harus menahan tawanya, sungguh dia tidak menyangka Naruto adalah orang yang lucu.

"Hahh~ S-sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk" Ajak Sona.

Mereka semua pun mulai melangkah, mengikuti para iblis lainnya yang memasuki kediaman Phenex.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat acara nya, Naruto memandang kagum setiap apa yang menghiasi rumah itu. Dia tidak menyangka Phenex sangat lah kaya, bahkan gaji dia saat jadi Hokage tidak akan bisa membeli satu hiasan-hiasan yang terbuat dari emas itu.

Tidak memakan waktu yang lama, Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah sampai di depan pintu aula tempat acara akan di langsung kan.

Saat mereka membuka pintu, mereka dapat melihat tempat itu sudah banyak iblis kelas atas sudah hadir. Mereka terlihat melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, sambil menunggu acara di mulai.

"Naru-nii pergilah cari tempat makan terlebih dahulu, kami akan pergi melihat Rias sebentar" Naruto hanya mengangguk membalasnya. Sona dan yang lainnya langsung pergi dari sana.

Melihat Sona dan yang lainnya menuju ruangan Rias, Naruto tersenyum kecil. Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja buluk kuduknya berdiri saat tidak melihat Kiba, dan saat menoleh kebelakang dia melihat Kiba kini tengah memasang senyum biasanya.

_"Hiii... Aku masih normal"_ Batin pria itu sebelum pergi ketempat makanan, meninggalkan Kiba.

Saat sampai ke tempat makanan yang berjejer, Naruto tidak bisa menahan iler nya melihat beragam makanan yang terlihat sangat lezat itu.

"Rrrsstt... Mau makan mana ya?" Bingung Naruto sambil melap liur nya.

"Kau boleh makan yang mana pun" Tiba-tiba saja ada suara dari belakang nya, disertai pelukan bahkan dia dapat merasakan dua gumpalan kenyal menempel di belakangnya.

"Hahh~"

Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas, walaupun dia tidak melihat siapa yang memeluknya, tapi dia kenal betul dari suara tersebut.

"Serafall, setelah lama tidak bertemu, kau tidak berubah ya" Ucap Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan yang ternyata dari Serafall.

"Mooo... Naru-tan kau tidak asik" Ujar Serafall melepaskan pelukannya lalu melipat tangannya di bawah dada, dengan mulut yang di kerucutkan.

Namun kelihatannya Naruto tidak terlalu peduli, terlihat dia malah sibuk mengisi piringnya dengan beberapa kue. Serafall yang melihat dia dicuekan menghentakkan kakinya kecil.

"Naruuuuu-tan.." Rengek Serafall sambil mengguncang tubuh pria itu. Tentu saja Naruto yang baru saja akan memasukkan kue ke mulut nya gagal, malah kue itu mengenai hidungnya sampai hidung pria itu belepotan krim.

"Ffppff..." Serafall yang melihat nya berusaha menahan tawanya supaya tidak lepas, sungguh baginya wajah Naruto sekarang sangat lucu.

"Hooo... Kau tertawa ya?!" Tanpa permisi, Naruto langsung mengambil krim dari kue yang dia ambil, lalu mencoleknya ke hidung Serafall.

"Fffpp.." Kini Naruto yang menahan tawanya melihat Serafall terdiam dengan krim di hidungnya.

"Kyaa.. Naru-tan, aku akan membalas mu"

Naruto yang melihat Serafall sudah mencolek krim untuk membalasnya, langsung menangkap tangan gadis itu. Lalu menarik nya supaya Serafall tidak bisa bergerak.

**Tap!**

"...?!"

Serafall terdiam seribu bahasa dengan wajah yang bersemu, bagaimana tidak kini posisi wajah dia tidak lebih dari dua centi dari wajah pria kuning itu.Gadis itu menatap dalam iris biru yang menenangkan itu.

"Indah.." Gumam gadis itu.

Naruto yang tadi nya juga menarik Serafall tanpa berfikir, kini juga wajahnya juga sedikit bersemu. Dia tidak menyangka wajah Serafall terlihat sangat imut saat bersemu.

Namun dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran tersebut masuk. Dia harus ingat, dia sudah memiliki istri jadi tidak mungkin dia mendekati para wanita lagi?.

Melihat Serafall yang hanya terdiam, Naruto melepaskan tangan gadis itu lalu menjaga jarak dengan nya.

**Tuk!**

Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Naruto mengetuk dahi gadis itu dengan dua jarinya.

"Ittei.. Ugh.. Apa yang kau lakukan Naru-tan?" Protes gadis itu setelah dia sadar dari alam nya sendiri.

"Hehe... Habisnya kau tadi ku lihat hanya diam" Balas pria itu tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Gadis itu hanya mengembungkan pipinya mendengar alasan Naruto.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto dan Serafall kompak melihat ke arah suara langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka. Dan mereka dapat melihat Sona dan yang lainnya mendekati mereka.

"Sona-tan~" Ucap Serafall sambil menerjang Sona, berusaha melupakan hal tadi.

Namun dengan lihai Sona menghidar dari pelukan tersebut. Dia menatap kakaknya itu dengan gaya biasanya.

"Nee-chan, kau itu adalah salah satu Maou. Itu akan memburukkan reputasi mu karena berbersikap seperti itu" Ujar Sona sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Mo.. Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang lain. Yang penting aku bisa memeluk mu" Balas gadis itu, dan kali ini dia berhasil memeluk Sona.

Naruto yang melihat keakraban dua bersaudari itu tersenyum lembut. Lalu dia mengalihkan perhatian pada Asia, Himawari dan Koneko. Dia dapat melihat ada tatapan iri dari mereka, sedangkan Akeno dan Tsubaki hanya tersenyum. Yah walaupun senyum Tsubaki samar-samar.

"Jadi? Apa kalian sudah bertemu Rias?" Akhirnya Naruto mencoba bertanya.

"Ha'i.. Tapi, tadi kami melihatnya Bocho, matanya sembab. Mungkin dia menangis tadi sebelum kami kesana" Jawab Asia sedih, Koneko, Akeno dan Sona terlihat menunuduk sedih.

Sungguh, jika mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan Rias, mereka pasti akan melakukan nya. Apapun resikonya.

Serafall yang melihat iblis-iblis muda itu sedih melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menarik pria itu untuk bangkit.

"Hey.. Apa yang kalian sedihkan, bukannya kalian memiliki harapan didepan mata kalian" Ujar Serafall sambil menunjuk Naruto. Sedangkan yang di tunjuk kini terlihat hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"A-apa benar? Apa benar Naruto-nii bisa menyelamatkan Rias?" Tiba-tiba saja, Akeno maju kedepan Naruto, bahkan kini jarak mereka sangat dekat.

Naruto yang kaget hanya dapat tersenyum kaku, lalu berusaha mundur untuk menjaga jarak sebelum dia menjawab.

"Ah, ya bisa saja sih. Dan lagian aku datang untuk melakukan hal tersebut" Balasnya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Akeno yang mendengar nya terlihat menetes kan air mata. Lali tanpa aba-aba dia langsung memeluk pria tersebut.

"Hiks! Terimakasih, terimakasih karena Naruto-nii mau menyelamatkan Rias" Sungguh Akeno sangat senang, dia sudah prustasi karena tidak tau cara untuk menyelamatkan Rias.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil sembari mengelus surai Akeno. Sedangkan para gadis lainnya juga terlihat tersenyum, mereka tau Akeno sangat menyayangi Rias sudah seperti saudari nya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat Akeno pun melepaskan pelukannya, setelah dia tenang. Setelah itu mereka semua memutuskan mengobrol hal-hal ringan untuk menunggu acara dimulai.

X

X

Tiba-tiba saja muncul lingkaran sihir klan Phenex, diatas pentas diaula tersebut. Setelah lingkaran itu hilang, terlihatlah pemuda surai pirang mengenakan Tuxedo putih. Dia adalah pemuda yang akan bertunangan dengan Rias, yaitu Riser Phenex.

Para tamu yang melihat kedatangan nya, mengalihkan perhatian mereka oada pemuda itu.

"Selamat datang para hadirin, aku Riser Phenex memohon maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu. Dan juga aku ingin berterima kasih kepada semuanya karena telah hadir dihari yang membahagiakan ini" Ucap Riser.

Setelah itu dia mengucapkan beberapa kata sambutan untuk para tamu. Naruto dan yang lainnya juga ikut mendengarkan sambutan dari pemuda itu.

"Baiklah... Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, inilah tunangan saya, Rias Gremory" Setelah Riser mengatakan hal tersebut, terlihat di sampingnya muncul lingkaran klan Gremory, setelah lingkaran itu hilang terlihat Rias disana sudah berdiri dengan pakaian pengantin seperti dress tanpa lengan namun dia memakai sarung tangan berwarna putih, sama seperti baju nya.

Beberapa iblis muda disana yang melihat nya terlihat terpseona. Sungguh mereka iri pada Riser karena bisa mendapatkan gadis secantik Rias.

Tanpa permisi, Riser langsung menggenggam tangan Rias. Lalu mengecup tangan gadis itu dengan romantis. Beberapa gadis iblis dari bangsawan lain terlihat histeris, karena menganggap itu sangat romantis.

Sedangkan Akeno dan gadis lainnya, menatap hal itu dengan geram. Karena mereka tau, Rias sangat tersiksa akan pertunangan ini.

"Ayam bakar itu!" Geram Akeno sambil menggenggam kepalanya erat.

Setelah mengecup tangan Rias, terlihat Riser mengeluarkan kotak cincin berwarna merah. Setelah dia membukanya, terlihatlah di sana ada sepasang cincin dengan berlian sebagai permata nya.

"Rias Gremory, mau kah kau menikah dengan ku?" Tanya Riser.

Rias yang ditanya terlihat meneteskan air mata. Para tamu yang melihat nya menyalahkan arti dari air mata tersebut, mereka mengira Rias terlalu senang akan lamaran tersebut, namun Rias menangis bukan karen senang, tapi karena meratapi nasibnya yang selalu di atur untuk masalah asmaranya.

"Hiks! Aku b-"

"Tunggu... Aku tidak menyetujui pertunangan ini!" Rias dan yang lainnya mengalihkan perhatian ke arah suara tersebut.

Dan mereka dapat melihat Naruto kini tengah melangkah mendekati mereka.

"N-Naruto-san!?" Gumam Rias.

Riser yang melihat kedatangan pria itu menggeram, beraninya iblis rendahan itu mengehentikan nya. Namun alisnya langsung mengerut saat melihat siapa iblis itu, dia adalah iblis yang menghajar nya waktu di dunia atas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan iblis rendahan!?" Marah Riser, setelah melihat Naruto sudah berdiri di depan mereka.

"Maaf Riser-kun, sebelum kau bertunangan dengan adik ku yang manis ini, aku memiliki satu tantangan lagi untuk mu" Bukan Naruto yang menjawab, melainkan Sirzechs yang kini melangkah mendekati mereka dengan Grayfia.

"Hmm? Apa maksud anda, Maou-sama? Apa anda tidak puas dengan pertarungan kemarin?"

Sirzechs yang mendengar nya tersenyum, sebelum dia menjawab..

"Bukan-bukan... Tapi aku hanya ingin melihat calon suami Rias, bisa melindunginya dimasa depan" Balas raja iblis itu masih dengan senyum nya.

"Jadi aku ingin kau beserta Peerage mu melakukan Rating Game, melawan Naruto-kun" Lanjutnya.

Riser yang mendengar nya terlihat tersenyum remeh. Dia kira dia tidak tau, bahwa Sirzechs meremehkan nya.

"Maaf saja Maou-sama, aku tidak ingin.. Lagian aku sama sekali tidak di-"

"Jika kau menang, kau bisa langsung menikahi imouto ku yang manis ini, hari ini" Sirzechs langsung memotong perkataan Sirzechs dengan penawaran yang menggiurkan.

Rias yang mendengar nya memandang kakaknya tidak percaya! Lalu dia mengalihkan perhatian pada Naruto, dia dapat melihat pria itu tetap tenang, walau akan melawan Riser beserta Peerage nya.

Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rias, lalu dia tersenyum saat dua pandangan itu bertemu. Rias langsung cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto, saat dia ketahuan memperhatikan pria itu.

"Menikahi Rias hari ini?!" Ulang Riser kurang yakin.

"Ha'i.. Tapi tentu saja jika kau menang... Jika kau kalah, pertunangan ini akan di batalkan" Ucap Sizechs.

Riser yang mendengar nya terlihat berfikir. Walaupun dia menolak dia akan tetap menikah dengan Rias, tapi itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama! Sedangkan jika dia setuju dan menang, dia akan langsung menikah dan dapat memecah keperawanan Rias malam ini juga dan lagian dia memiliki dendam dengan pria didepannya ini.

"Baiklah, aku setuju" Sirzechs yang mendengar nya tersenyum senang. Lalu dia menoleh pada Naruto.

"_Aku ingin melihat, apa kau akan mengeluarkan kemampuan yang unik lagi"_ Batin sang Lucifer tersebut.

Setelah Riser setuju, terlihat di belakangnya muncul lingkaran sihir phenex. Setelah lingkaran itu hilang, terlihat di belakang Riser telah berdiri 15 gadis yaitu Peerage nya.

Naruto yang melihat Peerage Riser, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja muncul ide gila di kepalanya.

"Ano... Sirzechs-sama" Panggil pria itu.

"Hmm... Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya pria surai merah itu.

"Ano... Selain persyaratan kita itu, bolehkah aku mengajukan satu lagi permintaan?" Tanya pria itu.

"Apa itu Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm... Jika aku menang, aku ingin Peerage Riser-phenex ikut dengan ku" Ujarnya.

Tentu saja, mereka yang mendenga nya kaget, termasuk Rias dan yang lainnya.

"Moo... Untuk apa sih Naruto-kun menginginkan gadis-gadis itu!? Apa aku saja tidak culup!" Gerutu sang maou levithan.

_"Setelah aku mendapatkan uang yang banyak dari Sizechs, aku akan membuat kedai ichiraku menjadi Restoran, jadi aku membutuhkan tenaga yang banyak_" Batin pria itu menatap satu persatu Peerage Riser.

Mereka yang di tatap terlihat berbeda-beda ekspresi, ada yang marah, malu dan biasa saja.

Sirzechs yang mendengar nya terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Riser, lalu ke Naruto lagi.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, yang bisa memutuskan itu hanya Riser-kun... Jika dia setuju, itu bisa saja" Balas Sizechs.

"Hmm.. Aku setuju saja, tapi aku juga akan menambah syarat! Kau akan jadi anjing ku, jika aku yang menang!" Setuju Riser.

Naruto mengangguk membalasnya, sedangkan Riser tersenyum penuh kemenangan, karena dia berfikir mengalahkan Naruto akan mudah, apa lagi dia memiliki satu set Peerage lengkap.

"Baiklah... Karena dua pihak telah setuju, kalian akan langsung dikirim ke dimensi Rating Game. Grayfia, pindahkan mereka"

Wanita surai perak, terlihat mengangguk mengerti, setelah itu terlihat tubuh Naruto dan Riser beserta Peerage nya langsung di pindahkan.

**Dimensi Rating Game.**

Saat membuka mata, Naruto hanya dapat melihat hamparan pasir dimana-mana. Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan ada bangunan mau pun tumbuhan disana.

Lalu tidak jauh didepannya berdiri Riser dan Peeragenya. Kelihatannya Sirzechs memang sengaja memindahkan mereka ke tempat yang luas, supaya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas pertarungan mereka.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat melihat, empat Peerage Riser berlari menerjang nya.

"Hiaa..." Teriak gadis surai hijau menyabit kan cinso ke arah Naruto.

Namun dengan mudanya pria itu mengindari serangan tersebut, namun baru saja menghidar dari serangan tadi. Kini gadis yang mirip dengan dengan gadis tadi, kini sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto, siap melancarkan serangannya.

"Sekarang Nel!"

"Rasakan ini!" Teriaknya.

**Whuss!**

Namun gadis itu hanya menyerang udara, tanpa ada keberadaan Naruto.

"Nel.. Dibelakang mu!" Teriak Kembaran nya.

Gadis itu langsung berbalik, dia dapat melihat Naruto kini sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, masih dengan posisi santai. Bahkan pria itu kini sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

**Tap! Tap!**

Naruto dengan mudah, menahan dua pukulan yang datang dari sisi kiri dan kanannya. Dia dapat melihat dua gadis memiliki telinga dan ekor macan lah pelakunya.

**Whus!**

Naruto langsung melakukan lompat kayang, saat Ile dan Nel melancarkan serangan kembali.

**Tap!**

Pria itu mendarat mulus tidak jauh dari empat gadis itu. Mereka berempat menatap pria itu kesal, padahal mereka sudah melakukan kerja sama, tapi satu serangan pun tidak mengenai nya.

"Hehehe... Kalian memiliki kerja sama yang sangat bagus" Puji Naruto tulus.

Sedangkan yang di puji tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut, lagi-lagi mereka berempat langsung menerjang Naruto.

Riser yang melihat dari kejauhan juga ikut kesal, padahal dia sendiri tidak akan bisa menghindar tanpa melawan, tapi kenapa pria itu dengan mudah menghindari tanpa menyerang empat Pawn nya itu.

"Yubelluna, Ravel. Kalian tinggal lah disini, dan yang lain serang dia" Perintah Riser.

""Ha'i"" Dengan itu, mereka juga ikut menerjang Naruto.

Naruto yang masih menghindari serangan dari empat Pawn Riser, melihat beberapa Peerage Riser datang menyerangnya hanya tersenyum.

"Kelihatannya aku akan bermain sebentar" Gumam nya.

**Tap! Tap!**

Pria itu melompat kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak. Setelah merasa jarak nya cukup, dia menarik tangannya kebelakang.

"**Fuuton: Reppuushou"** Gumam nya menolakkan tangannya kedepan. Lalu terlihat ada sebuah gelombang angin mengarah pada Peerage Riser yang berlari mengejarnya.

"""Kyaaa...""" Teriak mereka semua, saat gelombang angin menghempaskan mereka semua.

Naruto yang melihat hasil dari jutsu nya tersenyum. Dia melihat Peerage Riser sudah mulai bangkit lagi.

"Kau akan menerima balasan ini.. Orang tua" Geram gadis memegang pedang besar.

"Ayo Minna, kita serang dari semua sisi" Komando gadis tadi. Mereka mengangguk paham, lalu mereka mengambil posisi mengelilingi Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat para gadis itu mengelilinginya terlihat masih santai.

"Ayo aku ingin melihat bagaimana kalian berusaha" Ujarnya. Mereka yang mendengar nya terlihat menggeram, sungguh mereka kesal dengan pria itu.

Tanpa komando, ketiga belas gadis itu menerjang Naruto dari semua sisi. Melihat musuh sudah menyerang, Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Rasakan ini orang tu-"

**"Bunshin dai bakuha"** Gumam Naruto.

**BOOOMMM****!**

"_Delapan Pawn dan satu Bishop Riser-sama telah gugur"_ Terdengar suara Grayfia mengumumkan hal tersebut.

"...??"

Mereka yang menyaksikan hal tersebut dari aula pesta terdiam. Mereka melihat tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto meledak dengan dahsyat nya, dan mengugurkan sembilan Peerage Riser.

"A-apa-apaan itu tadi? Bagaimana bisa tubuh Naruto-kun meledak? Dan lagi apa doa tidak kenapa-napa?" Tanya Serafall entah pada siapa.

Himawari dan yang lainnya ada didekat Serafall hanya diam, karena mereka tidak tau mengenai jutsu tersebut, bahkan Himawari tidak pernah diajarkan Naruto.

Kita kembali ke Rating Game, setelah asap dari hasil ledakan tadi mereda, terlihat empat Peerage Riser masih berdiri, walaupun dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Baju yang sudah mereka gunakan sudah tak berbentuk lagi, bahkan sampai-sampai memperlihatkan bra yang mereka pakai.

**"**Chouk! Kurang ajar... Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki sihir seperti Yubelluna" Rutuk gadis bercepol dua.(Xuelan)

"K-kau benar.. Tapi kemana dia? Apa dia sudah mati?" Setuju dan tanya gadia bersurai panjang di ikat ekor kuda dengan pedang besar di tangan nya.(Siris)

Riser, Ravel dan Yubelluna yang melihat dari jauh terdiam, mereka juga berpikiran sama seperti Xuelan.

"B-bagaimana dia bisa memiliki sihir seperti ku?" Gumam gadis bersurai ungu itu.

_"Kurang ajar! Aku tidak boleh kalah disini! Jika aku kalah maka habislah aku!" _Batin Riser gelisah, dia tidak menyangka Naruto memiliki sihir pembungkas seperti itu.

"Yoo... Ternyata kalian berempat tangguh juga ya" Tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara Naruto dari atas. Dan benar saja terlihat Naruto turun menggunakan sayap iblisnya.

"K-kau orang tua! Jika berani, bertarung lah secara adil! Jangan hanya lari!" Marah gadis pengguna pedang lainnya.(Kariamine)

Naruto yang mendengar nya menggaruk belakang kepalanya tidak gatal sambil tersenyum.

**Deg!**

Namun senyum nya langsung lenyap, saat merasakan pirasat buruk! Dengan cepat dia menghilang dan muncul di depan ke empat gadis itu. Tentu saja, mereka yang melihat kedatangan Naruto kaget.

**"Mokuton: Mokujōheki"** Gumam Naruto, lalu mereka berlima langsung terkurung oleh kayu.

"Hei, apa ya-"

Mereka yang ingin bertanya langsung terdiam, saat mendengar suara ledakan yang dahsyat dari luar.

Setelah beberapa saat, ledakan tadi pun hilang. Merasa tidak akan ada serangan lagi, Naruto menghilangkan jutsunya tersebut.

"""...???!!!""" Keempat gadis tadi membulatkan mata, saat melihat di sekeliling tempat mereka hancur.

Naruto mendongak ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang menyerang, dia membulatkan matanya saat melihat dua orang bertopeng.

"T-topeng itu!"

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

**Yooo... minna... jumpa lagi dengan aku Naruto no Ramen, dengan fanfic pasaran hehe... pertama aku mau minta maaf karena lama up ya, semoga kalian memaklumi nya:v**

**Oh iya, aku akan sedikit membahas tentang chap ini.. hmm.. Untuk pertarungan Riser dan Naruto kalian bisa menebaknya apa yang akan terjadi kan? jika kalian membaca chap ini, aku yakin kalian bisa menebak siapa yang akam menang jika Naruto dan Riser bertarung, dan ganti nya chap depan Naruto akan bertarung dengan dua orang bertopeng... Oke itu aja dlu heheh...**

**Oh iya, aku mau berterimakasih untuk kalian yang masih setia baca fic ini, dan jika kalian ada saran bisa tinggalkan di kolom Review hehe... Aku minta maaf jika kalian tidak puas, jujur saja ini yang biaa otak saya sajikan.**

**Oke, sampai jumpa di chap depan Bye-bye dattebayo heheh...**

**(Oh iya aku juga membuat fic baru, tapi aku sedikit ragu ****mempublish nya hehe:v)**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, mainstream, Devil Naru! OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure. Supranatural. Family. Romace.(kurasa)

**Chapter 11**.

Seluruh iblis yang menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto melawan Riser beserta Peerage, terlihat tegang. Bagaimana tidak saat pertarungan berlangsung, tiba-tiba saja ada dua orang mengenakkan topeng dengan jubah Hoodie menutupi kepala mereka.

Mereka dapat melihat salah satu dari mereka melancarkan serangan dahsyat, tapi mereka tidak tau apa itu? Dan untungnya Naruto dapat bertahan dari serangan tersebut.

Sementara mereka yang menyaksikan bertanya-tanya. Kini di dalam dimensi Rating Game, Naruto menatap kedua orang bertopeng itu dengan mata membola. Satu mengenakan topeng gagak, dan satu lagi Rubah.

"T-topeng itu?! Bagaimana mungkin Anbu elit bisa kemari?!" Gumam nya bergetar.

Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto menyebutkan hal tersebut, karena dia adalah mantan Hokage dia tau topeng itu milik Anbu elit Konoha. Belum lagi didahi topeng itu ada lambang Konoha.

Dengan perlahan kedua orang itu turun ketanah. Naruto yang melihat kedua orang itu sudah turun, mengambil posisi siaga.

"Kalian pergilah mundur... Jika bisa, keluar lah dari sini! Mereka bukanlah tandingan kalian" Ujar Naruto kecil.

Keempat gadis itu menatap Naruto tidak suka! Jika mereka melakukan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, itu sama saja mereka kalah.

"Kau orang tua ja-"

Siris yang ingin membantah, tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya, karena tiba-tiba saja orang bertopeng gagak sudah ada didepannya.

**Duagh!**

Namun dengan cepat Naruto menarik gadis itu kepelukannnya. Lalu tangan kanannya menangkis serangan orang bertopeng gagak tersebut.

**Whush!**

Orang bertopeng gagak tadi, langsung hilang dan kembali kesamping temannya yang menggunakan topeng Rubah.

Siris dan ketiga temannya membulatkan mata, sungguh jika tidak ada Naruto tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis itu.

"Huuhh~ Sudah ku katakan, dia bukan tandingan kalian" Ujarnya sambil melepaskan Siris.

"Kalian mundur lah, yang mereka incar adalah aku" Lanjut Naruto, merasa apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Ke empat gadis itu berlari ke arah Riser dan yang lain nya.

Naruto menatap kedua orang didepannya tajam, dia tau mereka dari Konoha tapi bagaimana bisa mereka sampai kesini? Dan lagi dia merasa tidak terlalu asing dengan kedua orang ini.

"Siapa kalian? Bagaimana anbu Konoha bisa sampai kesini?" Tanya Naruto agak keras karena posisi yang agak berjauhan.

"**Orang tua! Kami datang, untuk menghukum mu!"** Balas anbu yang mengenakan topeng kitsune.

**Whus!**

Dia langsung meluncur dengan cepat menerjang Naruto. Saat sampai didepan Naruto, dia memberikan pukulan pada Naruto.

**Tap!**

Namun pukulan itu masih bisa ditahan Naruto dengan mudah. Melihat pukulan nya dapat ditahan, Kitsune dengan cepat melakukan tendangan ke arah pinggang Naruto.

**Dugh!**

Namun Naruto mengakat kakinya, untuk menangkis tendangan sapuan tersebut.

**Wush!**

Naruto membulatkan matanya, saat melihat orang menggunakan topeng gagak sudah ada disampingnya siap memberikan tinjuan.

**"Sannarooda"**

**Duagh! Wwuuusshhhh! Brak! Brakh! Traatthhh!**

Dengan mulusnya Naruto terkena pukulan dari orang yang menggunakan topeng gagak, sampai-sampai dia meluncur dan berguling-guling di pasir sangat jauh.

Mereka yang melihat hal tersebut terdiam. Sungguh mereka dapat menjamin pukulan itu sangatlah kuat.

Saat debu hasil dari Naruto terhempas hilang, mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan Naruto disana, hanya ada sebatang kayu yang sudah hancur lebur. Ternyata tadi Naruto sempat menggunakan Kawarimi.

"Katakan siapa kalian sebenarnya?!" Orang yang menggunakan topeng gagak tadi tersentak, saat sebuah kunai sudah melingkar di lehernya. Dia menoleh kebelakang dia dapat melihat Naruto lah yang ada disana tanpa luka sama sekali.

Namun bukannya menjawab, orang yang menggunakan topeng gagak itu terlihat terdiam sesaat. Lalu entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja posisi berubah, Naruto yang sekarang ada didepan orang bertopeng itu, dengan kunai di lehernya.

"I-ini?!" Kagetnya. Tentu saja dia tau ini jutsu apa, ini adalah salah satu jutsu temannya.

Namun Naruto tidak sempat beraksi, sebuah pukulan keras menghantam pipinya.

**Buagkh! Wuhss! Duarh!**

Dia meluncur dengan cepat, dan menghantam batu besar dengan keras. Kitsune sang pelaku memandang Naruto tidak jauh didepan nya.

"Ughh.. Itu tadi cukup sakit Dattebayo" Gerutunya berusaha berdiri tegak.

Setelah berdiri, dia menatap kedua orang itu tajam. Terutama pada orang yang menggunakan topeng gagak.

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan jutsu itu!" Teriak nya bertanya.

Namun, dia hanya diam tanpa ada niatan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Melihat tidak akan ada jawaban, Naruto menghela nafas sebentar setelah itu dia hilang dari tempatnya dengan kilatan oranye.

Kedua orang bertopeng itu terlihat mengambil posisi siaga. Mereka terlihat menolah kesana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

**Flash!**

Kitsune terlihat tersentak, saat Naruto muncul didepan. Dengan tinjuan yang siap dilancarkan, Kitsune mengambil posisi bertahan.. Namun dia tersentak saat Naruto malah menghilang dengan kilatan oranye lagi.

**Buagh!**** Whushh! Brahk!**

Kitsune menoleh kesamping, ternyata yang Naruto serang bukanlah dirinya. Naruto ternyata menyerang orang yang mengenakan topeng gagak, dia memukul topeng gagak itu sampai hancur dan membuat orang itu meluncur.

"**Kurang ajar, beraninya kau orang tua!"** Kitsune terlihat sangat marah, dia memberikan serangan pada Naruto, dari tinjuan dan juga tendangan. Namun semuanya dapat Naruto hindari.

**"Fire Ball**" Naruto dan Kitsune melompat berpisah, saat ada sebuah serangan berupa bola api menyerang mereka.

"Hahaha... Apa kau lupa! Kita ini sedang bertanding! Dan kalian?! Siapa Kalian beraninya mengganggu pertandingan kami!" Naruto menolah, tenyata yang menyerang mereka ternyata adalah Riser, terlihat dibelakang nya Peerage nya beratur.

"BODOH! PERGI DARI SINI! MEREKA TIDAK TANDINGAN KALIAN!" Teriak Naruto marah. Bukannya menurut, Riser terlihat tidak senang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"SIAPA KAU BERANI MEMPERINTAHKU! KAU HANYALAH IBLIS RENDAHAN!" Balas Riser marah. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Kitsune.

"Dan kau, aku akan menghajar kalian bersama iblis rendahan itu, karena telah berani mengacau disini!" Ujarnya penuh kesombongan.

Bukannya takut, Kitsune terlihat mengarahkan tangannya pada Riser. Riser dan Peerage nya menatap hal itu bingung?

Tiba-tiba saja, didepan Riser muncul lubang dimensi kecil. Lalu dengan cepat lubang dimensi itu menembakkan batang besi hitam menusuk perut Riser.

**Jrash!**

"Chouk!" Riser membatukakan darah saat besi itu menusuk jantung nya.

"!!??"

Mereka yang melihat kejadian itu tentu kaget, bahkan Naruto juga! Saat melihat kekuatan itu dia teringat suatu klan.

"Otoutsuki!?" Gumamnya menatap Kitsune.

"""Riser-Sama!!"""

Peerage Riser berteriak panik akan kejadian tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian tubuh Riser mulai transparan.

"_Hahhh~ Untuk ini di dimensi Rating game, dia akan di keluarkan secara paksa jika sekarat"_ Batin Naruto.

"Beraninya kau membuat hal seperti itu pada Kakak ku!" Marah Ravel. Terlihat diatasnya sudah ada bola api berukuran besar.

"Kalian! Sudah aku katakan dia bukan tandingan kalian! Cepat keluar dari sini!" Naruto yang dari tadi menahan emosi, kini mulai mengeluarkan tekanan energi nya sampai-sampai dibawah kaki tercipta cekungan seperti jaring laba-laba.

**Deg!****Bruk! Brukh!**

Seluruh Peerage Riser langsung berlutut karena tidak mempu menahan tekanan tersebut. Bahkan bola api yang diciptakan oleh Ravel lenyap.

"_A-apa-apaan ini?! Bagaimana m-mungkin iblis rendahan memiliki tekanan sebesar ini"_ Batin Ravel berusaha melihat ke arah Naruto dengan susah payah. Begitu juga dengan Peerage Riser yang lainnya.

"_D-dia monster!"_ Batin Ravel sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran bersama Peerage Riser lainnya.

Kitsune yang dari tadi diam, terlihat menatap Naruto dalam. Jika diperhatikan dilubang mata topengnya, kita akan dapat melihat dua iris Shapire seperti Naruto.

"_Aku tidak menyangka, hanya dengan tekanan kekuatan nya aku di buat tertekan"_ Batin Kitsune.

Naruto yang melihat Peerage Riser sudah di keluarkan, mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Kitsune.

**Tap!**

Naruto melirik kesebelah Kitsune saat melihat teman nya sudah di sana. Namun Naruto harus kaget saat melihat teman Kitsune tadi sudah tidak mengenakan topeng, jadi Naruto dapat melihat wajah di balik topeng tadi.

Dia adalah seorang gadis surai hitam sebahu, memiliki kulit putih bersih hidung mancung, iris merah dengan tiga tomoe lalu di dahi gadis itu ada tanda seperti milik Tsunade dan Sakura.

**Deg!**

Tanpa sadar, air mata Naruto menetes dengan sendirinya. Bagaimana dia tidak merasakan ada bagian Chakra milik temannya di gadis itu.

"K-kau a-a-anak Sasuke! Sarada kah?!" Tanya Naruto bergetar.

Namun gadis itu hanya diam saja, dia menatap Naruto datar khas Uchiha. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, terlihat tomoe di mata gadis itu berputar sampai akhirnya tomoe itu berubah menjadi pola bunga sakura.

"**Susano'o" **Gumam gadis itu.

**Bhossh!**

Kedua orang didepan Naruto langsung diselimuti chakra berbentuk kesatria raksasa berwarna merah jambu, di pinggang raksasa itu ada masing-masing dua katana.

"Nanadaime-sama! Kami datang kemari ingin melihat... APA KAU BISA BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS APA YANG TERJADI SELAMA KAU MENGHILANG" Tangan Susano gadis yang bernama Sarada tadi langsung menarik katana yang masih tersarung di pinggang nya.

Naruto membulatkan matanya melihat Sarada siap menebaskan pedangnya.

**Whooss! Boommmm! Drrrrtt!**

Terjadi ledakan beserta goncangan yang hebat, saat Susano Sarada menebaskan pedangnya.

XxxX

Himawari dan iblis lainnya hanya dapat membulatkan mata kaget, hanya dengan tebasan bisa membuat kehancuran seperti itu. Namun sebenarnya Himawari lebih ke khawatir Naruto tidak selamat.

"Hiks! Papa" Teriaknya meneteskan air mata.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Himawari, Sona dan yang lain nya juga seperti itu. Bagaimana cara Naruto tidak mungkin selamat dari serangan tersebut.

XxxX

Setelah debu hasil dari kibasan pedang Susano Sarada hilang. Terlihat ada tangan besar yang terbuat dari kayu, menahan pedang Susano gadis itu.

Kedua orang yang berada didalam Susano menatap hal tersebut tanpa terkejut sama sekali. Karena mereka tau, dari cerita yang mereka dengar Hokage ke tujuh adalah Hokage terhebat sepanjang masa.

"Sarada.. Katakan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian menyerang ku?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara sedikit keras, kedua orang itu mendengar nya.

"Hokage-sama! Jika kau ingin tahu kebenaran... KAU HARUS MENGALAHKAN KAMI DULU!" Terlihat pedang Susano Sarada mengeluarkan petir dahsyat, sampai-sampai menghancurkan tangan kayu tersebut.

**Tap!**

Naruto mendarat tidak jauh dari posisinya tadi. Untuk dia cepat menghindari listrik yang keluar dari pedang Susano tersebut.

"Jika itu yang kalian inginkan... Aku akan melakukannya" Ujar Naruto, terlihat di kelopak mata Naruto muncul corak oranye, dengan pupil matanya yang menjadi seperti katak.

**Whuss!**

Naruto langsung menerjang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Selagi berlari dia membuat Handseal dengan cepat.

"**Katon: Cho Hosenka No Jutsu!"** Gumamnya.

**Push! Push! Push..**

Naruto menembakkan peluru api cukup besar kearah Susano Sarada. Namun dengan mudah api itu lenyap saat tangan Susano itu mengibaskan pedangnya.

Naruto membulatkan matanya, saat ada gelombang yang mengarah padanya.

**Booomm!**

XxxX

"Papa... Hiks! Aku harus membantu papa!" Himawari langsung berlari meninggalkan Sona dan yang lainnya, tujuannya sekarang adalah Sirzehcs.

Tidak ingin ketinggalan, Sona dan yang lainnya mengikuti Himawari. Mau bagaimana pun, mereka sama khawatir nya pada Naruto.

"Sirzechs-sama, tolong masukkan aku kesana! Aku ingin membantu Papa"

Sirzechs yang dari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan, mengalihkan pandangan pada Himawari yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Maafkan aku... Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa mengontrol dimensi Rating game, saat kedua orang itu muncul" Sesal Sirzechs.

Sungguh kini dia merasa bersalah, sebenarnya dia ingin masuk dan membantu Naruto, dia tidak yakin Naruto bisa menang melawan dua orang yang memiliki kekuatan aneh itu.

Tapi mendengar percakapan mereka tadi. Dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto mengenal mereka.

"Hiks! Bagaimana mungkin?! Hiks! Papa" Gadis itu langsung merosot kelantai, dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Papanya tersebut. Sona langsung membungkuk, lalu dia memeluk gadis itu.

"Hiks! Tenang lah, aku yakin Naru-nii pasti tidak kenapa-napa... Hiks! Kita harus percaya padanya" Walaupun Sona khawatir, tapi dia masih bisa menahan nya karena entah kenapa dia merasa Naruto pasti tidak akan kenapa-kenapa.

"Hiks! Kau benar, aku harus percaya pada Papa" Balas gadis itu.

Sirzechs dan yang lainnya tersenyum kecil melihat mereka. Sungguh Sona dan Himawari sudah terlihat seperti saudara kandung.

"_Semuanya kami percayakan kepada mu, Naruto-kun"_ Batin Raja iblis tersebut.

**XxxxX**

Setelah debu hasil serangan tadi hilang. Terlihat ada sebuah gerbang yang menyeramkan disana. Ternyata tadi sebelum kena, Naruto masih sempat menggunakan Kuciyose Rashomon.

**Drrrrttt!**

Terlihat gerbang itu kembali kedalam tanah, terlihat disana Naruto masih dalam posisi menapakkan tangannya ke tanah.

"Kelihatannya kalian memang berniat membunuh ku" Ujarnya mengambil posisi berdiri.

"Jika seperti itu, aku akan serius!"

"**Mokuton : Mokujin no Jutsu"** Teriak Naruto setelah dia membuat Handseal.

**Drrrttt! Brakh! Drrtt!**

Terlihat muncul kayu berbentuk iblis raksasa dengan naga dari kayu. Naruto langsung melompat ke hidung monster yang dia ciptakan dari kayu tersebut.

"Kita akhiri ini secepatnya!" Monster kayu Naruto, langsung memberikan pukulan pada Susano Sarada.

**Duagh! Phoosshh!**

Terjadi hempasan angin saat pukulan Mokujin ditahan menggunakan pedang oleh Susano Sarada. Tak sampai disana, Naga yang ada di bahu Mokujin terlihat bergerak dengan cepat, naga kayu itu langsung melilit Susano milik Sarada.

"Khuh! Jangan pikir kami akan kalah hanya denga-"

Belum sempat Sarada selesai bicara, tiba-tiba saja dia marasa tubuh Susano miliknya oleng dan seperti terhisap.

"**Doton: Yominuma"** Teriak Naruto.

"Ughh! Orang tua ini merepotkan juga" Ujar Kitsune.

Melihat Susano itu oleng, Naruto mengarahkan tangannya ke atas. Terlihat ditangan Naruto ada bola spiral raksasa berwarna biru, dengan dikelilingi angin berbentuk shuriken.

**Ngggiiiiinnggg!**

**Whuss!**

Naruto langsung melompat dari Mokujin ke Susano Sarada.

"Kita akhiri dengan ini"

**"Fuuton: Cho Odama Ransenshuriken!" **Teriaknya menghantamkan jutsunya ke Susano Sarada.

**Swuuiitt! Booarr Cit! Cit!**

"Arggg!!!" Terdengar teriakan saat jutsu Naruto membungkus Susano Sarada. Terlihat jarum-jarum kecil menembus Susano tersebut sampai ke pemiliknya.

**Tap!**

Naruto mendarat tidak jauh dari Susano yang masih terbungkus jutsu nya tersebut. Dia yakin, jutsu itu tidak mungkin membunuh Sarada ataupun temannya, karena Susano adalah pertahanan yang kuat.

Dan benar saja, setelah beberapa menit jutsu Naruto terlihat berhenti. Susano masih aktif walaupun kondisi dua orang didalamnya tidak cukup baik.

"Chouk.." Terlihat Sarada membatukkan darah, dia merasa organ dalamnya banyak yang terluka.

"B-bagaiman sekarang? Boruto?!" Tanya gadis itu pada temannya yang kondisinya hampir sama seperti nya.

Mereka tidak menyangka, hanya dengan satu jutsu mereka menerima dampak seperti ini. Walaupun Sarada belum menggunakan perfek Susano, tapi tetap saja ini adalah serangan telak.

"Kita akhiri sampai sini saja, lagian Kaa-chan akan marah jika kita bertarung terlalu serius" Ujarnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk paham. Terlihat dia langsung menghilangkan Susano miliknya.

Naruto yang melihat Susano sudah hilang, langsung menghilangkan Mokujin miliknya. Dia melihat Sarada melangkah ke arahnya sedangkan pemuda bertopeng itu masih di tempatnya.

"Sarada ap-" Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan pertanyaan nya, gadis itu melempar sesuatu pada Naruto.

"...?" Itu adalah sebuah toples dengan cairan aneh, lalu ada sebuah bola mata didalamnya.

"!!!" Naruto membulatkan matanya saat melihat mata apa itu! Tidak lebih tepatnya mata siapa itu.

"Dari ekspresi Nanadaime-sama.. Aku yakin anda tau mata siapa itu" Ujar gadis itu.

"Siapa yang melakukannya! Siapa yang membunuh Sasuke!" Tanya Naruto datar, terlihat ekspresi nya tertutup oleh surainya.

"Bukan hanya Papa! Seluruh dunia Shinobi telah binasa! Dan pelaku nya adalah... Otoutsuki!"

**Phoossss!! Hhossshh!**

"Ughh!" Sarada di paksa tertunduk, saat lonjakan cakra dari Naruto meluap dengan gila.

"**Otoutsuki... ****Aku Akan Membunuhmu Kalian!!!**" Gumam pemuda itu dingin.

_"Apa-apaan chkara ini?! Ini gila? Bagaimana mungkin Nanadaime memiliki chakra sebesar ini!"_ Sungguh gadis itu tak habis pikir, chakra sebesar ini bisa di miliki shinobi.

Bukan hanya Sarada, iblis yang ada di aula juga merasakan kedahsyatan chakra yang keluar dari Naruto.

**Buagh!**

"Ughh!" Naruto mengerang saat merasakan perutnya di pukul. Dan benar saja, terlihat Boruto sudah ada didepannya memberikan pukulan pada perut Naruto.

"Boruto.." Gumam Sarada.

"Jika kau ingin marah! Marah lah pada saatnya orang tua! Kau tidak perlu membuang tenaga untuk saat ini" Ujarnya pada Naruto.

Mendengar apa yang di katakan Kitsune adalah benar, dengan perlahan chakra Naruto mereda.

Melihat Naruto sudah tenang, Boruto terlihat membantu Sarada berdiri. Untuk dia tadi sempat menggunakan portal dimensi, kalau tidak dia pasti mengalami hal sama seperti Sarada.

"Kami akan pergi" Ujar Boruto.

"Pergi? Kenapa kalian tidak tinggal bersama ku saja?" Tanya pria itu lemah. Sungguh dia merasa tidak berdaya kali ini.

"Untuk saat ini tidak bisa, kami harus mencari informasi lagi"

"Ayo Sarada" Terlihat didepan mereka muncul lubang dimensi.

"Apa ibumu selamat? Boruto" Tubuh Kitsune atau Boruto terlihat menegang sebentar. Dia tidak menyangka akan di kenal olah orang tua ini.

Naruto menatap punggung pemuda itu, dia dapat mengenali bahwa itu adalah putranya saat Boruto memukul perutnya tadi.

"Aku menitipkan nya padamu" Ujarnya sebelum masuk kedalam lubang dimensi bersama Sarada.

Naruto menatap kepergian mereka sendu.. Kali ini pikirannya terasa bercampur aduk, yang membuat dia tidak menyangka adalah dunia Shinobi telah tiada. Tidak beberapa lama terlihat tubuh pria itu bercahaya.

**XxxX**

**Grab!**

Baru saja keluar dari dimensi Rating game, Naruto merasa tubuhnya di tubruk lalu di peluk dengan erat.

"Hiks! Hiks! Papa aku takut" Gumam Himawari sambil memeluk Naruto. Naruto dapat melihat kini dia telah di kelilingi papara iblis.

Dengan lembut dia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Himawari.. Lalu dia dengan lembut menghapus air mata gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, namun senyum itu berbeda dari biasanya.

"Naruto-kun.. Siapa mereka tadi?" Tanya Sirzechs.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada raja iblis itu. Dia tidak langsung menjawab, dia menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, mereka kenalan ku" Jawabnya.

Sirzechs mengangguk mengerti, sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya lagi. Tapi kelihatannya Naruto tidak mungkin menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya pria jabrik itu.

"Ah.. Maksudmu Riser dan lainnya... Mereka sudah di kirim ke rumah sakit, walaupun Riser-kun mengalami sedikit luka serius" Balas sang maou.

Naruto mengangguk paham, dia memperhatikan iblis lainnya. Beberapa pandangan berbeda dapat dia lihat, ada yang kagum, takut serta benci.

Namun dia tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada putri nya yang terlihat masih terisak, dia mengusap lembut surai gadis itu.

"Maaf jika Tou-chan membuat mu takut.." Ujarnya lembut.

"Hiks! Hiks! Papa ayo kita pulang" Ujar gadis itu.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, dia mengalihkannya pandangan pada Sirzechs.

"Kami pamit dulu" Ucapnya.

**Flash!**

Mereka langsung hilang dari sana, dengan kilatan oranye.

Sona, Rias dan lainnya hanya dapat melihat tempat Naruto pergi. Entah kenapa tadi mereka tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun, mereka benar-benar kaget saat ini

"_Mereka pasti shok.. Mau bagaimana pun tekanan tadi menandakan dia pernah membunuh begitu banyak orang" _Batin sang maou.

**XxxxX**

**Flash!**

Naruto dan Himawari kini sudah ada didepan rumah mereka. Terlihat gadis itu masih memeluk Naruto.

"Ayo kita masuk Hima" Gadis itu mengangguk. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

"Tadaima" Ucap mereka, sambil membuka pintu.

"Okairi"

Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar ada balasan. Tanpa sadar air matanya terlihat menetes keluar saat melihat ada seorang wanita sedang memasak, wajah wanita itu tidak terlihat karena posisinya memunggungi mereka.

**Tap! Tap! Greb!**

"Eh?"

"Hiks! Hiks! Aku merindukanmu.. Hiks..." Tangis Naruto pecah setelah memeluk wanita itu dari belakang.

Himawari yang masih berada di pintu, terlihat menatap wanita itu penasaran? Siapa yang di peluk oleh Papanya tersebut.

Terlebih wanita itu menghentikan kegiatan memasak nya. Dia dengan lembut melepaskan pelukan Naruto, setelah itu dia membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto.

"Hiks! Hiks! Akhu hiks! Juga merindukan mu.. Hiks.. Anata" Balas Wanita itu, dia kembali memeluk Naruto.

Himawari membulatkan matanya! Tanpa sadar air matanya kembali menetes saat melihat wajah wanita itu. Walaupun hanya pernah melihat di foto dia tidak akan pernah lupa wajah dari wanita yang sudah melahirkan dirinya ke dunia. Karena wajah wanita itu tidak berubah dari di foto tersebut.

"Mama" Gumam gadis itu, melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang masih berpelukan melepas rindu yang sangat lama.

Hinata yang menyadari keberadaan Himawari, melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto. Dia melangkah mendekati Himawari yang masih mematung.

"Hiks! Kau sudah besar sayang! Hiks! Maaf selama ini Kaa-chan tidak bersamamu" Ujarnya memeluk Himawari.

Gadis itu terlihat tubuhnya menegang, saat merasakan perasaan hangat saat Hinata memeluknya. Perasaan ini... Perasaan ini adalah yang dari dia ingin kan, di peluk oleh mamanya.

"Mama.. Hiks! Mama, Mama, hiks! Mama" Gadis itu terus mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan terisak, sambil membalas pelukan Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, melihat istri dan putri nya tersebut. Namun senyuman nya berubah menjadi sendu saat mengingat perkataan Sarada.

Setelah sepuluh menit berpelukan, terlihat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan lembut dia menghapus air mata putrinya itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi sayang..Mulai sekarang, Kaa-chan akan bersama mu" Ucapnya lembut.

"Ha'i.. Hiks! A-aku! Hiks, tidak akan menangis lagi.. Hiks" Hinata tersenyum mendengar balasan putri nya tersebut.

"Hinata.. Apa benar yang di katakan mereka?" Tanya Naruto lemah.

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto terlihat menjadi serius. Dia membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap ke Naruto.

"Ha'i.. Klan Otoutsuki yang melakukan nya.. Dan tujuan mereka adalah... Bijuu" Balas Hinata.

Naruto langsung mengigit bibirnya sampai berdarah untuk meredam kemarahannya.

"Ja-jadi benar" Gumam Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

Hinata menatap suaminya sendu.. Dia tau pasti Naruto sangat terpukul mendengar berita tersebut, apa lagi mengingat perjuangan suaminya itu untuk menciptakan perdamaian.

"Hinata.. Aku ingin keluar sebentar" Ucap Naruto langsung menghilang dengan kilatan oranye.

"M-mama.. Sebenarnya papa kenapa? S-saat di dunia bawah tadi juga dia seperti itu" Tanya gadis itu, walaupun masih sedikit kaku untuk berbicara dengan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan putrinya tersebut.

"Tou-chan mu butuh waktu menenangkan diri untuk saat ini.. Sambi menunggu Tou-chan pulang, ayo bantu mama memasak lagi sayang" Ujar Hinata menenangkan putrinya itu.

"Hum" Gadis itu mengangguk menyetujui.

**XxxxX**

**Skip.**

**XxxxX**

Hari yang tadinya gelap, kini sudah kembali terang saat saat sang mentari telah menggantikan sang rembulan.

Di hutan tempat biasanya Naruto berlatih, kini sudah tidak ada hutan lagi. Tempat itu sudah hancur lebur tanpa tersisa satu pohon pun.

Terlihat dimana-mana ada cekungan besar sampai kecil. Disalah satu cekungan besar, terlihat Naruto disana sedang terbaring.

"Otoutsuki! Aku akan benar-benar menghabisi kalian!" Gumamnya.

**_"Naruto! Kemarilah.. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu" _**Terdengar suara berat Kurama di kepala pria itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu, pria itu langsung menutup matanya untuk memasuki alam bawah sadar nya.

**Mainscape on.**

"Ada ap-Minna!" Baru saja ingin bertanya. Naruto di buat kaget saat melihat disekelilingnya ada sembilan makhluk berekor, atau sering di sebut bijuu.

"B-bagaimana kalian bisa kemari?" Tanya pria itu.

"**Apa kau lupa, sedikit chkara kami ada bersamamu.. Naruto**" Balas bijuu berekor 4.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat kalian disini?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"**Hahh~ Aku yakin, kau pasti tahu tentang Otoutsuki yang memburu kami kan**?" Naruto mengangguk tanda dia sudah tau.

"**Seperti yang kau tahu, kami semua sudah tertangkap dan mati di tangan mereka! Tapi karena kami hanya chakra, kami bisa hidup lagi dengan chakra yang berada didalam tubuh mu.. Yah walaupun memakan waktu yang lama**" Jelaskan Gyuuki.

"**Jadi mulai sekarang kau harus berhati-hati Naruto-kun... Karena aku yakin mereka pasti ke dunia ini, untuk mengambil chakra milik Kurama**" Peringati Matatabi.

"Aku menunggu hal tersebut! Aku akan membalas apa yang telah mereka perbuat pada dunia kita" Ujar Naruto datar.

"**Naruto mereka sangat kuat! Jadi untuk sekarang lebih baik kau berlatih lagi, jika ingin melawan mereka**" Peringati suara cempreng, Shukaku.

"Heh! Apa yang kau takutkan Rakun! Seperti kau tidak mengenal Naruto saja" Ujar Kurama.

Shukaku terlihat tersentak, dia hampir lupa, ninja didepannya ini adalah ninja nomor satu membuat kejutan. Sedangkan waktu perang dulu, mereka dapat melihat kehebatan pemuda itu memperjuangkan mereka.

"**Heh.. Untuk kali, aku kalah Rubah**" Balasnya, jika di lihat secara dekat terlihat Shukaku tersenyum kecil.

**""Hahaha""** Mereka semua tertawa bersama, melihat baru kali ini Shukaku mengaku kalah pada Kurama.

**"Naruto lebih baik kau kembali.. Kau membuat dua wanita dirumah mu menunggu" **Ujar Kurama.

"Baiklah... Sampai ketemu lagi, minna" Dengan itu, Naruto hilang dari hadapan mereka.

**Mainscape off**

Naruto dengan perlahan membuka matanya, dia masih berada di dalam cekungan yang dia buat.

**Whuss! Tap!**

Dia melompat keluar dari sana, setelah itu terlihat dia menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

**"Doton" **Gumamnya, terlihat lubang-lubang yang ada di area itu kembali seperti semula.

"**Mokuton: Jukai Kotan**"

Tempat yang tadinya sudah tidak ada pohon, terlihat kembali dipenuhi oleh pohon kembali.

Melihat tempat iti sudah kembali sempurna. Naruto langsung hilang dengan kilatan oranye.

**XxxxX**

"...??"

Naruto yang baru muncul didepan lokasi rumah nya, dibuat kebingungan saat melihat didepannya sekarang bukanlah rumahnya. Kini didepannya sekarang berdiri bangunan bak istana untuk nya.

"Apa aku salah teleport ya?" Gumamnya.

"Papa apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Ayo masuk, Sirzechs-sama sedang ada didalam" Terlihat Himawari keluar dari rumah itu memanggil Naruto.

"Ano.. Hima? Ini rumah siapa?" Tanya Naruto pada Himawari yang menghampirinya.

"Hehe.. Aku sudah menduga Papa akan kaget.. Ayo, penjelasan nya akan Papa temukan didalam" Ujar Himawari menggandeng tangan Naruto masuk kerumah tersebut.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, Naruto dapat melihat tiga iblis dan istrinya duduk di sana. Mereka adalah Sirzechs, Grayfia dan yang satu Naruto tidak kenal.

"Ah.. Anata, akhirnya kau kembali" Ucap Hinata.

"Hehe.. Aku tadi menemukan papa bengong didepan rumah" Ujar Himawari, sambil terkekeh geli mengingat ekspresi Papanya tadi.

Hinata yang mendengar nya ikut terkekeh kecil. Dia bisa membayangkan ekspresi suaminya tersebut

"Hinata.. Ini rumah siapa?" Tanya Naruto setelah dia duduk disamping Hinata bersama Himawari.

"Tentu saja rumah kita, Anata" Balas Hinata.

"Ehh? Tapi? Tapi?!" Naruto tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi, soalnya tadi malam rumah mereka masih kecil.

"Hahah.. Ini sedikit hadiah dari ku, Naruto-kun" Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada Sirzechs.

"Hadiah?" Bingung nya.

"Kemarin kau telah berhasil membatalkan pertunangan Rias.. Jadi ini hanya sedikit imbalan untuk mu" Ujar Raja Iblis itu.

"Bukannya Riser kalah, karena mereka semalam?"

"Itu memang benar, tapi saat melihat pertarungan kau dengan dua orang itu.. Peerage Riser mengakui tidak akan bisa menang melawan mu"

"Dan lagi, ayah Riser dan ibunya telah mengakui kekuatan mu jauh di atas putra mereka.. Jadi mereka setuju membatalkan pertunangan itu" Jelaskan Sirzechs.

"Hmm... Baguslah, aku akhirnya bisa menghilangkan kegelisahan putri ku" Ujar Naruto menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Himawari. Sedangkan gadis terlihat tersenyum lebar.

"Oh iya Naruto-kun, aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan.. Ini Venelana, dia ad-"

"Ah.. Anda pasti Nee-chan dari Rias ya? Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Venelana-chan" Ucap Naruto.

"...?" Terjadi keheningan sesaat, sebelum terdengar suara tawa kecil dari wanita surai coklat itu.

"Hehehe... Apa aku terlihat semuda itu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Eh? Apa ada yang salah? Kau memang muda, jadi kau pasti adik Sirzechs kan?" Jawab pria itu jujur.

"Papa Venelana-sama, adalah ibu Sirzechs-sama dan Rias Bocho" Bisik Naruto memberi tahu.

"Eh? Aa.. Maaf atas sikap tidak sopan ku tadi.. Aku mengira anda adalah kakak Rias" Ucap Naruto sambil mengaruk tengkuknya, sungguh dia merasa malu sekarang.

Sirzechs dan Grayfia terlihat menahan tawa, sungguh mereka di buat terhibur oleh Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun.. Aku malah senang.. Oh iya, aku sebagai ibu Rias mengucapkan terima kasih, jika kau butuh sesuatu lagi katakan saja.. Kami akan berusaha memenuhi nya" Ujar Venelana.

"Hmm.. Aku rasa ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup, aku juga mengucapkan terimakasih atas apa yang anda berikan ini"

"Eh? Apa kau tidak ada keinginan lain.. Seperti menikahi Rias, seperti itu" Goda Venelana tersenyum.

"Eh? Ah? A-ahaha.. A-aku rasa tidak, lagian aku sudah punya istri" Balas Naruto gugup sambil memeluk Hinata dari samping.

"Itu bukan masalah Naruto-kun.. Kau sekarang adalah iblis, jadi memiliki Harem adalah hal lumrah" Jelas Sirzech, sebenarnya dia juga membantu ibunya untuk menggoda Naruto.

_"Tidak masalah bagimu.. Tapi bagiku itu masalah besar!?" _Batin Naruto melirik istrinya yang dari yadi tersenyum, namun senyum itu terlihat menyeramkan bagi Naruto.

"Oh iya, ini Hinata dia istriku, kalian sudah berkenalan tadi kan?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ha'i.. Kami tadi sempat ngobrol" Balas Venelana.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Rias? Apa dia tidak bersedih lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ha'i.. Sebenernya dia ingin ikut kemari untuk berterima kasih secara langsung, tapi dia ada keperluan mendadak" Balas Venelana.

Naruto mengangguk paham! Terjadi keheningan sampai Sirzechs buka suara kembali.

"Kurasa kami harus pamit Naruto-kun.. Karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan lagi" Ujar Sirzech, lalu ketiga Gremory itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hehe.. Baiklah, aku juga pernah mengalami hal tersebut" Balas Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"Kami pamit dulu, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, Hima-chan" Ucap Venelana

"Oh iya, aku juga memberikan sedikit hadiah tambahan.. Jaa'ne" Ujar Sirzechs sebelum mereka hilang dari sana menggunakan sihir teleport.

Naruto menatap tempat keluarga Gremory tadi. Namun dia langsung merinding saat merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakkan dari sampingnya.

"Anata.. Kau tidak niat selingkuh kan?!" Tanya Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Gluk.. H-Hinata itu tidak mungkin" Balas Naruto gelagapan, sungguh istrinya itu menyeramkan kalau sudah marah.

Himawari yang melihatnya terlihat menahan tawa, dia tidak menyangka Papanya itu sangat takut pada Mamanya.

"Baguslah kalau seperti itu" Ucap Hinata, tersenyum lembut.

"_Hiii... Kama tidak bertemu, Hinata tambah seram kalau marah" _Batin pria itu ngeri.

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

**Yoo.. Saya nonggol lagi, buat kalian yang masih menunggu fic ini terimakasih banyak.**

**Di chap ini Hinata telah aku munculkan, seperti yang kalian tahu dia tidak sendirian ke dunia ini. Jika battle nya tidak menarik tolong di maklumi, lagian aku juga berusaha membuat supaya menarik.**

**Ok itu saja, sampai jumpa di chap depan(entah kapan upnya gk tau) Bye-bye dattebayo..**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, mainstream, Doujutsu Naru, Devil Naru! OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure. Supranatural. Family. Romace.(kurasa)

**Chapter 12.**

Di sore hari, terlihat kini Naruto dan Hinata sedang duduk di balkon rumah mereka. Balkon itu mengarah ke taman melakang rumah mereka, terlihat Hinata menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

Sedangkan Himawari, tadi dia pamit ingin menemui Rias dan lainnya di klub penelitian gaib. Karena malam ini, mereka ingin memburu iblis liar.

"Hinata.. Bagaimana cara kalian bisa kemari? Padahal aku sudah lama mencari jalan pulang" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengar nya terlihat menutup matanya sebentar, lalu kembali membukanya.

"Hahh~ Saat dunia sudah hancur dan menyisakan kami dan lima kage.. Mereka mengorbankan nyawa terakhir mereka termasuk Sasuke-kun, yang sudah sekarat waktu itu"

"Mereka melakukan jutsu terlarang, yang bisa membuka gerbang dimensi.. Mereka berpesan pada kami, bahwa kami harus menemukan mu, dan memberikan ini"

Terlihat Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, lalu membuat beberapa handseal. Terlihat di tangannya sudah ada sebuah gulungan sebesar gulungan Kuchiyose milik Naruto dulu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukalah, Anata akan tau" Balas Hinata dengan raut wajah sedih.

Naruto yang melihat raut wajah istrinya itu, mengigit bibirnya. Dia tau pasti Hinata menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Naruto langsung membuka gulungan tersebut, terlihat didalam ada fuin darah. Tanpa menunggu dia mengoleskan darah yang ada di bibirnya menggunakan jari.

**Phofh!**

Terjadi ledakan kecil, setelah Naruto mengoleskan darahnya. Dia membulatkan matanya saat melihat ada tiga gulungan disana.

"I-ini?" Gumamnya bergetar.

"Ha'i.. Itu adalah gulungan Kuchiyose," Ucap Hinata.

Naruto memperhatikan gulungan itu sendu.. Dia sangat menyesal tidak bisa membantu mereka saat berperang.

Jika kalian penasaran, disitu ada tiga gulungan Kuciyose. Dari tiga sannin terdahulu.

"Sasuke-kun juga berpesan, agar mata yang diberikan Sarada padamu, supaya di transplantasi ke Naruto-kun" Lanjut wanita itu.

Naruto hanya diam, tak terasa air matanya menetes dengan sendirinya. Hinata yang melihatnya menghampiri suaminya itu.

"Jangan menangis Anata.. Yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi.. Kau tidak perlu menyesali hal tersebut" Ucap Hinata sambil menghapus air mata Naruto.

"L-lalu aku harus apa Hinata..Hiks! Semua ini salah ku" Ujar pria itu sendu.

"Anata hanya perlu melakukan hal yang perlu dilakukan dan memenuhi kepercayaan yang telah di berikan, Sasuke-kun dan yang lainnya" Balas Hinata sambil menempelkan dahi mereka.

Naruto yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata, terlihat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hiks! Terimakasih Hinata..Hiks! Terimakasih " Hinata tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap surai Naruto yang kini tengah memeluknya.

Setelah sepuluh menit berpelukan, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata.

"Apa sudah baikan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ha'i.. Terimakasih" Balas Naruto tersenyum. Hinata ikut tersenyum melihat suaminya kembali ceria.

"Apa mata itu ingin di tranplantasi sekarang?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, dia terlihat berpikir. Jika memang Otoutsuki memang memburu nya, dia juga harus miliki kekuatan untuk melindungi yang lainnya. Setelah berpikir matang-matang dia mengangguk menjawab Hinata.

Setelah itu, terlihat Naruto mengeluarkan toples dengan bola mata didalamnya. Sedangkan gulungan tadi, dia menyimpan ke fuin yang ada di lengannya.

"Ayo Naruto-kun.. Aku akan tranplantasi mata itu, tanpa mengubah mata milik mu" Ajak Hinata. Sebenarnya saat Naruto menghilang, dia kembali aktif jadi ninja dan dia telah berlatih menjadi ninja medis, mengingat kontrol chakra yang di miliki Hinata bagus, jadi dia mudah mempelajarinya.

**XxxxX**

Kita tinggalkan dulu mereka, kita berpindah ke Ruang Osis. Terlihat di ruang Osis ada Sona dan Peerage nya.

Terlihat gadis itu termenung, sedangkan Peerage nya hanya dapat melihat tanpa berani menegur gadis itu. Tsubaki yang dari tadi melihat tidak tahan, dia langsung menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kaicho? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Tsubaki menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Ah! Tsubaki!? Hahh~ Aku hanya memikirkan tentang keluarga kita" Balas gadis itu lemah.

"Memangnya ada apa Kaicho? Bukannya kita masih seperti biasa?" Tanya Tsubaki bingung.

"Kita memang seperti biasa.. Tapi Naru-nii tidak! Melihat kemampuannya kemarin, aku yakin dia akan direkomendasikan jadi iblis class atas" Tsubaki hanya dapat mengangguk setuju, mau bagaimanapun dari pertarungan didunia bawah, mereka dapat melihat kekuatan Naruto jauh di atas mereka.

Belum lagi mereka melihat, pria itu memiliki kekuatan memanggil monster kayu. Sungguh itu baru pertama kali mereka lihat.

"Setelah itu dia pasti akan meninggalkan keluarga kita, siapa yang tidak tergiur dengan hal tersebut" Lanjut gadis itu, sungguh dia cukup depresi sekarang.

Benar apa yang Sona katakan, jadi iblis kelas atas sama dengan kau bisa melakukan apapun. Harem? Kekayaan? Tahta? Itu bisa dimiliki dengan mudah.

"Ano.. Menurut ku Kaicho.. Dia tidak akan menerima hal tersebut" Seluruh perempuan langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada satu laki-laki disana.

"Apa maksudmu Saji?" Tanya Sona.

"Hmm.. Begini, melihat kemampuan Naruto-san yang hampir sama seperti Maou. Jika dipikir secara logika, apa dia akan mau masuk ke Peerage iblis muda?"

"Dan dari aku lihat selama ini, Naruto-san orang nya sederhana.. Setia dan juga tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang status"

"Jika dia memikirkan apa yang Kaicho katakan tadi, aku jamin dia lebih memilih menjadi peerage Serafall-sama" Jelaskan Saji atas pendapat nya.

Mereka yang mendengar terdiam. Mereka sadar perkataan Saji ada benarnya juga. Sona terlihat tersenyum saat merasa masih ada kesempatan.

"Waah.. Tadi pagi kau sarapan apa senpai? Sampai-sampai kau pandai bicara seperti itu?" Tanya Ruruko sedikit meledek.

"Whehehe... Begini-begini aku juga pintar loh" Balasnya. Mereka tersenyum mendengar apa yang di katakan Saji.

"_Semoga saja Naru-nii masih bersama ku" _Batin Sona berharap.

**XxxxX**

**Klub penelitian gaib.**

Sementara itu, di klub penelitian gaib. Terlihat Rias dan Peerage disana. Mereka terlihat santai-santai karena tidaknada yang dikerjakan. Seperti Koneko yang hanya makan cemilan, Kiba yang memoles pedang, Himawari berbicara dengan Asia.

Sedangkan Issei terlihat duduk dengan pandangan sedikit kosong. Akeno yang terlihat meminum teh, lalu Rias terlihat duduk dengan gelisah, sesekali dia menekan kepalanya dengan ibu jari saat pusing.

"Rias? Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat gelisah?" Tanya Akeno yang memperhatikan tuannya dari tadi.

"Hahh~ Aku hanya memikirkan Issei.. Dia terlihat depresi saat tidak bisa lagi menggunakan sagred gear nya" Balas Rias memperhatikan pion nya itu.

"Kenapa tidak meminta Naruto-nii melakukannya? Aku yakin dia pasti bisa" Balas Akeno.

"Hahh~ Jika dia mau? Kau tau, dia yang melakukan hal itu pada Issei, apa menurutmu dia akan bersedia?" Tanya Rias beruntun.

"Bocho tidak perlu khawatir, Issei hanya perlu meminta dan mendengarkan apa yang Papa sampaikan.. Aku jamin, Papa akan melepaskan fuin yang berada pada Issei" Ujar Himawari.

"A-apa itu benar? Apa dia akan mengembalikan kekuatan ku?" Tanya Issei yang ternyata dari tadi mendengarkan. Terlihat mata pemuda itu mulai ada harapan.

"Ha'i... Tapi untuk sekarang aku sarankan jangan" Balas gadis itu.

"Kenapa Hima-chan? Bukannya lebih cepat lebih bagus?" Tanya Akeno.

"Hahhh~ Aku tidak tau, tapi setelah pertarungan Papa dengan orang kemarin, Papa terlihat sedikit murung.. Dan lagi aku tadi pamit karena Mama ada di rumah, aku ingin membiarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk melepaskan rindu" Jelaskan Himawari.

Gadis-gadis disana terlihat wajah mereka bersemu. Mereka membayangkan melepaskan rindu yang dikatakan Himawari, namun kelihatannya yang ingin dikatakan Himawari adalah waktu berbicara, sedangkan gadis lainnya sudah memasuki area 18.

"Eh tunggu dulu? Mama mu? Apa Mama mu sudah ada dirumah kalian?" Tanya Rias memastikan.

"Ha'i.. Saat kami kembali, Mama telah ada dirumah" Balas Himawari tersenyum senang.

Rias ikut tersenyum melihat senyum salah satu Pesrage nya itu. Dia melangkah mendekati gadis itu, lalu memeluk nya.

"Selamat ya, keinginan mu terwujud" Ucap nya lembut.

"Ha'i.. Arigato Bocho" Balas Himawari.

XxxxX

**Uzumaki**** Home.**

Hari sudah malam, kini di kediaman Naruto. Disalah satu kamar terlihat Naruto terbaring dengan mata kirinya diperban.

Disampingnya terlihat Hinata tertidur sambil memeluk pemuda itu, dia sudah lama merindukan kehangatan suaminya ini.

**Mainscape on.**

Di tempat serba putih, terlihat Naruto berdiri disana. Didepan terlihat ada pria surai raven.

"Lama tidak bertemu Naruto" Sapa pria itu.

Naruto yang melihat siapa pria itu, tersenyum kecut.. Itu adalah sahabat serta rivalnya dulu.

"Ah.. Lama tidak bertemu Sasuke" Balasnya.

"Melihat ekspresi wajah bodohmu! Aku dapat menebak, kau telah tau apa yang menimpa kami?!" Naruto mengangguk pertanda dia tau.

"Baguslah.. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan secara panjang lagi" Ujarnya. Namun Naruto hanya diam memandang pria itu sendu.

"Oi oi.. Ada apa dengan wajah bodoh mu? Apa kau tidak bisa lagi tertawa seperti orang bodoh" Ujar Sasuke. Namun lagi-lagi hanya ekspresi sendu yang Sasuke lihat di wajah pria itu.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Maaf aku menghilang saat kalian susah.. Maaf karena aku tidak ada saat kalian mempertahankan kedamaian.. Maaf" Ucap Naruto lemah.

**Bugh!**

"Ughh" Naruto mengerang sakit, saat Sasuke memukul perut pria itu.

"Bodoh! Kami yang harus minta maaf, kami tidak bisa mempertahankan perdamaian yang kau ciptakan" Ujar pemuda emo itu.

"Tapi.. Aku ti-"

"Sudahlah! Tidak perlu membahas hal yang telah berlalu, lagian aku tidak bisa lama" Potong Sasuke.

"Naruto seperti yang kau tau, Otoutsuki akan mencari mu untuk mengambil chakra Kurama, untuk membangkitkan kembali pohon Shinju"

"Apa pohon Shinju?!"

"Ha'i.. Aku memberikan mata itu, beserta chakra Indra ya itu aku saat ini. Supaya kau bisa memasuki mode Rikudou secara sempurna" Jelas Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. Apa kau tidak ingin hidup kembali? Aku bisa menghidupkan mu kembali" Sasuke menggeleng kecil.

"Masa ku telah berakhir.. Kini semua keinginan Shinobi yang gugur telah diserahkan kepada mu, karena kau masih memiliki jalan yang panjang" Ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian dengan mudahnya percaya padaku?! Apa kalian tidak takut harapan kalian kandas saat aku gagal?!" Ujar Naruto sedikit keras, sungguh dia merasa teman-temannya terlalu berharap tinggi padanya.

"Karena kami selalu percaya, walaupun kau gagal kau akan bisa bangkit lagi... Kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak kami miliki" Balas Sasuke.

"Apa yang kumiliki? Aku hanya pecundang!" Gumam pria surai jabrik itu.

"Itu benar, karena kau seorang pecundang yang tidak akan pernah mengalah dari kata takdir"

"Kau pecundang yang tidak akan membiarkan temanmu, memikul beban yang berat bagi mereka. Kau pecundang yang tidak akan membiarkan temanmu menderita karena mu. Kau pecundang yang bisa membuat orang berpaling ke padamu"

"Kau pencudang yang aku anggap dari dulu, sebagai rival, teman, sahabat dan saudara ku" Ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Karena itu, kami percaya padamu kau tidak akan kalah dari mereka" Lanjut pria emo itu.

Naruto yang mendengar nya membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Sebegitu percaya mereka padanya, dan hal yang harus dilakukan sekarang adalah tidak mengecewakan kepercayaan teman-temannya.

"Ah.. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga, untuk membalas perbuatan mereka" Balas Naruto. Kini dia tersenyum, senyum itu adalah senyum yang jarang di perlihatkan Naruto.

Sasuke juga tersenyum, walaupun senyum itu sangat tipis. Jika tidak terliti, tidak akan terlihat.

"..? Sasuke tubuhmu?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat tubuh Sasuke mulai transparan.

"Hmm.. Sudah saatnya aku pergi.. Tapi sebelum itu aku ada permintaan padamu"

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong jaga putri ku, Sarada" Itulah perkataan Sasuke, sebelum dia menjadi pecahan kecil lalu masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Ughh!" Naruto mengerang sambil memegang kepalanya, saat semua jutsu mata yang Sasuke kuasai masuk ke Naruto. Dan beberapa informasi tentang Otoutsuki.

Jika diperhatikan terlihat di kedua telapak tangan Naruto, muncul lambang matahari dan bulan sabit.

**Mainscape Off.**

Baru aja membuka mata, Naruto mendapati wajah istrinya. Dia tersenyum lalu menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh wajah istrinya.

"Kau terlihat manis, saat tertidur" Gumam nya mengecup dahi Hinata. Setelah itu dia bangkit dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

**XxxxX**

Walaupun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 03.32 pagi, Naruto sudah ada di taman belakang rumah mereka, terlihat dia mengeluarkan gulungan yang di berikan Sasuke dan yang lainnya pada dia.

Naruto membuka tiga gulungan Kuciyose tersebut, lalu mengigit ibu jarinya sampai berdarah. Lalu dia menuliskan namanya di setiap kontrak.

"Yosh... Sekarang saatnya bertemu teman lama" Gumamnya. Terlihat dia membuat beberapa handseal, setelah itu menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

"**Kuchiyose no Justu: Gamabunta! Katsuyu! Manda!" **

**Phoph! Phoph! Phoph!**

Terjadi tiga ledakan asap cukup besar didepan Naruto. Setelah asap itu hilang, terlihat di sana ada tiga hewan kuchiyose, Ular, Katak dan Siput.

"**Argghh... Siapa yang memanggil ku saat tidur" **Terdengar suara berat dari ular raksasa berwarna ungu itu.

"**Diamlah ular, kau tidak merasa aneh siapa yang memanggil kita" **Terdengar suara berat lainnya, dari seekor katak raksasa dengan rokok di mulutnya, tidak lupa di pinggangnya ada sebuah pedang.

"**Apa kau bilang katak!? Kau ingin ku makan?!"**

**"Coba saja kalau bisa"** Tantang katak itu.

**"Kalian ya, kalau bertemu tidak pernah akur"** Terdengar suara wanita dari Siput raksasa itu.

"Ooiii... Apa kalian tidak melihat ku dibawah sini?"

Ketiga Kuchiyose itu menoleh ke bawah, saat mendengar suara dari bawah mereka. Mereka dapat melihat pria surai kuning jabrik melambai-lambai pada mereka, dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"**Kau.. Naruto! Apa kau Naruto!?" **Tebak Katak yang tidak lain adalah Gamabunta.

**Tap!**

"Siapa lagi, ini aku Uzumaki Naruto" Balas Naruto setelah melompat ke atas Gamabunta.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Gamabunta.. Katsuyu.. Manda" Sapa Naruto.

"**Ha'i lama tidak jumpa Naruto-kun" **Balas Katsuyu.

"**Oi.. Sejak kapan aku akrap dengan mu, Manusia" **Balas Manda. Naruto hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"**Tidak perlu kau dengarkan dia Naruto... Jadi melihat kau bisa memanggil kami, Hinata dan yang lainnya pasti sudah bertemu dengan mu"**

"Ha'i.. Aku baru kemarin bertemu dengan mereka" Jawab Naruto.

"**Manusia, apa itu mata Sasuke?"** Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada Manda, yang kini menatapnya. Lebih tepatnya mata kirinya yang masih berperan.

"Ah.. Iya, dari mana kau tau?!" Jawab dan tanya Naruto.

"**Aku hanya merasakan chakra nya"** Balas ular itu jujur.

Naruto mengangguk paham, terjadi keheningan sampai Katsuyu buka suara.

"**Naruto-kun.. Ada apa kau memanggil kami?"** Tanya Siput itu.

"Ah.. Maaf, aku hanya ingin melihat kalian saja" Balasnya sambil minta maaf.

"**Baiklah Naruto, jika belum ada keperluan kami pamit dulu.. Luka dari Pertarungan dengan Otoutsuki, masih belum sembuh total"** Ujar Gamabunta.

"**Panggil kami jika kau butuh bantuan, Manusia"** Ucap Manda sebelum mereka hilang manjadi kepulan asap.

**Tap!**

"Aku tidak menyangka, mereka cukup akur juga" Gumamnya sambil berjalan ke dalam rumah mereka.

**XxxxX**

**Skip**

**XxxxX**

Seperti pagi biasanya, kali ini terlihat Naruto berjalan menuju ke kedai ramen miliknya. Walaupun sudah memiliki rumah mewah, dia tidak akan bermalas-malasan.

Sebenarnya dia tadi mengajak Hinata, tapi Hinata mengatakan akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga dulu. Jika sempat dia akan datang nanti.

Sedangkan putrinya, kelihatannya dia bermalam di klub milik mereka. Karena dia sama tidak melihatnya pagi ini.

"Naruto sensei! Tunggu" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, saat mendengar ada yang memanggil dirinya dari belakang.

"Vali.. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat siapa yang memanggil nya.

"Tidak ada.. Aku hanya ingin membantu Sensei jualan.. Dan ada apa dengan matamu sensei?"

Naruto langsung merangkul pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha...Kau memang pengertian! Bagaimana setelah ini, kau ikut dengan ku kerumah! Aku akan melatih mu nanti.. Untuk mata ku, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Vali mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto terlihat senang. Sebenarnya dia sudah menunggu saat ini.

"Apa benar sensei?"

"Hahaha... Tentu saja, apa pernah kau melihat aku berbohong" Balasnya masih dengan merangkul Vali sambil berjalan.

Vali entah kenapa merasa, Naruto saat itu terlihat berbeda. Dia merasa aura yang terasa Naruto jadi lebih kuat dari biasanya.

Dalam perjalanan, Naruto terkadang mengeluarkan lolucon. Vali hanya tertawa kecil saat mendengar lolucon Naruto menghibur.

Entah kenapa, Vali merasa aneh pada dirinya? Dia merasa tidak dirinya saat dia bersama Naruto. Padahal dia orangnya susah tertawa, tapi saat bersama Naruto dia merasa benar-benar beda.

Setelah lima belas menit berjalan, kini Naruto sudah ada didepan tempat biasa dia jualan. Namun dia dan Vali dibuat heran, saat didepan mereka bukanlah kedai milik mereka.

"...?! Vali? Apa kita tidak salah tempat?"

"Aku rasa tidak? Aku belum tua sampai sepikun itu"

Bagaimana tidak heran, kini didepan Naruto bukanlah kedai ichiraku miliknya. Melainkan sebuah restoran. Lalu didepan restoran itu, terlihat ada lima maid berdiri.

"""Selamat datang Bos"""

Naruto dan Vali benar-benar bingung, saat kelima belas Maid itu menunduk menyapa mereka, lebih tepatnya Naruto.

"O-oi... Ada apa ini? Sejak kapan restoran kalian berdiri ditempat aku berjualan?!"

Kelima maid itu terlihat menegakkan badan mereka lagi saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Lalu terlihat salah satu maid bersurai pirang dengan model bor berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ini adalah kedai anda Naruto-sama.. Dan kami adalah Peerage Riser Phenex, akan menjadi maid disini.. Seperti yang anda pinta"

"??!!" Naruto langsung tersentak saat mengingat apa saja yang dia alami semalam. Setelah ingat, dia menatap gadis itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hehe..Ano.. Apa ini perbuatan Sirzechs?"

"Ha'i.. Kedai ramen anda telah dibuat menjadi dua tingkat oleh Sirzechs-sama"

Naruto langsung tersenyum kaku saat tembakkan benar. Dia tidak menyangka hadiah lainnya adalah ini.

"Tunggu dulu kau adiknya Riser kan? Bukannya aku belum mengatakan untuk apa kalian ikut dengan ku?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, karena dia tidak pernah merasa mengatakannya.

"Ha'i.. Tapi Sirzechs-sama mengatakan anda perlu karyawan untuk kedai ramen anda, dia juga mengatakan anda menginginkan kami, pasti karena ini.. Bukan untuk membuat kerajaan Harem"

"Tapi..? Tapi Apa kalian akan setuju saja seperti itu? Padahal aku belum secara langsung mengalahkan kalian?"

"Walaupun seperti itu, kami telah melihat langsung kekuatan anda.. Kekuatan anda jauh di atas kami, jadi kami mengaku kalah, jadi kami berlima memutuskan ikut dengan anda"

"Dan maaf hanya kami berlima yang menjadi pembantu"

Naruto benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata... Dia tidak menyangka gadis ini hebat juga dalam hal berdebat.

Tapi yang Naruto tidak tau adalah, didalam hati gadis itu. Mati-matian menahan malu, sungguh dia baru ini secara berani bicara dengan laki-laki sedekat ini. Selain kakaknya tentunya.

"Ahh... Tidak masalah.. Baiklah, jika kalian memang mau seperti itu.. Lagian aku memang butuh karyawan"

Ravel menghela nafas lega, akhirnya Naruto menerima mereka. Dia tidak tau apa yang akan dikatakan Sirzechs pada mereka jika tidak berhasil.

Mereka mengikuti Naruto yang telah masuk lebih dulu kedalam kedai yang sudah menyerupai restoran itu. Meja yang digunakan disitu adalah meja bundar dengan empat kursi disetiap meja, ada banyak hiasan diruangan itu.

"Baiklah, sebelum aku memberikan tugas.. Aku ingin tau nama kalian semua"

Naruto berbalik menatap para maid yang berbaris disana. Harus Naruto akui mereka terlihat manis menggunakan pakaian tersebut.

"Aku Ravel Phenex"

"Saya Siris"

"Saya Nel"

"Saya Ile"

"Saya Mira"

""Mohon bantuannya.. Boss""

Naruto tersenyum kikuk, saat melihat kelima gadis itu membukuk memberikan hormat padanya.

"Umm.. Sudah-sudah, kalian tidak perlu sampai seperti itu.. Dan tolong berhenti memanggilku seperti itu"

"Ha'i.. Naruto-sama"

Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar panggilan itu. Dia sebenarnya tidak nyaman, namun itu lebih baik dari yang tadi.

"Jadi Naruto-sama, apa yang akan kita kerjakan?"

Naruto menatap kelima gadis itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Sungguh dia juga sebenarnya bingung, soalnya dia juga tidak tau harus menyuruh melakukan apa.

"Umm.. Untuk kali ini, aku ingin kalian memperhatikan Vali saat melayani pelanggan, kalian tau kenyamanan adalah salah satu membuat orang betah"

"Baiklah Naruto-sama"

Setelah itu, dimulai lah Naruto membuka kedai yang sudah diperbesar tersebut.

**Another place**

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang tidak di ketahui. Ada dua gadis, surai merah dan hitam sedang berhadapan. Kelihatannya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan nya?" Tanya gadis surai merah itu.

"Dia terlihat lebih baik saat bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi aku merasakan ada kebencian yang mulai terbentuk dalam hatinya"

Gadis surai merah itu mengangguk paham. Dia terlihat menerawang ke atas, dia jadi teringat saat dia dan gadis didepannya ini bertarung dengan pria yang entah datang dari mana, dengan seorang bayi.

**Flashback on.(16 tahun lalu)**

Diperbatasan dimensi, terlihat ada dua ekor naga tengah bertarung dengan sengit. Naga itu cukup ditakuti oleh ras ras lainnya.

Mereka adalah Ophis dan Great red, mereka berdua terlihat bertarung cukup buas.

**"Apa** **hanya segini kekuatan mu! Kau tidak ada perkembangan! Ophis"**

**"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu! Hari ini pasti aku yang menang"**

**"Hahaha... Akui saja, bahwa aku lebih kuat dari mu"**

Ternyata kedua naga itu tengah melakukan sparing, namun jika dilihat oleh manusia itu adalah pertarungan yang mengerikan. Kedua naga itu kembali melanjutkan pertarungan mereka.

Tidak jauh dari kedua naga itu, terlihat muncul sebuah portal dimensi. Setelah itu terlihat portal itu memuntahkan seorang pria dan juga bayi.

**Deg!**

Kedua naga itu menghentikan pertarungan mereka, saat merasakan energi kuat yang masuk ke rumah mereka.

"**Nee-sama"**

Naga merah itu mengangguk, lalu mereka langsung terbang menuju energi tersebut. Saat sampai, mereka dapat melihat seorang pria pingsan dan bayi kecil, terlihat diam sambil mengisap ibu jarinya.

**"Manusia?! Bagaimana biasa manusia sampai sini?"**

**"Entahlah Onee-sama! Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada mereka?!"**

Ophis terlihat memperhatikan pria yang pingsan itu tajam. Entah kenapa dia merasa diperhatikan walaupun manusia itu dalam keadaan pingsan.

"**Tentu saja, membunuh mereka! Jika tidak akan berbahaya sampai manusia tau keberadaan kita"**

Terlihat naga merah itu, membuat bola api di mulutnya siap ditembakkan pada manusia yang terbaring pingsan itu.

**Boomm!**

Tempat itu terjadi ledakan cukup keras, saat bola api itu, menghantam tempat manusia tadi.

**"Huhh.. Dengan ini ****kita akan am-"**

"**Awas Nee-sama"**

Belum sempat naga merah itu merespon, terlihat dari kepulan asap ada ekor berwarna kuning yang mengkibas Naga itu.

**Duagh!** **Brakh!**

Dengan telak, naga itu menerima serangan tersebut. Sampai-sampai naga itu terjatuh cukup keras.

**"Apa itu tadi?!" **

Naga hitam terlihat memperhatikan kepulan asap tersebut. Setelah asap itu hilang, mereka dapat melihat disana disana berdiri sosok rubah ekor sembilan berwarna kuning dengan gari hitam. Mereka juga dapat melihat didalam sana ada sosok tadi, dengan bayi digendongnya.

**"Kitsune? Bagaimana mungkin manusia memiliki kekuatan besar seperti ini?"**

**"Entahlah, dia kelihatan sangat berbahaya"**

Terlihat naga merah tadi, sudah berada di samping naga hitam itu. Mereka secara teliti memperhatikan sosok yang ada didalam sana.

**" Ayo kita habisi dia, pasti akan berbahaya membiarkan dia berkeliaran disini"**

Ophis mengangguk paham. Setelah itu terjadilah pertarungan yang sengit antara dua naga dan satu manusia memiliki kekuatan dahsyat.

**Bomm! Duar! Boomm!**

Setelah beberapa lama, terlihat manusia bersurai pirang tadi sudah terkapar dengan keadaan mengenaskan, tubuhnya penuh luka tangan kanannya juga putus. Namun pria itu masih memeluk bayi yang terlihat menangis dalam pelukannya.

Kedua musuh pria tadi yang berwujud naga telah berubah menjadi wanita, terlihat wajah mereka sangat mirip namun berbeda surai. Terlihat mereka juga dalam kondisi tidak bagus, jika tadi mereka hanya satu melawan pria didepan mereka, tidak ada kemungkinan mereka menang.

"Chouk! Hah.. Hah.. Bagaimana mungkin manusia memiliki kekuatan seperti itu! Bahkan pemilik sagred gear tidak memilikinya"

Gadis surai merah itu benar-benar tidak menyangka, ada manusia memiliki kekuatan sedahsyat pria yang terkapar didepan mereka.

"Ughh.. Entahlah Nee-sama, tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan pada mereka?!"

Gadis surai hitam terlihat memperhatikan pria itu, dia melihat dalam keadaan pingsan dan tangan sebelah, pria itu memeluk bayi itu. Bahkan tidak ada luka dibayi itu, sungguh dia yakin semua serangan mereka tadi sangat kuat. Bagaimana pria itu melindungi bayi itu.

"Menurut mu?! Aku juga bingung"

"Hahh~ Bagaimana jika kita memberikan dia kesempatan?"

"Masksudmu?" Tanya gadis suraierah itu.

"Melihat kekuatannya, aku yakin dia akan memiliki peran penting didunia ini! Jadi bagaimana jika kita mengeluarkannya? Jika dia berbuat bahaya, kita akan langsung membunuhnya nanti"

Gadis surai merah itu terlihat memikirkan saran adiknya itu. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, dia merasa pria ini akan memiliki peran penting! Namun itu kejalan baik atau jahat, mereka tidak tau?

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan keputusan mu"

Mendengar kakaknya setuju, gadis surai hitam itu melangkah mendekati pria itu. Dia bersimpuh didekat kepala pria itu, terlihat dia menggigit bibir nya sampai berdarah, setelah itu dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada pria itu.

_"Dengan ini kau tidak akan seratus persen manusia lagi, kau akan menerima darah naga dari ku"_ Batin gadis itu.

**Cup!**

Bibir mereka langsung bersatu, gadis itu terus memberikan darah naga dan energi miliknya kepria itu, terlihat selama posisi itu ada perubahan pada pria itu.

Rambut pirang pendek berubah menjadi jabrik, tangan kanan yang tadinya putus terlihat pulih lagi. Kulit yang tadinya tan berubah menjadi putih.

Setelah merasa cukup, gadis itu menydahi mentransfer energi miliknya.

"Kuaras itu sudah cukup! Lagian kau juga sudah tidak memiliki energi lagi"

Tegur gadis surai merah itu saat dia melihat kondisi adiknya sudah pucat. Apa lagi tadi mereka habis bertarung cukup hebat.

"Hah! Hah! Baiklah, aku akan tidur dulu.. Selebihnya aku serahkan padamu"

Gadis itu langsung hilang dari sana. Melihat adiknya sudah pergi, gadis itu mendekati tubuh pria yang masih pingsan tersebut.

"Maaf saja, aku akan menghapus semua ingatan tentang kami!"

Terlihat dibawah pria itu muncul lingkaran sihir berlambang naga. Lingkaran sihir itu pertama bercahaya sangat terang, sebelum lingkaran itu menelan pria itu dan bayi tersebut.

**Flashback off.**

**XxxX**

**Skip**

**Xxxx**

Di gelapnya hari, kini kedai atau bisa dibilang restoran ichiraku. Naruto dan para karyawan miliknya terlihat istirahat! Terlihat kelima gadis yang baru saja jadi karyawan Naruto kelelahan.

Bagaimana tidak, padahal niatnya tadi mereka hanya memperhatikan. Namun karena pelanggan yang sangat ramai, mau tak mau mereka harus membantu Naruto dan Vali.

Mereka tidak menyangka pekerjaan ini berat juga! Pantas Naruto membutuhkan mereka jadi karyawan.

"Terimakasih minna, untuk hari ini... Kalian sangat membantu"

"Ayo, makanlah ini.. Aku yakin kalian pasti lapar" Ujar Naruto meletakkan lima makuk ramen untuk para gadis itu, sedangkan dua lagi dia bawa ke meja yang diduduki Vali.

"Kau juga.. Kau lagi-lagi banyak membantu kali ini"

Vali mengangguk mengerti lalu menikmati ramen tersebut. Naruto tersenyum kecil, lalu duduk didepan Vali, dia juga memakan ramen miliknya.

"I-ini enak sekali!"

"B-benar, bagaimana bisa ramen bisa seenak ini"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada para gadis itu, dia tersenyum saat melihat mereka menikmati ramen buatan nya dengan lahap.

"Hahaha... Baguslah kalau kalian suka"

"Ha'i.. Kami sangat suka" Balas Ravel, dia kembali melahap ramen tersebut.

Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Vali, dia memerhatikan pemuda itu beberapa saat, sebelum dia bicara.

"Vali malam ini kau ikutlah denganku... Aku akan melatih mu" Ucap Naruto disela makannya.

Vali langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke pria didepannya. Terlihat raut senang tercetak jelas di wajah Vali, inilah yang dia nanatikan.

"Hahaha... Kau tidak perlu menatap ku seperti itu.. Tapi ingat latihan yang kuberikan tidak akan mudah, kau membutuhkan stamina dan fisik yang kuat"

"Ha'i.. Aku pasti tidak akan mengecewakan sensei"

"Haha.. Baiklah, aku mengharapkan hal tersebut"

Setelah itu terjadi keheningan disana, mereka masing-masing menikmati ramen mereka.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, kelima gadis itu terlihat berdiri setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka. Para gadis itu melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, kami pamit pulang dulu.. Besok kami akan datang kembali untuk bekerja" Ucap Ravel mewakili yabg lainnya.

"Eh? Apa kalian tidak ikut kerumah ku?"

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu, kami tidak ingin merepotkan anda, lagian kami tidak membawa pakaian ganti"

Naruto yang mendengar tolakan tersebut terlihat berpikir? Sebenarnya dia ingin para gadis ini tinggal dirumahnya saja, lagian rumah mereka terlalu besar untuk ditinggali tiga orang.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin besok kalian pindah kerumah ku"

"Ingat tidak ada penolakan!"

Lanjut Naruto saat melihat Ravel ingin menolak. Kelima gadis itu hanya dapat mengangguk setuju.

"Kami pamit pulang, Naruto-sama"

Setelah itu, mereka langsung hilang ditelan lingkaran teleportasi khas klan Phenex. Melihat mereka sudah pergi, Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada Vali yang dari tadi diam.

"Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Sensei... Apa kau berniat melatih mereka?!"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Vali tersenyum malu, dia tidak menyangka niatnya langsung terbaca oleh calon murid nya ini.

"Hahaha... Seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku melihat mereka memiliki potensi tersendiri, apa lagi Ravel.. Dia memiliki kontrol api yang bagus"

"Akan sayang jika bakatnya tidak dilatih"

Vali yang mendengar nya terlihat menunduk dengan awan gelap diatas kepalanya.

"Kau kejam Sensei.. Padahal aku saja sangat sulit membujuk supaya kau melatihku! Kini saat kau melihat para gadis itu, kau mau melatih mereka suka rela"

"A-ahah... Waktu itu aku hanya ingin hidup tenang... Tapi aku rasa, kehidupan tenang milikku sudah habis" Ujarnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya kesadaran kursi.

_"Paling tidak, aku harus memiliki bantuan untuk melawan Otoutsuki! Mau bagaimanapun mereka tidak bisa diremehkan"_ Batinnya menerawang keatas.

XxxxX

**Skip.**

**XxxxX**

Kini terlihat Vali dan Naruto tekah ada didepan rumah Naruto. Pria itu terlihat beberapa kali memencet bel.

Tidak beberapa lama, pintu dibuka dari dalam. Terlihatlah Hinata disana berdiri mengenakan celemek, dengan pisau ditangan nya.

"Ah, Anata kau sudah pulang"

Naruto yang melihatnya, terlihat menjadi pucat. Apa lagi kini istrinya itu tersenyum pada mereka.

"H-Hinata.. A-aku tidak berbuat salah kan?!" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Fufu... Tentu tidak, aku hanya lagi memasak" Balas wanita itu tersenyum.

Namun Naruto dapat merasakan senyum itu bukanlah pertanda baik. Namun otaknya langsung berputar mencari topik.

"H-Hinata kenalkan, ini Vali... Beberapa hari kedepan dia akan tinggal disini, aku ingin melatihnya"

Aura yang mendekam tadi yang Naruto dan Vali rasakan, langsung menghilang saat Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke Vali yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

"Ah, salam kenal Vali-kun... Walaupun ini bukan pertemuan pertama kita" Ucap Hinata.

"Ha'i.. Salam kenal Hinata-san, yah kurasa juga seperti itu" Balas pemuda surai perak itu.

"Eh?! Kalian pernah bertemu?!"

"Ha'i.. Beberapa kali"

Naruto mengangguk paham, walaupun sedikit bingung dimana istrinya dan Vali bertemu.

"Oh iya Anata~ Diruang tamu.. Ada tamu yang menunggu mu"

Buluk kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri, saat merasakan aura tidak enak lagi. Apa lagi melihat senyum Hinata kali ini, sungguh membuat dia merinding.

"S-siapa?"

"Hmm.. Lebih baik Anata lihat sendiri"

Dengan itu, Hinata melangkah masuk lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Vali masih berada dipintu.

"S-sensei... Istri anda cukup menyeramkan juga ya"

"Ssttt... Jangan katakan itu lagi, bisa-bisa kita ditendang keluar rumah nanti... Ayo masuk, aku juga harus menemui tamu itu"

Naruto dan Vali melangkah masuk, mengikuti Hinata yang dari tadi telah masuk lebih dulu.

Baru saja sampai diruang tamu, Naruto menghela nafas. Sekarang dia tau apa yang membuat Hinata marah. Disana duduk iblis betina yang selalu menggodanya sedang menonton TV, dia yakin iblis betina ini telah mengatakan hal aneh pada Hinata.

"Hahh~ Aku pikir siapa, ternyata Serafall" Ujar Naruto duduk disofa, tepat didepan Serafall. Tidak lupa dia menyuruh Vali duduk.

"Eh?! Ah, kau sudah pulang Naru-tan"

Naruto langsung sweatdrop, saat Serafall kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada acara yang dia tonton.

_"Hahh~ Ada apa dengan mereka?! Kenapa seakan aku membuat salah!?" _Batin pria itu sedikit bingung menanggapi sikap mereka.

"Serafall... Oiii.. Ada apa kau mencari ku!?"

Naruto dibuat geleng kepala, saat gadis itu sama sekali tidak menanggapi panggilan nya.

"Hahh~ Baiklah, aku akan menyanggupi satu permintaan mu, jika kau mau bicara"

Naruto hanya dapat fasrah, karena dia tau jika gadis itu tidak mau bicara. Pasti menginginkan sesuatu.

"Janji! Aku akan bicara kalau Naru-tan berjanji"

"Ha'i-Ha'i... Jadi, Kenapa kau mencari ku?"

"Hehe.. Sebenarnya...

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

**Ok jumpa lgi di fic ini, maaf jika up nya lama... Aku berterima kasih buat yang masih stia baca fic ini.**

**Untuk pair jujur aku masih mempertimbangkan tambah atau tidak, dan jika ad yg berasa alur nya tiba-tiba melenceng.. Selamat anda benar, jujur saja sebenarnya chapter kemarin aku belum niat keluarkan Char Hinata dan yg lainnya, aku mau munculkan mereka pas penyerangan Kokabiel.**

**Tapi ada yang protes aku gk munculkan mereka, padahal ada nama Hinata di list namanya, ya udah aku muculin walaupun jadi terkesan biasa Hinata bertemu nya dengan Sirzechs, ibu dan istrinya.**

**Ok sampai situ saja dulu, jika kalian ada saran atau masukan, tolong tinggalkan di kolom komentar.(Butuh Inspirasi:)**

**Note: Gua ada Fic baru, tapi maih ragu buat publis? Ada pendapat?**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, mainstream, Doujutsu Naru, Devil Naru! OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure. Supranatural. Family. Romace.(kurasa)

**Chapter 13.**

"Sebenarnya... Hehe.. Sirzechs yang menyuruh ku datang kemari" Ujar gadis itu sambil membuat lingkaran sihir disampingnya.

Terlihat gadis iblis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam? Itu adalah sebuah kotak catur, yang Naruto tau pasti berisi Evil Piece.

"Kami para Maou telah melihat kekuatan Naru-tan, telah berdiskusikan bahwa kau akan direkomendasikan menjadi iblis kelas atas... Dan memiliki Peerage sendiri"

Naruto menatap kotak catur yang telah dibuka oleh dalam diam. Dia menatap satu persatu Evil Piece itu.

"Umm.. Hehe... Aku sangat tersanjung akan tawaran ini.." Serafall tersenyum mengangguk mendengar kelihatannya Naruto menerima hal tersebut.

"Tapi maaf... Aku tidak bisa menerima nya"

Serafall yang tadinya tersenyum, berubah menjadi bingung. Bukan hanya dia Vali juga terlihat bingung? Ini adalah tawaran yang besar, kenapa pria itu ini menolak nya.

"T-tapi? Naru-tan ini adalah tawaran yang bagus, kau bisa menjadi iblis kelas atas, dan tidak akan dipandang remeh lagi oleh iblis lainnya. Dan lagi apapun yang kau inginkan akan kau dapatkan dengan mudah" Terlihat gadis itu berusaha menjelaskan keuntungan menjadi iblis kelas atas.

"A-ahaha.. Kau dan yang lainnya mungkin mengatakan aku adalah orang bodoh, yang menolak akan hal tersebut... Tapi dari pertama kali aku jadi iblis aku sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Sona-chan"

Serafall membulatkan matanya kaget percaya akan jawaban Naruto.. Jika diingat lagi, dengan kekuatan Naruto dia bisa meminta dirinya dulu yang merubahnya jadi iblis.

"Saat pertama kali kau dan Sona datang ke kedai ramen, dan menawarkan hal tersebut... Aku dapat melihat dari matanya, Sona sangat antusias dan penuh kebahagiaan saat kubilang memikirkan nya.."

"Lebih baik aku jadi orang bodoh, dari pada memadamkan antusias dan penuh kebahagiaan tersebut... Dan lagi, dia sudah ku anggap seperti putri ku" Jelaskan pria itu dengan senyum di akhir nya.

Serafall tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mendengar alasan Naruto, dia terdiam dengan tubuh kaku. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes dengan sendiri.

Dia sungguh tidak menyangka Naruto sangat peduli dengan Sona, yang notabene adiknya sendiri. Dia lalu bangkit dari duduknya, tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menghabur ke pelukan Naruto.

"H-hei? Ad-ada apa?"

"Hiks.. Arigato.. Hiks.. Terimakasih karena menyayangi Sona.. Hiks! Pertama kali saat melihat kekuatan mu, aku mengira kau memiliki niat jahat pada Sona"

"Hiks... Karena mau bergabung dengan iblis muda yang belum berpengalaman.. Hiks, ternyata aku salah.. Hiks"

Gadis itu berbicara sambil menangis didada bidang Naruto, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Naruto sangat menyayangi adiknya.

Naruto yang sudah paham tersenyum lembut, dia mengelus surai hitam itu lembut.

"Sstt.. Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menangis seperti itu, aku memang sudah menganggap dia putri ku" Ucap Naruto lambut berusaha menenangkan Serafall.

Vali yang berada di samping Naruto tersenyum kecil. Dia harus memasukkan kedalam otak nya, Uzumaki Naruto adalah iblis yang tidak memiliki sifat serakah.

"Itulah Naruto-kun yang ku kenal dari dulu" Ucap Hinata, yang ternyata dari tadi sudah mendengarkan dari tadi, terlihat ditangan nya dia membawa napan berisi empat gelas minuman.

"E-eh? H-Hinata" Panik pria itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, namun senyuman ini sangat tulus tanpa ada rasa marah ataupun cemburu. Dia meletakkan napan lalu duduk didepan mereka.

"Sstt.." Terlihat gadis itu menempelkan jari nya dibibir, lalu menunjuk Serafall yang sudah tidak menangis lagi.

Terdengar suara dengkuran kecil dari gadis itu. Naruto yang mendengar nya tersenyum kecil, ternyata Serafall tertidur.

"Hahh~ Dia tertidur, dia pasti kelelahan mengerjakan tugas sebagai Maou" Gumam Naruto kecil sambil mengelus surainya.

"Lebih baik Anata bawa dia ke kamar, kasihan dia tidur seperti itu"

Naruto mengangguk paham, lalu dia menggendong Serafall dengan gaya pengantin.

"Vali, setelah ini kita akan mulai latihannya" Ucap Naruto kecil supaya tidak membangunkan Serafall.

"Ha'i Sensei"

Mendengar itu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga.

"Apa anda tidak masalah dengan itu?" Tanya Vali pada Hinata membuka obrolan.

"Hum.. Tidak sama sekali, karena aku percaya seratus persen, Naruto-kun tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh" Balas Wanita itu tersenyum.

Vali mengangguk setuju, beberapa hari dia mengikuti Naruto dia melihat sedikit sifat dan sikap pria itu. Dia ramah pada semua orang, sering membantu dan lagi, dia tidak pernah tergoda akan godaan wanita di kedai nya.

"Ayo silahkan minum Vali-kun"

Vali tersenyum kecil menerima minuman yang disodorkan Hinata. Lalu dia meminum air jus itu.

**Tap! Tap!**

Mereka mengalihkan pandangan saat mendengar langkah kaki, mereka dapat melihat Naruto melangkah turun.

"Hinata jika ada yang mencari ku, katakan kami ada dibelakang" Pesan Naruto.

"Baik Anata"

"Vali, ayo... Aku akan mulai melatih mu" Ajak Naruto.

Vali langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengikuti Naruto. Tentu nya tidak lupa berterima kasih atas minuman yang disajikan oleh Hinata.

**XxxxX**

Terlihat kini Naruto sudah ada dibelakang rumah mereka. Tempat itu cukup luas, pas untuk latihan yang tidak terlalu brutal.

"Jadi sensei, apa yang kau ajarkan padaku hari ini?"

"Hmm... Jujur saja aku bingung, tapi untuk pertama aku akan melatih pisik mu" Ujarnya.

"Tapi sensei, pisik ku sudah kuat"

"Tidak.. Saat melihat kau menggunakan Balance Breaker, walaupun tidak memiliki nya, aku tau pisikmu tidak kuat menampung kekuatan besar itu"

Benar walaupun tidak memiliki Sacred gear, tapi Naruto tau kekuatan besar selalu menyiksa tubuh.

"Tapi sensei, aku benar-benar kuat menahan kekuatan Albion"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, dia tidak menyangka Vali ternyata cukup keras kepala. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia menyentuh dada Vali.

**"Fuin"**

**Brugh!**

"Ughh.. Sensei, ada apa dengan tangan dan kakiku"

Vali bertanya dengan kesusahan, saat tangan nya terkulai tidak tidak bisa digerakkan, sedangkan kaki nya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan, fisik mu belum terlalu kuat... Padahal aku menambah beban dikaki dan tanganmu hanya seratu kilo, dan kau sudah seperti itu" Ujar Naruto dengan nada mengejek sedikit.

Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin membangkitkan semangat pemuda itu, supaya mau berlatih.

"Ughh... Tapi ini berat! Apa sensei juga menambah berat seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja, sampai sekarang juga masih"

"Kalau boleh tau, berapa kilo sensei"

"Hmm... Hanya lima ratus saja sih"

Vali yang mendengar nya terbelalak kaget, padahal dia hanya seratus tapi sudah seperti ini! Bagaimana dengan Naruto lima ratus setiap hari terlihat biasa saja.

"Baiklah, kau berlari disekitar sini sebanyak seratus kali, aku akan memantau dari sana" Tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah batu dekat air terjun buatan.

Vali yang mendengar seratus putaran berubah menjadi pucat. Padahal tempat mereka cukup luas, mungkin ada setengah dari lapangan bola.

"Tapi s-"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, sudah aku katakan tadi... Jika kau ingin kulatih, harus siap-siap fisik mu tersiksa" Ujar Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa memperdulikan keluhan Vali, Naruto melangkah kearah batu itu. Lalu dia duduk di sana mengambil posisi meditasi.

Vali yang melihat Naruto sudah meditasi, menghela nafas panjang. Namun dia tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan latihan ini, mau bagaimanapun dia sudah melihat kemampuan pria itu.

"Ughh... Berjuang!" Gumamnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Naruto terlihat membuka matanya sedikit, dia tersenyum senang melihat Vali mulai berlari walaupun kesusahan.

"Dia memiliki semangat yang besar... Pasti kau nanti mencapai sesuatu yang hebat" Gumamnya kembali menutup matanya.

**Skip**

**Brukh!**

"Hahh! Hah! Hahh~" Vali terlentang dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

Sungguh ini benar-benar menyiksa tubuhnya. Baru kali ini dia latihan segila ini, pada saat latihan dengan Azazel dia tidak pernah selelah ini.

"Hehe... Ternyata kau hebat juga"

"..?"

Vali yang terlentang, dapat melihat Naruto tengah berdiri atasnya sambil tersenyum. Pria itu memberikan minuman yang dia ambil dari rumah.

"Minumlah, kau terlihat kacau" Ucap Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di samping Vali yang masih terlentang.

Vali langsung mengambil posisi duduk, tanpa aba-aba dia langsung meneguk air mineral berbotol itu.

"Puahh... Hahh~ Akhirnya aku minum juga"

Naruto yang mendengar nya terkekeh kecil. Apa lagi melihat wajah Vali yang terlihat berantakan.

"Hehehe.. Kau itu baru satu hari loh, kau harus melakukan aktivitas dengan berat seperti itu"

Vali langsung menatap Naruto horor, yang benar saja?! Beraktivitas dengan tangan dan kaki yang berat seperti ini?

"Sensei? Jangan bercanda? Kau mau membunuh ku"

"Aku katakan satu hal padamu, kau akan melihat efek pemberat itu, saat setelah seminggu" Bujuk Naruto.

Vali terlihat berfikir, sebenarnya dia keberatan tapi sebenarnya dia tau, ini semua untuk dirinya.

"Baiklah sensei, aku akan mendengar nasehat mu" Naruto tersenyum senang, lalu merangkul pemuda itu.

"Begitu baru murid ku... Ne.. Apa kau mau kulihatkan salah satu jurus terkuat ku?" Bisik Naruto bertanya.

"Apa itu? Apa itu jurus yang keren?!" Tanya pemuda itu antusias. Saat melawan dirinya saja Naruto terlihat tidak serius mengeluarkan jurus mematikan.

Apa lagi ini jurus yang katanya salah satu terkuat, pasti jurus yang sangat dahsyat.

"Ok, aku akan memperlihatkan padamu... Aku ingatkan ini telah berhasil menumbangkan musuh terkuat ku"

Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut, setelah berdiri didepan Vali. Dia terlihat sangat antusias ditambah senyum misterius di sana.

Mata Vali berbinar-binar mendengar hal tersebut, jurus yang menumbangkan musuh terkuat, Pasti ini sangat keren.

"Baiklah... Siapkan dirimu.." Terlihat Naruto membuat satu handseal.

"**Oiroke no Jutsu"****Phoph!**Terjadi ledakan asap ditempat Naruto, Vali menunggu dengan antusias apa yang terjadi.

Mata Vali membola sempurna, saat melihat kini didepan ada seorang wanita Surai pirang panjang diikat twintail melakukan pose imut. Terlihat tubuh wanita itu telanjang, walaupun bagian dada dan ehm nya tertutupi oleh asap.

Lama kelamaan terlihat wajah Vali terlihat memerah, dari hidungnya juga keluar sedikit darah.

"Vali-Kun~" Panggil Naruto menambah posisi imutnya.

"Guaahhkk..."

Dalam sekejap Vali langsung tepar dengan hidung keluar darah. Padahal dia adalah pemuda yang tidak tergoda akan hak tersebut, saat bersama Azazel dia sering melihat wanita malaikat jatuh bertelanjang, namun tidak berpengaruh.

Namun kali ini dia benar-benar tepar, saat melihat pesona jutsu Naruto satu ini.

"J-jurus y-yang kuat" Ucapnya sebelum pingsan.

"Buahaha... Benar-benar jutsuku satu ini benar-benar kuat" Naruto tertawa girang, melihat muridnya pingsan karena jutsu nakal nya.

Namun buluk kuduknya langsung berdiri, saat merasakan hawa tidak enak dari belakangnya. Dan benar saja, saat menoleh kebelakang dia dapat melihat Hinata berdiri didepan pintu dengan Byakugan aktif.

"Anataaa~ Kau menggunakan jutsu itu lagi ya?!" Tanya Hinata dengan hawa mengerikan. Dipenglihatan Naruto, dibelakang Hinata kini ada Shinigami tengah tersenyum.

"Glukh... Matilah aku" Gumamnya saat melihat Hinata berjalan kearah nya.

"H-Hinata, i-ini h-Guaahhh"

**XxxxX****Skip****XxxxX**

Terlihat didalam kediaman Uzumaki, Naruto, Hinata dan Vali duduk dimeja makan. Walaupun sudah telat makan malam, karena ini jam 11 malam karena latihan tadi.

Terlihat mereka makan dengan hening, namun ada yang membuat Vali bingung. Padahal tadi hanya sebelah mata Naruto yang tertutup kapas, tapi sekarang kenapa wajahnya juga.

"Ano.. Sensei, wajahmu kenapa?" Namun Naruto hanya diam.

"Anata~ Vali-kun bertanya, harusnya kau menjawab" Ucap Hinata lembut, namun mengandung banyak makna untuk Naruto.

"A-ah, tadi aku latihan saat kau pingsan.. Karena tidak hati-hati aku sedikit terluka" Vali mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

_"Ughh.. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan Hinata menghajar ku, kemana harga diri pria ku" _Batinnya menangis dalam hati.

Setelah selesai makan dan membereskan piring mereka, Naruto dan Hinata kini sudah ada di kamar berbaring. Sedangkan Vali, Naruto menyuruh dia memilih kamar tamu sesukanya.

"Hinata kenapa Himawari belum pulang ya? Apa mereka memiliki masalah di klubnya?" Tanya Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya.

"Mungkin saja, siapa tau mereka memiliki suatu yang mendesak" Balas Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto.

"Kau benar... Oh iya, sebenarnya Boruto dan Sarada kenapa tidak tinggal bersama kita saja? Aku merindukan keluarga kita utuh lagi"

Pria itu tersenyum memikirkan masa-masa indah, saat keluarganya berkumpul lagi.

"Mereka sedang menyelidiki sesuatu.. Kalau sudah selesai mereka pasti akan kembali" Ujar wanita itu memotong jarak wajah mereka, terlihat juga wajah wanita itu sedikit memerah.

"Anata... Aku merindukan mu" Lirihnya.

**Cup!**

Terlihat kedua bibir sejoli itu bersatu. Pertama ciuman dengan lembut, namun lama-kelamaan ciuman itu mulai memanas.

"H-hinata?!"

"Puahh.. Hah~ Akhu merindukan mu, Anata" Ujar Hinata memandang wajah Naruto dengan memerah. Yah walaupun wajah pria itu juga merah.

"Ya, aku juga merindukanmu"

**Cup!**

Hinata memberikan ciuman panas lagi, namun tadinya dia tiduran kini dia sudah ada dia atas Naruto.

Dia benar-benar sangat mendominasi, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengikuti alur yang dibuat oleh istrinya itu.

Selagi dalam posisi berciuman, Hinata melepaskan kancing baju Naruto satu persatu, sampai semua kancingnya lepas.

Ciuman yang tadinya dibibir, kini turun ke leher Naruto. Saat tepat disana wanita itu tidak lupa membuat tanda disana dengan mengigit nya.

"Ughh"

Hinata tidak berhenti disana, dia kembali menurunkan ciumannya, sampai diputihkan Naruto. Dia mengigit kecil puting Naruto.

"Ughh... H-hinata! G-geli"

Merasa belum puas, tangan Hinata yang bebas langsung turun kearah selangkangan Naruto. Dia dapat merasakan sesuatu sudah mengeras disana.

"Kau sudah keras... Anata" Ucapnya tersenyum menggoda.

"Hah~ Kau yang meminta" Ujar Naruto, dia langsung membalikkan keadaan. Dia membuat kini Hinata yang ada dibawahnya.

"Hehe... Kelihatannya, tuan sudah marah" Goda wanita itu.

"Jangan salahkan aku, jika kau kesiangan besok.."

Setelah itu, terdengar suara erangan dari kamar suami istri itu.

Untuk mencegah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan (Haha..:) ayo kita berpindah ke Kuoh Academy.

**Klub penelitian gaib.**

Kini didalam ruangan itu, terlihat seperti biasa. Rias dan anggota nya duduk disana, serta Sona dan Tsubaki juga ada disna.

Namun bukan mereka saja, masih ada dua orang gadis duduk didepan mereka, yang satu bersurai biru pendek dengan hijau sedikit di poning. Lalu satu lagi adalah gadis surai coklat muda, terlihat mereka membawa sesuatu yang dililit kain.

Namun kelihatannya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Dan juga terasa di ruangan itu tekanan yang tidak enak.

"Jadi seperti yang kami katakan tadi! Semoga Gremory-san bisa bekerja sama" Ujar gadis surai biru.

"Tapi bukannya lebih cepat ketemu, kalau kami membantu?" Tanya Rias.

"Tidak.. Kami tidak perlu bantuan... Apa lagi dari **iblis!**" Balas gadis surai biru itu, dengan tekanan di akhir nya.

"Kalia-"

"Rias!" Belum sempat gadis itu merah, Sona langsung menegur nya. Melihat temannya itu sudah tenang, Sona mengalihkan perhatian pada dua gadis utusan gereja itu.

"Apa kalian pikir, kalian berdua cukup untuk melawan malaikat jatuh! Kalian hanya akan membuang nyawa!"

"Heh! Aku tidak perlu mendengar hal itu dari iblis! Lagian dengan dua pecahan pedang Excalibur ditangan kami, apa yang perlu ditakutkan!" Ujar gadis surai coklat muda di ikat twintail itu sambil tersenyum.

Sona yang mendengar nya tekekeh kecil. Dia jadi teringat sesuatu, sesuatu yang pernah sampaikan Naruto padanya.

"Hahaha..."

Mereka menatap Sona aneh, termasuk Rias dan lainnya? Baru kali ini mereka melihat Sona tertawa sampai seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" Terlihat gadis surai biru itu tersulut emosi.

"Hahh~ Jika saja Naru-nii disini, dia akan mengatakan' Kalian tidak boleh sombong, sekuat apapun dirimu, sehebat apapun dirimu janganlah pernah meremehkan musuh! Walaupun perbedaan kekuatan itu bagaikan Gajah dan semut' Aku yakin dia akan mengatakan hal tersebut"

Rias, Asia, Tsubaki, Himawari dan Akeno tersenyum mendengar apa yang Sona katakan. Benar yang dikatakan Sona, mereka juga yakin Naruto akan mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Dan itulah yang kalian lakukan saat ini! Aku akan melihat sampai kemana kesombongan kalian ini!" Kali ini gadis itu telah masuk ke mode datarnya lagi.

"Cih! Terserah apa yang kau katakan! Dan lagi aku tidak kenal dan peduli pada Naru-nii mu itu" Ujar gadis surai hijau.

Terlihat mereka berdua bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu mereka melangkah ke arah pintu keluar? Namun sebelum sampai di pintu, mereka menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei kau.. Bukanya kau dulu salah satu pengikut nya? Apa sekarang kau tidak percaya akannya? Lalu bergabung dengan iblis?!" Tanya gadis itu membalikkan badannya, sambil menunjuk Asia.

"T-tidak.. A-aku masih percaya akannya" Balas gadis itu.

"Oh.. Baguslah! Aku akan membersihkan semua dosamu"

Mereka membulatkan mata kaget, saat gadis itu menerjang menyerang Asiadengan pecahan pedang Excalibur.

**Trank..**

Namun serangan gadis itu, dapat ditahan Himawari menggunakan kunai bercabang tiga.

"Kau jangan keterlaluan! Jika kau berani melukai Asia, aku tidak takut bahkan jika kalian jadi musuhku"

Namun gadis surai biru itu hanya tersenyum miring mendengar nya. Himawari yang menyadari bahaya membulatkan matanya.

Dan benar saja, terlihat Irina sudah ada disampingnya.

**Duagh! Brakh!**

Belum sempat membuat serangan, Irina lebih dulu meluncur saat menerima serangan dari Koneko, sampai-sampai pintu klub penelitian gaib jebol.

"Aku sarankan, kalian jangan memancing permusuhan!" Peringati gadis itu datar.

Xenovia langsung mengambil jarak mundur, dia membantu Irina berdiri. Terlihat keadaan gadis surai coklat muda itu tidak cukup baik.

"Ughh... Pukulannya kuat sekali" Gumamnya setelah berdiri dibantu Xenovia.

"Aku peringatkan, lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang"

Rahang gadis surai biru itu mengeras, dia sebenarnya ingin melawan mereka. Tapi kelihatannya itu tidak akan mudah.

"Xenovia-chan, lebih baik kita pergi saja" Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah kami akan pergi, dan kami akan mengingat hal ini"

Dengan itu, kedua gadis itu pergi dari sana. Sona dan Rias terlihat menghela nafas lega, mereka kira akan ada pertumpahan darah tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa.. Asia-chan?" Terlihat Himawari menghampiri gadis Surai pirang itu.

"Ha'i.. Terimakasih telah menolong ku"

"Hehe.. Kau ini bicara apa? Kita ini kan keluarga" Ujar gadis itu tersenyum.

Rias tersenyum melihat keakraban keluarganya ini. Namun wajahnya berubah serius, lalu menatap Sona.

"Apa menurutmu kita akan memberitahukan hal ini pada mereka?" Tanya gadis Surai merah itu.

"Hmm.. Untuk saat ini jangan dulu, kita juga harus membuktikan kita juga bisa menjaga wilayah ini"

Rias mengangguk setujui, dia juga tidak ingin selalu bergantung pada kakaknya, dia juga harus membuktikan bisa membuat dia berguna.

**XxxxX**

**Keesokan harinya**

**XxxxX**

Pukul 4 dini hari, kini dibelakang rumah Naruto. Vali sudah memulai latihan nya, dia terlihat berlari memutari taman itu.

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari sana, Naruto sedang duduk dibatu. Terlihat semua luka ditubuhnya sudah sembuh, termasuk mata miliknya.

Dia memperhatikan Vali yang berlari. Dia sangat suka melihat semangat pemuda itu latihan. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh lagi saat Naruto menyuruh nya melakukan seratus putaran.

**Brukh!**

Dia melihat pemuda itu terkapar, tepat setelah seratus putaran. Dia tersenyum kecil, sebelum menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Tidak buruk" Ujarnya jongkok di atas Vali, dia menempelkan minuman botolan di dahi Vali.

"Sensei.." Pemuda itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk melihat Naruto.

"Minumlah dulu itu, kau pasti haus" Ujarnya mengambil posisi duduk didepan Vali.

Vali mengangguk, lalu dia meminum air itu hingga habis, Naruto menatap pemuda surai perak itu.

"Vali.. Apa yang kau kejar, sampai-sampai kau ingin kuat?" Vali menatap Naruto beberapa saat, lalu dia terlihat berfikir.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya aku ingin kuat, hanya ingin bertarung dengan orang yang lebih kuat.. Seperti sensei misalnya" Balas pemuda itu.

Naruto yang mendengar nya terkekeh kecil. Sungguh muridnya ini sangat menarik.

"Hahah.. Itu tujuan yang aneh menurut ku.. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada tidak memiliki tujuan" Gurau nya sambil menatap langit.

"Hum.. Aku tau, tujuan ku tidak keren.. Jadi sensei? Tujuan sensei sampai kuat seperti ini apa?"

Naruto tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Vali. Jika dipikir dulu dia ingin menjadi Hokage dan itu sudah tercapai.. Tapi di dunia ini dia belum memiliki tujuan.

"Hmm... Kurasa melindungi orang-orang yang penting buat ku" Balasnya diakhiri kekehan kecil.

Vali menatap Naruto dalam diam, entah kenapa dia dapat merasakan kesedihan di kata-kata Naruto tadi.

"Oh iya, Vali ulurkan kepalan tangan mu.. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Albion" Ujar Naruto.

"Eh? Apa sensei bisa bertemu dengan Albion?"

"Haha... Kau meremehkan gurumu ini, ayo cepat ulurkan kepalan tangan mu"

Vali mengangguk mengerti, dia mengulurkan kepalan tangannya. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama, sampai kepalan tangan mereka beradu.

"Tutup matamu dan konsentrasi lah" Lagi-lagi Vali mengangguk mengerti.

**Mainscape On.**

Saat membuka mata, kini Naruto dan Vali tidak ditanam milik Naruto lagi. Kini mereka sudah ada di hamparan rumput yang luas.

"S-sensei.. Ini tidak seperti tempat Albion?"

"Hahaha.. Aku merubahnya sedikit" Balas Pria itu.

**Whush.. Whuss.. Digh!**

Naruto dan Vali mengalihkan perhatian pada naga berawna putih. Terlihat dia menapak dibelakang Vali.

"**Aku tidak menyangka.. Kau benar-benar bisa menemui ku"**

Naruto tekekeh mendengar apa yang dikatakan naga itu. Menurutnya itu bukanlah hal sulit, karena dia juga memiliki sesuatu ditubuhnya.

"Ini pertama kali kita bertemu Albion.. Semoga kau tidak marah aku berkunjung"

"**Haha.. Yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku marah pada orang semenarik dirimu"**

Vali yang melihat Naruto keakraban Naruto dan Albion, tersenyum kecil.

"Sensei.. Kau terlihat sudah biasa bicara pada makhluk seperti Albion ya?"

Naruto yang mendengar nya terkekeh kecil.. Tentu saja, dia juga memiliki sesuatu dalam tubuhnya, bahkan itu ada sembilan.

"Hehe.. Ya, bisa dibilang aku sudah terbiasa" Balasnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, dibelakang Naruto muncul sembilan makhluk berekor.

"!!???"

Vali dan Albion sama-sama membulatkan mata karena kaget.. Yang benar saja, makhluk apa dibelakang Naruto itu.

"**Oi.. Naruto ada apa kau memanggil kami?! Kau tidak tau aku sedang tidur" **

"**Rubah busuk.. Kau hanya tau tidur saja, dasar pemalas"**

**"Apa kau bilang! Kau ingin ku hajar Rakun jelek!"**

"Kalian ini.. Selalu saja bertengkar"

**"Hahahaha..."**

Vali dan Albion hanya dapat diam kaku.. Ini sungguh mengejutkan untuk mereka! Dan kelihatan Naruto sangat akrab dengan makhluk-makhluk itu.

"Vali, Albion.. Aku ingin memperkenalkan teman-teman ku pada kalian.."

Setelah itu Naruto memperkenalkan Kurama dan yang lainnya, pada Vali dan Albion. Tentu saja mereka masih kaget akan Kurama dan yang lainnya.

"J-jadi.. Mereka tinggal ditubuh sensei?"

"Ha'i.. Karena aku juga seorang inang, hampir mirip dengan mu" Vali mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku tidak heran sensei dapat mengalahkan kami dengan mudah" Gumam Vali.

"**Oi Gaki.. Kau salah besar, saat bertarung dengan mu, Naruto tidak menggunakan kekuatan kami.. Jika dia menggunakannya kau sekarang mungkin sudah jadi abu"** Ujar Kurama.

"Eh? Ah? Ahaha.." Vali tertawa kikuk saat Kurama mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"J-jadi sensei.. Latihan apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Vali mengalihkan perhatian.

Naruto yang mendengar nya tersenyum misterius.. Dia menatap Vali dan Albion bergantian.

**_"Aku memiliki firasat buruk" _**Batin Albion.

"Hehe.. Karena sebentar lagi aku ingin ke tempat kerja.. Jadi untuk sementara kau akan dilatih Kurama dan yang lainnya" Ujar Naruto tersenyum.

Vali dan Albion langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kurama dan yang lainnya.. Mereka dapat melihat Kurama dan Shukaku menyeringai senang, sedangkan yang lainnya tersenyum kecil.

"_Glukh.. Yang benar saja"_ Batin Vali menelan ludah.

**_"Aku akan menghajar mu Vali, karena mengajukan pertanyaan tadi"_** Batin Albion.

"Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu.. Semoga kalian akur, jaa" Dengan itu, Naruto langsung menghilang dari sana.

Melihat Naruto sudah pergi, seringai Kurama dan Shukaku makin besar. Sudah lama mereka tidak main-main, inilah saatnya membuang kejenuhan.

**"Mari kita mulai latihannya.."**

"Glukh"

Setelah itu, mulailah siksa-ah ralat, latihan untuk Vali.

**Mainscape off.**

Saat membuka mata, hal yang pertama Naruto lihat adalah Vali yang masih duduk didepannya.

Dia melihat matahari sudah mulai terik. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, dia langsung bergegas pergi dari sana.

Saat melewati dapur, dia melihat Hinata disana sedang memasak. Naruto tersenyum jahil saat melihat istrinya itu terlalu fokus dengan masakan nya.

Dengan perlahan dia menghampiri Hinata. Saat sudah dibelakang wanita itu, Naruto langsung memeluk istri sahnya itu.

"Kyaa.." Pekik wanita itu kaget.

"A-anata.. Kau membuat kaget saja"

Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil, mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Dia menyelipkan wajahnya diantar leher Hinata, untuk melihat apa yang dimasak oleh istrinya itu.

"Huumm.. Oyakodon.. Kau memang istri ku" Ujarnya mengecup pipi Hinata sebentar, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Hinata yang mendapat prilakuan seperti itu bersemu merah. Dia tau, suaminya ini sangat bisa membuat dia deg-degan.

"Sudahlah Anata, ayo kau cepat mandi.. Habis itu kita akan ke kedai"

Naruto mengangguk, dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sibuk memasak.

**XxxX**

Setelah sarapan, Naruto dan Hinata dalam perjalanan menuju kedai mereka. Hinata memutuskan ikut untuk membantu suaminya ini.

Mereka berjalan dengan tangan bergandengan.. Jika orang tidak mengenal mereka melihat, mereka akan mengira Naruto dan Hinata pacaran.

"Tolong sedekahnya.. Kami adalah orang gereja, tolong kami belum makan"

"..?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat, ada dua orang gadis tengah terduduk sambil meminta sedekah, tepat disebrang kedainya.

Namun Naruto dapat melihat, tidak ada sama sekali yang memberikan mereka sedekah.

"Ada apa Anata?"

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat mereka itu.. Wajah mereka sangat asing disini"

Bukan tanpa alasan dia mengatakannya, dia sudah lama berjualan disini, tapi belum pernah melihat mereka.

"Ayo kita hampir mereka dulu, kelihatannya mereka kelaparan"

Hinata mengangguk setuju, mereka berdua langsung menghampiri kedua gadis berbeda Surai itu.

"Tuan, nyonya.. Tolong sedekahnya, kami sudah 4 hari tidak makan" Ucap gadis surai biru dengan hijau sedikit.

"Maaf Ojou-san aku tidak memiliki uang.."

Kedua gadis itu langsung menghela nafas berat, kenapa tidak ada yang memberikan mereka apapun.

"Tapi jika kalian lapar, ayo ikut aku.. Aku memiliki kedai Ramen disebrang sana" Tunjuk Naruto kesebrang.

"E-eh? Apa benar?"

"Ha'i... Ayo ikutlah, aku akan memberikan kalian makan gratis"

Wajah kedua gadis itu langsung berseri-seri, ternyata di wilayah iblis tidak semuanya pelit.

"Ayo"

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk, lalu mereka mengikuti Naruto yang telah melangkah lebih dulu.

Naruto melirik mereka sebentar, lalu dia membuat handseal dengan sebelah tangan sebelum masuk ke kedai bentuk restoran itu.

"Anata?" Bingung Hinata.

"Akan payah, jika mereka merasakan aura iblis milik Ravel dan lainnya" Bisik pria itu, setelah itu dia langsung membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang.. Naruto-sama dan?"

Ravel yang menjadi penyambut tamu, menghentikan kata-katanya saat tidak mengenali wanita cantik yang digandeng Naruto.

"Hehe.. Ini istri ku, Hinata" Ujar Naruto melihat kebingungan Ravel.

"Eh? Maaf atas kelancangan saya, Hinata-sama" Ucap Ravel membungkuk minta maaf.

"Sudahlah Ravel-chan.. Tidak perlu seperti itu"

Ravel merona sedikit, saat melihat senyuman Hinata.. Sungguh senyuman wanita itu, terasa memikat.

Namun dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk mengusir pikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Ano.. Naruto-sama.. Yang dibelakang anda siapa?" Tanya Ravel penasaran.

"Oh.. Mereka tamu, siapkan meja untuk mereka.. Aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk mereka" Ravel mengangguk, dia langsung mengarahkan dua gadis itu kesalah satu meja.

Naruto dan Hinata langsung menuju dapur, untuk memasak makanan untuk dua gadis itu.

"Hahh~ Aku sangat lapar.. Xenovia" Terlihat gadis surai coklat muda memegang perutnya yang berbunyi.

"Sabarlah Irina.. Sebentar lagi kita akan diberikan makanan oleh orang baik"

"Ya.. Tapi kenapa gereja tidak memberikan kita sepeserpun uang.. Kita sudah sampai 4 hari, tapi belum makan apapun" Rengut gadis itu.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit, terlihat Naruto, Hinata dan Siris membawa nampan yang penuh makanan.

Mereka langsung meletakkan makanan itu di atas meja. Kedua gadis itu terpaksa menahan air liur mereka, sungguh ini luar biasa.

Disana ada Ramen, Oyakodon, Kari, dan makanan sifood lainnya.

"A-apa kami benar-benar boleh memakan semua ini?" Tanya gadis yang bernama Xenovia itu.

"Tentu saja.. Kalian boleh memakan semuanya" Jawab Naruto tersenyum.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, kedua gadis itu langsung berseri-seri. Tanpa menunda lama lagi, mereka langsung menyantap makanan itu.

Naruto yang melihat cara makan mereka terkekeh geli. Tidak ingin menggangu, Naruto, Hinata dan Siris meninggalkan mereka untuk menyantap makanan itu.

**XxxxX**

**Another place.**

**Duar.. Duar.. Boom!**

Ditempat yang tidak diketahui, terlihat terjadi beberapa ledakan kuat. Terlihat juga disana banyak lubang-lubang besar hasil dari serangan.

Setelah asap hasil ledakan tadi hilang, terlihat disana ada empat, mereka terlihat saling berhadapan dengan jarak 50meter.

Jika diperhatikan, dua orang terlihat dalam kondisi tidak baik. Ditubuh mereka ada beberapa luka disana.

"Ughh.. Sialan! Mereka datang terlalu cepat" Rutuk pemuda surai pirang sambil memegang tangan nya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Hah! Hahh! Bagaimana ini Boruto? Kita harus memberi tahu Nanadaime-sama"

"Hahh~ Kau pergilah dulu... Aku akan menahan mereka sementara" Ujar Boruto maju beberapa langkah kedepan.

"Bodoh! Apa kau mau mati!? Bukannya kau tahu, kekuatan mereka" Teriak gadis itu, dia benar-benar marah.

Dia sudah kehilangan ibu dan ayahnya tidak mungkin dia ingin kehilangan teman, sahabat serta orang berarti untuk nya ini.

"Hahaha... Bocah, bukannya kau sudah melihat kematian gurumu! Lebih baik kau tidak menghalangi kami, jika tidak ingin seperti dia!" Terlihat pria kecil Surai perak panjang, mulai buka suara.

"Cepat pergilah Sarada"

**Bhooshh!**

Terlihat tubuh Boruto berubah, menjadi hijau kebiruan dengan 5 bola hijau dibelakangnya (Hampir mirip dengan mode Toneri)

"CEPAT PERGILAH!" Perintah pura itu.

Sarada terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia harus menahan ke egoan miliknya.

"Jangan mati" Ujarnya, dia langsung berlari pergi menjauh dari sana.

"Apa perlu dikejar?" Tanya pria besar disamping pria tadi.

"Tidak perlu.. Kita akan menghabisi mereka semua nanti"

"Haah... Hooohh~" Boruto terlihat menghela nafas panjang, setelah merasa Sarada sudah pergi jauh.

Setelah itu, terlihat dia membuat sebuah pedang berwarna hijau dari ketiadaan. Dia menutup matanya sebentar.

"_Kau harus menjaga Sarada.. Orang tua" _Batin pemuda itu, setelah itu dia langsung membuka matanya yang berbeda, satu seperti salju berwarna hijau satu lagi polos tanpa pola dengan warna sama, dia menatap tajam dua orang didepannya.

"Saat ini atau tidak sama sekali..!"Ujarnya menerjang.

**Duaaarr...**

**BERSAMBUNG.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvv**

**vvvv.**

Yo..Yo.. Akhirnya gua update lagi.. Oh iya, pertama aku ingin berterimakasih kepada kalian yang masih mau membaca fic ini, jujur saja itu membuat aku senang..

Dan karena kalian mau pair single, maka itu akan terjadi.. Tapi aku tidak akan membatasi wanita yang ingin dekat dengan Naruto:)

Dan untuk chapter ini, seperti yang kalian lihat belum ada pertarungan.. Hanya tapi untuk chapter depan pasti ada.. Oh iya, jika kalian protes Naruto menunjukkan Kurama dan yang lainnya pada Vali, maaf untuk itu karena aku memang akan memperkenalkan ke yang lainnya nanti.

Tapi jika ada yang bertanya kenapa hari Vali lebih dulu, kenapa tidak Himawari? Yah, ini hanya datang dengan sekilas di pikiran ku, jadi tulis aja:)

Dan jika ada yang membilang ini meniru atau apa lah.. Jujur saja aku sama sekali tidak pernah meniru, kalau jalan cerita hampir mirip itu biasa di dunia fanfiction, karena rata-rata hampir menuruti jalan cerita aslinya.

Dan aku ingin bertanya.. apa aplikasi fanfiction kalian ada yang eror? Soalnya setelah update, punya ku agak eror pada review. Saat ada yang komen tanggal sekian, terlihat malah 2hri kemudian.

Ok.. Sampai sini aja dulu, semoga kita jumpa chapter depan.. Bye~ Bye~ Dattebayo hehehe...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, mainstream, Doujutsu Naru, Devil Naru! OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure. Supranatural. Family. Romace.(kurasa)

**Chapter 14.**

**Kediaman**** Uzumaki.**

Masih di posisi meditasi, tubuh Vali terlihat bercucuran keringat.

**Mainscape on**.

Didalam bawah sadarnya, terlihat pemuda itu terkapar dengan nafas terengah-engah, Albion berdiri disampingnya dalam kondisi lumayan baik dari pada Vali.

"Hahh.. Aku tidak kuat lagi" Ujarnya.

Bagaimana tidak, tadi dia disuruh melawan mereka Kurama dan yang lainnya.. Jelas-jelas dia kalah, walaupun yang bertarung hanya Kurama dan Shukaku.

"**Heh! Jangan terlalu banyak mengeluh gaki, padahal kami ini hanyalah sebagian kecil dari chakra kami yang di masukan Naruto supaya bisa bertemu dengan mu"****"Padahal Naruto pernah menghadapi kami semua, dia tidak pernah mengeluh" **Ujar Kurama.

"Eh? Kalian pernah bertarung melawan Sensei?" Tanya Vali penasaran, dia langsung duduk, dia menatap para Bijuu itu penasaran.

"**Ha'i.. Bahkan dia dapat mengalahkan kami dengan kekuatan nya" **Balas Son Goku.

"Wah.. Apa sensei memang berbakat dari kecil ya?" Gumam pemuda itu.

"**Ppff..**" Kurama langsung menahan tawa mendengar gumaman Vali.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"**Hahaha... Kata-kata mu itu, membuat ku menjadi teringat siapa Naruto dulu"** Ujar nya.

Para Bijuu lain terlihat tertawa kecil, jika memang di ingat Naruto adalah ninja yang sangat payah dulu. Tapi dia membuktikan pada semua orang, dia bisa bengkit.

"Memangnya Naruto-sensei seperti apa dulunya?" Tanya Vali penasaran.

"**Untuk itu.. Lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung padanya"** Ucap Kurama terlihat tubuh mereka mulai transparan.

"**Kelihatannya chakra kami sudah mencapai batas... Oh iya, senang bertemu dengan mu gaki.. Semoga kita dapat latih tanding lagi.. Hahaha..."** Ujarnya sebelum menghilang.

Vali sweatdrop mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kurama, yang benar saja siapa yang mau latih tanding dengan Rubah penyiksa itu.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran Albion? Siapa sebenarnya Naruto-sensei itu? Dan lagi aku tidak menyangka dia memiliki makhluk seperti itu didalam tubuhnya.. Bahkan Kyuubi" Ujar Vali.

"**Humm.. Kita akan mengetahuinya nanti, biarlah waktu yang menjawab**" Naga itu langsung mengambil posisi tidur, dia merasa tubuhnya sedikit sakit.

Melihat Albion yang tertidur, Vali memutuskan keluar dari sini.

**Mainscape off.**

Saat membuka mata, panas terik matahari langsung dirasakan oleh Vali, dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Ughh... Lebih baik aku mandi lebih dulu" Dengan itu, dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah.

Namun saat melewati ruang tamu, dia melihat ada seorang gadis surai hitam ikat twintail duduk disana menonton tv.

Itu adalah Serafall, dia pikir raja iblis itu sudah kembali, tapi ternyata tidak. Tidak mau berurusan dengan iblis itu, dia melangkahkan kakinya kembali, namun baru ingin melangkah terdengar Serafall memanggilnya.

"Hei kau, Naruto dan Hinata pergi kemana?" Tanya gadis itu memutar tubuhnya di sofa menghadap Vali.

"Hahh~ Tentu saja dia kerja.. Untuk Hinata-sama, mungkin ikut bersamanya"

Gadis itu langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia kesal saat bangun tidur tidak menemukan siapapun. Dia padahal berharap saat bangun, dia menemukan Naruto disampingnya.

"Hahh~ Baiklah, aku kembali dulu.. Katakan pada Naru-tan, aku akan datang lagi" Dengan itu, gadis itu langsung hilang ditelan lingkaran teleport sitri.

Vali menggelengkan kepalanya, sungguh maou Levithan itu sungguh aneh menurut nya. Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, yaitu pergi ke kamar mandi.

XxxxX

**Restoran**** Ichiraku.**

Seperti hari biasa, kini Naruto melayani pelanggan nya. Namun kali ini ada perubahan di Ichiraku... Ichiraku sekarang tidak hanya menyediakan Ramen, tapi menu lainnya juga ada.

Dan untuk yang memasak menu makanan lainnya, iyalah istri tercinta nya ditambah bantuan Siris.

Sedangkan si kembar, Nel dan Ile bertugas mencatat pesanan dan juga mengantarnya.

Sedangkan Naruto akan menyiapkan bahan dan juga ramen, jika ada yang memesan nya.

Dan jika kalian penasaran pada dua gadis yang ditarktir Naruto tadi? Mereka telah pergi 7 jam lalu, mereka sebenarnya ingin membantu Naruto untuk balas Budi, namun pria itu mengatakan tidak perlu.

"Selamat datang" Sambut Ravel saat ada seorang masuk.

"!!?"

Ravel menatap pelanggan yang baru masuk kaget, dia kenal dia pria didepannya ini. Pria surai hitam dengan kuning didepannya.

"Hooo... Benar-benar berubah.. Bahkan dia memiliki pelayan" Ujar pria itu.

"A-ano.. Aku akan menunjukkan meja kosong, ayo ikuti aku tuan" Pria yang tidak lain adalah Azazel mengangguk dengan senyum aneh.

Setelah duduk ditempat kosong, dia melihat sekeliling, sungguh padahal baru sebulan yang lalu dia kemari.. Kini tempat ini telah berubah total.

"Anda mau pesan apa tuan?" Terlihat kini seorang gadis loli Surai hijau memberikan Azazel menu.

"Ramen seperti biasa, untuk minum air putih saja.. Hehe.."

"Baik tuan, tunggu sebentar" Ucap Nel berbalik.

"E-eh.. Tunggu, katakan pada Naruto.. Aku Azazel ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan nya"

"Ha'i.. Akan saya sampaikan" Balasnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Selagi menunggu, Azazel memperhatikan pelanggan lainnya.. Terlihat mereka sangat suka akan makanan disini.

"Ada apa kau mencari ku?"

Azazel mengalihkan perhatian pada suara tersebut, dia dapat melihat Naruto kini sudah duduk didepan, dengan ramen dan air putih yang sudah dimeja.

"Ah.. Hehe.. Sebelum itu, biarkan aku menyantap ramen ku terlebih dahulu" Ujar pria itu.

Dia langsung menyantap dengan lahap ramen tersebut, tak sampai 10 menit, ramen itu langsung habis.

"Hahh~ Rasa yang aku rindukan selama satu bulan ini" Ucapnya lega.

"Jadi? Ada apa?"

Azazel langsung menatap Naruto serius.. Dia diam beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya dia buka suara.

"Apa benar.. Istri mu sudah tinggal bersamamu?"

Naruto hampir terjengkang ke belakang, sungguh dia jengkel melihat wajah serius Azazel, dia mengira ada apa sampai-sampai memasang wajah serius seperti itu.

"Kau tau.. Saat ini, ingin rasanya aku memukul wajah mu itu"

Azazel hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar nya. Namun kali ini dia kembali dalam mode serius nya.

"Naruto.. Apa aku bisa minta tolong pada mu?" Tanya pria itu serius.

"Apa itu? Jika kau mempermainkan ku lagi, aku akan menghajar mu!"

"Hahaha.. Tentu saja tidak... Salah satu bawahan ku membangkang, dia adalah jendral malaikat jatuh"

"Jadi bisakah kau membereskannya untuk ku? Tentu saja itu tidak akan gratis" Tawar Azazel.

"Humm.. Kenapa tidak kau langsung yang turun tangan? Aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hehe.. Jika aku yang membereskannya, tidak akan seru" Balasnya sambil tertawa.

Naruto yang mendengar nya menghela nafas, dia tau Azazel adalah malaikat jatuh pemalas.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan membantu" Setujui pria itu.

"Baguslah.. Malam ini, dia akan pergi ke Kuoh Academy.. Apa tujuan nya, tanpa aku katakan kau pasti tau" Naruto mengangguk mengerti, tentu saja pasti Rias dan Sona.

"Apa tidak masalah, jika aku membunuhnya?"

"Itu terserah padamu.. Aku sudah lepas tangan untuk bawahan ku yg satu itu" Balas Azazel masa bodoh.

"Baiklah, hanya itu untuk yang ingin aku katakan padamu" Ujarnya, lalu mulai melangkah.

"Oii.. Kau lupa membayar!" Ujar Naruto.

Azazel langsung menghentikan langkahnya, lalu dia menoleh kearah Naruto dengan senyum bodoh, tidak lupa dia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hehe.. Aku lupa membawa uang" Ujarnya.

Naruto langsung menghela nafas panjang, sungguh rasanya ingin sekali menapol wajah pemimpin malaikat jatuh itu.

"Sudahlah, sana pergi... Aku meneraktir mu hari ini" Pasrah Naruto.

"Ari-gato.. Na-ru-to-kun" Ucapnya dengan gaya aneh.

"Pergi atau ku lempar"

"Kyaa.. Naruto-kun marah" Azazel langsung lari cicing dari sana.

Naruto memijat hidungnya, sungguh bagaimana bisa Azazel jadi pemimpin malaikat jatuh dengan sifat seperti itu.

""Hahaha...""

Para pelanggan lainnya langsung tertawa saat menyaksikan adegan Naruto dan Azazel, mereka mengira itu adalah hiburan di restoran itu.

"_Paling tidak, dia berguna juga_" Batin Naruto tersenyum mendengar tawa para pelanggannya.

**Deg!**

Namun senyuman itu langsung hilang, saat merasakan chakra familiar yang terasa lemah.

"_Kurama?!"_

"**_Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah chakra gadis Uchiha itu"_**

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kurama, Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan restoran, bahkan saat Ravel memanggil dia tidak memperdulikan nya.

_"Yang benar saja? Bagaimana mungkin chakra nya semakin lemah"_ Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi melompati rumah-rumah disana.

**XxxxX**

Disebuah hutan, terlihat gadis surai hitam sebahu tengah bersandar di pohon. Terlihat nafas gadis itu tidak karuan, terlihat juga perutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Sial.. Padahal sudah ku tutup, tapi kenapa lukanya terbuka lagi" Rutuk gadis itu lemah.

"Hahh! Hah! Aku harus bergerak lagi.. Aku tidak boleh mati disini" Baru saja berdiri, gadis itu langsung terhuyung kedepan saat pandangannya menggelap.

**Grab!**

Untuk Naruto tiba disaat yang tepat, dia berhasil menangkap tubuh gadis itu.

"Sarada.. Sarada.. Oi, bangun Sarada"

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu. Naruto merasakan bajunya basah, saat melihat dia membulatkan matanya, melihat bajunya penuh darah.

Dengan perlahan dia menidurkan Sarada di tanah, setelah itu dia langsung merobek baju gadis itu, kini gadis itu hanya mengenakan bra untuk menutupi bagian atasnya.

"!!" Naruto membulatkan matanya, saat melihat ada luka diperut Sarada cukup besar, luka itu terus mengeluarkan darah.

Dia langsung melakukan ninjutsu medis, untuk menutup luka gadis itu, tidak lupa dia menambahkan chakra Kurama.

Lama kelamaan terlihat luka gadis itu mulai tertutup. Setelah sekitar 30 menit, luka besar tadi tertutup kembali.

"Huuhh~ Akhirnya" Gumam Naruto, dia dapat melihat nafas Sarada mulai normal, hanya saja wajahnya masih pucat karena kehabisan banyak darah.

"Apa yang dialami Sarada? Dan lagi, dimana Boruto?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Setelah itu, Naruto membuat satu bunshin. Lalu dia menggendong Sarada ala pengantin.

"Katakan pada Hinata, aku pulang lebih dulu untuk merawat Sarada"

"Ok Boss"

Mendengar bunshin nya mengerti, Naruto langsung hilang dalam kilatan oranye.

**XxxxX**

Didepan kediaman Uzumaki, Naruto muncul disana disertai kilatan oranye. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia langsung melangkah memasuki rumahnya.

Saat sampai disalah satu kamar, dia langsung menidurkan gadis itu dikasur berukuran besar itu.

Dia menatap wajah pucat gadis itu beberapa saat, lalu dia kembali menggunakan jutsu medisnya pada gadis itu.

Setelah melihat wajah gadis itu tidak terlalu pucat lagi, Naruto menyudahi jutsunya.

"Kenapa dia sampai seperti ini? Dan lagi Boruto tidak bersama nya" Gumam pria itu bertanya-tanya.

**Tap! Tap!**

**Klek!**

Naruto menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dia dapat melihat istrinya disana berdiri dengan wajah panik.

"Anata.. Bagaimana keadaan Sarada-chan"

Dia langsung pulang saat mendengar berita yang disampaikan oleh bunshin suaminya tadi.

"Hah~ Sekarang dia sudah tidak apa-apa.. Tapi seluruh pakaiannya kotor"

Hinata mengangguk, dia juga dapat melihat pakaian gadis itu kini merah akan darah yang sudah kering.

"Anata keluar lah dulu, aku akan membersihkan tubuhnya"

Naruto mengangguk paham, lalu dia keluar dari sana. Dia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, karena dia juga tadi kena darah Sarada.

Setelah lima belas menit, Naruto keluar dari sana telah menggunakan baju kaos panjang berwarna oranye, lalu bawahan mengenakkan celana hitam panjang.

Dia menghempaskan pantat nya kesofa, saat sampai diruang tamu. Terlihat dia memijit kepala saat terasa pusing.

Padahal masalah yang Azazel suruh dia tangani malam ini belum selesai, kini dia bertambah pusing akan kondisi Sarada yang tidak tau siapa menyerangnya.

Dan yang lebih membuat dia pusing adalah, putranya yang bersama Sarada tidak kembali.

"Apa menurut kalian ini ulah Otoutsuki?"

**_"Itu bisa saja Naruto.. Mereka mungkin bertemu di suatu tempat"_**

Naruto terlihat mengepalkan tangannya erat.. Jika ini perbuatan Otoutsuki, dia tidak akan membiarkan mereka lepas, belum lagi kini putranya tidak kembali bersama Sarada.

**Tap! Tap!**

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari kini Hinata telah duduk disampingnya. Wanita itu memegang tangan suaminya itu penuh perasaan, membuat Naruto sedikit kaget akan kehadiran wanita itu.

"Tenang lah Anata.. Aku yakin Boruto pasti tidak kenapa-napa" Ujarnya berusaha menenangkan suaminya itu.

"Hahh~ Ya, aku juga berharap dia tidak kenapa-napa... Jika dia tidak selamat, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diri ku" Gumamnya lemah.

Dia sudah kehilangan sahabat, serta teman-teman nya di dunia Shinobi.. Dan kini putri temannya kembali dengan sekarat, bahkan putranya tidak tau dimana keberadaannya.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatian kearah jam, dia dapat melihat kini jarum jam itu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Dia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hinata.. Aku mungkin pulang larut, ada yang harus ku bereskan malam ini"

"Dan tolong sambut Ravel dan teman nya ya.. Aku mengundang mereka kemari"

"Ha'i Anata.. Hati-hatilah, aku tidak ingin kau sampai kenapa-napa"

Naruto mengangguk, lalu dia langsung melangkah ke rak sepatu lalu mengenakannya, setelah itu dia langsung hilang dalam kilatan oranye.

Hinata menatap tempat Naruto hilang dengan sendu.. Dia merasa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

**Ruang Osisi Kuoh Academy.**

Terlihat diruangan itu muncul Naruto disertai kilatan oranye. Dia menatap sekeliling, namun dia tidak menemukan satu orang pun disana.

"Ada dimana mereka?" Bingungnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, dia langsung melangkah keluar dari sana. Saat diluar dia lagi-lagi tidak menemukan mereka.

Namun dia langsung tersentak saat merasakan ada pertarungan tidak jauh dari sini, lebih tepatnya dekat hutan klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

**XxxxX**

**Duar! Duar! Boom!**

Di belakang klub penelitian gaib, terlihat ada pertarungan dua orang. Mereka adalah Himawari dan Kiba, melawan dua gadis gereja semalam.

Sedangkan Rias dan Peerage nya yang lain, menonton di tepi. Bukan hanya mereka, Sona dan Peerage juga ada disana.

"Heh! Apa hanya segini kekuatan kalian!? Lemah!" Provokasi Xenovia sambil memegang pedang berawna biru.

"Haha.. Jangan seperti itu Xenovia-chan.. Mereka kan iblis, mana kuat menahan serangan suci milik kita" Ucap Irina ikut memanasi.

Sedangkan didepan mereka kini terlihat Kiba dalam keadaan tidak baik, tubuhnya menerima beberapa luka serius. Sedangkan Himawari walaupun terluka, tapi tidak separah Kiba.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kalian masih mencampuri urusan kami" Teriak gadis surai biru itu geram.

Padahal kemarin malam, mereka sudah memperingati iblis jangan ikut campur. Tapi mereka mendapati iblis itu ikut campur akan urusan mereka dengan malaikat jatuh.

Karena tidak terima, mereka menantang para iblis itu bertarung. Namun karena mereka berdua, hanya dua perwakilan iblis itu yang melawan mereka.

"Jika kami tidak datang, nyawa kalian sudah tamat! Bukanya kau sudah melihat, bahkan pecahan Excalibur ditangan mu juga telah direbut mereka!" Ujar Himawari sambil tersenyum miring.

"Bukankah itu berarti nya kau lemah" Lanjut nya

"Kurang ajar.. Aku akan memperlihatkan padamu! Aku dapat membunuh mu dengan mudah"

Dia langsung menerjang Himawari. Himawari yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil, terlihat ditangannya muncul chakra berputar acak, bukan itu hanya terlihat disampingnya berbentuk shuriken.

"_I-itukan jurus yang digunakan Naru-nii.. Waktu itu"_ Batin Sona menutup telinganya. Bukan hanya dia yang berfikiran seperti itu, mereka yang menyaksikan juga sama.

**Sssrrrrrriiiiiinnnngggg!**

Mereka semua langsung menutup telinga, saat mendengar suara bising dari jutsu Himawari, kecuali Xenovia yang tidak bisa menghentikan langkah nya.

"MATILAH!" Teriak Xenovia menebaskan pedangnya.

**"Fuuton: RasenShuriken!"**

Himawari menantang tebasan Xenovia dengan jutsunya. Namun sebelum serangan mereka bertemu, terlihat muncul kilatan oranye ditengah-tengah mereka.

**Trank! Swoottt...**

Mereka yang melihat pertarungan itu membulatkan mata, bagaimana tidak. Disana terlihat Naruto menangkis serangan pedang Xenovia menggunakan Kunai nya. Sedangkan serangan Himawari terlihat, seperti terhisap ke tangan Naruto.

**Whuss!**

Xenovia langsung mengambil jarak, dia tidak menyangka ada yang bisa menahan tebasan pedang Durandal miliknya, padahal pedang ini terkenal bisa memotong apapun.

"Papa" Kaget gadis itu.

"Hhah~" Terlihat pria itu menghela nafas setelah berhasil menghentikan serangan Himawari.

Jika dia terlambat, dia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka semua, karena mengingat jangkauan serangan RasenShuriken sangat lah luas.

"Himawari.. Jika aku terlambat, kau mungkin sudah membunuh yang lainnya.. Bukannya sudah kukatakan jangan gunakan itu saat tidak genting" Ucap Naruto agak keras.

Himawari yang mendengar nya terlihat menunduk, dia lupa papanya pernah memeringati nya.

"Naruto-san.. Tolong jangan marahi Himawari.. Ini salahku, karena membiarkan dia bertarung"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatian, dia dapat melihat Rias, Sona dan yang lainnya menghampiri mereka.

Dia dapat melihat, gadis Surai merah itu membungkuk bersama dengan Peerage miliknya.

"Hahh~" Dia lagi-lagi hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah.. Kalian berdiri lah" Ucapnya.

Mereka semua langsung berdiri, setelah Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hei kau?! Siapa kau, berani-beraninya mengganggu pertarungan kami!"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada gadis Surai biru itu, dia dapat melihat gadis itu sangat kesal.

"Apa kau tidak ingat aku? Padahal beberapa saat lalu kita telah bertemu" Balas Naruto.

Terlihat gadis itu berusaha mengingat-ingat, dimana dia pernah bertemu dengan pria didepannya ini.

"Xenovia.. Bukannya dia yang meneraktir kita makan di restoran mewah itu?" Bisik Irina.

Xenovia terlihat memperhatikan wajah Naruto intens.. Dia membulatkan mata saat menyadari yang dikatakan Irina adalah benar.

"Kau..Kau.. Naruto-san!" Teriaknya menunjuk Naruto.

"Yo.." Sapa pria itu.

**XxxxX**

Kini terlihat semua iblis muda, Naruto dan juga dua utusan gereja didalam klub penelitian gaib.

Terlihat aura permusuhan terasa sangat berat disana. Yang paling pekat mengeluarkan aura permusuhan itu adalah gadis Surai biru dari Gereja itu.

Setelah perselisihan tadi, Naruto mengajak mereka semua keruangan klub Rias. Untuk berbicara, walaupun dua gadis itu cukup keras kepala, tapi akhirnya mereka ikut.

Naruto menjelaskan pada mereka, bahwa dia adalah iblis dari kelurga Sona. Tentunya mereka kaget akan hal tersebut, karena mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan aura iblis dari pria itu.

"Hah.. Jadi anda juga iblis?" Ujar gadis surai coklat itu.

"Ha'i.. Alasan karena kalian tidak merasakannya, anggap saja aku bisa menyembunyikannya" Jelaskan Naruto.

"Walaupun anda meneraktir kami.. Kami tidak terima karena iblis ikut campur masalah kami" Ujar Xenovia marah.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, dia tau gadis satu ini memiliki emosional yang tinggi.

"Bagaimana jika aku membiarkan kalian untuk bertarung dengan mereka kembali? Apa kau akan memaafkan mereka" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa maksud anda?" Tanya Irina penasaran. Yah, bukan hanya dia iblis muda juga terlihat penasaran.

"Jawab saja.. Jika aku membiarkan kalian bertarung dengan jendral malaikat jatuh, yang mencuri pedang kalian.. Apa kalian mau menganggap ini semua hanya angin lalu?"

"Jika kau bisa membuat kami bertarung dengan nya.. Kami tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini lagi" Jawab Xenovia tegas.

Berbeda dengan gadis itu, para iblis muda terlihat kaget.. Mereka tau kekuatan jendral malaikat jatuh bukanlah main-main.

"Papa.. Apa papa yakin? Bukan nya itu berbahaya?" Tanya Himawari. Didukung anggukan dari iblis lainnya.

"Heh! Jika kalian tidak menggangu tadi, kami pasti sudah mengalahkan mereka" Ujar gadis Surai biru itu remeh.

"Bodoh.. Yang kalian lawan tadi hanyalah bawahannya.. Jika kalian bertarung dengan jendral malaikat jatuh, sama saja bunuh diri!" Marah Himawari.

Dia tidak tau, terbuat dari apa otak gadis itu.. Dia berpikir seakan-akan semua nya bisa dilakukan hanya dengan mereka berdua.

"Apa kau bilang.."

"Sudah-sudah.. Kalian tidak perlu berkelahi lagi.. Dan Hima, kau tidak perlu khawatir mereka yang menginginkan hal itu" Ucap Naruto menengahi mereka.

"Jadi Naru-nii? Bagaimana cara memancing jendral malaikat jatuh?" Tanya Sona penasaran.

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi, dia sendiri yang akan kemari" Balasnya.

**Booomm! Brakh...**

Baru saja mengatakan hal tersebut, klub yang mereka huni langsung hancur total.

Diatas tidak jauh dari gedung penelitian gaib, terlihat ada seorang pria berwajah seram duduk di atas singgasana.

Dia menatap bangunan yang dia hancurkan tersenyum puas. Dia berhasil menghabisi dua adik dari raja iblis sekarang.

Namun senyum pria itu langsung hilang, saat melihat kini dibawahnya berdiri semua iblis disana tanpa luka sama sekali, dia juga melihat ada wabah transparan yang mengelilingi mereka.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Kaget Xenovia.

Bukan hanya dia, mereka semua juga sama kagetnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan serangan tadi.

"Lihat keatas.. Dialah yang ingin kalian lawan itu" Ujar Naruto menghilangkan pelindung nya.

Mereka semua langsung mendongak keatas, mereka dapat melihat pria duduk disebuah singasana melayang.

"Tsubaki.. Minna, segera buat kekai"

Sona yang menyadari siapa itu, langsung memerintahkan anggotanya membuat kekai. Tanpa membantah mereka langsung membuat kekai supaya tidak ada yang tau keberadaan mereka.

"Jadi ini ya jendral malaikat jatuh.. Dia memiliki aura yang kuat" Gumam Akeno.

Naruto melangkah ke bawah pohon. Lalu dia mengambil posisi bersandar disana.

"Kalian kemarilah.. Biarkan mereka yang bertarung"

Mereka yang mendengar nya, langsung melangkah kearah Naruto. Walaupun Issei sedikit ragu.

Xenovia dan Irina yang melihat para iblis itu menyingkir, berdecak geram. Merasakan tekanan yang dikeluarkan saja mereka tau, mereka tidak mungkin menang. Namun karena ego yang tinggi, mereka tidak mungkin mengatakan hal tersebut.

Pria diatas itu, terlihat menatap Naruto heran? Kenapa dia malah menyuruh mereka menyingkir dan malah menyuruh dua utusan gereja yang melawannya.

"Kau.. Apa kau salah satu jendral malaikat jatuh?!"

Pria itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke gadis Surai biru dibawahnya. Dia menyeringai sebelum menjawabnya.

"Hahaha... Itu benar, aku adalah jendral malaikat jatuh, Kokabiel"

Malaikat jatuh bernama Kokabiel itu tertawa dengan keras, saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baguslah.. Berarti kau yang telah mencuri pecahan Excalibur.. Ayo Irina" Gadis Surai coklat itu mengangguk.

Mereka langsung membuka jubah mereka, lalu menerjang Kokabiel keatas.

Pria itu menatap dua gadis itu aneh? Apa mereka mengira hanya berdua bisa mengalahkannya.

"Jika ingin menghadapi ku.. Kalahkan la dulu anjing ku" Ujarnya.

Terlihat didepannya muncul lingkaran sihir. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu, terlihat keluar dua anjing raksasa berkepala tiga, dua anjing itu langsung menerjang dua gadis itu.

**Duagh! Duagh! Whos! Brakh!**

Kedua gadis itu, meluncur kembali ke tanah dengan cepat, saat kedua anjing itu memukul mereka.

Sona dan Rias membulatkan mata, saat melihat dua anjing berkepala tiga itu. Yang benar saja, bagaimana bisa malaikat jatuh itu memanggil Cerberus anjing neraka, yang notabenenya peliharaan Hades.

Namun kelihatannya Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut, dia malah memperhatikan Issei, dia melihat pemuda itu terlihat geram, saat melihat kedua gadis gereja itu kena serangan.

"Ughh.. Itu tadi sangat sakit" Ujar Xenovia berusaha bangkit.

Begitu juga Irina, dia berusaha bangkit. Dia terlihat memegang tangan nya yang berdarah.

"Ughh.. Bagaimana bisa dia memanggil Cerberus?" Panik gadis surai coklat itu.

Yang benar saja, padahal mengalahkan jendral malaikat jatuh itu hampir mustahil.. Kini ditambah dua Cerberus, mereka tidak mungkin selamat disini.

"Kelihatannya kita harus mengalahkan peliharaan nya dulu" Ujar Xenovia menyiapkan pedang Durandal nya.

Irina mengangguk mengerti, dia juga mengambil posisi bertarung, dengan pecahan pedang Excalibur ditangan nya.

Mereka langsung menerjang salah satu Cerberus, saat sudah dekat mereka langsung menebus kaki depan Cerberus itu.

**Crassh!**

"**Grrraarr.."**

Mereka berhasil melukai dua kaki anjing berkepala tiga itu. Namun kelihatannya itu belum cukup untuk membuat Cerberus tumbang.

"Irina dibelakang mu!" Teriak Xenovia panik, saat melihat Cerberus satu lagi telah siap menyerang gadis itu dengan cakarannya.

**Sraakk!**

"Argghh!" Gadis itu berteriak kencang saat punggungnya kena cakaran Cerberus.

"Irina"

Xenovia langsung menggotong Irina, lalu melompat menjauh dari sana. Dia dapat melihat punggung temannya itu penuh darah.

"Ughh.." Gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

Mereka yang melihat kejadian itu menggeram. Sebenarnya mereka ingin membantu, tapi mereka ingat dengan jelas gadis sombong itu.

Namun kelihatannya tidak dengan Issei, dapat terlihat pemuda itu menahan emosi yang besar, mau bagaimanapun Irina adalah teman masa kecilnya.

Naruto lagi-lagi melirik pemuda itu, dia tersenyum saat merasakan kepedulian pemuda itu mulai besar terhadap teman.

"Sialan! Aku akan menghancurkan kalian sampai berkeping-keping!"

Terlihat Xenovia benar-benar marah. Dia menidurkan Irina ditanah, lalu menerjang Cerberus dengan kesetanan. Bahkan serangan nya terlihat kacau.

Kokabiel yang memperhatikan dari atas menjadi bingung? Kenapa iblis-iblis itu tidak membantu.

"Aarggh!"

Xenovia berteriak kesakitan, saat tangannya kena cakaran Cerberus itu, sampai-sampai pedangnya terlempar.

**Brukh!**

Gadis itu tertunduk dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.. Dia sebenarnya sudah menebak akan terjadi seperti ini, dia melirik temannya yang terkapar.

Ini semua salahnya, jika dia tidak arogan dan membiarkan iblis membantu, pasti tidak akan terjadi seperti ini.

**"Ggrrrr!!"**

Terlihat salah satu Cerberus berdiri didepannya, siap mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Sialan! Walaupun aku tidak memiliki kekuatan, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" Marah pemuda surai coklat itu.

Namun baru saja ingin bergerak, tangannya ditahan dari belakang. Saat menoleh dia dapat melihat yang menahannya adalah Naruto.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat pembantaian didepan ku!"

Mereka yang melihat pertengkaran itu menjadi tegang, mereka tau Naruto dan Issei memiliki konflik.

Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, dia kini tersenyum tipis. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada yang lainnya.

"Bantulah dia.. Aku memiliki urusan dengan Issei" Perintah Naruto.

Mereka mengangguk paham, lalu langsung membantu Xenovia melawan dua Cerberus.

Walaupun Rias sedikit ragu, tapi dia langsung ditarik oleh Akeno dan memberikan pandangan untuk percaya pada Naruto.

**"Hakke Kusho!"**

**Duagh! Boom!**

Xenovia menatap Cerberus itu kaget, saat melihat anjing berkepala tiga itu tiba-tiba saja tumbang saat dihantam serangan kasat mata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

".?"

Dia menolah kesamping, saat mendengar ada yang bertanya.. Dia dapat melihat Himawari, Sona dan Koneko ada disana.

"K-kalian?"

"Hahh~ Sudahlah, nanti saja membahas nya, ini ambilah" Ujar Himawari memberikan gadis itu sebuah pil.

"Makanlah, tenaga mu akan pulih lagi setelah lima menit" Lanjutnya saat melihat gadis itu menatap pilnya.

"**Ggrrrr!"**

Terlihat Cerberus itu kembali bangkit. Sona yang melihatnya langsung membuat lingkaran sihir didepan, setelah itu terlihat dari sana keluar naga air. Naga air itu langsung melilit Cerberus itu.

"Kau istirahat lah dulu" Dengan itu, mereka langsung menerjang Cerberus itu.

**Boom!**

Dia menoleh kesisi lain, saat mendengar suara ledakan. Dia dapat melihat disisi lain Rias, Kiba, Tsubaki dan Akeno melawan Cerberus satunya lagi. Sedangkan Asia terlihat menyembuhkan Irina.

Ditempat Naruto dan Issei, terlihat pria itu menatap Issei serius.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" Tanya pria itu.

"Aku.. Aku ingin melindungi Bocho dan yang lainnya.. Setalah anda menanyakan hal itu, aku telah memikirkan terus menerus.. Dan akhirnya aku mengerti, kekuatan itu untuk melindungi bukan menyakiti"

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat melihat pemuda itu menjawab tanpa keraguan, dia dapat melihat pandangan mata Issei tidak seperti dulu lagi, sombong dan angkuh. Kini mata itu memperlihatkan kepedulian.

"Hyoudo Issei... Tunjukkan lah, siapa kaisar merah ini" Ucap Naruto langsung menekan perut Issei dengan lima jari nya.

**"Kai"**

**Bhhoooossss****!**

Mereka yang sedang bertarung, langsung menghentikan pertarungan tersebut. Saat merasakan lonjakan energi yang kuat.

"Issei" Gumam Rias, melihat tubuh Peerage nya itu penuh akan energi berwana merah.

Kokabiel yang berada diatas menatap hal itu tertarik, dia tidak menyangka salah satu pemilik naga surgawi ada disini.

"Ini.. Kekuatan ini?! Aku sudah lama tidak merasakannya" Ujar pemuda surai coklat itu.

"**Hoho.. Senang rasanya bebas"** Terdengar suara dari tangn kiri pemuda itu.

"Ddraig.. Apa kau sudah pulih?"

"**Haha.. Aku tidak pernah merasa sesehat ini, Aibo"**Naruto yang mendengar percakapan mereka tersenyum kecil, dia jadi seperti melihat dirinya dan Kurama.

"Issei, tunjukkan kekuatanmu untuk melindungi mereka" Pemuda itu mengangguk mantap.

Dia membalikkan badannya, dia menatap dua Cerberus itu tajam. Dia akan menghajar dua anjing itu.

"**Balance Breaker!"**

Issei langsung masuk kedalam mode Balance Breaker miliknya. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menghilang dari depan Naruto.

Terlihat pemuda itu muncul didepan salah satu Cerberus, lebih tepatnya Cerberus yang dilawan oleh Rias.

**Buagh! Duagh! Buagh! Boom!**

Dia memberikan beberapa pukulan ke wajah Cerberus itu, lalu dia menghilang dan muncul kembali di atas Cerberus itu.

Dia memukul punggung Cerberus sampai-sampai anjing berkepala tiga itu tidak sanggup berdiri.

"**Guuaarr!"**

Cerberus hanya dapat meraung kesakitan saat menerima pukulan Issei. Tidak sampai disana, terlihat ada energi sebesar bola sepak di atas cristal hijau ditangan Issei.

Rias dan yang lainnya langsung menjauh, saat mengenali salah satu jurus Issei itu.

**Boost! Boost! Boost...**

Terdengar suara dari tangan Issei terus menghadang kekuatan nya. Setelah merasa cukup, pemuda itu langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke Cerberus itu.

**"Dragon Shot!"**

**Phoosss.. Booomm!**

Terjadi ledakan dan goncangan kuat, saat serangan Issei mengenai target nya. Saat asap hasil ledakan hilang, mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan Cerberus itu, mereka hanya melihat ada darah disana dan lokasi yang hancur.

Issei kembali menghilang, dan dia kini muncul diatas Cerberus yang sedang dilawan Himawari.

**Phuss!**

Dia meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi, siap memberikan tinjauan pada anjing berkepala tiga itu.

**Boost! Boost! Boost...**

"Rasakan ini anjing jelek"

**Crash... Boom!**

**Bruukh!**

Mereka menatap kagum akan pemuda berbalut armor itu, pukulan Issei tembus ke bawah sampai-sampai melubangi perut Cerberus.

"L-luar biasa.. Inikah kekuatan Naga surgawi" Kagum Xenovia.

"Ha'i.. Dia juga bisa melakukan lebih dari itu"

Xenovia langsung menolah kesamping, dia dapat melihat Asia tengah menyembuhkan tangan nya.

"I-irina, bagaimana dengan Irina?"

"Tenang lah, dia sudah tidak apa-apa.. Dan lagi dia juga telah aku pindahkan ketempat Naruto-sensei" Balas Gadis itu masih fokus mengobati nya.

Xenovia menatap gadis surai pirang itu sendu.. Padahal dia sempat ingin membunuhnya, kini gadis itu malah menolong mereka.

"Maaf.. Aku te-

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas lagi, kami sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu"

Gadis surai biru itu tertegun mendengar nya, sungguh dia merasa malu.. Karena kesombongannya hampir membunuh temannya.

"T-terimaksih" Gumamnya.

Naruto yang dibawah pohon tengah mengobati Irina, tersenyum kecil dia tidak tau Issei benar-benar bersemangat.

"Hah~ Senpai mesum itu, bahkan bagian kita pun di ambil" Ucap Koneko datar.

"Biarlah, lagian itu bisa mengurangi keluarnya tenaga kita"

Sona mengangguk setuju, lagian tidak ada yang diperebutkan disini.

**Prok! Prok..**

"Hahaha... Hebat-hebat.. Kalian bisa mengalahkan anjing ku dengan mudah"

Mereka langsung mendongak melihat keatas, terlihat di singgasana miliknya. Kokabiel bertepuk tangan sambil menyeringai.

Dia bangkit dari singgasana miliknya. Lalu turun dengan santai tidak jauh didepan mereka.

**Deg!**

"Ughh!"

Baru saja turun ke tanah, Kokabiel langsung mengeluarkan niat membunuh yang kuat. Bahkan itu membuat beberapa iblis muda tidak sanggup berdiri, seperti Asia dan Kiba.

"Hooo.. Kelihatannya masih ada yang bisa berdiri"

Kokabiel menyeringai saat melihat ada beberapa iblis lagi yang berdiri, walaupun iblis muda itu terlihat tertekan. Berbeda dengan iblis surai pirang yang bersandar di pohon, terlihat dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun.

"Menarik.. Menarik.. Aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu!"

Dia langsung membuat sebuah tombak cahaya ditangan nya, lalu melempar pada Naruto yang masih santai.

"Hahh~"

**Grab!**

Kokabiel beserta iblis muda lainnya hanya dapat membulatkan mata, Saat melihat Naruto menangkap tombak cahaya itu.

"Saat ini aku tidak ingin bertarung, jadi... Hadapi lah dulu para anak muda ini!"

"Hahaha.. Bodoh, iblis memegang suatu yang suci! Kau akan mati!"

Naruto menatap tombak ditangannya, dia beberapa kali memutar tombak itu.

"Maaf saja, walaupun aku tidak tau.. Tapi aku tidak terpengaruh pada hal suci!" Balasannya langsung melemparkan tombak itu pada Kokabiel.

**Phoosss!**

**Crash! Boomm!**

Kokabiel melirik kearah pipinya yang terkena tombak miliknya sendiri, yang dilempar balik oleh iblis didepannya.

Terlihat dibelakang Kokabiel ada lobang bekas dari tombak cahaya miliknya.

"S-sialan! Aku akan membunuhmu"

Kali ini Kokabiel memutuskan untuk menyerang secara langsung, dia menerjang Naruto dengan tombak cahaya ditangannya.

**Duagh! Duarr!**

Namun belum sampai pada Naruto, dia lebih dulu terlempar kesamping dengan keras.

"Kau tidak melupakan kami kan.. Datenshi?"

Naruto melirik pemuda berbalut armor merah itu, sang pelaku penyerang pada Kokabiel.

Naruto mengangkat gadis yang ada dibawahnya, dia berjalan menuju pada Asia yang terlihat mulai bisa bergerak dibantu oleh Akeno dan Xenovia.

"Aku menyerahkan nya pada kalian" Ujarnya melewati iblis-iblis muda itu.

Issei yang mendengar nya tersenyum dalam helm miliknya. Dia akan membuktikan dia telah berubah.

"Ayo semuanya, kita bersama-sama menghajar Malaikat jatuh ini" Teriaknya penuh semangat.

Dengan itu, mereka semua kecuali Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina dan Naruto. Langsung menerjang Kokabiel.

"Kurang ajar! Kalian merehkan ku!"

Kokabiel marah besar, dia menciptakan lingkaran sihir besar didepannya.

"Matilah!"

Lingkaran sihir itu, terlihat menembakan tombak cahaya sebesar tiang listrik.

Mereka yang melihatnya sama sekali tidak takut. Himawari langsung mengambil posisi didepan.

**Srreettt..**

**"Hakke Kusho!"**

**Phushh! Bommm!**

Tombak cahaya itu langsung berpindah arah, saat Himawari membelokkan nya menggunakan jutsu klan ibunya.

"Kurang ajar! Kalian pikir bisa main-main dengan ku!"

Kokabiel langsung mengeluarkan empat pasang sayap gagak dipunggung nya. Dia terlihat ingin terbang karena atas.

Namun baru saja ingin terbang, dia dikagetkan saat ada gadis loli muncul disamping nya.

"Hiat!"

**Buagh! Brakh!**

Tubuh Kokabiel langsung dihantam ketanah, dengan satu pukulan gadis neko itu.

Melihat musuh mereka tergeletak, Sona langsung membuat lingkaran sihir. Dari dalam keluar ular dari air, dengan kecepatan tinggi ular itu langsung melilit tubuh Kokabiel.

"Beku lah!"

**Crack..**

Air yang tadinya berbentuk ular, langsung pecah dan menjadi beku. Membuat Kokabiel terperangkap.

Namun kelihatannya itu tidak cukup untuk menahan Kokabiel, terlihat es yang mengunci nya mulai retak.

"Akan ku bantu"

Terlihat Himawari membuat beberapa handseal, lalu dia menghentakkan tangannya ketanah.

"**Hyoton"**

**Crack..**

Es yang mengunci Kokabiel langsung berlipat ganda, membuat sang jendral malaikat jatuh tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Melihat itu Rias langsung membuat lingkaran sihir khas klan nya, terlihat aura merah kehitaman mulai terkumpul disana.

"Issei.. Pinjamkan aku kekuatan mu"

"Ha'i Bocho"

**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost...**

Merasa sudah cukup, Issei langsung memegang bahu Rias.

**"Transfer"**

"Karena kau telah berani mengacau di wilayah iblis.. Terimalah ini, Malaikat jatuh"

**Phoosss!**

**Boooommmm! Drrrttt!**

Terjadi ledakan dan goncangan yang hebat, saat jurus Rias menghantam Kokabiel yang sedang terkurung.

"H-hebat.. Mereka bisa mengalahkan jendral malaikat jatuh" Kagum gadis gereja itu.

"Humm.. Itu adalah kekuatan tim, mereka bisa menekan jendral malaikat jatuh sampai seperti itu, karena kerja sama mereka"

Xenovia mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Dia dapat melihat pria itu duduk dengan santai sambil memperhatikan pertarungan didepan mereka.

"Dan kau salah.. Kokabiel belum kalah" Lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudnmu Naruto-nii?" Celetuk Akeno.

"Untuk sekelas jendral malaikat jatuh, aku yakin itu belum bisa membunuhnya"

Xenovia, Akeno dan Asia membulat mata tidak percaya, padahal mereka dapat melihat serangan Rias tadi sangat dahsyat.

Mereka terlihat memperhatikan asap yang mulai hilang.. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, terlihat disana berdiri Kokabiel walaupun dengan kondisi tidak baik. Seperti sayap yang sudah hancur, lengan kirinya putus dan ada beberapa luka lagi.

"Ha..Hahahaha... Aku tidak menyangka, akan sampai seperti ini dibuat oleh iblis-iblis kecil ini"

"Tapi.. Ini sudah berakhir, aku akan membunuh kalian!"

Terlihat dari tekuk Kokabiel keluar ular kecil berwarna hitam. Dia lalu mengambil dan meremas ular itu sampai keluar darahnya.

**Tes!**

**Bhoosshhh!**

Lonjakan energi langsung keluar dari Kokabiel, saat dia menelan darah ular aneh itu. Luka-luka yang dia derita juga telah pulih.

**"Hahahaha... Terima-"**

**Traashh!**

**Whosst.. Boomm!**

Belum sempat Kokabiel selesai bicara, ada sesuatu yang menghancurkan kekai dan langsung terjun pada Kokabiel.

Naruto yang menyadari siapa itu tersenyum kecil, sungguh pemuda itu sangat bersemangat.

"Yoo.. Maaf aku terlambat"

Terlihat kini ada seorang pemuda surai perak, tengah menginjak tubuh Kokabiel. Bahkan Kokabiel terlihat berusaha melawan.

Rias dan yang lainnya terlihat tidak percaya, saat melihat siapa itu.. Mereka kenal, itu adalah Vali karyawan Naruto. Kecuali Issei dan Kiba.

"Seperti biasa... Datang dengan mencolok" Sindir Naruto.

"A-ahah.."

Pemuda itu langsung menggaruk tengkuknya, dia jadi malu karena yang dikatakan Naruto benar.

"K-kurang ajar.. Aku akan membunuhmu Vali!"

"..?"

Pemuda itu menoleh pada Kokabiel, dia dapat melihat malaikat jatuh itu berusaha melawan. Namun dia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia merasa tubuh Vali sangat berat.

"Hahhh... Aku akan mengirimmu pada Azazel.. Bersyukurlah aku datang tepat waktu"

Terlihat dibawah Vali muncul lingkaran sihir, terlihat lingkaran sihir itu menelan tubuh Kokabiel.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Padahal dia tadi tidak keberatan aku membunuhnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah? Mungkin dia masih berguna untuk nya" Balas pemuda itu malas.

"Siapa kau? Kemana kau membawa malaikat jatuh tadi?"

Vali mengalihkan pandangan pada Issei yang berbalut armor. Dia langsung menyeringai saat melihat hal tersebut.

"Hoho.. Ternyata ini simerah? Terlihat sangat lemah"

"A-apa kau bilang?!"

"Vali"

Pemuda itu langsung tersentak, saat Naruto memanggil namanya cukup keras. Dia tau Naruto tidak ingin dia membuat masalah.

"Ha'i..Ha'i.."

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan muridnya itu menghela nafas... Yang dipikirkan nya hanyalah bertarung.

"Issei.. Kokabiel sudah kalah, dia telah mengirimnya ke pemimpin malaikat jatuh untuk dihukum" Jelaskan nya. Mereka yang mendengar nya mengangguk paham.

"Kaicho... Apa anda tidak apa-apa?"

Terlihat Tsubaki dan Peerage Sona menghampiri mereka, terlihat wajah mereka penuh keringat mungkin lelah karena membuat kekai.

**Deg!**

Mereka dia tersentak, saat merasakan kehadiran yang sangat kuat diatas mereka. Dan saat melihat keatas, mereka dapat melihat dua sosok surai perak tengah melayang.

Yang satu memiliki badan besar, dan satu lagi berbadan lebih kecil. Terlihat dia duduk dibahu pria besar itu.

Ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah total, terlihat tatapan penuh kebencian dimata pria itu.

"Aku menemukan... Rubah!"

**BERSAMBUNG.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvv**

**vvvv.**

**Yo.. Jumpa lagi di fic satu ini, untuknya bisa update lebih cepat dari biasanya..****Dan jika kalian masih merasa lama, ya maaf aku juga nulisnya nyicil:)**

**Humm.. Pertama seperti biasa, aku tidak bosan mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian yang masih mau membaca fic ini, dan tidak bosan juga aku mengingatkan jika tidak suka gak ush dibaca, kan masih bnyk fic lain kalian bisa cari fic lain kan mudah:)**

**Oh iya, untuk chapter ini.. entah kenapa aku merasa agak hambar, baik story atau pertarungan nya.. Haha... Walaupun gitu, ku update aja deh, udh ketulis soalnya:)**

**Dan untuk fisik Hinata, fisiknya tidak berubah dari saat mereka menikah.. Lebih tepatnya saat mereka berpisah.**

**Ok itu aja lah dulu, jika kalian memiliki saran bisa tinggalkan di kolom review... Sampai bertemu di chapter depan.. Bye~Bye~ Dattebayo.. Hehe...**

**Oh iya, untuk Boruto, hehe.. slamt atau tidak, kita akan mengetahui nanti.**


End file.
